


Чувство без границ

by Minilit



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Alternate Universe - Toy Story Fusion, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/F, Game: Resident Evil 2, Gen, Literature, M/M, Russian Literature
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 55,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minilit/pseuds/Minilit
Summary: Сборник, в котором Гэвин Рид и РК900 находят друг друга по совершенно разным мирам в совершенно разных обличиях.
Relationships: Connor & CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60, Main Menu Chloe | ST200/North, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	1. История игрушек АУ

**Author's Note:**

> Название:  
> Уважение имеет границы, а любовь - никаких.  
> Михаил Лермонтов
> 
> Иллюстрации к работе, ибо грех молчать и не сказать везде, где можно!  
> По пятой и шестой частям:  
> Захар:  
> https://twitter.com/levionokRU/status/1259589924363345926  
> Захар и его спина:  
> https://twitter.com/levionokRU/status/1259928588960313350  
> Захар с регулятором:  
> https://twitter.com/RinaCatMint/status/1261290948094550018  
> Все три главных героя в одном кадре:  
> https://twitter.com/levionokRU/status/1261013370465116160  
> Внезапное обнаружение Захара:  
> https://twitter.com/levionokRU/status/1263558279172587520  
> Захар и Лопаточка:  
> https://twitter.com/dearaugustin/status/1263927890250473474  
> Обнимашки ближе к концу:  
> https://twitter.com/monologichno/status/1263969361817153536  
> https://twitter.com/monologichno/status/1264149686455275520  
> К седьмой части (продолжение СПН-АУ)  
> https://twitter.com/levionokRU/status/1277234970516389889

Среди игрушек Коннора обновление — к заслуженному составу из ковбоя Гэвина, тираннозавра Хэнка, пастушки Хло и крокодила-копилки Элайджи прибавляется новомодный космонавт Рихх 9000!  
Солдаты-восьмисотки негодуют!  
Шериф-ковбой слегка разочарован в новичке.  
— Что за имя вообще, Рихх?  
— Стоит ли отвечать, что официальное имя таких ковбоев, как ты — Гэви?  
В общем, знакомство не складывается.  
Рихх, правда, довольно убедительный космонавт, Гэвину он бы нравился! Если б не был таким задавакой!  
Потом оказывается, что Рихх более-менее нормальный, когда помогает Гэвину вернуть улетевшую в окно шляпу с помощью своего встроенного захвата. Почти распрощавшийся со шляпой Гэвин невыразимо благодарен и когда обнимает пластикового Рихха просто счастлив. Рихх не сопротивляется.  
И Гэвин сворачивает обнимашки, только когда они надоедают ему самому.  
Пластиковый Рихх не особо выразителен в лице, точно не так, как Гэвин — Гэвин тренировался три поколения вообще-то! Но и космонавт как будто доволен. Жизнь налаживается, они перестают кидаться друг на друга.  
Рихх всё ещё местами не приспособлен к реальной жизни, и Гэвин объясняет ему, кто где живёт, кто когда спит, когда безопасно шуршать по комнате Коннора, а когда опасно — особенно когда пацан делает уроки, он весь как одно лезвие из внимания! Реагирует на любой шорох!  
Рихх внемлет и задаёт странные вопросы, но не более странные, чем все новички. Ещё Рихх настолько новый и модный, что у него в голове есть модуль связи с сетью — его, теоретически, можно найти с помощью интернета. Что даёт Рихху возможность выходить в интернет самому!  
Оттуда, из интернета, Рихх рассказывает, что Гэвин уже раритетный и антикварный, Хло — уникальная, Хэнк — редкий, а крокодил-копилка признан слишком пугающим и давно не выпускается. Элайджа в восторге, остальные тоже рады, уже совсем ночью Гэвин спрашивает самого Рихха.  
Вместо ответа Рихх показывает Гэвину фото магазина игрушек — таких, как он, тысячи тысяч.  
— А? — Гэвин ещё помнит, что его шили вручную.  
— Да, мы все абсолютно одинаковые, — сдержанно говорит Рихх.  
Гэвину ужасно хочется возразить, но он не может подобрать слов.  
— Меня двести тысяч, Гэвин.  
Это задевает Гэвина по непонятным причинам. Он уверен, что их Рихх — особенный, однако как доказать это космонавту, совершенно неясно. Сам космонавт себя особенным явно не считает, наверное, поэтому подставляется вместо Гэвина под когти вдруг тоже решившей с ними поиграть кошки.  
Гэвину бы оторвало руку или ногу, а крепкий Рихх даже не поцарапался! Благодарят космонавта всей компанией, а тот явно считает это незаслуженным и не особо-то радуется. Тогда Гэвин предлагает всем продлить имя Рихха и звать его Рихардом, Гэвин ведь тоже Гэвин, а не Гэви!  
Вот тут пластиковый космонавт настолько явно меняется в лице, что все волнуются. Больше всего похоже, что Рихх в шоке, и непонятно, он от радости или наоборот.  
— Я согласен! — впрочем, судя по голосу, всё-таки рад.  
Теперь их космонавта зовут Рихардом, и он будто расслабляется.  
Может, дело в том, что натренировывает лицо, конечно, но у Рихарда появляется больше выражений. Почтительное для умного и пугающего крокодила, задорное для разговоров с 800-ками, лукавое, когда он болтает с Хло, серьезное для Хэнка. Что за выражение у него для Гэвина, непонятно!  
Гэвин пытается понять так и этак, даже советуется с Хло, пытаясь изобразить это выражение на себе, но пастушка смеётся, как серебряный колокольчик, и ничего не объясняет.  
Спросить у самого Рихарда почему-то дико страшно, причем в основном потому, что космонавт ответит!  
А потом соседский мальчишка, сын Андрониковых, Златко, пугающий пацан, чуть не крадёт с лужайки Хло!  
Все в смятении, Гэвин рвётся помочь и натурально рвётся: щенок Златко отрывает ему руку! Рихард появляется непонятно откуда, пугает щенка, поднимает Гэвина, потом и Хло спасает!  
Правда, подменяя её собой! Гэвину никогда не было так больно, и дело не в руке, руку можно пришить! Дело в том, что Рихарда утащили и будут его там мучить! Гэвин готовится к проникновению на чужую территорию. Это их космонавт! Их, уже уникальный, Рихард! Гэвин его там не оставит.  
Дом у Андрониковых прямо как из фильма ужасов, но детская комната всегда на втором этаже, и Гэвин легко туда пробирается, используя верёвку, что дала ему Хло, монетку от Элайджи и один автомат восьмисотый, который служит перекладиной. Рихард правда там. У него нет шлема.  
По белому скафандру нарисованы нехорошие слова фломастерами, лежит бравый космонавт как неживой. Гэвин подходит ближе и видит ужасное: Рихарда разъединили напополам. Отстёгнутые ноги лежат рядом, отчего со стороны кажется, что он целый. Гэвин подходит ближе и разглядывает пазы.  
По счастью, крепления не пострадали, конструкция Рихарда явно это предусматривает, но Гэвин все равно волнуется. Сначала соединяет космонавта, вытаскивает его из комнаты в окно, спускается с ним на лужайку, перетаскивает к дому Коннора, и уже там принимается его будить.  
Рихард открывает глаза медленно, взгляд у него больной, но почти сразу меняется.  
— Гэвин? На фоне звёздного неба? Ты мне снишься?  
— Вот дурак ты, космонавт, как был, так и остался, — Гэвин выдыхает с облегчением. — Я уж думал, тебя совсем сломал тот маньяк! И чего ты не отбился?  
— Вы с Хло хорошая пара, — говорит нелогичный Рихард, и Гэвин только сидит, ошарашенно глядя, молча открывая рот. — Я не думал, что мне надо возвращаться. Я видел, как вы сидели тогда при луне, ты смотрел на неё влюбленно, а она смеялась.  
Тайна приоткрывается, и Гэвин понимает.  
— Ой дурак, ой дура-а-ак! — тянет Гэвин, потом обнимает своего космонавта за плечи, подтягивает к своему мягкому телу и с радостью ощущает на себе чужой твёрдый вес. — Я с Хло как раз из-за тебя советовался!  
— Но! — дёргается Рихард.  
— Да, я тоже дурак, — рассекречивается Гэвин.  
— Что? — космонавт натурально опешивает.  
— Я понять не мог то выражение, с которым ты на меня смотришь, — сознаётся Гэвин. — Вот и спросил Хло, изобразил, как мог.  
Рихард вяло шевелит руками, прикладывает усилие и обнимает Гэвина в ответ.  
— Так и знал, что ты намёки не понимаешь.  
Потом они возвращаются домой. Рихарда ещё немного ведёт — рассоединение далось ему непросто. Ищут растворитель и стирают противные, гадкие слова, возвращая космонавту блеск его белого с черным скафандра.  
— И что дальше? — интересуется Рихард.  
— Дальше я говорю тебе: ты особенный.  
— А потом? — несмело, но выжидательно улыбается Рихард.  
— А потом мы с тобой продолжаем жить, и делаем это долго, счастливо и в полной взаимности!  
Космонавт его обнимает, и Гэвин уже вполне объяснимо рад.


	2. Мумия АУ

Гэвин О’Рид — типичный американец в отряде Французского Иностранного легиона, поразительно живучий и веселый для жестокого климата Египта. Кроме климата, в Египте жестоко примерно всё, особенно законы и бури в пустыне у развалин.  
Гэвин слышит только название города — Хамунаптра, чтобы оно ему не понравилось. Гэвин выживает слишком тяжким образом, чтобы не запомнить это место на всю жизнь, ну и Гэвин слишком не любит держать язык за зубами, чтобы его всё-таки не упекли в египетскую тюрьму через пару лет.  
Меньше всего Гэвин ожидает, что его освободят за пять минут до исполнения приговора, и это сделает странно представившийся заучка в белом костюме, настаивающий на том, что ему позарез нужна проклятая Хамунаптра. Заучку в белом сопровождает аферист в бежевом, но Гэвин согласен.  
По пути выясняется, что заучка и аферист — братья.  
— Мы ирландцы, меня зовут Рёкард, а его Конхобар, — рассеянно улыбается заучка, — Карнаханы. Но лучше зови меня Рик, а его Коннор.  
— Это уж точно, — Коннор прекращает закатывать глаза от своего полного имени и играться с ножом.  
— Допустим, Рик, — Гэвин ненамного ниже Рика, но тот всё равно выглядит башней в своём белом костюме, светлокожий и будто бы вовсе не замечающий палящей жары вокруг. — Но вы ведь знаете, что Хамунаптра не самое популярное направление?  
— О, именно поэтому вы нам и нужны!  
Выясняется, что Рик нашёл в местной библиотеке поразительную карту, которую вдобавок смог прочитать, а потом скоропостижно её лишился, но горел энтузиазмом добыть египетских костей для истории. Его брат скорее горел энтузиазмом добыть египетского золота для себя.  
— Работал бы в своей библиотеке, право слово, — впечатление путешественника по пустыням Рик вовсе не производит, это вот Коннора куда угодно кинь — выживет, таких Гэвин видит, Гэвин и сам такой.  
— Я бы и работал, — неожиданно краснеет Рик, — но меня оттуда уволили…  
— Тебя?! Уволили из библиотеки? — Гэвин приглаживает отросшие в тюрьме лохмы и старается выглядеть немножко адекватнее, чтобы иметь моральное право ужасаться чужим увольнением. — Что ты натворил?!  
— Всего лишь небольшая перестановка, — Рик краснеет совсем густо. — Очень шумная.  
Отказываться от предложения спасителей Гэвин не может — Гэвин всегда отдаёт долги. Поэтому договаривается встретиться с ними на причале, чтобы часть пути сделать по воде. Привести себя в порядок — отменное удовольствие после тюремных условий, Гэвин чувствует себя собой, наконец.  
На причале Рик упорно смотрит поверх его головы, пока Гэвин не подходит совсем близко и не улыбается заучке прямо в лицо — вот тогда Рик слегка румянится и дергает уже что-то отыгравшего у матросов брата, им пора выдвигаться. Выясняется, что одновременно к Хамунаптре идут другие.  
Это группа американцев, в которой заводилой какой-то плечистый амбал, а в проводниках один неприятно знакомый Гэвину тип — Даниэль, Дани, дезертир, который, однако, тоже в курсе, где находится Хамунаптра. На корабль совершают нападение, всё тонет, по счастью, лошади выплывают.  
Гэвин с Риком на закорках тоже выплывают, про Коннора и говорить не стоит. И они на правильной стороне реки, в отличие от Дани с его командой. Переход по пескам типично изматывает, но интересно тревожить Рика вопросами — бывший библиотекарь знает нереально много, а его брат шутит всегда к месту.  
По вечерам возле костра вовсе приятно, когда спадает удушающая жара, Рик пересказывает египетские легенды о реинкарнации, проклятьях, черной книге Смерти, золотой книге Жизни, перечисляет имена фараонов, жрецов, жриц, а Гэвин смотрит на мраморный профиль и не может не любоваться.  
Раздражает разве то, что Рик упорно зовёт Гэвина на вы, морозится и держит дистанцию, как будто пугается Гэвина или самого себя, периодически обрывая жесты или меняя выражение лица этак спохватываясь. Коннор внимания не обращает, а вот Гэвин к неопределенности не привык.  
Гэвин привык быть с собой честным — Рик ему зверски нравится, даже со своими бредовыми учёными идеями, в белом костюме и с полным неумением плавать. А уж когда они приходят к руинам, и невыносимый заучка реально _читает_ иероглифы, Гэвин понимает, что, похоже, пропал.  
На вторую ночь их догоняет группа Дани, это соседство неприятно, но Гэвин смотрит преимущественно на Рика, которого не трогают мирские мелочи — библиотекарь ищет только правду, страстно, с настоящим пылом, с полной самоотдачей. За ним приятно наблюдать, его хочется защищать.  
Тут и случай предоставляется — на лагерь налетают местные в черных накидках, Гэвин помнит похожих, они преследовали его, когда он в прошлый раз убегал из Хамунаптры. Меджаи просят не тревожить покой мёртвых, что спят внизу — иначе Норт-Суна-Мун воскреснет, и всем, вкратце, хана.  
Особенно убедителен один, с огромными голубыми глазами, что уж очень демонически блестят в прорези маски. Американцы смеются, Дани нервно улыбается и явно прикидывает пути отхода, дезертир же. Гэвин и сам бы сбежал, но заучке втемяшилось найти-таки местные артефакты.  
Саркофаг они отрывают на следующий же день, там железная черная книга, бутылки с иссохшим ливером, а больше ничего такого ужасного. Разве что Гэвину кажется — его сердце тоже в такой вот бутылке, в кармане у рассеянного заучки, который это не заметит до последнего.  
Этой ночью у костра Рик, естественно, читает книгу, играется и радуется как дитя, что всё понимает. Для Гэвина он даже зачитывает случайный кусок вслух, и ночь становится на момент особо неуютной.  
— Конечно, это ведь Книга Смерти, она не для уюта, — фыркает Коннор.  
Гэвину фыркать не хочется. У Гэвина мурашки дурного предчувствия и горячее желание сжечь книгу к чертовой бабушке, жаль, она не горючая. Ночью гибнет кто-то из американцев, и смерть его ужасна. С места хочется бежать, они и бегут, чтобы разобраться, бегут обратно, в библиотеку.  
По пути американцев косит странный недуг, Гэвин видит однажды и не верит своим глазам, но это мумия, натуральная мумия в черных обмотках, что становится всё более живой. Мумия шипит имя, больше всего похожее на «Хлотшепсут», и повторивший его потом Рику Гэвин узнает ещё историю.  
В которой легендарная жрица Норт-Суна-Мун протянула руку и отдала сердце той, что была неприкосновенна — Хлотшепсут, наложнице фараона. Связь их была обречена с самого начала, но сила любви заставила Норт-Суна-Мун пойти на преступление, а позже — на ещё более тяжкое преступление.  
И судя по всему, они эту Норт-Суна-Мун как раз разбудили. Гэвину тревожно — у него есть ощущение, что Рик конкретно так недоговаривает, что есть какая-то ещё опасность, кроме как лишиться рук или глаз в столкновении с жрицей-мумией, что есть нечто очевидное, упущенное из виду.  
В библиотеке, у бывшего начальника Рика, старого друга их с Коннором родителей-археологов, профессора Андера, они узнают еще более полную версию истории. Вкратце — Рику, как пробудившему эту жрицу, хана персонально, потому что теперь от него зависит воскрешение Хлотшепсут.  
Коннор нервничает за брата, Гэвин нервничает за Рика, а ещё более бледный, чем обычно, Рик вспоминает про Книгу Жизни, которая одна теперь способна загнать Норт-Суна-Мун туда, где ей и положено быть. Они не обольщаются, но передохнуть надо, и после мозгового штурма ложатся спать.  
Гэвин сторожит дремлющего Рика — ему вовсе неспокойно, да и по прерывистому сну библиотекаря понятно, что тот спит единым усилием силы воли, просто потому, что надо. Завтра им тащиться к статуе Гора и добывать там Книгу Жизни, которую тоже догадался, где искать, Рик.  
В ногах у Гэвина вертится кошка, он забирает животину на руки, гладит, бормочет и ворчит — животина явно умная, немного похожа на Рика светлыми глазами, поэтому удостаивается даже поцелуя в макушку. В итоге, их спасает как раз кошка — мумия жрицы шарахается от нее, как от огня.  
Проблема в том, что восстановившая силы за счёт сожранных американцев, Норт-Суна-Мун в состоянии колдовать и — что особенно неприятно! — поднимать армии мёртвых. Бежать приходится быстро, по счастью, Коннор отличный аферист, и машина у него всегда на ходу и под рукой.  
Полуодетый взъерошенный Рик в белых брюках, нательной майке и расстёгнутой рубашке выглядит незаконно хорошо, если это будет последним, что он увидит, Гэвин, в принципе, на всё согласен, даже бороться с армией мёртвых. Проблема — с таким Риком сильнее хочется жить.  
Правда, более серьезная проблема: спасти их Рик хочет ещё сильнее, чем они его. И когда невыносимый заучка-библиотекарь называет Гэвина на ты, тот понимает, что всё ну очень плохо.  
Рик сдаётся, Норт-Суна-Мун исчезает, а перед глазами Гэвина всё ещё белая беззащитная фигура Рика.  
Помочь им может только Книга Жизни да то, что Коннор, оказывается, тоже неплохо читает иероглифы.  
Объявившийся поблизости Эли Бей — тот самый, глазастый меджай, поясняет им технологию процесса: на всё про всё у них ровно сутки, и то вилами по воде писано. Норт-Суна-Мун очень зла.  
Добыть Книгу Жизни оказывается не так сложно, с помощью меджаев, которые теперь не мешают, а помогают, раз основная их головная боль теперь воскресла и готовится пожрать мир. Гэвину всё равно, почему они помогают, главное, есть надежда вернуть Рика. Коннор, видимо, думает так же.  
Всё снова сходится на проклятой Хамунаптре.  
По пути они встречают выжившего Дани, который, оказывается, предусмотрительно переметнулся на сторону Норт-Суна-Мун и активно помогает ей возродиться самой и довоскрешать наконец Хлотшепсут. Путь им преграждают мумии солдат жрицы.  
Коннор, мало того, что аферист, так еще и сын своих родителей-археологов — из книги Амона-Ра он зачитывает какую-то ерунду, пока Гэвин отвлекает здоровенных мумий с головами собак, и пробуждает ещё одного египетского жреца-убийцу, теперь на их стороне. Между Коннором и мумией тянется свет.  
Коннор охает, и Гэвин почти уверен, что остался с неживыми убийцами один на один, когда вместе с Коннором окутанный светом воскрешённый остов вдруг обрастает плотью — и он как две капли воды похож на самого Коннора, точно такой же темноволосый, бледный и темноглазый.  
Вдобавок, не растерявший навыков жреца-убийцы, явно: Гэвину он помогает толково, разрубая бывших подельников и вычерчивая на них какие-то руны кровью из специально порезанного ради этого дела пальца. Коннор отдыхает в уголке, но к концу драки очухивается достаточно, чтобы идти дальше.  
— Шут-Ши-Сят, — представляется древний близнец Коннора, но на скептические взгляды обоих закатывает глаза и явно представляется коротким именем: — Шушу.  
Коннор вдруг звонко хохочет, его близнец фыркает, а потом Коннор поясняет Гэвину:  
— Это имя современное, значит «хвастун».  
Видимо, и тогда значило. Гэвин представляется, оставляя загадку древнего близнеца самому Коннору, а потом рвётся вперёд, потому что чует всем собой — время на исходе. С той же лёгкостью, что они обрели сейчас Шушу, они могут потерять Рика.  
Исход со всех сторон нежелательный.  
Норт-Суна-Мун поджидает их у алтаря, но не торопится прерывать ритуал, зарезать Рика и воскресить Хлотшепсут ей явно хочется больше. Гэвин бросает в неё топорик, побуждая отвлечься, вокруг становится слишком много мумий, но Шушу умеет сражаться с ними, а Коннор тихонько читает.  
В какой-то момент Норт-Суна-Мун чувствует творящееся заклинание из Книги Жизни, отвлекается больше, и Гэвин наконец стаскивает Рика с алтаря, разрубая оковы, отдавая нож, а позже с неимоверным удивлением замечая — Рик себе ещё и саблю добывает, явно умея ей пользоваться.  
— Детство с Коннором и на раскопках, — объясняется загадочный библиотекарь. — Ты бы знал, как я рад вас видеть!  
— А уж я-то как рад! — орёт Гэвин, чтобы точно быть услышанным.  
Жрица подлетает к ним в момент, рыжая, как огонь, разрушительная, как буря в пустыне, сбивает с ног.  
Гэвин отбивается от неё, как только может, потому что главное — не пустить её к Рику, своё заклинание она тоже почти завершила. Коннор дочитывает, в помещении разносится звон.  
— Она теперь живая, живая, Гэвин, убей её! — орёт Коннор с другого конца комнаты.  
Шушу прикрывает его.  
Рик, стоящий позади, падает, задыхаясь, Норт-Суна-Мун улыбается издевательски, Гэвин не оборачивается — состояние Рика точно лишит его сил и сосредоточенности, тем более что за спиной жрицы уже видно призрачный образ и впрямь невероятно красивой Хлотшепсут. У Рика мало времени.  
Гэвин встает и дотягивается до Норт-Суна-Мун открытой рукой.  
Он звонко, с оттягом, отвешивает ей пощёчину.  
— У нас Книга Жизни, дура!  
На момент в гробнице повисает тишина.  
Коннор загнанно дышит в углу, Рик перестаёт задыхаться за спиной и, кажется, встаёт, замирает очень близко.  
— Ты любишь его, — говорит древняя жрица, сейчас просто человеческая женщина, Норт-Суна-Мун.  
— Люблю! — всё кричит Гэвин, у него в ушах звенит. — А ты её! — тычет в призрачную Хлотшепсут.  
— Да, — небрежно ведёт красивыми плечами рыжая жрица.  
— Используй книгу не Смерти, а Жизни!  
Немая сцена возобновляется, Шушу недовольно отталкивает от себя слишком близко замершую мумию.  
— Это заберёт все мои силы, — щурится Норт-Суна-Мун. — Я останусь человеком. Долговечным, да, как и Хло, но человеком!  
— А что, собственно, плохого, быть человеком? — вопрошает Гэвин.  
Призрачная Хлотшепсут жмётся к плечам Норт-Суна-Мун, и Гэвин может поклясться, что видит, как жрица принимает решение. Рик, положивший голову на плечо Гэвину, тоже видит, иначе бы не расслаблялся.  
— Дайте мне книгу, — говорит Норт-Суна-Мун.  
Шушу не позволяет подойти Коннору.  
Шушу передаёт Книгу с почтительным поклоном и сам, но Гэвин понимает, это не от почтительности. Шушу защищает Коннора, потому что боится Норт-Суна-Мун.  
Мановением руки мумии-воины возвращаются в стены, Шушу всё одно закрывает Коннора своей спиной, пока жрица читает заклинание.  
Все пять каноп пригождаются, Хлотшепсут обрастает плотью, также, как Шушу незадолго до, объединённая светом с Норт-Суна-Мун, вздыхает впервые за четыре тысячи лет и первым делом обнимает жрицу, бормоча что-то на древнеегипетском.  
Гэвин перестает так судорожно сжимать саблю.  
Своды, под которыми напроисходило слишком много всего, начинают потрескивать.  
— Пора бежать! — орёт Гэвин, хватает Рика за руку и тянет на выход, оборачиваясь, но Коннор с Шушу бегут следом, и Шушу помогает идти ещё запинающейся Хлотшепсут. Норт-Суна-Мун яростно смотрит и бежит.  
Гробница схлопывается, но обе книги при них, сокровищницу они пробегают уже еле поспевая, однако, по счастью, плотоядные скарабеи шугаются от огня и присутствия Норт-Суна-Мун. Хлотшепсут маленькая, в конце концов Гэвин перехватывает её на руки, и они успевают выбраться.  
Хамунаптра оседает в песок за их спинами, жрица обнимает свою возлюбленную, Рик стоит так близко к Гэвину, что он, кажется, слышит, чужие удары сердца. А может, своё в ушах колотится. Гэвин садится прямо на песок и долго отдыхивается. Коннор с Шушу стоят настороженные.  
— Почему ты не пропал, — тыкает в Шушу огненная Норт-Суна-Мун, которая, может, теперь и не жрица, но прекрасно знает, как это всё древнее шаманство работает.  
— Думаю, я случайно прочитал не то заклинание, — выступает вперёд Коннор. — И это моя реинкарнация. Вернее, я — его.  
Оказывается, Коннор наколдовал на случайной мумии вызов своего предшественника, поэтому его душа разделилась на два тела и оба сейчас одинаково живые.  
— Короче, у тебя есть близнец, — Гэвин потряхивает головой от всей магической белиберды. — Вы оба помирать не собираетесь. Супер.  
Верблюды чем-то подозрительно нагружены, но Гэвин предпочитает не смотреть, чем именно, потом разберутся. Он добыл своё главное сокровище: подозрительно притихшего библиотекаря, вдобавок, подозрительно довольного. Коннор наколдовал себе брата. Древняя жрица отмучилась. Чем плохо?  
Плохо тем, что меджаи ничего не забывают — и Эли Бей с отрядом сторожат их за следующим барханом, совершенно не скрываясь. Их ружья так же недвусмысленно смотрят на Норт-Суна-Мун с Хлотшепсут, но ничего опаснее яростного взгляда жрица сотворить явно не в состоянии.  
— Нет-нет, стоп, не стреляйте! — Гэвин выезжает вперед на своем верблюде, ружья недвусмысленно сходятся на нём. — Это из другой группы, из американской, Норт и Хлоя, их сюда раньше нас притащили! В их телах воскрешать хотели!  
Эли Бей явно не верит, но помогает Рик:  
— Это ошибка!  
— Если бы это были Норт-Суна-Мун и Хлотшепсут, вас бы уже разметало по пескам, — фыркает Коннор.  
— К тому же, Хамунаптры больше нет, — Шуша, на котором накинут чей-то плащ, как бы не Дани, говорит по-английски слишком чисто, чтобы заподозрить в нём бывшую мумию.  
Эли Бей отпускает их с миром. Они возвращаются в Мемфис, и по пути, на одной из стоянок библиотекарь сознается, почему молчал — он, оказывается, Гэвина тоже любит, был под впечатлением, что тот проорал своё признание на всю гробницу. От волнения он вопит на всю пустыню.  
Что Рик любит Гэвина, знают все окрестные тушканчики, стервятники, ящерицы, змеи, приподнявшая брови Норт, хихикающая Хло, закатившие синхронно глаза Коннор и Шушу. Гэвин просто улыбается и целует своего невыносимого заучку, притягивая к себе. Как бы они ни жили — дальше вместе.


	3. Сверхъестественное АУ

Гэвин Рид — бывалый охотник, но даже ему становится не по себе, когда приходится обезвреживать поехавшего коллегу. Брата Даниэля, Саймона, грохнули вампиры, а теперь Даниэль мстит всему роду человеческому.  
Охота становится просто серией жестоких убийств, Даниэль утверждает, что все вокруг — не люди, и ищет, ищет, ищет вампиров. В итоге, он кидается на Гэвина со своими любимыми серебряными когтями, но, закономерно, проигрывает. В охотничьем домике Даниэля уныло, а ещё кто-то стонет.  
Гэвин слегка ободран — когти были острые, режут, как стекло, очень неприятно, даже не вампира — но именно слегка. А вот парень, который валяется в подвале, явно не добитый только в спешке, подран значительно. Все раны собрались на груди, иначе парень бы уже откинулся.  
Отменно тренированные мышцы явно усложнили работу Даниэлю, и принятый им за вампира парень, скорее уж, молодой мужчина, ещё жив. Жив, мучается и распахивает непонятного цвета светлые глаза:  
— Ох, как плохо, как плохо, нет сил…  
— Ты это, держись!  
Гэвин видит удивление на лице.  
Потом парень всё-таки теряет сознание окончательно. Бросать его тут не дело, Гэвин ведь не убийца, он вытаскивает высокого, но явно более тощего, чем это задумано природой, парня на воздух. Там, в серых сумерках утра, всё выглядит хуже, Гэвин вздыхает и тащит дальше, в машину.  
Над домиком Даниэля кружат птицы, но Гэвин тут никого бросать не собирается, точно не на поживу хищникам. Дом он поджигает, предварительно окопав рвом, чтобы огонь не распространился, потом увозит парнягу до мотеля, где снял комнату. На входе приходится доплатить, и это жаль.  
Парень в основном висит на руках, но при этом тащится, переставляя ноги, Гэвин не понимает, как ему это удаётся, но каких только талантов у людей ни встречается. Промыть раны себе, потом безымянному, удается быстро — привычно. Парень весь белый, немудрено, что Даниэль спутал.  
Гэвин бы тоже поверил, что вампир: лицо правильное, красивое почти нечеловечески, или очень-редко-по-человечески, сам бледный, весь гладкий, будто бы и не брился никогда, гладкая даже грудь и руки, но, опять же, каких только вывертов нет в генетике. Парень открывает мутные глаза.  
— Плохо, — бормочет. — Очень плохо, — когда натыкается взглядом на перепачканные кровью ватки.  
— Да нормально, — Гэвин похлопывает по укрытой спине, поэтому не просто видит, чувствует, как содрогается и съёживается всё тело. — Эй-эй, стоп-стоп, никто тебя убивать не собирается.  
Парень переводит взгляд на его лицо и почти не дышит, будто загипнотизированный.  
— Спокойно, — повторяет Гэвин, улыбаясь и подмигивая, — тот жуткий подвал уже в прошлом, а ты жив. Правда, круто?  
— Круто, — отзывается эхом найдёныш.  
— Как тебя зовут? Куда тебя отвезти?  
— Не знаю, — медленно выговаривает парень, — я не знаю. Бросьте меня тут?  
— Вот здравствуйте, — вздыхает Гэвин. — Приехали. Тебе память, что ли, отшибло, парень?  
— Парень? Память? — смотрит странно, поднимает руку, разглядывает одеяло, приподнимает, цепляет пальцами повязку.  
Целую минуту Гэвин может любоваться на полное безграничного удивления выражение на лице парня.  
— Да, я тебя подобрал, полечил, нечего тут древнегреческую трагедию изображать, — Гэвин похлопывает на этот раз по плечу, кажется не таким пугающим жестом. — Здорово же он тебя напугал.  
— Напугал, — всё ещё работает эхом парняга. — Очень напугал, я думал, что умру.  
И это первая более-менее осмысленная фраза, что значит, шок отступает, Гэвин рад. Может, вместе с шоком отступит и амнезия.  
— Как тебя звать-то? — и добавляет, видя, как тот напрягается. — Ну, пока?  
— Неважно, это неважно, я не знаю, я могу быть кем угодно, я не знаю, — шок, видимо, приступает обратно.  
— Тогда будешь Хичкок, потому что когда я тебя нашёл, там были птицы, и сокращения неплохие.  
— Хичкок? Птицы?  
Тут Гэвин только закатывает глаза.  
— Тебя что, воспитали волки?  
— Волки?  
— В лесу вырос, говорю? — Гэвин охает, глядя на озадаченный вид своего гостя. — Это же стыдно не знать! Классика ужаса! Боже, если ты не найдёшься в ближайшее время, я тебе покажу. А если найдёшься, обяжу твою родню тебе показать!  
— Но, если это ужас, я не уверен…  
— Классика КИНО-ужаса, господи, чувак, ну нельзя же забыть сразу всё?  
— Ах, кино, — кивает проморгавшийся, свеженареченный Хичкок, и оказывается, что глаза у него серо-голубые, прозрачные почти, вот настолько чистой воды. — А что такое кино?  
Гэвин фыркает, оценив манёвр.  
— Ладно.  
— Ладно? — снова напрягается парень.  
— Ладно-ладно, ты забыл, что такое кино, но это поправимо, я понял. Всё в жизни поправимо, пока ты не умер, — Гэвин щёлкает Хичкока по носу и продолжает поражаться реакциям.  
Тот реально вздрагивает, а потом недоверчиво ощупывает нос.  
— Откуда ты такой на меня упал? — Гэвин задаёт риторические вопросы, но Хичкок опять вздрагивает, съёживается и, похоже, примиряется свинтить, чудище. — Не тупи, это я к мирозданию обращался, ты-то лежи, тебя вообще случайно зацепило. Вот, что бывает, когда Охотник едет крышей.  
— А отчего Охотник едет крышей? — тут же интересуется необъяснимый Хичкок, который вроде соображает, но как-то вообще не так. — И кто такой Охотник? — будто спохватился.  
— Охотник разбирается со всякой потусторонней нечистью, которая мешает жить людям, чтобы не мешала.  
— Разбирается?  
Гэвин своими глазами видит огромные мурашки, ползущие по чужому предплечью, он похлопывает по чужой руке, успокаивая.  
— Разбирается — это не всегда убивает, это иногда просто запрещает всякой нечисти так делать впредь. Или угрожает. Или обманывает. Или убивает, да.  
— А почему тот Охотник? Если он был Охотником? Поехал крышей?  
— Так вампиры же, — Гэвин опускает голову, расслабляет плечи. — Бывает очень трудно пережить потерю напарника, тем более — потерю напарника-близнеца.  
— Он говорил имя Саймон, — Хичкок закрывает лицо руками.  
— И тряс тебя с этим именем на устах, да уж, представляю, — Гэвин правда представляет. — И ранил. Но ты жив, а он — нет.  
— Он хотел, чтобы я стал Саймоном, — бормочет раненый всё ещё глухо.  
Гэвин присвистывает — нет, он был в курсе, что Даниэль поехал, но это вовсе финиш.  
— Я не хочу, чтобы ты был кем-то другим, спокойно, спокойно, — Гэвин бросает на раненого второе одеяло. — Никто больше не хочет. Ты просто пока будь ты. Ну и отзывайся на имя Хичкок, а то я тебя потеряю. Договорились?  
— Ты Охотник.  
— А то как же, ещё какой, только не поехавший.  
— Договорились, — на этом силы раненого заканчиваются, он закапывается под оба одеяла, сворачивается, будто готовится в любой момент вскакивать и убегать.  
Гэвин вздыхает. Но так или иначе, а это компания. В компании всё равно веселее, хотя бы пока они родню красавца не найдут.  
Наутро им надо выдвигаться, и хотя Хичкок ещё слаб, он всё равно восстанавливается очень быстро. Завтракают они в кафе, и аппетит у парня нормальный. На него заглядываются официанточки, но Гэвин видит, как снова зажимается найденный красавец. По всему выходит, навидался всякого.  
В основном, конечно, херового, откровенно так херового — и Даниэль стал просто вишенкой на торте. Гэвину хочется дать Хичкоку понять, что жизнь продолжается, даже если ты ранен и потерял память, поэтому оставить его условным Джоном Доу в больнице не поднимается рука.  
— Будешь со мной работать? Я, знаешь, на жизнь зарабатывать должен, но мне бы не помешала компания?  
— Что от меня потребуется? — Хичкок смотрит прямо на Гэвина и вроде бы не боится.  
— Потребуется, ну, помогать. В библиотеке посидеть, дробовик перезарядить, полечить, если ранят?  
— Как ты меня полечил? — Хичкок кивает, темные волосы немного вьются и пружинисто подпрыгивают шапочкой. — Я согласен, только не знаю, как тебя зовут.  
Гэвин хлопает себя по лбу звонко.  
— От дурак, а, пытал тебя вчера с именем, а сам не представился. И кому тут память отшибло?  
Хичкок впервые улыбается с момента нахождения, и улыбка меняет его лицо, делая из красивого нереально ослепительным. Гэвин фыркает — как просто, оказывается, порадовать свою находку.  
— Гэвин, зови меня Гэвин, а фамилия моя преимущественно меняется, но, вообще — Рид.  
— Гэвин, — повторяет Хичкок. — Рид. Как я потом должен сказать? Как-то же должен?  
— Ты должен сказать «очень приятно», — поучает Гэвин и радуется, что такими темпами Хичкок вообще говорить не разучился. — И представиться в ответ.  
— Хичкок, — представляется он. — Можно Хитч?  
Непонятно, это вопрос или предложение, поэтому Гэвин кивает, фыркает и протягивает руку, чтобы официально пожать её. Хичкок пожимает, и Гэвин радуется, что хотя бы этот социальный ритуал не пропал из памяти. Потом они едут по наводке в ближайший городок, и жизнь входит в колею.  
Поджидают их там, как по заказу, призраки, Хичкок не подводит, помогает толково, хотя по первости шугается, если Гэвин повышает голос, а после они оба сидят на ступеньках дома-развалюхи, вздыхают от усталости, у Гэвина болят отбитые рёбра, но Хитч сидит рядом и не дергается.  
Фотка после выполненного дела на память, правда, ставит Хичкока в тупик, но когда он осознаёт, что внутри телефона фотоаппарат и его сейчас снимут, закрывает глаза аж руками. Гэвин с удивлением рассматривает сначала фото, потом Хичкока, потом слушает, что фото может украсть душу.  
— Это не шутка, — мотает головой нервный Хичкок, не отнимая руки от глаз. — Но ты можешь смеяться, конечно, у тебя явно крепкая душа, тебе не страшно.  
Гэвин, конечно, не смеётся, только приобнимает себя за помятые рёбра и морщится:  
— Лучше бы кости были крепкими, чесслово.  
Хичкок перестаёт изображать эмоджи-обезьянку, спохватывается, помогает Гэвину встать, ведёт в машину и как ни странно садится за руль. Гэвин одинаково боится спросить и не спрашивать — Хитч может вспомнить хоть навык из своей прошлой жизни или он может случайно разбить Детку!  
Пока Гэвин в сомнениях, Хичкок плавно разворачивается, направляется к мотелю, следуя всем правилам дорожного движения и встревоженно поглядывая на самого Гэвина.  
— Ты в порядке? Кроме рёбер, ещё что-то пострадало?  
— Что? Нет, — Гэвин отмахивается, боясь спугнуть Хитча. — Засыпаю, устал.  
Ночёвка в компании всё равно выгодно отличается от путешествия наедине с собой — есть с кем поболтать после дела, кому фыркнуть про недостаточно я в н ы х призраков, приятно посмотреть на чужую улыбку. Ещё Гэвина отдельно радует, что его напарник — не отец, с ровесником проще.  
С ровесником интереснее, с ровесником Гэвин чувствует себя раскрепощённее, Хичкок, опять же, совсем новый и незнакомый, а узнавать его любопытно. В честь победы над призраками они смотрят фильм «Полтергейст», и Хичкок аж в одеяло с головой заворачивается, так ему страшно.  
Гэвин сидит рядом, близко, потому что Хичкок сам прижимается к нему одеяльным боком и иногда вздрагивает, но глаз от картинки в телевизоре не отрывает. Гэвин делает скидку на первый просмотр и никак не комментирует происходящее на экране, разве что иногда. Хитч все равно увлечён.  
— Ой, как страшно, — делает вывод невероятный потеряшка. — Я не думал, не ожидал! И так бывает, я ведь только на картинку смотрел, а страшно, будто бы сам там был!  
— Это ты ещё Хичкока не видел, — Гэвин отворачивается за пультом, — который режиссёр. Э? Чего бледнеем? Опять плохо?  
Выясняется, что да, немного дурновато, видимо, переполучил впечатлений. Хичкок даже спит в одеяле с головой, Гэвин надеется, что хоть сейчас не боится, будто его душу украдут. В том и фишка, что душу можно только добровольно заложить, но эти тонкости он объяснит явно позже.  
Про ангелов и демонов Хичкок узнавать явно пока не готов.  
Так думает Гэвин, засыпая, а на другой день им приходится ловить демона-пересмешника по всему городу, и Хичкок на удивление полезен: он тонко распознает эмоции и выражения лиц, может быстро понять, когда это угроза.  
Гэвин старается не думать, что довело рефлексы узнавания агрессии вот до такого уровня, но, по итогу, всё равно слишком злится, поэтому демон отбывает в ад особо скорым поездом. Гэвин даже не дослушивает типичные угрозы:  
— Что я? Обычный демон. Посмотрел бы на себя с дружком…  
— А чего смотреть, и так понятно, что мы отличная команда, — Гэвин быстренько отправляет повязанного демона в ад.  
Хичкок мнется на пороге, и видит Бог, хотя парень не обижен ростом, лицом, мускулатурой, Гэвину хочется его поддержать.  
— Правда, команда? — хотя будто ждёт «нет».  
— Я обычно очень редко вру, и всегда в интересах расследования, — подмигивает Гэвин фирменно, двумя глазами, но Хичкок выглядит радостным и счастливым.  
До Гэвина уже в машине доходит:  
— Ты и правду по лицу распознаёшь?  
— А ты нет? — удивляется Хичкок.  
— Крутан! — хвалит от души.  
Равных Хичкоку в чтении поведения окружающих вообще мало, он делает это естественно, как дышит, будто вовсе не занимая мелочами голову, но каждый его вывод обоснован, если спросить:  
— Человек за стойкой врёт и недоволен собой, поджимает губы, отводит взгляд, косится на распятие.  
— Та дама заинтересована в тебе, и демон тут ни при чём, она часто касается волос, выпрямляет спину, провожает взглядом и напряжённо вздыхает.  
— Подросток соврал, но это потому, что его мог слышать учитель, очень напряжённая спина, затылок и шея, боится оглянуться.  
Гэвину с одной стороны очень интересно, а с другой стороны — вообще не интересно, как в глазах Хичкока выглядит он сам. Хитч верит, слушает и беспокоится за Гэвина, в принципе, этого достаточно.  
Напарничать оказывается здорово — весело и полезно. И у Хитча чутьё на неприятности.  
Гэвин замечает не сразу, но потом быстро сопоставляет: по прибытии на место Хитч оглядывается, а потом без всякого посещения библиотеки поворачивается спиной туда, куда им придется идти. Это похоже на компас, да и не особо бросается в глаза, но Гэвин на то и Охотник.  
При столкновении с фотографиями и зеркалами в большом количестве Хичкок снова становится забитым, поэтому Гэвин удивлён его реакции, когда они сталкиваются с демоном-рисовальщиком. Тот делает портреты, а потом крадёт из них душу по кускам. Хичкок ломает ему карандаш.  
Это выглядит ужасно нелепо, и сам Гэвин не особо-то в курсе, как к нему подступиться, а вот Хичкок соображает. Карандаш в крепкой руке обращается крошевом, а потом, уже когда демон обезврежен, Хитч стирает укравшие душу рисунки, сдувает пыль и ластик — и куски возвращаются.  
Гэвин бы не поверил, но сам чувствует неподдельное облегчение и снова ощущает себя целым. Хитч не делает, кажется, ничего такого, но к вечеру устаёт до предела сил — когда они идут к машине, запинается и чуть не падает дважды, потом Гэвин его подхватывает и не даёт отстраниться.  
— Кажется, я влез сильно не в своё дело, — морщится страшно бледный Хичкок.  
Им приходится задержаться тут ещё на сутки: весь следующий день Хитч спит, как убитый. Гэвин даже начинает волноваться, но к вечеру тот просыпается, ест и возвращает себе умеренно-вампирский цвет лица.  
В случае Хитча — это естественный цвет лица.  
Так проходит месяц, за ним ещё и ещё. Гэвин привыкает ко всему и не требует от напарника быть другим, как выяснилось, Хичкок его устраивает в существующем виде, даже с фобией фотоаппаратов и полным незнанием киноклассики!  
Единственное, что Гэвина немного напрягает — в сторону Хичкока начинают появляться всякие… мысли.  
Первая гремит в голове громом с молниями — «глаза у него, конечно, нереально красивые». Она приходит после случайного фото в машине, посреди дня. Гэвин случайно врубил фронталку.  
Фронталка честно запечатлела выражение недоумения на лице Гэвина и подходящего к машине за его спиной Хитча — в профиль, с полуприкрытыми глазами. Видимый на фотографии глаз здорово высвечивался солнцем, отчего казалось, будто бы он светится самостоятельно.  
Фотку Гэвин сохранил.  
И иногда позволял себе на неё полюбоваться — когда знал, что Хичкок не увидит. Не дай Боже, решил бы, что Гэвин вздумал украсть его душу! Гэвин, по чести сказать, просто хотел совместное фото.  
Потом выяснилось, что больше фото Хитч боится молний. Хорошо, что они были в доме.  
Им повезло в тот раз — их поселили в настоящие хоромы по цене мотеля, комнаты были разные, выдали пижаму, тапки… Древний коттедж был не только гостиницей, но и их делом, что не мешало получить удовольствие от условий проживания. Гэвин и получал. А к ночи разразилась гроза.  
Гэвин решил проверить, в силе ли вечер киноклассики ужаса — погодка подходила — когда зашёл в смежную комнату и никого не увидел. Он бы и запаниковал, сочтя, что дом уже полакомился постояльцем, но заметил отсутствие одеяла на кровати. И обычные вещи Хитча в кресле.  
Методом исключения Гэвин вычислил стол — только под него мог спрятаться габаритный Хичкок, кровать всё-таки была низковата, не с его рельефом туда ковыряться. Гэвин аккуратно присел, приподнял скатерть и увидел с головой завернутого в одеяло дрожащего Хитча.  
— Эй, ты чего?  
— Гэвин?! — тот совсем спрятал голову под одеялом.  
— Ну так, — Гэвин оценил расположение спиной к окну и с максимальным количеством препятствий между Хитчем и молниями. — Ты грозы боишься?  
— Да!  
— То есть демонов ты не боишься?  
— Нет!  
— Призраков?  
— Нет!  
— А грозы?  
— Да!  
Гэвин хмыкнул, похлопал Хитча по колену и велел:  
— Жди здесь.  
Не так он, конечно, планировал киновечер, но почему бы и не додать атмосферы?  
Гэвин явился обратно в своем одеяле, с ведром попкорна и телефоном.  
— Двигайся, будем кино смотреть!  
Вдвоем под столом вышло очень уютно.  
Хитч почти успокоился, и возле него оказалось прикольно засыпать — спокойно так, будто бы Гэвин не просто к боку прижимался, а его ещё поверх одеяла тепло обнимали и обещали защищать от всего.  
Дом, что характерно, в эту ночь так и не напал, зато в следующую — очень даже.  
С тех пор Гэвина временами преследовала мысль, что надо попробовать уснуть с Хичкоком в одной постели: было интересно, повторится эффект или нет.  
Третьим звонком на фобию вспышек стало мигающее электричество. Хитч отказался заходить в дом, где мигала лампа, наотрез!  
Была у этого проявления фобии, правда, и положительная сторона: Хитч не терпел мигающего света и мог своими силами исправить его на ровный. Гэвину было в принципе все равно, но немигающие лампы ему тоже нравились больше.  
— Если что со мной случится — в электрики пойдёшь!  
Хитчу не нравятся шутки на эту тему, он ворчит, и этим невероятно веселит Гэвина — сколько ему там лет, чтобы ворчал столетним дедом? И Гэвин тут вообще-то старше!  
В целом, через четыре полных месяца знакомства, Гэвин может уверенно сказать, что Хичкок — отличный друг.  
Прекрасный напарник и просто хороший собеседник.  
Особенно ясно это понимание стучится к Гэвину, когда волколак всё-таки подирает его, не смертельно, не заразно, но лежать теперь недели две, а лучше три.  
Хитч умудряется справиться с волколаком самостоятельно — Гэвин не замечает.  
Гэвин слабо фиксирует происходящее, чувствует, его несут, звучит голос Хичкока, уговаривающий, просящий, Гэвину хочется отозваться, чтобы удовлетворить просьбу, защитить лопуха несчастного, это странным образом держит на плаву, даже дольше, чем Гэвин помнит — первые сутки точно.  
На вторые сутки он обнаруживает себя в чьём-то доме, именно _доме_ , это не мотель, но Хитч рядом, вскидывается на кресле, подносит воды, уговаривает не шевелиться, смотрит радостно и отчаянно, как будто бы его забыли на сто лет, а тут вспомнили.  
— Тут я, тут, — ворчит Гэвин.  
Восстанавливается он тоже как-то проще, чем запомнил, хотя должно быть наоборот — моложе-то Гэвин не становится. Хитч сидит рядом, у него под глазами чёрные круги, особенно заметные на светлой коже, и сам он — отличная иллюстрация под колонку словаря «призрак». Но не уходит.  
И помогает.  
Когда Гэвин очухивается достаточно, выясняется, что Хичкок попросился к одной семье на постой, безошибочно вычленив тех, кто их бы принял за простую физическую работу по дому — починить проводку, забить гвоздь, разобрать подвал, чердак, наколоть дров…  
Круги под глазами становятся объяснимее: вряд ли Хичкок много спит. Гэвин настаивает, чтобы тот поспал! Именно сейчас! Хитч не хочет уходить, и тогда Гэвин ультимативно сдвигается по довольно широкой кровати: если лечь аккуратно, места хватит обоим.  
Им хватает, пусть Хитч ворчит.  
И да, Гэвин был прав, спать с Хитчем улётно.  
На следующий день безбожно хочется повторить, тем более что и сам Хичкок выглядит повеселее. Гэвин и повторяет — его тут волколаки подрали, он имеет право на пару капризов!  
Во сне приходит отвратительно суровый м-р Рид и отчитывает.  
Просыпается Гэвин тревожным — снящийся батя, конечно, не конец света, но и ничего хорошего мистер Рид обычно не предвещает. Ситуация наверняка станет хуже или кто-то из чудовищ подобрался близко-близко, на расстояние удара. Гэвин просит Хитча проверить округу, тот грустнеет.  
Исчезает аж на всю ночь, вызывая тревогу уже своим отсутствием, Гэвину даже кажется в какой-то момент, что Хитч не вернётся, потеряется, забудет дорогу обратно, его сожрут или утащат, он снова останется один в лесу и перестанет помнить, что его зовут Хичкоком.  
Это настолько страшно, что Гэвин плюёт на самочувствие и поднимается, немного пугает семейство из бабушки, матери и трёх детей разного возраста, но ковыляет к двери. Зрение подводит, но он видит куртку Хитча и его силуэт на границе леса. Потом всё размывается, а потом Хитч рядом.  
— Гэвин! Зачем ты встал! — на руки хватают уже почти профессионально.  
— Мне было страшно, что ты пропадёшь, — бормочет Гэвин в знакомо пахнущую куртку, это что-то лесное, как сам Хитч, знакомое и незнакомое. — Не пропадай?  
— Не пропаду, — и голос Хичкока поразительно серьёзен.  
Ранение проходит за две недели вместо трёх, что странно, потому что настолько здорово исцелять может разве кровь некоторых чудищ, да ещё отданная добровольно, то есть или Хитч уболтал какого-то единорога, вампира или пересмешника на поделиться, или раны были не такими страшными.  
Гэвин смотрит на шрамы и понимает, что оба варианта выглядят очень, просто очень сомнительными, однако он всё ещё жив.  
Путешествие продолжается, Гэвин уламывает-таки Хитча на совместное фото после успешно завершённого дела — пусть просто закроет глаза, только не руками.  
Серия этих фотографий теперь гэвинова любимая, потому что прочие условности для фото Хичкок соблюдает — он улыбается и стоит рядом, голова к голове в ограниченном ракурсе селфи. Тем более, на второй фотке Гэвин безнаказанно делает ему рожки — спалить-то его некому!  
Следующее их дело приводит в городок Плезантвью, где пропадают юноши и девушки. Хичкока таращит уже на подъездах, Гэвин такого никогда не видел — обычно спокойный напарник натурально в панике. Хич не хочет даже выходить из машины, съёживается на сиденье, закрывает голову руками.  
Гэвин уговаривает его перебраться в мотель и подождать, он только разберётся, если пропажи не по их профилю, они тут же уберутся из города. Хичкок судорожно кивает и остаётся в номере. Гэвин решает на всякий случай проверить и архивные данные — вдруг тут что-то такое было.  
В архивах же он просматривает информацию о семьях похищенных юношей и девушек, взгляд цепляется за одного — его зовут Коннор — очаровательного юношу с выразительными глазами, обаятельнейшей улыбкой и вьющимися тёмными волосами.  
Похожего на Хичкока, как близнец.  
Разве глаза тёмные. В остальном, Гэвин был уверен, у них совпали бы ушные раковины и даже прикус — улыбка смотрелась одинаковой. Впрочем, в исполнении Хитча нравилась Гэвину больше. Разнились у обоих только глаза, да, видимо, рост-вес, Хитч явно был мощнее, шире и выше.  
А ещё Хичкока не существовало в семье Твистов, если судить по документам. У Коннора никогда не было брата или сестры, даже кузенами пацана родня обделила. Тем страннее смотрелось сходство, тем более жутко воспринималась паника Хитча — он или вспомнил, или не хотел вспоминать.  
Гэвин перерыл архивы, побродил-поспрашивал, пришёл к выводу, что они имеют дело с монструозной росянкой, обосновавшейся в лесу поблизости, потому у них были ещё шансы вытащить всего-то заготовленных на зиму парней и девушек. Заходить в мотель Гэвин не стал, сразу взял яд и ушёл.  
Каково же было его удивление, когда логово росянки оказалось разнесено чем-то… кем-то… В общем, тут случилась редкостная хрень.  
Юноши и девушки лежали ещё в коконах, но аккуратным рядком, так что Гэвину оставалось их оттуда освободить, смириться и увести в город.  
Спасённый Коннор оказался ужас каким прилипчивым, он настаивал, что раз Гэвин нашёл их, мог бы найти и ещё одного паренька, примерно его возраста и телосложения. Нехорошие предчувствия прямо роились над головой, но информацию нужно было узнать, и Гэвин решил послушать.  
Выяснилось, что с детства по соседству с Коннором, но почему-то в лесу, жил мальчик Ричард, они дружили, играли вместе, проводили много времени. Ричард не ходил в школу, но это не делало его в глазах Коннора менее интересным. Тем более, школьные штуки можно было ему рассказать.  
Они дружили прекрасно лет до 14, потом Коннор очень неудачно упал в лесу, Ричард убежал, и только теперь Коннор понимал, что убежал позвать на помощь. А тогда, когда он увидел Ричарда ночью возле себя в больнице, что-то делающим с его капельницей, Коннор только обвинил его.  
— И травма у тебя была ой какая серьезная, да? — у Гэвина самого по спине побежал холодный пот.  
— Говорили, я никогда не смогу ходить, — Коннор смотрел печальными влажными глазами.  
— А что потом?  
— Потом за Ричардом погнались, на него устроили облаву, но не поймали.  
— И ловили всем вашим городком? — Гэвину стало максимально неуютно.  
— У нас маленький городок, нужны были добровольцы.  
— Это очень длинный способ сказать «да», — Гэвин взъерошил затылок, пытаясь смириться. — Вряд ли я смогу тебе тут помочь, парень, да и вообще хоть кто-то.  
Из любопытства Гэвин взял листовку о пропаже Ричарда, но портрет там был нарисованный, плохого качества, максимально на Коннора с Хичкоком не похожий. Впрочем, оно и к лучшему. Гэвин совершенно искренне сказал:  
— Прости, таких не видел.  
Коннор безрадостно поник.  
Заявившись в мотель Гэвин сначала испугался — на кровати Хитча была только его одежда, а потом тот вырулил из душа, и всем единомоментно стало очень неловко. Гэвин почти проклял своё хорошее зрение, потому что белый и красивый Хитч был однозначно и очевидно ВЕСЬ.  
Гэвин отвернулся, чувствуя, как рдеют уши, Хитч, судя по звуку, охнул и спрятался.  
— Забери одежду, а? Я тут пока отвернулся, прости, испугался, что с тобой что-то случилось, поэтому не стал окликать, ну и одежда на кровати немного напрягла!  
Зато настроение, конечно, поменялось.  
Шлёпанье босых ступней по полу прозвучало музыкой сфер — ну хоть не настолько его Гэвин напугал.  
— Как всё прошло? — спросил Хитч уже из душевой, куда спрятался одеться.  
— Поразительно, честно говоря, мои услуги толком не понадобились, только паренёк один приставал, друга найти.  
— И что ты ему ответил? — если судить по голосу, Хитч был спокоен.  
— Что поиск давно пропавших людей — не мой профиль, даже если он хочет извиниться.  
— А он ищет друга, чтобы извиниться? — теперь Хитч звучал нетипично для себя, с оттенком насмешки. — Друзья вообще для другого…  
— М-да уж, — Гэвин снова припомнил подробности и помрачнел. — А куда ты собрался?  
Хитч явно был свеж, умыт, одет и готов выдвигаться.  
— Мы сделали свою работу тут? То есть, ты сделал, — Хичкок подошел ближе, сел на корточки у кровати Гэвина, чтобы в глаза смотреть толком.  
— Парни и девицы вне опасности, если ты об этом, — Гэвин зевнул и заинтересованно перелёг чуть повыше по подушке.  
— Мы можем отсюда уехать, пожалуйста? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста? — светлые глаза Хитча слегка бликовали от окна и казалось, будто они мигают флуоресценцией.  
— Хичкок, объясни мне, почему я должен расстаться с подушкой, кроватью и ночью спокойного сна? — Гэвину не особо-то нравились недоговорки, можно было хоть пару снять.  
— Потому что я не смогу тут спать и всё равно буду тебя беспокоить. Пусть буду очень стараться так не делать…  
Гэвин со вздохом поднялся.  
— Ладно, но поведёшь ты!  
Хичкок обрадовался, будто ему сделали дорогой подарок, а Гэвин отправился выбивать деньги за несостоявшуюся ночёвку. Уже глядя на фигуру Хитча в машине, он подумал, что им обоим не помешает развеяться в следующем городке.  
План был блестящим, и если сам Гэвин исполнял задуманное лениво — в том не его вина. Гэвин устал, замаялся и хотел спать, а не шутить про цвет волос новой знакомицы. Чего Гэвин не ожидал, это полного равнодушия со стороны Хичкока: молодой, статный, красивый парень хлопал ушами.  
Пришлось сворачивать романтическое приключение, пока Хичкок не расстроился окончательно — может, он там любовь свою первую вспомнил или, наоборот, вспомнить не смог, но выглядел так, будто на похороны пришёл. Знакомицы, конечно, расстроились быстрым концом вечера, ну да что уж.  
Гэвин взял пару банок приличного пива, утянул Хичкока из кислой атмосферы бара на дорогу — к Детке, которая милостиво предоставила им свой капот в качестве опоры. Гэвин присел, Хитч прислонился, разговор под пиво пошёл беспредметный, но расслабленный и явно приятный.  
Гэвин даже на следующее утро помнил, как Хитч вдруг рассмеялся: рассыпчато и раскатисто, легко, заразительно.  
Гэвин не знал, как себе объяснить, что это стало лучшим впечатлением не только вечера, но и всей последней недели.  
В принципе, можно было и не объяснять!  
И как водится в жизни — что-то наладилось, а что-то разладилось. К Гэвину начали снова подступаться британские Просвещённые, запомнившие его с тех пор, как он здорово помог братьям Шотганам. Теперь, правда, британцы уже не хотели сотрудничать, скорее — найти и убить.  
Гэвин взялся переподделывать уже подделанные документы, наткнулся задумчивым взглядом на мощную спину Хитча в неприлично обтягивающей все мышцы футболке. Решил забросить наживку:  
— Хичкок, например, фамилия у тебя будет. А имя? Мартин? Рассел? Руперт? Альфред? Ричард?  
На последнем Хитч дернулся, обернулся со странным выражением лица:  
— Гэвин, для тебя я могу быть кем угодно, только не Ричардом! Никогда! Ни за что! Пожалуйста!  
— Понял, понял, — Гэвин улыбнулся ему, — хотя я думал, что «Шрека» мы с тобой не смотрели ещё. Или смотрели?  
— «Шрека»? — Хитч тоже похлопал глазами задумчиво, потом отвернулся завязать шнурки, да так тема и завяла.  
Гэвин подмечал за Хитчем всё больше странностей, но не сказать, чтобы его это пугало, скорее наоборот, картинка складывалась, пусть додумывать её Гэвину не хотелось.  
В основном потому, что он боялся — как только он сложит все части головоломки в одну картину, Хичкок пропадёт. Как только Гэвин пересечёт неназванную границу, тот растворится в лесу, и даже с собаками его не найдёшь.  
Да ещё британцы эти… Добавляли огня на хвост.  
Посвящать Хитча в тонкости международных отношений с заокеанскими Охотниками Гэвина не тянуло. Правда, его никто не спрашивал, вместо этого их выследили и попытались убить. Попытались раз, попытались два, а на третий Гэвин понял, что всё. Уже не уйдёт. Надо было отпустить Хитча.  
И Детку ему отдать. Машину бриташкам отдавать было неистово жалко. Почти так Гэвин Хичкоку и сообщил — ну не умел он долго рассусоливать про особо тревожные новости.  
Тут напарник почему-то вздрагивать не стал. И смотреть загнанно тоже. Наоборот. Глаза засветились вполне ясно.  
— А ты это чего это? — Гэвин шарахаться бы не стал, не после полугода совместного бытья, но поинтересоваться-то можно!  
— Говоришь, спасти тебя никак нельзя? Не стоит даже пытаться? И ты обязательно умрёшь в течение этих суток? — Хитч как-то странно цыкнул, а потом поцеловал.  
Что в поцелуе был какой-то привкус, Гэвин осознал, когда его повело не завалить Хичкока на кровать с намерением любить в разных позах, а просто завалиться. И спать долго, желательно — хотя бы до второго пришествия. Сколько там Шотганы говорили? Годик? Два? В самый раз.  
— Ты что? Ты чего? Хитч? — Гэвин изо всех сил сопротивлялся сну, но по ощущениям попал в самый бредовый сюр из своей головы.  
Хичкок менялся.  
Его тело меняло форму, принимая форму самого Гэвина, прошло полминуты — и он сам подмигнул себе двумя глазами.  
— Шейпшифтер… Хитч!  
— Что, Гэвин? — спросила его точная копия его же голосом.  
— Это я со стороны так хриплю? Ужас! — мозги уже спали. — Хичкок! Они же тебя! Они ведь тебя!  
— Убьют. Только не меня, а тебя. И потом успокоятся. Дурмана хватит, но ты лучше поспи, Гэвин.  
— Хитч! Хитч…  
И правда уснул.  
Проснулся Гэвин удивительно бодрым — после дурмана-то! Но с ощущением, что везде и всюду опоздал. Подхватился с кровати и обнаружил, что раздет: как настоящий пересмешник, Хичкок стопроцентно скопировал объект. Оставив Гэвина без штанов! Он замотался в простыню и ушёл к машине.  
Сменка обнаружилась на месте, Гэвин с облегчением оделся: весна, хоть и поздняя, не особо располагала гулять без штанов. Где искать «собственное» мертвое тело Гэвин примерно догадывался: этот чистильщик, который шёл за ними, любил водоёмы и всякую такую природу.  
Добрался Гэвин на такси, заплатил наличкой, покурил для успокоения и пошёл искать. Он правда думал, что готов к такому, оказалось — не готов. Убили его с особой жестокостью, явно направляя полицию на поиски маньяка, а не приличного британского джентльмена.  
Гэвин еле подошёл.  
Ноги подгибались.  
— Да ну нет, нет, нет, Хитч?  
Тело шевельнулось, сохраняя переломанную пластику, потом голова со щелчком встала на место:  
— Да ну да?  
— Хитч!!!  
Трансформация продолжилась, но на земле Гэвин обнаружил не себя, а привычного Хичкока, бледного до зелени и тощего.  
— Гэвин? — прозрачные глаза смотрели настороженно и ясно светились в сгущающиеся сумерках.  
Надо понимать, шейпшифтер волновался.  
Гэвин набросил на него свою куртку и потянул вверх, заставляя встать, притягивая, обнимая.  
— Какая ж ты чертовщина, Хичкок, слава богу, что чертовщина.  
Вдалеке засобиралась гроза, громыхнуло, Хичкок под руками вздрогнул и всё одно накинул на голову куртку, зачем-то прикрывая лицо.  
— Хитч?  
— Грозы я просто боюсь, а молния ещё и делает видным меня, когда я… ну… вот… без лица совсем, — забормотали из-под куртки.  
— Хитч, ты мне так и так нравишься, ты мне жизнь спас, ты моим другом стал, я в тебя тут, может, влюбился!  
Из-под куртки весьма заинтересованно засветились оба глаза.  
— Но я однажды видел себя без лица в отражении, в реке, и тоже боюсь, — подытожил Хичкок. — Давай не будем?  
— Не будем, так не будем, — Гэвин перекинул длинную белую руку по своим плечам, — чем тебя отпаивать? Кровью? Человеческой? Обязательно тёплой и моей?  
Из-под куртки устало вздохнули.  
— Я сейчас в форме человека, Гэвин. Сойдёт и просто хорошо поесть, хорошо поспать и… и всё.  
— И всё? — поразился Гэвин. — А как же украсть мою душу?  
— Ты хочешь фотографироваться?  
Гэвин фыркнул, уточнил:  
— Докрасть мою душу до конца и через рот?  
Под курткой загадочно притихли.  
— То есть тебе было не противно со мной целоваться? И сейчас об этом думать не противно?  
— А похоже, что противно? — как по заказу за шиворот упали первые, ледяные капли нагнавшей их бури, Гэвин вздрогнул.  
— Вообще-то, похоже, — хмыкнули из-под куртки.  
— Хичкок, честное слово, это был спецэффект!  
— Докажи?  
Потом они стояли, как два дурака. Под дождём целовались, да.  
Гэвин ещё никогда не чувствовал себя настолько нежно обнятым, Хитч не держал его в полном смысле слова, руки будто перетекали по телу, но всё движение было наполнено невысказанной лаской.  
— Я так за тебя испугался, Гэвин, ты бы только знал, — Хитч шептал прямо в губы.  
Гэвин был бы не против продлить ощущение, но в каком-нибудь более теплом и сухом месте, особенно потому, что даже возлюбленную хтонь слегка потряхивало дрожью, да и обоим явно было нужно переодеться в сухое.  
— Кстати, Хитч, — Гэвин поцеловал гладкую щёку (давно хотелось).  
— М-м-м? — светящиеся глаза явно прикрылись от удовольствия.  
Гэвин перехватил полуголого шифтера, притянул к себе поближе, снова дал опереться на плечо.  
— Где твоя одежда? Я уходил, не нашёл, а то бы взял.  
— Я выбросил, думал, не понадобится уже, — и продолжил шагать босиком.  
— Хитч, — а вот Гэвин встал, как вкопанный, их немного занесло, пришлось снова обнимать Хичкока, чтобы не падал. — Ты сделал что?  
— Выбросил. Я не думал, что понадобится, — глаза не светились, лицо было вовсе в тени. По торсу бежала вода, рваные гэвиновы штаны облепляли ноги.  
— И что тебя заставило так подумать?  
— Гэвин, — тон Хитча стал незнакомым, поучающим таким. — Меня все боятся. Ты должен был заметить все странности и меня убить, а не отвечать на поцелуй.  
— Но я ведь заметил! И ответил!  
— И был под наркотой. Кстати, прости за это.  
— Да уж прощаю, ты мне жизнь спасал вообще-то, — Гэвин перехватил запястье поудобнее и снова развернул их в сторону дороги. — И росянка — твоих рук дело, да?  
— Не столько рук, — Хитч снова завздрагивал не от холода, резко, будто от икоты. От страха. — Сколько всего остального?  
Гэвин восстановил в памяти ту бойню.  
— И если ты можешь ответить, в кого ты там превратился?  
— Ни в кого, так, образ, подсказанный воображением, — Хичкок явно уходил от конкретики. — Гэвин, пожалуйста, мы можем об этом не говорить? Хотя бы не сейчас? Я понимаю, тебе интересно…  
— Прости, — извиняться Гэвину было трудновато всегда, и сейчас выходило куце. — Я не должен. Не буду. Захочешь — скажешь, не так и важно.  
— Ох, Гэвин, — в голосе Хитча прорезалось ещё одно новое выражение.  
— Э? Ты там умиляешься, что ли?!  
— Это запрещено? — и наверняка улыбался!  
— Не запрещено, но, — Гэвин пытался подобрать достаточно доходчивые слова.  
— Ты краснеешь, — довольно заметил Хитч. — Я заставил тебя покраснеть!  
— Нашёл, чему радоваться, — Гэвин попытался быть суровым, но позорно сдулся. — Сначала за одеждой, прости, а то в кафе не пустят.  
На окраине было много непрезентабельных секонд-хендов, что очень обоих устраивало, Хитч выбрал было футболку по размеру, когда до Гэвина дошло:  
— А потом ты поешь и восстановишь мышечную массу?  
— Да, — тощий Хитч кивнул, — а что?  
Гэвин прикинул все за и против.  
— Да ничего.  
Кто Гэвин такой, чтобы отказываться от любования со всех сторон заслуживающего внимания торса? Но футболку на пару размеров больше тоже взял: в обтягивающих вещах бывает холодно и не так уютно. Вдобавок взял свитер, толстовку, водолазку, несколько пар штанов и самые теплые носки.  
На кассе Хитч явно смутился:  
— Зачем столько? Я ведь прекрасно обходился парой комплектов?  
Ничего объяснять Гэвин не стал, просто заплатил, отдал часть пакетов и взял Хитча за руку.  
Настала его очередь смущаться.  
В кафе они пришли усталые, но довольные, Хитч смотрел меню.  
Гэвин смотрел на него.  
Вьющаяся прядка выбивалась на лоб, слегка отросшие волосы делали лицо ещё бледнее и красивее, а лицо, которое шейпшифтер зачем-то позаимствовал у Коннора, воспринималось скорее хитчевым, чем конноровым. Красивое, выразительное… И очень бледное.  
— Выбрал?  
— Мне, в принципе, всё равно, что есть, главное, калорийное, — Хичкок ткнул в панкейки какие-то, с сиропом.  
Гэвин подозрительно приподнял бровь.  
— Честно, — и покивал ещё.  
— Насколько я помню, будучи моим напарником и другом, ты предпочитал нормальный ужин?  
— Но я хочу много…  
— Значит, закажем пару или тройку комплексных предложений, — Гэвин оборвал возражения и был вознаграждён восторженным взглядом.  
— Гэвин, это будет недёшево, и ты уверен, что…  
— Слушай, Хитч, оттого, что ты мне по-всякому нравишься, другом ты мне быть не перестал.  
Теперь Гэвин увидел смущенного Хичкока при хорошем освещении, в сухости и тепле, сидящим прямо напротив. Гэвину очень понравилось.  
Заказ принесли быстро, Гэвин отдал оба первых блюда Хитчу, со всепоглощающим довольством наблюдая, как он ест. День заканчивался поразительно хорошо.  
Когда шейпшифтер съел восемь из девяти заказанных блюд, а Гэвин выпил чая и закусил салатом, можно было говорить о чем-то ещё.  
— У меня есть клад, — первым делом заявил сытый Хитч, — я тебе даже карту оставил. Можно съездить, забрать. Глянь в телефоне.  
Не то чтобы Гэвин такое ожидал.  
— Что?  
— Гэвин, я немного тебя постарше, — сутулится сытый и снова раздавшийся в плечах шейпшифтер. — Но иногда всем нужны деньги, и я всё пытался придумать, как тебя туда неподозрительно подтолкнуть.  
— Ты. Пытался? Подтолкнуть меня? Найти клад?  
— Всем нужны деньги. И Охотникам.  
Гэвин смотрит скептически, Хитч съеживается, как от холода, но повторяет:  
— Особенно Охотникам. Особенно тебе!  
Гэвин встряхивает головой: происходящее все больше кажется ему сном.  
— Это снимет проблему поддельных кредиток, — Хичкок косится… несмело?  
— Почему ты боишься?  
Гэвин не выдерживает: уж его-то бояться точно уже не стоит, разобрались, вроде.  
— Потому что у меня нет души, — вздрагивает Хичкок. — И меня трудно назвать полноценно живым, а тебя нетрудно. Но ты… Но я… Но ты…  
— Ты боишься одиночества, — понимает Гэвин.  
— И ещё… Ещё, — Хитч зажмуривается, отворачивается.  
Гэвин протягивает обе руки поверх стола, ладонями вверх. Хичкок очень аккуратно вкладывает свои, они больше и бледнее, гладкие, но знакомые, привычные.  
— Ещё ты хочешь не просто быть с, а быть со мной, так?  
Хитч кивает.  
Не особенно бурно или выразительно, с опаской так, как будто не имеет права.  
— Это удачно, потому что я тоже хочу быть с тобой, — Гэвин одновременно сжимает обе ладони, и Хитч сначала дёргается, потом расслабляется. — Меня не надо подкупать, меня надо целовать, ага? Любить?  
— Любить? Я смогу? — длинные хитчевы пальцы медленно смыкаются на запястьях в ответ.  
— Уверен, сможешь, — Гэвин энергично кивает. — Целовать можешь начинать уже сейчас.  
Хичкок перегибается через стол и действительно целует. Гэвин счастлив и без дурмана — а потому целует в ответ.  
На такси они добираются до своего мотеля, собирают вещи и в едином порыве уезжают оттуда в другой, чтобы снять номер с двуспальной кроватью. Потом Гэвин плохо помнит подробности, только чувство совершенства всего происходящего, а засыпать рядом всё ещё улётно. Просыпаться тоже.  
Дремлющий рядом совершенно голый утренний Хичкок устраивает Гэвина по всем статьям. М-р Рид, конечно, не одобрил бы, но сниться в этот раз постеснялся. И у Гэвина есть прекрасное оправдание — для всей охотничьей общественности он убедительно мёртв.  
Хитч обнимает его сквозь сон.  
Чуть более поздним утром они принимают решение пока из города никуда не метаться: приметная парочка на приметной машине очень быстро сообщит всем знающим людям, что Гэвин жив, следует переждать. Время тянется неторопливо, они много говорят. Гэвин узнаёт больше.  
Например, что у Хитча действительно не было постоянного имени до тех пор, пока его не нашёл и не назвал Коннор. Он пожалел лесного трусишку, хотя поначалу дразнил зайцем. С Коннором у Хитча связано много хороших воспоминаний, и Гэвин не удивлён, когда рассказ касается лица.  
— Мы нехорошо расстались, я хотел помочь, — Хитч ёжится в теплой комнате, в одеяле и домашней одежде. — Но Коннор был добр ко мне большую часть времени. И я решил взять его лицо, чтобы он иногда улыбался мне из зеркала, как будто мы всё ещё друзья.  
Гэвин слушает и обнимает.  
Как выясняется, принципиальное решение быть похожим на Коннора в итоге и встаёт Хичкоку боком: изловивший его Даниэль требует воссоздать мёртвого брата, но Хитч одновременно напуган и не согласен.  
— Вот он и… — потирает грудь, — и перешёл к другим методам уговоров…  
Про росянку тоже звучит: когда Хитч жил в том лесу, он хорошо знал своих соседей, и, конечно, ужасно боялся к ним лезть. Потом его испугала облава, поэтому Плезантвью стал воплощением всех страхов и без того напуганного шейпшифтера. Ради Коннора и Гэвина пришлось преодолевать.  
Гэвин целует своего храброго Хичкока и думает о том, что иногда бояться — это показывать своё мужество. Как бы отчаянно шейпшифтер ни трясся, он всякий раз преодолевал себя и свой страх. Гэвин поражен и благодарен: в этом свете путешествие с Охотником тоже такое себе развлечение.  
Фотографироваться Хитч всё ещё не любит, но в какой-то момент открывает глаза и смотрит ими на Гэвина в кадре.  
— Если у меня была душа, то она вся связана с тобой, пусть теперь смотрит на тебя на фото всегда.  
Гэвин смотрит на ровно светящиеся в кадре глаза.  
— Хитч…  
— Да? — тому любопытно и страшно одновременно, всё ясно, боится, что бездушный шейпшифтер тут не нужен.  
— Личность у тебя есть, — Гэвин прихватывает за плечи. — Характер. Принципы. Ты не ел людей и не пугал специально. У тебя есть мораль, а этим не все люди похвастаться могут.  
— Я в тебя влюбиться успел, — добивает Гэвин, — и люблю теперь просто так.  
Хичкок краснеет пятнами, а потом прижимается щекой к одной из рук на плечах. Гэвин гладит его другой рукой по волосам и думает, как ему повезло найти Хитча вообще, и особенно Хитча в том подвале. Умер бы.  
Они бы оба умерли, если припомнить хотя б волколака.  
— И это ты меня своей кровью откачивал?!  
— Совсем немного, она творит чудеса, как и с Коннором, а то бы он правда ходить не смог, — Хитч всё ещё оправдывался. — Из неё ваш организм строит нужные клетки.  
— Как наноботы?  
— Наверное?  
Гэвин целует самого-самого лучшего и прекраснодушного шейпшифтера в мире. Хичкок явно доволен и расслабляется наконец.  
— И я помню, ты мне обещал не пропадать, вот не пропадай!  
Хитч кивает поувереннее.  
Потом они решают на некоторое время перебраться в Канаду: пока всё не утихнет.  
По пути, конечно, им попадается и менее дружелюбная хтонь, приходится разбираться по ходу пьесы, так что работу Охотников они ненавязчиво выполняют. Хитча очень сильно ранят в одном из столкновений — там тоже шейпшифтер, но злой и неантропоморфный, Гэвину он кажется пауком.  
Сначала. Потом Хитч устраивает замыкание, всё мигает, на голове шейпшифтера при вспышке исчезают даже глаза, это такой ровный обмылок, который Гэвина все равно видит и чует. Приходится повозиться с серебряными пулями и ножом. Серьезно раненый Хитч сидит на пороге.  
Ждёт своей участи. Гэвин уверен, что у него что-то сейчас сомнительное попросят.  
— Вот теперь мне нужна человеческая кровь, Гэвин, — предупреждает Хитч, перемазанный весь почему-то синим. — Чтобы восстановить свою.  
— Тёплая? — Гэвин уточняет, потому что в багажнике холодная есть.  
— Тёплая, — обречённо кивает Хитч. — И я наверное всё-таки умру, извини.  
Гэвин суёт ему под нос своё запястье.  
— Не умирай, потом успеем.  
Крови Хитч выпивает прилично, но сознание Гэвин не теряет, только гладит Хичкока по затылку и потом засыпает, опять нестрашно.  
Просыпается он уже в мотеле, судя по вещам Хитча, тот опять в душе, значит, порядок. Гэвин дожидается явления Хичкока из душа, доказательства, что шейпшифтер восстановился и в себе — он всё равно слабо вскрикивает каждый раз и пытается прикрыться — а потом дремлет уютно.  
К границе они подбираются оба живые, что радует, здоровые — вообще отлично, и всё ещё в чувствах по уши — Гэвин не думал, что когда-нибудь вообще так втрескается.  
Пропускают их без проблем: всю магическую приблуду Хитч перенес накануне, Гэвин не знал, в какой форме, и не хотел.  
Канада более гостеприимна, но забот им хватает, выясняется, что и денег тоже — Хитч успевает где-то немножко грабануть свой клад, а обмен золото-деньги всегда довольно выгодный. Они оседают в домике у озера, иногда ездят на прозвучавшие в газетах дела. Гэвин шутит про кольца.  
Хичкок шутит — главное, не серебряные, но уж тут-то Гэвин соображает. Правда, и золотое не знает, как подарить. Поэтому вываливает всё как есть — никогда не мог рассусоливать тревожные новости.  
— Говоришь, вместе навсегда? — и Хитч наконец не боится. — Я согласен.


	4. Обитель Зла (игра примерно 2-3) АУ

Перевод Гэвина в Ракун-сити выглядит прекрасным карьерным ростом, конец сентября, переводят сержантом в новый участок, городок маленький и тихий, разве что корпоративный, ну и плевать. Сержанты-то нужны.  
И меньше всего свежеиспечённый сержант Рид ожидает, что ему придётся прорываться в свой новый участок с боем, отстреливая гражданских или, ещё хуже, военных, превратившихся во что-то… что-то крайне стрёмное и жаждущее гэвиновой крови. Патронов не особо много, зато жить хочется.  
Поэтому в ход идёт всё, что Гэвин находит. Он надеется, что местные копы не уступают ему в эффективности и участок более-менее безопасен, однако, надежды не оправдываются — по зданию шарахается какая-то огромная ебанина в шляпе и плаще, охотясь, похоже, конкретно на копов.  
Гэвин припоминает все свои навыки по скрытному перемещению, практику задержки дыхания, мимикрии под окружение — участок захвачен. На фоне ещё более тупо смотрятся какие-то архитектурные ребусы, которые Гэвину надо разгадать, чтобы свободно тут ходить. Но самое неожиданное не это.  
Самое неожиданное хватает крепкими — тёплыми! живыми! человеческими! — руками и затаскивает в подсобку почти перед носом того огромного Охотника-за-копами.  
— Ти-ха, — дыхание опаляет ухо. — Ти-ран уй-дёт, ес-ли не бу-дет ре-гист-ри-ро-вать дви-же-ние час.  
Гэвин расслабляет плечи.  
В подсобке тесновато, но Гэвин перевстаёт чуть удобнее, опускает пистолет, полуоборачивается. У дальней, насколько она может быть дальней стены, то есть практически вплотную к нему стоит особо умотанный коп. Глаза светлые, волосы тёмные, круги под глазами — ещё темнее волос.  
Он умотанный в ноль, и так видно, невооружённым глазом, но ещё явно молодой, красивый и высокий. Медленно приподнимает руку, шевелит пальцами в намёке на движение.  
— При-вет. Но-вень-кий?  
— Старенький, — ворчит Гэвин.  
Парень зажимает себе рот рукой, и Гэвин думает, ему плохо!  
Пока не замечает трясущиеся плечи, и не понимает — рядовая шутка вдруг стала улётно смешной по совокупности факторов: напряжение, стресс, очевидный запрет на громкие звуки. Реакция не раздражает, Гэвин просто выдыхает с облегчением: копу не плохо, здорово же.  
— Тебя как звать?  
— Ди-кон, по-жа-луй-ста, толь-ко в э-той фор-ме, — когда смех отпускает, коп выпрямляется, но на его губах ещё осталась рассеянная улыбка.  
Это очень тупо, максимально, но у Гэвина тоже стресс, и он понимает, что мгновенно в эту улыбку влюбляется.  
— Ладно, Дикон, и что нам делать?  
Выясняется, что надо пролезть в канализацию под участком, там, вроде как, есть переход до исследовательского центра, где то ли лекарство, то ли рубильник это всё подорвать. Гэвину трудно вникать в нюансы, но вдвоем веселее, да и Дикон явно знает, что нужно делать.  
Скармливает Гэвину за каким-то чёртом смесь из трав, больше всего похожую на незаправленный салат. Гэвин хрустит зеленью с красным, бордовым и синим оттенком, сидя на полу подсобки, любуясь Диконом, выслушивая Тирана и размышляя, когда его жизнь успела превратиться в полный сюр.  
Зомби по участку хватает, но вдвоем отбиваться проще, да и контролировать помещение тоже.  
— По-го-ди тут дол-жен быть ключ, — Дикон шарится по столам лихо и профессионально.  
Гэвин попеременно смотрит на каждый вход, а потом в эту последовательность встраивается диконов тыл.  
Очень ладный со всех сторон и обтянутый форменными штанами, когда Дикон наклоняется к столу или приседает, чтобы заглянуть под него и что-то там сломать.  
Гэвин сосредотачивается усилием воли — пусть вокруг сюр, надо играть по правилам, иначе можно очень здорово проиграть.  
Шаги Тирана Гэвин слышит первым и без объяснений заталкивает Дикона под стол, одновременно опуская шторку: местный работник был любителем закрывать своё рабочее место полностью.  
Дикон немного дрожит, Гэвина пугает — дрожит непрерывно.  
— Ты сколько не спал? — шёпот на грани звука.  
Дикон показывает три пальца, и что-то Гэвину подсказывает — он о полных сутках.  
Особо тут не поворошишься, но затолкались они удобно, а Тиран уже быстро не уйдёт. Вдобавок, рисковать жизнью с настолько рассеянным вниманием — глупо, и Гэвин хлопает себя по колену, предлагая лечь.  
Дикон моргает пару раз, будто сомневается, но потом его взгляд становится отчётливо фаталистическим, Гэвин почти слышит непроизнесенное «сожрут — и пофиг».  
— Я посторожу, — шепчет Гэвин Дикону в ухо.  
Тот берёт Гэвина за руку: его, видимо, просто успокаивает тёплое прикосновение.  
Спит Дикон очень тихо и почти как робот: не шебуршится, не сопит, не всхрапывает, не дёргается, так, что Гэвин понимает — перед ним загнанный почти до крайности человек. Пользуясь случаем, Гэвин перебирает чужие волосы, пусть они грязные (он вытаскивает оттуда зуб!) это приятно.  
Дикон всё ещё в форменной рубашке, на воротнике есть следы крови, Гэвин аккуратно его отгибает, но шея чистая, видимо, долетало брызгами. Гэвин чувствует, как Дикон проваливается в глубокий сон: тело расслабляется резко, перестаёт дрожать совсем — Гэвин искренне рад за Дикона.  
Рад, что взвинченный организм ещё может расслабиться вот настолько.  
Шаги огромного мужика в шляпе слышны рядом, и Гэвин отчаянно молится: пусть он их не заметит!  
Он затаивает дыхание, прикрывая лицо Дикона курткой — и медленные шаги Тирана удаляются, тот разочарован.  
Или так Гэвину кажется.  
В любом случае он рад, что Дикон поспал без экстренных побудок хотя бы некоторое время.  
Через три часа место бы надо поменять — приходится расталкивать приспавшего Дикона, пусть и жаль. Выглядит он значительно лучше и признательно жмёт Гэвину руку.  
В процессе новых шуганий зомби Гэвин догоняет сознанием их цель — найти ключи с резными ручками, по символам карточных мастей.  
— Я-то думал, в Детройте архитектура выёбистая, — он не может удержаться, закатывает глаза.  
Дикон делает вид, что объясняет:  
— Э-то был у-ни-вер-си-тет.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, они каждый день так тут все ходили? С квестами типа «попади в главный холл или беги в обход, если сможешь»?  
Дикон улыбается мягко и проводит плечами:  
— Я тут не у-чил-ся, но, ве-ро-ят-но, да.  
Гэвин слышит треск своего мировосприятия под грузом… этого всего.  
И под «этим всем» Гэвин с некоторым удивлением вдруг расшифровывает мягкую улыбку Дикона, сейчас что-то выискивающего в шкафу. Дикон щёлкает чем-то (всё ещё в шкафу) и по этажу загорается свет. Гэвин жмурится от усилия не задавать вопросов, почему электрощиток в шкафу.  
— Всё не так пло-хо, — Дикон аккуратно похлопывает Гэвина по плечу. — Не рас-стра-и-вай-ся, Ста-рень-кий!  
Лицо у него при этом серьёзное, но Гэвин не может не улыбаться в ответ: действительно, Дикон-то тут, и он, как местный, в курсе лёгкой шизанутости конструкции.  
Потом до Гэвина доходит:  
— Э, Дикон, ты имеешь что-то против тридцатишестилетних коллег?  
— Ни в ко-ем ра-зе, — открещивается, зараза, — мис-тер Ста-рень-кий.  
К сожалению, обмен любезностями приходится отложить: вместе с электричеством и разблокированными дверьми, у них тут эти.  
— Зом-би, — подсказывает отдышавшийся Дикон выразительным шёпотом. — Мы на-зы-ва-ем их зом-би. На-зы-ва-ли. Не-важ-но.  
Гэвин смотрит на человека, который спал за последние трое суток три часа, но умудряется оставаться на ногах, быть эффективным и помогать ещё. Он восхищён.  
Дикон ловит его взгляд и вдруг абсолютно точно, как по учебнику, смущается: краснеет немного, отводит глаза вниз и вправо, потирает лицо — в его случае — лоб с левой стороны.  
— Нам на-до най-ти клю-чи, я де-лал дуб-ли-ка-ты, но со-би-рал-ся у-хо-дить, пос-ле су-ток, и о-ни там.  
Гэвин механически прослеживает указание в сторону раздевалок, уже разблокированных. Ещё его не отпускает ощущение, что это не просто замечание, а перевод стрелок, поэтому внезапное желание агрессивно клеиться укрепляется и растёт: смущается он! Видимо, ни девушки, ни парня нет.  
С одной стороны за Дикона обидно, с другой стороны — Гэвин рад отсутствию конкурентов.  
— Ок, пошли, а потом я тебя арестую!  
— За что? — двинувшийся было Дикон оборачивается и замирает.  
— За твою незаконную горячесть, за что ещё-то? — Гэвин обгоняет его, подмигивая.  
— Ч-т-о?..  
Растерянное словечко позади тоже расшифровывается однозначно: Дикон не тупой, трактует всё верно, но поверить почему-то не может.  
— Господь, какая корма, — Гэвин видит на полу что-то…голое?  
— Что? — высовывается Дикон.  
— Твоя заебатее, — Гэвин быстрее заталкивает его обратно.  
— Ч-т-о? — снова не верит Дикон.  
— Корма, говорю, у тебя огонь, рисковать ей при встрече с тем чуваком неохота, — Гэвин напряжённо прислушивается к происходящему в покинутом коридоре: там шумят строительным мусором. — Тем паче, что та тощая языкатая хрень ползёт сюда! Осторожно!  
Потом тощая языкатая хрень выползает и делает это быстро, резко, длинно, по потолку. Гэвин стреляет, слыша снова приближающиеся шаги Тирана, сердце грохочет сильнее — в Дикона выстреливает тот язык. Помочь Гэвин не успевает, Дикону явно достается, впрочем, он тоже не лыком шит.  
Пока Гэвин стреляет в белоглазую башку, Дикон перехватывает опасный язык, лишая противника дистанционного оружия, втыкает в мощную хрень нож и невероятно лаконично двигается для того, кто трое суток на ногах. Гэвин наконец достреливает языкатого, Дикон забирает нож.  
И Тиран тут.  
— Бе-ги! — кричит Дикон, поднимаясь слишком медленно — усталость сказывается в самый неудачный момент.  
Гэвин отстреливает с Тирана шляпу, и пока тот рычит сквозь дым, хватает Дикона под локоть, утаскивая с силой локомотива — Гэвину кажется, он бы и по полу Дикона просто утащил.  
По счастью, экстренные меры не требуются: ему нужно было только помочь подняться, бежит-то Дикон как раз легко, обгоняет Гэвина и дёргает за собой, явно зная, где они могут оторваться. Гэвин не спорит, не оборачивается и старается не пялиться, Господь прости его грешную душу.  
Спасает их, предсказуемо, очередной чуланчик, на этот раз под лестницей. Они только успевают сесть, будто маленькие дети, тесно прижавшись, и бесшумно закрыть за собой дверцу — она хорошо смазана — когда в деревянных щелях видно тень Тирана. Гэвин чувствует, как Дикон держит его.  
Рука сжата судорожно, и Гэвину, наверное, было бы больно, если бы не адреналин, пока он просто не чувствует ничего, кроме сжатия. Дикон смотрит широко открытыми глазами перед собой, на щеке и шее свежие царапины — от того мерзкого языка. Смотреть неприятно, хочется помочь.  
Шаги Тирана перестают нервировать рядом, но он то и дело шарахается по лестнице, под которой они сидят.  
Дикон вздыхает очень тяжело, и хотя беззвучно, Гэвина не обманешь, так обычно выглядит отчаяние.  
— Мы отсюда выберемся, вот увидишь, — высвобождает руку, чтобы обнять за плечо.  
— Ес-ли мы вы-бе-рем-ся, о-ни то-же, — шелестит едва слышно Дикон. — Их на-до ос-та-но-вить, и э-то дол-жен де-лать тот, кто хоть что-то по-ни-ма-ет в де-лах кор-по-ра-ци-и.  
— Это ты так намекаешь, что я тупой? — возмущается Гэвин едва слышно.  
— Нет, — Дикон смотрит приязненно.  
Гэвин озадачивается и в задумчивости зачем-то поправляет Дикону волосы: одна прядь постоянно выпадает. И он ее заправляет. А она выпадает. Действие умиротворяет, отвлечься трудно, зато, когда отвлекается, Гэвин видит значительно посветлевшее лицо Дикона прямо перед собой.  
— А на что ты тогда намекаешь? — Гэвин спрашивает по инерции и тут же смолкает, но момент упущен, Дикон снова смотрит серьёзно, пусть выглядит лучше, чем до того.  
— Ку-зен. Мой ку-зен оч-чень моз-го-ви-тый па-рень, он ра-бо-та-ет в кор-по-ра-ци-и.  
— И теперь нам надо туда?..  
Дикон кивает.  
Гэвин вздыхает.  
Тирана, вроде бы, не слышно. Они аккуратно выбираются и доходят, наконец, до раздевалок. Тут всё по классике: шкафчики, кафель, лавки, запах часто наполненного паром помещения — душевая тут даже приличная, Гэвин специально заглядывает.  
За его спиной очень тяжело вздыхает Дикон, видимо, мечтающий смыть с себя хоть что-то из предыдущих трёх дней.  
— Двух, — качает головой Дикон, — пос-ле су-ток у-хо-дить без ду-ша глу-по.  
— Откуда ты?.. — только начинает Гэвин.  
— Я де-тек-тив, при-мер-но зна-ю, как ду-ма-ют лю-ди.  
— Ладно, уел, мистер Детектив, — Гэвин поднимает руки с пистолетом, что иронично.  
— Об-ра-щай-тесь, мис-тер Ста-рень-кий, — Дикон серьёзнейшим образом кивает.  
— И почему «Старенький»? — Гэвин снова пытается дознаться ответа, когда взгляд цепляет небесталанный рисунок с Диконом.  
На двери, похоже, его шкафчика. Гэвин приглядывается — копы всё-таки не художники, тут должен быть смысл попроще, когда видит отличие нарисованного Дикона от реального — причёска, вернее, форма головы…  
Проследивший его взгляд Дикон разворачивается, краснеет и срывает бумажку.  
Самый аккуратный и эффективный коп изо всех, виденных Гэвином, единственный из коллег, заставивший его задуматься о форменных брюках в нештатном ключе, человек, выживший среди этого всего и сохранивший здоровую психику, сейчас стоял и страстно разрывал тупую бумажку в клочья.  
Потом бросил клочья в мусор. Потом отвернулся от Гэвина и проговорил в своей уникальной манере:  
— Код Р-К-Д, клю-чи там, — на последнем слове голос дрогнул, и Гэвин снова убедился в здоровье диконовой психики: когда рядом шутили, он смеялся, ну, а когда его обижали — обижался.  
Гэвин ещё подозревал, что сверкнуть неладами с преимущественно мертвым коллективом Дикон ожидал меньше всего, да ещё перед Гэвином, который к нему агрессивно клеился, да ещё в таком тупом разрезе. Гэвин сам бы расстроился, обзови его кто членоголовым. Потом бы отметелил, конечно.  
Ключи он, конечно, достал, шкафчик он, конечно, закрыл. Подошёл к Дикону, устроил подбородок у него на плече, разница в росте была небольшая, вышло удобно. Покосился в сторону, встретился глазами, подмигнул, пока Дикон открывал рот, пытаясь что-то понять, обошел его уже порядком.  
— Я так понимаю, коллеги твои вовсе охуевшие были, — Гэвин перебрал ключи, разглядывая бережно изготовленные дубликаты, присвистнул. — В отличие от настоящих копов. Уверен, если мы полезем по их шкафчикам, там дубликатов как раз не найдётся.  
Дикон всё смотрел ошарашенно.  
— Ч-т-о?  
Гэвин начинал потихоньку любить ещё до кучи это слово, эту интонацию и эту манеру говорить.  
— Охуенный ты коп, говорю, единственный тут, который форму не просто так носит, — Гэвин повздыхал. — Теперь я понял про форму имени, ну и для протокола — я с фотороботом не согласен.  
На этот раз Дикон просто похлопал глазами, залился краской, что-то вспомнил, похлопал дверью своего ящика, опять глазами, вспомнил и сунулся туда последний раз, добыв мешочек с чем-то, напоминающим монеты. Тяжелое, толстое, круглое и гремящее.  
— То-же дуб-ли-ка-ты!  
Гэвин даже думать не хотел, что там были за ключи, чтобы вот это служило дубликатами.  
— И я про-сто ак-ку-рат-ный, — договорил Дикон, уставившись ровно в дверцу своего шкафчика. — Я не о-со-бен-ный, про-сто слиш-ком ак-ку-рат-ный.  
— Ты так говоришь, как будто это плохо.  
Вот Гэвин, например, пялился на Дикона в форменной рубашке и подмечал, что раньше не заметил: пуговицы на воротнике были застёгнуты до самого верха, на щеке не было щетины, то есть он побриться вдобавок успел, чередуя с беготнёй от Тирана и зомби. Восхищённый вздох вырвался сам.  
— А э-то не пл?.. — Дикон отвернулся от шкафчика и, видимо, снова шокировался от гэвинова неприкрытого восхищения во взгляде.  
— Нет, Дикон, не плохо, кстати, меня зовут Гэвин, поэтому прекращай обзывать меня старпёром, я, конечно, может и стар, но ещё не суперстар!  
— Ди-кон, — тот протянул руку. — Слиш-ком ак-ку-рат-ный коп.  
— Гэвин, — пожал. — Агрессивно к тебе клеюсь, потому что ты мне нравишься, и если у тебя есть дама сердца, лучше скажи сразу-коп.  
Дикон покраснел меньше и руку вырвать не пытался.  
— Нет, Гэ-вин, ни-ко-го, не вол-нуй-ся.  
— Только мозговитый кузен? — приподнял брови Гэвин.  
— Да, — улыбнулся Дикон снова мягко, приязненно, — Кон-нор го-во-рил, что на-до уст-ро-ить ко-нец све-та, что-бы ус-тро-ить мне лич-ну-ю жизнь, но я ни-ко-гда не ду-мал, нас-коль-ко е-го про-гно-зы серь-ёз-ны.  
— Конец света делает всё лучше, а? — Гэвин подмигнул снова, очень по-идиотски, но Дикон снова закрыл рот рукой, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос.  
В целом, Гэвин считал, что разговор удался: про обрывки рисунка в мусорке Дикон, похоже, вовсе забыл.  
Потом оба умылись, освежаясь.  
Хотелось, конечно, ополоснуться целиком, но уж больно обстановка была напряжённая. Пока Дикон отфыркивался над раковиной, Гэвин разглядел в объёмных, хотя и грязных волосах ещё пару зубов. Запустил пальцы, поворошил, поражаясь, где Дикон зубов-то столько вразлёт нашёл.  
Зубы весело падали в раковину, Гэвин наслаждался ощущением и трепал по волосам, слегка массажируя, когда осознал, что Дикон не шевелится и просто упирается локтями в раковину, не умываясь. Заглянул ему в лицо — зажмурился.  
— Ну, э, кхм, ладно, — неожиданно смутился Гэвин сам.  
Дикон выпрямился со вздохом, а Гэвин чуть не ослеп вдобавок — умытый и сияющий светлющими серо-голубыми глазами Дикон улыбался ему.  
— Ты это, градусы сияния сбавь, а то я щас тоже кусать начну, э, тебя, за, э, корму!  
— Ви-рус так не пе-ре-да-ёт-ся… Ч-т-о? — доходило ещё не всё.  
— Корма, говорю, у тебя заебатейшая, — Гэвин проклял стресс и невозможность сформулировать как-то покраше, звучало маньячно. — Я вроде говорил? Лучшая корма в этом участке!  
— Ты в зер-ка-ло, ви-ди-мо, не-час-то смот-ришь-ся, — скорбно свёл брови Дикон. — Пош-ли.  
— Ок. Стоп, что?!  
Догнать Дикона и дознаться ответов стало делом чести, но их опять прервали — толпа зомби, похоже, сломала какую-то перегородку или стеклянную дверь. Резко стало не до переживаний, Гэвин только успевал отбиваться и стрелять, мимоходом отслеживая Дикона.  
— Дверь! На-до! За-ва-лить!  
Гэвин метнулся туда, пока Дикон вроде справлялся, лихорадочно поискал что-нибудь в обстановке, чтобы запереть проход, не нашёл, но нашел неподорванную взрывчатку как раз за проёмом. Активировал, драпанул, вернулся к Дикону и увидел прямо-таки библейскую картину, объясняющую всё.  
Особенно зубы вразлёт.  
Стрелял Дикон, как по мишеням, редко кому из зомби требовалась дополнительная пуля. Черепа то и дело взрывались кроваво-гнилыми брызгами, зубы, естественно, летели. По потолку на Дикона, правда, наползала та языкатая чертовщина, Гэвин не успевал.  
Ровно в момент, когда белоглазая башка оказалась прямо над Диконом, тот вскинул дробовик, чётко, не глядя, разрядил хрени в голову, сменил на пистолет и продолжил отстрел приближающихся монстров.  
— Сейчас взорвётся! — заорал Гэвин.  
Дикон вскинул голову, зубы с волос упали на пол.  
Гэвин кинулся в укрытие, Дикон скользнул за ту же колонну, но с другой стороны. Взрыв сотряс здание, с потолка полетела пыль и штукатурка. Дикон вздохнул безрадостно, а в следующий момент уже выглядывал из-за колонны, отстреливая оставшихся со своей стороны зомби.  
Гэвин оценил разворот плеч в движении, мысленно отвесил себе пощёчину и принялся за зомби со своей стороны. Зомби, к счастью, кончились раньше, чем патроны, но Гэвину стало неспокойно, когда он понял, что запасной магазин у него остался последний.  
— Патроны? — уточнил у Дикона.  
— Мо-мент, — тот огляделся, видимо, сопоставляя помещение с тем, что он об участке знал. — Мы как раз прой-дём че-рез тре-фо-ву-ю дверь.  
— Трефовую? — сил высмеивать не осталось, Гэвин только удивился.  
— Не я ус-та-нав-ли-ва-ю пра-ви-ла, — Дикон тоже досадливо вздохнул.  
— Если бы их устанавливал ты, было бы, конечно, лучше, — Гэвин бережно отряхнул чужие плечи от пыли и штукатурки, вынул длинный острый зуб из волос, поправил снова выскользнувшую прядку.  
— Ч-т-о? — Дикон смотрел светло, Гэвину не препятствовал и опять не мог поверить.  
— Я бы с удовольствием отдался, — Гэвин подождал, пока Дикон зальется краской, — под твоё командование, — подмигнул.  
Дикон зажмурился от смущения, но хмыкнул весело и уже на Гэвине поправил наплечную кобуру, немного наклоняясь вперёд. Прокомментировал:  
— Э-то мож-но ус-тро-ить.  
— Что? — опешил уже Гэвин.  
— Пат-ро-ны, — фыркнул Дикон, похлопал Гэвина по плечам и развернулся, явно демонстрируя, что лясы точить хорош, пора выдвигаться.  
Гэвин слегка прогнул спину: кобура действительно теперь сидела удобнее.  
Дикон показал дорогу к арсеналу и код-ключ двери.  
— Это зачем ещё, — помрачнел Гэвин. — Ты планируешь провести уикэнд иначе?  
— Ма-ло ли, вдруг, — Дикон смотрел устало. — Кто зна-ет, что тут бу-дет.  
— А я тебе скажу! — Гэвин разозлился. — Мы их обезвредим! Потом ты разберёшься с кузеном! Потом поцелуй на закате! Романтичный!  
— Ч-т-о? Ро-ман-тич-ный?  
— Ещё какой! Потому что я тебя возьму и поцелую! Романтично! По умолчанию!  
— По-че-му? — Дикон смотрел на Гэвина очень внимательно.  
— Потому что ты обольстительный! Я красивый! Мы отличная команда и скоро спасём мир, — Гэвин решительно хлопнул по столу.  
— При-ня-то, — Дикон встряхнулся немного, — прав-да, на-до по-то-ро-пить-ся, даль-ше всё бу-дет ху-же.  
Гэвин выразительно нахмурился.  
— И на-до ус-петь до за-ка-та? — Дикон кивнул, показывая, что и эту цель принял.  
— То-то же, — Гэвин напихал патронов вообще во все карманы.  
Ещё через пару «карточных» дверей Гэвин возблагодарил бога, что здесь есть Дикон — искать оригинальные ключи в первый рабочий день на новом месте, в здании, полном зомби, с периодическим появлением Тирана грозило бы стать испытанием.  
— Ты идеальный, — досталось Дикону в спину.  
Дикон ошеломлённо обернулся, но Гэвин не стал ничего объяснять:  
— Просто смирись.  
Зомби стали попадаться отличающиеся, белоголовые, их нельзя было взять с одного-двух выстрелов, потом объявились зомби с дымом, потом — с какими-то полурастениями на головах.  
Дикон терпел стоически.  
Гэвин ругался.  
Тиран периодически набегал на них, но чем ближе они были к центральному холлу, куда надо было пробраться, чтобы уйти дальше, тем разнообразнее были враги.  
— Нам точно туда надо? Это похоже на какую-то странную видеоигру, — Гэвин с недоверием смотрел на часы.  
Они показывали, что все приключения заняли от силы семь часов. Ещё час — и закончится приличный рабочий день.  
— На-до, — Дикон тоже заглянул через плечо, уставился на циферблат. — На-до же, три дня прош-ло.  
— Ага, — Гэвин боролся с собой, чтобы не прижаться к Дикону хоть как-то.  
Дикон решил проблему — прижался сам. Вернее, положил подбородок Гэвину на плечо, и это тоже было удобно. Гэвин с удовольствием прислонился головой к голове.  
— Только зубов мне за воротник не натряси, ха.  
Дикон дернулся.  
— Шутка, боже, Дикон, шутка, можешь натрясти, нормуль.  
— Сам ска-зал, — Дикон фыркнул совсем рядом, ухо Гэвина обдало чужим дыханием.  
Пахло от Дикона зубной пастой, и если Гэвин считал, что достаточно влюбился, то оказалось, что нет, недостаточно. Немедленно захотелось поцеловать Дикона, но Гэвин разумно полагал — тот пока не оценит.  
Вместо этого Гэвин немного потёрся щекой о чужую щёку, прежде чем выпрямиться и снова изготовиться к бою.  
Их ждал холл.  
— Там бу-дет ста-ту-я, е-ё на-до от-крыть, — Дикон тоже немного взбодрился, погладил себя по щеке, о которую только что потёрся Гэвин.  
Стало приятно.  
Потом дошло.  
— Статую? Открыть? Ты шутишь сейчас, да, Дикон, скажи, что да?  
— Нет, — смотрел виновато. — Из-ви-ни. За-то у нас есть ключ! — и потряс мешочком с мегамонетами.  
Гэвину одинаково сильно захотелось плюнуть и перекреститься. Вместо всего спросил:  
— Что там было раньше?  
— Ка-би-нет рек-то-ра, — Дикон заулыбался лукаво, — ду-ма-ю, ты о-це-нишь е-щё боль-ше, ког-да у-ви-ди-шь.  
— Запиши для протокола вот прям щас, — Гэвин потыкал в диконову грудь. — Я вот уже сейчас недоволен и охуел!  
— Ра-но, — заулыбался Дикон шире. — Гэ-вин, по-верь мне, ра-но.  
Дикон оказался прав, конечно. После оперативной зачистки холла и скоренького заваливания миллиона дверей на обоих этажах Гэвин наконец понял, насколько: три мегамонеты, скорее, медали устроились в три лунки на основании статуи, а потом подстатуйная часть холла пришла в движение.  
Со скрипом. Со стуком меняющих движение камней. С медленным разъезжанием стены и части пола.  
В заваленные наспех двери снова стали ломиться зомби, знакомо загрохотали шаги Тирана, а Гэвин всё не мог отойти от шока:  
— И такое было КАЖДЫЙ ДЕНЬ?!  
— Воз-мож-но не по ра-зу.  
Зомби стали ломиться активнее, Дикон подхватил монеты с основания статуи, взял Гэвина за руку и очень быстро провёл по закрывающемуся переходу, в одном месте мимолётно подхватив на руки, чтобы опустить где-то посреди темноты.  
— Тут их быть не дол-жно, — Дикон вздохнул близко.  
— Порядок, — Гэвина всё ещё вело от ощущения горячего и крепкого тела поблизости, опять хотелось прижиматься.  
Дикон сам налетел на него, не понять, случайно или нет:  
— Там ру-биль-ник, из-ви-ни, пос-то-ро-нись?  
Гэвин сомкнул за спиной Дикона руки.  
— Я так извинения принимаю.  
— Клас-сный спо-соб, — прошептали Гэвину на ухо. — На-до за-пом-нить.  
Момент, когда Дикон обнял Гэвина ответно в полной темноте, стал самым ярким и запоминающимся за последние сутки.  
А за последние сутки Гэвин уже всякого навидался! И при свете даже!  
— Ты мне очень нравишься.  
Прозвучало беспомощно и немного по-детски, но Дикон, судя по счастливому вздоху, остался всем доволен.  
— Э-то не-о-быч-но, о-быч-но я но-вич-кам как раз не нрав-люсь. Рад, что ты — ис-клю-че-ни-е.  
— А я-то как рад, — Гэвин осторожно сжал Дикона в объятиях, тот расслабился больше.  
— Но нам всё рав-но на-до ид-ти, — вздыхал Дикон опять грустно.  
— Каждый шаг приближает нас к поцелуям на закате, — пробно подбодрил его Гэвин и получил мягкий фырк прямо в ухо.  
— Дос-той-на-я цель, — Дикон снова немного взбодрился, а потом поцеловал в ухо!  
Неожиданно! В темноте!  
Гэвин расцепил руки от внезапности, был вознаграждён новым довольным фырком, Дикон отошёл Гэвину за спину и действительно включил свет рубильником.  
Лампы засветились неохотно, но ярко, стала видна богатая обстановка, деревянные панели повсюду.  
— Точно, ректор же…  
— По-том тут си-дел ка-пи-тан, но ког-да все ус-та-ли от скре-же-щу-щих зву-ков, сю-да за-пер-ли ар-хив.  
— Архив? — Гэвин представил все эти звуки посреди холла каждый раз.  
— И вре-мя по-се-ще-ни-я ар-хи-ва, толь-ко ве-че-ром, — Дикон пожал плечами, немного будто оправдываясь.  
— И дубликаты всё равно сделал только ты?  
— Я не оч-чень люб-лю квес-ты и-ли ко-го-то про-сить.  
— Или ты просто единственное разумное создание, попадающее под определение «человек», в этом участке, — Гэвин потряс головой. — Почему вообще надо запирать такие уникальные двери?  
— Я то-же не о-чень по-ни-ма-ю, — отозвался Дикон. — Но даль-ше не у-час-ток. Где кон-чат-ся ар-хи-вы, я бу-ду бес-по-ле-зен.  
— Только если помрёшь, — Гэвин нахмурился. — А я очень надеюсь, что ты не помрёшь и не дашь никому себя убить, ладно?  
— Спа-си-бо, — Дикон кивнул.  
Потом действительно был не участок — после архивов они попали в какие-то коллекторы, постреляли крокодилов-альбиносов-зомби-мутантов, потом какого-то глазастого чувака, потом попали на огромный подземный склад, откуда пришли к подозрительно стерильному белому коридору.  
Дикон хотел сразу зайти, но Гэвин схватил его за локоть, не давая и шагу ступить. Что-то ему подсказывало — зомби тут тоже были, а вот их следов или их тел не наблюдалось. Будь Дикон менее уставшим, тоже, наверняка, заметил бы.  
— О, а где сле-ды? — и в нынешнем состоянии заметил.  
— Мне тоже интересно, — Гэвин вернулся немного назад, поднял отстреленную у белоголового руку, вернулся и бросил в коридор.  
Коридор застило паром, что-то прошипело, перед носом упала дверь. Когда дверь поднялась, коридор был всё ещё девственно чист.  
— Мы-ше-лов-ка…  
Пришлось искать обход. Стала сказываться усталость, хотелось есть или выпить чего-то горячего. Спокойствия не добавлял Дикон, который даже намекать на такие простые вещи не пытался. В очередной диспетчерской-непонятно-для-чего Гэвин нашел рабочую кофемашину.  
— А ты не хочешь?  
Дикон слегка завис, Гэвин обеспокоился сильнее.  
— На-вер-но-е, хо-чу? — и звучало полноценным вопросом.  
Гэвин зажмурился, чтобы не наорать на человека, который, похоже, _забыл_ , что он просто человек и периодически хотеть есть-пить-спать — нормально. Первый кофе достался ему.  
Гэвин сломал ещё автомат с закусками, который обнаружил поблизости, и не успокоился, пока не убедился, что Дикон: а) сидит; б) пьёт кофе; в) ест свой законный пончик.  
Когда обоим стало немного веселее, Гэвин додумался вызвать с компа диспетчера карту этажа. Дикон увидел ещё вход.  
Этот был больше похож на правду, но зайти было нельзя, потому что тот квадрат был обесточен.  
А местные электрощитки делал, вероятно, один и тот же маньяк от архитектуры — нужный им находился на полпути к центру земли, где-то охренительно глубоко.  
Гэвин замер, закрыв лицо руками.  
— Э-то о-фи-ци-аль-на-я схе-ма, — Дикон сочувственно похлопал по спине. — Но тут есть за-мет-ки от ру-ки… Прав-да, у-по-ми-на-ют-ся шах-мат-ны-е фи-гу-ры?  
Гэвин застонал.  
— Ебучие ребусы-ы-ы-ы!..  
— По-це-луй на за-ка-те?  
— Ладно, допустим, он стоит всего, — Гэвин встряхнулся.  
Шахматные фигуры с какими-то изгибисто-выгибистыми основаниями пришлось ещё поискать, а последнюю — отбить у воскресшего мужика с невероятным количеством глаз.  
Дикон, которого отбросило взрывом последней гранаты, медленно поднимался, Гэвин наслаждался звоном в ушах и держал коня.  
Шахматного и последнего коня, которого успел сорвать с пояса этой хрени.  
— Гэ-вин? Гэ-вин?! — его встряхнули за плечи. — ГэВИн!  
Последнее прозвучало быстро, стрессово и малость неразборчиво по совокупности факторов. Гэвин усомнился, что это говорил вообще Дикон, и от ужаса пришел в себя.  
— Дикон?! — тоже вцепился в него.  
— Гэ-вин, ты ме-ня на-пу-гал, — Дикон расслабился и сел возле Гэвина прямо на пол.  
— Ты меня тоже, когда заговорил на себя не похоже, — Гэвин сел поровнее и бортанул Дикона плечом в плечо.  
Тот усмехнулся, поскреб свежее пятно на манжете ногтем.  
— Прос-ти, я о-быч-но го-во-рю, как все, но сей-час нем-но-го в стрес-се, по-э-то-му пы-та-юсь у-по-ря-до-чить хоть что-то…  
— И говоришь максимально разборчиво, я понял, спасибо, — Гэвин взъерошил чужую причёску, чтобы тут же пригладить. — Ты многое сделал мне понятнее.  
— Те-бе спа-си-бо, ес-ли бы ты не при-шёл, о-дин я бы дол-го не про-тя-нул.  
Думать о том, что Дикон мог его встретить не живым ответом на все архитектурные загадки вселенной, а ещё одним хорошо вооруженным зомби, Гэвину больно.  
— Дикон! — Гэвин хочет много сказать, но они слышат.  
Оба одновременно слышат звук.  
Неприятный такой, подозрительно напоминающий шаги Тирана, только потяжелее, а потом — взводимой ракетницы. Гэвин бросается влево, Дикон вправо, снаряд взрывается. В проходе замер ещё один гигантский упырь, этот в обмотках… из мусорных пакетов?  
— Что за жертва «Модного приговора»? — бормочет Гэвин, уже не могущий столько бояться.  
— СТАРС! — орёт упырь и целится снова, только в Дикона.  
Гэвина эта хрень будто бы вовсе не замечает, чем он и пользуется, подскакивая вблизь и снаряжая ракету на поясе чудовища.  
До взрыва пара секунд, но Гэвину хватает, чтобы спрятаться. Своды опасно трещат, но держатся, упырь лежит, перебитый в кашу, Дикона не видно…первые пару секунд. Потом лучший детектив столетия или хоть Ракун-сити уж точно, выпрямляется, показывая Гэвину фигурку шахматного коня.  
— Господи, Дикон! — вот теперь Гэвина трясёт.  
— Для те-бя я мо-гу быть кем у-год-но, — цитата из «Шрека» явно скрашивает ситуацию, и уже Гэвин смеётся как не в себя.  
Дикон аккуратно обходит мертвого упыря, а Гэвин шманает на предмет патронов.  
— Ты ему персонально-то как насолил?  
— Не мо-гу знать, тем бо-ле-е, что к СТАР-Су не и-ме-ю от-но-ше-ни-я.  
— К СТАРСу?  
Гэвин узнает о супер-пупер-дупер-мега-экстра-гипер-копах, расшифровывается, конечно, не так, но Дикон тихо и заразительно смеётся, если так сказать.  
— Короче, они задаваки, — подытоживает Гэвин.  
— С боль-шим по-тен-ци-а-лом к ин-филь-тра-ци-и и-ли вы-жи-ва-нию, — дохарактеризует их Дикон.  
— Ну и где они, раз такие крутые? — насмехается Гэвин. — Я вижу тут только тебя, крайне толкового детектива, ну и себя, а я тут тоже обычный серж…  
Дикон закрывает ему рот рукой.  
Гэвин прислушивается, Дикон насторожен, кругом подозрительно тихо.  
— Ти-хо, Гэ-вин, — Дикон шепчет и утаскивает куда-то в сторону, кажется, уже органически чувствуя подсобки спиной.  
Стоит им скрыться в проёме с выломанной дверью, но хотя бы в тени, Гэвин тоже слышит, потом видит.  
Убитый ими десять минут назад упырь ползёт по потолку. Он несколько видоизменился, похож на языкатую хрень, стал плоским, но в целом — по мусорным обмоткам и очаровательной улыбке из незакрывающегося рта — узнаваем.  
Дикон закрывает рот и нос ладонью ещё себе. Гэвин его понимает.  
Тварь проползает, периодически шипя что-то про СТАРС, и Гэвин морально готов к ней присоединиться в выражении негодования — каким хером с очередной невероятной ебаниной сражаться должны опять они, простые копы, а не заточенное спецом под это подразделение?  
— Э-то судь-ба…  
Дикон, видимо, думает о том же. Идти дальше уже не так весело, оружие они не убирают ни на секунду, потолок постоянно в поле зрения.  
Очень трудно совмещать с разглядыванием ладного Дикона, поэтому Гэвин отдельно зол.  
— Кто их вообще делает?  
— Как кто? Кор-по-ра-ци-я.  
Далее Дикон повествует о чудесной со всех сторон корпорации-градообразующем-предприятии-ответственном-за-периодические-экологические-опасности. Пару лет назад, например, они смутировали пчёл, пока всех выловили — полгорода перекусали. Или на электростанции были травопауки…  
— Траво? — уточняет Гэвин. — Пауки? — пытается смириться с мыслью.  
— О-чень не-при-ят-ны-е ре-бя-та, раз-ме-ром с со-ба-ку, так и но-ро-ви-ли выс-тре-лить в рот сво-и-ми у-си-ка-ми и под-са-дить па-ра-зи-та. Тог-да по-мо-га-ла тра-ва.  
Гэвин припоминает «незаправленный салат».  
— И от этих тоже помогает?  
— Да, па-ру у-ку-сов ты вы-дер-жишь. Хва-та-ет на сут-ки.  
У Гэвина ощущение, что он попал в отлично снятый ужастик с подробной проработкой мира.  
Потом они находят электрощиток с разъёмами для фигур, и Дикон разгадывает попутную загадку.  
Гэвин сторожит дверь и молится о здоровье Дикона — этот человек идеален, просто идеален. Спустя пять минут сосредоточенного сопения и перечитывания условий загадки свет вспыхивает повсюду, можно идти в обесточенный ранее квадрат.  
Дикон идёт за ним, как менее сосредоточенный.  
Гэвин благодарен за это судьбе, потому что он как раз успевает заметить притаившегося у входа Тирана-на-максималках, перехватить Дикона и сдать назад ещё. Дикон выглядит совсем неважно и трясет головой, стоит Гэвину его отпустить. Хрень сторожит, а Дикон — никакой.  
Гэвин принимает решение сделать ещё один перерыв на поспать. Дикон против, но Гэвин убедителен — и очередная подсобка служит им укрытием. Гэвин сразу укрывает голову Дикона курткой, чтобы скрыть возможные звуки, а потом обнимает сам и берёт за руку. Дикона вырубает моментально.  
Пока он спит, Гэвин настороженно прислушивается к миру за дверью, поэтому не пропускает, как тот упырь уползает, очевидно, задолбавшись их ждать и отправившись на поиски. Он шепчет «СТАРС» вперемешку с какими-то упыриными звуками, поэтому Гэвин запоминает его как СТАРСофана.  
Дикон спит, и Гэвину очень спокойно служить его подушкой. Дикон спит, а Гэвин осторожно гладит его по спине и по рукам, надеясь, что сможет делать так впредь. Дикон спит, но, к сожалению, будить его приходится. Гэвин приподнимает свою куртку с лица, гладит по ладони настойчиво.  
— Утро.  
Дикон моргает медленно, с трудом фокусирует взгляд и улыбается Гэвину наполовину ещё из сна.  
— Хо-ро-шо, — опирается о него неловко, усаживаясь. — От-лич-но, что ты мне не прис-нил-ся.  
— Вот это был бы кошмар, а? — подмигивает Гэвин. — Я-то пострашнее всяких зомби!  
— Э-то е-щё по-че-му? — Дикон просыпается быстро, через полминуты он уже почти совсем обычный.  
— Потому что кусать тебя буду не так, чтобы ты резко отмучился, а так, чтобы ты по-настоящему прочувствовал момент. За шею или за корму — уже не так важно!  
— Ч-т-о? — звучит музыкой.  
— Что-что, — передразнивает Гэвин, — одним засосом не отделаешься, вот «что»!  
И пока Дикон не опомнился, тоже целует его в ухо. От уха пахнет пеной для бритья и самим Диконом: тот набегался, вспотел и устал, но запах кажется Гэвину приятным.  
— Я по-ста-ра-юсь не за-быть, — шепчет Дикон.  
— Я в любом случае тебе это напомню, — ставит его перед фактом Гэвин.  
Дикон порывисто Гэвина обнимает, и это радует так сильно, будто уже бракосочетаться согласился. Гэвин прижимает его к себе покрепче:  
— Ты, главное, держись, ладно? Нам ещё на закате целоваться!  
После этого возвращаться в унылый мир с корпоративными зомби отдельно отвратно, но так или иначе приходится. Хорошо, что СТАРСофан уполз — они спокойно подходят к двери, и тут надо какой-то айди. Гэвин готов проклясть примерно всё, когда Дикон вдруг набивает длинный ряд цифр.  
По памяти набивает. Дверь открывается, Гэвинов рот открывается, Дикон не видит и молча уходит дальше. Гэвин восхищён этим человеком примерно на всю жизнь вперёд, но догоняет и спрашивает:  
— Ты ведь не работаешь в корпорации?  
— Нет, ку-зен ра-бо-та-ет. Я час-то ви-дел е-го но-мер.  
Гэвин отмечает цепкую память Дикона отдельно и лихорадочно припоминает, не говорил ли ему чего-то сомнительного? По всему выходит — говорил и очень много, но это сомнительное было определённого сорта, а против самоклеящегося Гэвина Дикон, вроде, ничего не имел.  
Далее им попадается какой-то очередной склад, зомби, ещё склад, потом лаборатории с камнежабами размером в три Дикона. Гэвин только успевает, что стрелять и благословлять живого Дикона рядом — какие к чертям СТАРСы, когда тут есть такие копы. В конце этажа они находят живого.  
Живой похож на Дикона, как две капли воды, только в комплекции потощее, да глаза тёмные.  
— Кон-нор! — вопит счастливый Дикон.  
— Дикон! — вопит счастливый Коннор.  
— СТАРС!!! — вопит внезапно оказавшийся рядом СТАРСофан, а потом вдруг замирает, как и все участники сцены.  
Гэвин вдруг понимает, что СТАРСофан растерян и не знает, в кого ему целиться — Дикон и Коннор слишком похожи. Гэвин хватает обоих за шиворот, заталкивает в лабораторию и блокирует бронированную дверь. СТАРСофан подозрительно тих, но нужно пользоваться моментом и драпать.  
— Ты работаешь в СТАРС? — Дикон поражён.  
— Нет, а ты?! — Коннор тоже.  
— Вероятно, у вас есть третий брат-близнец, пропавший при загадочных обстоятельствах много лет назад, который и работает в СТАРС, — язвит Гэвин и смолкает, потому что оба на него таращатся.  
— Чарли!  
— Чар-ли!  
Гэвин не хочет знать ни про какого Чарли, он хочет свалить отсюда, спасти мир и поцеловать Дикона, именно в таком порядке. Но.  
— Так Чарли жив?!  
— Ес-ли так, э-то мно-го-е объ-яс-ня-ет!  
Потом к ним интеллигентно, то есть не из ракетницы, стучится СТАРСофан, и они наконец драпают.  
Коннор осчастливливает их, что вакцина есть, распылить её можно на весь город: после прецедента с пчёлами корпорация учла опыт и заготовила такие «опылительные» вышки. Проблема только одна (не считая упыря на хвосте): вакцина в ещё более подземном комплексе, куда идти опасно.  
— Но на-до, — сурово хмурится Дикон.  
— Придётся, — вздыхает Гэвин.  
— Я не пущу вас одних! — волнуется Коннор.  
— Всем привет, — здоровается третий одинаковый выживший, видимо, Чарли.  
После семейной сцены, где Чарли бьют по лицу, а потом обнимают, он демонстрирует им пробирку.  
— Вакцина! — ликует Коннор.  
— Не на-до ид-ти, — счастлив Дикон.  
— Кстати, вы не видели тут Немезиса? — уточняет Чарли.  
— СТАРС! — орёт объявившийся Немезис и замирает опять, видимо, в перезагрузке.  
Его можно понять: одинаковых лиц три. Гэвин осторожно утаскивает всех за шиворот.  
Пока Немезис отмерзает и переживает свой экзистенциальный кризис, Гэвин треплет Коннора, чтобы показывал дорогу к «опылителям». С Чарли процесс отстрела зомби идёт бойчее, Гэвин даже готов признать, что СТАРС в целом неплохи. С другой стороны — не лучше Дикона.  
— Если ты разобьёшь ему сердце, — говорит Чарли, когда они прикрывают Дикона с Коннором. — Я найду тебя и убью!  
— Если ты разобьёшь ему сердце, — говорит Коннор, когда они вместе разблокируют дверь с парным замком. — Я найду тебя, убью, оживлю как зомби и потом убью!  
Гэвин закатывает глаза и почти ждёт подобной фразы от Дикона, но тот, наоборот, косится обеспокоенно. Гэвин подмигивает детективу и получает подмигивание в ответ. Настроение — картинно потерять сознание на руках у мужчины мечты. Обстановка — отстрелить Немезису что-нибудь важное.  
СТАРСофан идёт по пятам, Гэвину стрёмно, Чарли, похоже, привычно, Коннору нервно, а Дикону как-то безрадостно. Стреляет Немезис теперь по каждому — по очереди. Гэвина он всё ещё не замечает в упор, чем он пользуется, сталкивая на упыря ящики и захлопывая об него гермодвери.  
Немезис, правда, прочный, но когда они натыкаются на площадку для утилизации биоотходов, которую можно наполнить кислотой, все приостанавливаются.  
— Туда должен пойти я! — кричит Чарли.  
— Нет я, я старше! — возмущается Коннор.  
Гэвин оглядывается, не видит Дикона и холодеет.  
Детективу разрешение от кузенов ни разу не нужно. Гэвин тоже бросает их выяснять отношения и убегает, чтобы прикрыть Дикона в затеянной авантюре. Немезис кажется счастливым, потому что цель, наконец, одна. Гэвин чувствует себя бесполезным — Дикон пробивает чаны с кислотой сам.  
Потом Дикон не успевает, а Немезис близко, а он огромный, а Дикон кажется таким маленьким по разнице, и Гэвин стреляет во что-то на спине громилы-упыря. Того вдруг колбасит, он прекращает наступать на Дикона, Гэвин кричит детективу убираться оттуда, и стреляет в ближайший чан.  
Немезис отвратительно шипит, орёт и воняет на пол-этажа, но взмыленный Дикон стоит рядом, живой, почти целый и только малость взъерошенный.  
— На-де-юсь, Чар-ли и Кон-нор в по-ряд-ке, — смотрит на Гэвина, как будто он что-то знает.  
Гэвин закатывает глаза:  
— Надеюсь, в порядке ты.  
Дважды убитый Немезис остаётся грустной шипящей лужей у них позади, Коннор и Чарли никак не находятся, через парочку запароленных дверей начинается внезапно снова — полицейский участок. Дикон вздыхает надрывно, Гэвин стонет проклятья чёртовому архитектору. И, да, Тиран на месте.  
Над городом взвывают сирены, предупреждающие об опылении, Тиран грохочет ботинками совсем близко, Гэвин сцапывает Дикона за ремень кобуры и утаскивает в самую первую подсобку, где они встретились. История повторяется за одним исключением — Гэвин уже основательно Дикона любит.  
— Хо-чешь тра-вы? — шепчет Дикон почти ему в губы. — С на-шей встре-чи про-шли сут-ки.  
— Очень хочу, — шёпотом рычит Гэвин. — Но не травы!  
— Ч-т-о? — успевает Дикон поинтересоваться, когда Гэвин не выдерживает и целует первым.  
Мир почти спасён, хотя по времени не закат, конечно.  
Тиран шагает где-то далеко, а может, в ушах грохочет собственное сердце, Дикон притягивает Гэвина к себе и вздыхает рвано, целуя, целуя, целуя бесконечно. Кажется, они могут продолжать и продолжать, когда рядом по коридору слышно голоса близнецов.  
— Где они? Не мог ведь Тиран их?  
Тиран оказывается поблизости, и вот Чарли, в отличие от простых смертных, от шляпного упыря не удирает. Гэвин приглаживает волосы Дикона и поправляет ему воротник, прежде чем показаться из укрытия, в принципе уже чего-то такого ожидая.  
Тощий Чарли стоит над поверженным Тираном.  
В его руках нож — и какой-то кусок мяса, отдалённо напоминающий сердце. Гэвин готов признать, что СТАРС в принципе ничего так.  
Коннор заполошно радуется, вешается Дикону на шею. Чарли толкает пафосные речи про общую безопасность и почему его все должны были считать мёртвым.  
Спойлер: ради общей же безопасности. Гэвину очень всё равно, за окном рассвет и целовать Дикона на рассвете, в принципе, как ему кажется, даже лучше, чем на закате. Стоит, конечно, спросить самого Дикона, но у Гэвина странное чувство, что тот не откажет.  
И жизнь налаживается.  
— Если ты будешь смеяться над ним, — Чарли ненавязчиво поигрывает ножом и сердцем Тирана, — за его ОКР, я тебя тоже найду, понял?  
— ОКР? — впервые серьезно озадачивается Гэвин. — Я с ним полные сутки, нет у него никакого обессивно-компульсивного поведения!  
Чарли смотрит странно.  
— И тебя не напрягает, как Дикон говорит?  
— Разборчиво он говорит, алло, — Гэвин возмущён. — И быть аккуратным не преступление. Эта аккуратность не единожды спасла нам жизнь!  
— Да, Дикон потрясный, — расслабляется мясник из СТАРС. — Спасибо, что помог ему, я тоже хотел сказать.  
В целом, общение с родственниками удаётся Гэвину на пять. Он бы не расстроился и другому результату, но так, конечно, лучше.  
Противозомбическая вакцина настолько же злая, как другие изобретения корпорации — уже озомбившихся она убивает на месте, а ещё не заражённых подбадривает.  
— По идее, она должна подбадривать только иммунитет, — отчитывается подёргивающий ногой Коннор. — Но, видимо, это побочка.  
Гэвин смотрит на широко распахнувшего глаза Дикона и понимает, что им обоим нужно.  
— Вы как хотите, — Гэвин пожимает Чарли и Коннору руки, — а мы в душ.  
Чарли фыркает, Коннор закатывает глаза и желает им не навернуться на скользком кафеле. Дикон стонет с едва скрытым предвкушением:  
— Да-а, по-жа-луй-ста-а-а-а!..  
Первые полчаса они действительно моются, вторые полчаса Гэвин смеётся, когда из волос Дикона продолжают выпадать зубы.  
Третьи полчаса можно наконец целоваться.  
— Э-то сто-и-ло все-го? — спрашивает Дикон, припадая на Гэвина и прижимая его к кафельной стенке.  
— Ещё как, — Гэвин с удовольствием запускает пальцы в чистые наконец волосы. — Пора заканчивать смену. Домой?  
— До-мой, — целует его Дикон.


	5. Обломов АУ

Гэвин Рид — прекрасный полицейский, отличный сотрудник, ценный со всех сторон кадр. Так, как работает он, работает мало кто в отделе. Но и ему иногда не везёт. Перелом ноги на задержании.  
Социальные гарантии копов срабатывают как надо, увольнять его никто не собирается — но на дворе апрель, а валяться ему даже при уровне современных медицинских технологий месяца два. Гэвин бы не задумываясь съехал домой, но перелом ноги действительно очень ограничивает его в быту.  
Домой хочется, пусть там пусто и тихо — родители укатили путешествовать в доме на колесах — зато дома интереснее, чем в палате, и помогут сами стены. Поэтому непредвзятый детектив Рид лезет изучить источники: андроидов придумали давно, на дворе 2038 год, наверняка есть варианты.  
Более подробная разработка темы показывает интересные варианты: сиделку можно купить в официальном магазине, она будет бэушная, обойдется недорого, плюс, после завершения лечения андроида можно будет сдать обратно в магазин с небольшим возвратом денег. Схема «проката» удобная.  
Гэвин разрывается между двумя моделями: миловидная девушка из 600-х АХ или здоровенный парень с отталкивающими светлыми глазами, которого лучше бы сделали спортивным тренером или патрульным — от такого лица хочется удрать. Впрочем, может, в том и был замысел разработчиков.  
Выздоравливать явно будет алкаться больше. Модель у него странная РК900, но при обновлении странички иногда выпрыгивает АХ900, впрочем, из-за отталкивающей внешности на него, видимо, скидка. Да и внимательно вчитавшись в функционал и сравнив, Гэвин находит в его описании интерес.  
В отличие от АХ600, этот умеет готовить блюда загадочной русской кухни, и даже блины! Гэвин, который застал блины бабушки, очень хочет повторить опыт, пользуется скидкой, весенним спецпредложением, недавно присланным ему на почту корпоративным сертификатом — и оформляет покупку.  
Модель привозят прямо в больницу, что позволяет оформить выписку: 900-й дотранспортирует его до дома и окажет помощь в оздоровительных мероприятиях. Представитель компании подсовывает огромный договор, и в целом всё разумно, кроме мелкой звёздочки в конце, но это неизбежное зло.  
Стоящего столбом мужчину предполагается как-то назвать, а Гэвин честно не ожидал, что 900 будет настолько похож на живого: раньше Гэвин так близко сталкивался только с патрульными, которые были ощутимо старших линеек. Чтоб не рефлексировать каждый раз, Гэвин выбирает имя особенно.  
— Захар!  
— Что? — делает вид, будто ослышался, представитель компании. — Закари?  
— Если бы я хотел сказать «Закари», я бы сказал, но нет, — развеивает Гэвин чужие надежды. — Его будут звать Захар!  
900 не реагирует полсекунды, видимо, одобрение компании что-то решает, но потом.  
— Очень хорошо, Гэвин, меня зовут Захар, как я могу вам помочь? — абсолютно русское имя, выговоренное с русским произношением иррационально Гэвина веселит и греет, поэтому он сразу начинает улыбаться: больничный пройдёт с толком.  
900 зеркалит реакцию и улыбается в ответ.  
Пусть не искренне, у жестянок вообще с этим швах, но приятно глазу и адекватно, как улыбался бы любой вежливый служащий неуместно весёлому клиенту.  
— Я должен что-то ещё? — спрашивает Гэвин, но представитель компании отрицательно качает головой: транзакция проведена, порядок.  
Через пару часов, когда Гэвин и с ним Захар получают все необходимые наставления, они покидают больницу. Гэвина несут на руках без усилия, а он радуется, как ребёнок — на улице пахнет весной, он устал лежать в унылой палате, плюс, несут его бережно и ничего не болит.  
Пока они ждут такси, Захар по требованию обходит окрестности и доходит до ближайшего дерева. К веткам он Гэвина не поднимает, отговариваясь своей программой и полученными рекомендациями, но тактильный контакт с природой одобряет — Гэвин может подержаться за кору, смолу и листья.  
К приезду такси Гэвин практически счастлив. Пока они едут, он рассказывает, что Захара зовут Захаром, потому что у Гэвина есть русские корни и остаточные знания о когда-то прочитанных на этой волне книгах. Пусть читал он в переводе на английский, русская литература оставила след.  
Захар не реагирует никак, выспрашивает только, что Гэвин хочет на обед и блюда какой кухни он предпочитает. Раз уж всё было затеяно ради блинов, Гэвин выбирает блины.  
Дома помощник поднимает Гэвина в спальню, помогает переодеться, устраивает на родную кровать, и Гэвин вырубается.  
Спать дома — сладко, пока, конечно, он не расслабляется настолько, чтобы попытаться поменять позу, нога передирает болью по всему телу, и Гэвин орёт на весь дом:  
— ЗА-ХА-А-А-А-АР!  
Получается освежающе.  
Когда Захар объявляется в дверях, через пару секунд, Гэвину почти не больно.  
Он и сам ошарашен этим, но вложенная в крик экспрессия помогает. Вызванный Захар мигает на него голубым диодом, в руке ещё лопаточка для сковороды, видимо, блины в разгаре.  
— Я могу вам помочь?  
— Помоги подвинуться, — Гэвин беспомощно протягивает руку. — Нога, ох, больно.  
Помощник чрезвычайно бережно двигает Гэвина даже не целиком, а по частям, отдельно ногу, отдельно вторую, отдельно помогает развернуть корпус так, чтобы ничего не побеспокоить. Подбивает подушку и смотрит серьёзно. Оставленную на тумбочке лопаточку подхватывает и уходит.  
Проснувшись, он не может заснуть сразу, с первого этажа, из кухни, пахнет вкусно — блинчиками, сразу хочется есть, смотреть фильмы, которые он понимает с пятого на десятое, что-то делать такое дурацкое и уютное.  
Кто знал, что покупая андроида, Гэвин купит ещё атмосферу?  
В итоге Гэвин останавливается на чтении книги, но от телефона болят глаза, и он кричит опять:  
— ЗАХА-А-АР!  
И снова становится легче, особенно когда Захар объявляется в дверях, без лопаточки, но в фартуке. Фартук на кухне мамин, в цветочек, Гэвин фаркает.  
— Принеси читалку, а?  
Читалка оказывается у Гэвина в рекордные сроки, даже пояснять, где она обычно лежит, не надо — модель у Захара всё-таки 900 серии, кто бы он там ни был, АХ или РК.  
— Чем я могу вам помочь? — Захар протягивает читалку и опять спрашивает.  
— Нет, свободен, — Гэвин тычет в читалку.  
Стоит, правда, ему миновать порог и снова зашуметь снизу, Гэвин понимает, что заряд у читалки критический: дома-то он был ещё до перелома, бедная техника валялась и разряжалась. Звучит уже привычно:  
— ЗАХА-А-А-А-АР!  
Андроид объявляется на пороге с мукой на щеке почему-то.  
— Я зарядку читалке попросить забыл, метнись кабанчиком?  
Захар сначала кивает, потом проворачивает диод лишний раз и подозрительно уточняет:  
— Кем? Боюсь, эта техника не заложена в предустановленные программы…  
Гэвин фыркает, представляя такие программы.  
— Просто быстро, Захар.  
Гэвину протягивают зарядник. Потом он вспоминает, что розетки теперь тут ему все далеко, и Захар снова приходит на помощь. Гэвину и не хочется его дёргать так часто, но мозги после больницы реально в кашу — и приходится.  
Захар появляется по первому зову, не демонстрируя ничего.  
Это успокаивает, потому что иначе Гэвину стало бы стыдно — андроид там возится, сложное блюдо ему готовит, а Гэвин его ещё и дёргает постоянно. К счастью, приготовленные блины выглядят непострадавшими, хотя попадается парочка реально странной формы, но Гэвин только смеется.  
Смеётся и представляет, в какой именно момент дёрганья Захар разлил тесто в форму груши или чего-то отдалённо напоминающего яблоко. Захар сидит на краю кровати, ждёт, пока Гэвин поест, чтобы всё унести, а стоит Гэвину потрясти жирными руками, ловко протирает их мокрым полотенцем.  
Гэвин ошеломлён — грудничком он всё-таки не является! достаточно было дать ему влажную салфетку! — когда Захар еще и лицо ему вытирает другой стороной полотенца. Смотрит андроид только перед собой, но немного хмурится, как будто убрать масло с подбородка — его важная миссия.  
— Спокойно, Захар, спокойно, от капельки жира я не умру, — Гэвин ловит его за руки, пытается остановить, но у Захара, похоже, правда программа, и он, оставив одну руку схваченной, утирает лицо Гэвина другой.  
Выглядит после этого парадоксально довольным, Гэвин не может сердиться.  
— Захар, ты огонь, — Гэвин хлопает помощника по плечу.  
Тот на секунду желтеет диодом в части сектора:  
— Это потому, что я потенциально разрушителен и опасен? Если вы недовольны услугами, предоставленными юнитом, вы всегда можете отдать его на утилизацию или вернуть по гарантии.  
Гэвина слегка передёргивает, шаловливое настроение рассеивается:  
— Нет, балда, это комплимент был, ты очень всё быстро и круто сделал, спасибо, я доволен, — Гэвин наблюдает новую вежливую улыбку и ему как-то особо кисло. — Что тебе похвалить, чтобы ты это понял?  
— У данного юнита неоднократно отмечены проблемы в сфере социализации, подопечные объекты остались преимущественно недовольны, — Захар составляет тарелки на подносе поудобнее, не глядя на Гэвина.  
— Ну так вот, ты, конечно, мой всего первый день, но мне твоя социализация нравится.  
— Спасибо, сэр, ваш отзыв очень важен для дальнейшей эксплуатации юнита, — поднос составлен, Захар поднимается, огромный, как башня, но Гэвина чужой рост никогда не пугал.  
Гэвин хватает Захара за штанину. Штаны андроида белые, скользкие, чудо, что он с кровати не скатился вообще.  
— Стой, погоди, Захар, алло, земля вызывает небо, — тот, конечно, в принципе никуда не дёргается, пока человек его держит, но на этих словах удивлённо выглядывает из-за подноса, обозначая удивление ещё лицом.  
— В смысле, это, ты потом обратно ко мне приходи, ладно?  
Захар кивает.  
Гэвину становится немного спокойнее, он сыт и почти совсем доволен, Гэвин расслабляется и не замечает, как снова проваливается в сон. Когда он просыпается, Захар сидит рядом в сумерках, светит диодом, смотрит на спящего.  
Гэвин хмыкает, ловит андроида за руку: пришёл же! Пожимает.  
И спит дальше. Ему нормально.  
Ненормально становится только ближе к ночи, когда организм настойчиво требует освежиться. К счастью, Захар всё так же сидит рядом и руку из ладони Гэвина не вырывает, поэтому орать на весь дом не надо.  
Сонного Гэвина подхватывают, уносят, приносят.  
Над ногой проделывают какие-то процедуры, раскрывая технологичный лубок, Гэвин просыпается от ощущений — прохладно, влажно, больно прострелами, потом лубок снова захлопывается, но ощущение свежести на ноге приятно, и Гэвин зевает:  
— Спаси-уо-о-бо, Захар!  
Его похлопывают по руке.  
Гэвин опять спит.  
Утро встречает его чириканьем птиц за окном, и некоторое время Гэвин просто лежит, уставившись в потолок, следя за лучами солнца, ползущими по стенам, слушая птиц. Возвращается весеннее настроение выписки.  
— ЗАХА-А-А-А-АР?!  
Андроид объявляется в дверях.  
— Позавтракать бы и погулять, что думаешь?  
— Что вы предпочитаете на завтрак? — а чего ещё ждать от андроида.  
— Хочу… Хочу, вот как блины, только не блины, а поменьше, такие пышные, — Гэвин старательно вспоминает круглое слово, но оно не даётся.  
— Оладьи?  
— Оладушки!  
Гэвина балуют оладушками, и он, наверное, потолстеет, пока будет тут красиво лежать. Мысль не пугает — как потолстеет, так и скинет вес, Гэвину никогда было не в падлу потренироваться, двигаться он любит.  
— Куда вы желаете погулять? — интересуется Захар, снова его вытерший.  
— Ой далеко-о-о-о, — Гэвин жмурится, нагнетая, а когда приоткрывает один глаз, видит впервые обеспокоенного андроида. — Во двор! В наш! Там посидеть можно!  
Захар очевидно расслабляется, даже улыбается Гэвину чуточку более естественно, чем накануне, хотя все одно шибко вежливо.  
— Ой, неси меня, река, — Гэвин протягивает руки, чтобы его было удобно подхватывать.  
— За крутые берега? — интересуется Захар, не разочаровывая и подхватывая.  
— За них! — Гэвину удобно и не больно, нога будет заживать, вокруг весна.  
Пока Захар несёт его, Гэвин его взъерошивает.  
Взъерошенный Захар выглядит потешно, не так пугающе, как обычно, с этими своими светлыми глазами и серьёзным лицом.  
Гэвина усаживают на шезлонг, а пока он наслаждается свежим воздухом и солнцем, Захар принимается за облагораживание территории вокруг.  
Волосы так и не приглаживает.  
Гэвину для полного счастья не хватает только маленькой детали, поэтому он окликает:  
— Заха-а-а-ар? А принеси чаю? Или, лучше, сока? Или, может, там кофе зерновой остался, а?  
Андроид задумывается, но встречно не спрашивает, просто кивает.  
Гэвину приносят все три напитка.  
Пока он думает, что бы такое ещё попросить, Захар выносит ему читалку, втыкает над головой зонтик: близится полдень, припекает уже знатно.  
— Заха-а-аар, — Гэвин знает, как похвалить. — Ты просто мегасоциальный, так себе и запиши.  
— Спасибо, сэр, — под локтем образуется мороженое.  
День прекрасен, книжка интересная, мороженое уходит быстро — с кофе получается гляссе, потом всасывается чай, потом сок, на периферии слуха жужжит газонокосилка, Гэвин читает «Вино из одуванчиков» и погружается в мир полностью. Это абсолютно прекрасно, он давно так не отвлекался.  
Обычно рабочие вопросы занимают большую часть дня и внимания, но вырванный из рабочей среды и оставленный наедине с хобби и Захаром Гэвин вдруг расслабляется.  
В середине дня собирается гроза, Захар быстренько загоняет технику в гараж, подхватывает Гэвина, уносит в дом.  
Потом выходит убрать оставшееся, раз Гэвин и техника спасены, но неизбежно промокает сам. Гэвин смотрит на буйство стихии, вдыхает влажный озоновый воздух, наблюдает за красивой фигурой в белом, а потом вдруг беспокоится.  
— ЗАХА-А-А-АР!!!  
Андроид вскидывается весь, влетает в дом.  
— Что, сэр? — с прибитыми к лицу водой волосами он выглядит поживее, в глазах беспокойство.  
Гэвин вцепляется в его руку, подтаскивает к себе.  
— Вдруг в тебя молния ударит? Давай ты просто в доме побудешь, а посуда не пострадает! Даже если пострадает — бог с ней.  
Захар смотрит странно, но ничего не спрашивает, садится в своих мокрых белых пластиковых шмотках рядом с Гэвином прямо на пол. Они вместе смотрят на дождь в незакрытом дверном проёме. Гэвин уже не помнит, когда последний раз у него была компания в таких простых штуках.  
Через некоторое время, правда, начинает холодать, дверь приходится захлопнуть, потом снова призвать Захара как носильщика — посетить ванну, а потом гулять уже не хочется, хочется лежать в уютной комнате у себя дома и слушать, как за окном шумит весенняя гроза.  
Хватает Гэвина, правда, ненадолго, поэтому в доме раздаётся снова:  
— ЗАХА-А-А-А-АР!!!  
Тот объявляется вызванным джинном:  
— Простите, сэр, вы не определили блюдо на обед, поэтому будет borshch, это довольно деликатный процесс, может быть, вы присоединитесь ко мне?  
Гэвин согласен.  
Сидеть на кухне занятно: Захар в фартуке постоянно что-то делает, периодически вовлекает Гэвина в процесс, просит что-нибудь порезать, Гэвин не против, хотя видит, что пока он порежет одну картошку, Захар успевает настрогать все пять. Гэвину занятно, он дёргает Захара вопросами.  
Отвечает андроид обстоятельно, терпения не теряет, в какой-то момент Гэвин начинает подозревать, что тот воспринимает Гэвина надоедливым объектом, которому просто надо отвечать, и это неубираемый программный блок, когда Захар вдруг _вздыхает_.  
Гэвин даже не понимает сначала.  
Он понимает, что его настораживает звук, и он вдумывается в окружение, проигрывая в памяти услышанное и сказанное. Находит, хмыкает, никак не комментирует — так Захар всё-таки его воспринимает!  
Гэвину иррационально приятно и хочется дёргать помощника чаще, чтобы еще вздохнул.  
Спрашивать Захара можно обо всём, Гэвин и спрашивает — зачем резать картошку кубиками, почему капусту кидать раньше, как он будет красный, этот суп, потом, отчего Захар устаёт и что ему делать быстрее всего.  
Устаёт Захар, когда зарядки долго нет, а быстрее всего — просыпается.  
Гэвин снимает пробу с частей супа, ему нравится сидеть на кухне, полной пара, запахов, разговоров.  
Захар с половником, в фартуке и цветочках выглядит внезапно не таким и пугающим. Гэвину кажется, что Захару нравится готовить.  
— Часто тебя просят русскую кухню?  
— Очень редко, сэр.  
Гэвин не удивлён: чего бы соотечественники отдавали предпочтение этому виду кухни. Это у Гэвина была русская бабушка и оставались фрагментарные знания языка. Теперь вот был ещё Захар!  
Когда борщ готов, ему надо настояться, но Гэвину трудно отвлечься, он хочет есть.  
Тогда он слышит второй захаров _вздох_.  
— Как вас отвлечь, сэр? Вкусовые качества будут действительно лучше, если вы повремените сейчас.  
— Давай поиграем в русские слова, — Гэвину занятно вспомнить, что он ещё может. — Только не жульничать! Бери только те, что были в рецептах!  
Надолго их не хватает, но Гэвина развлекает первый раунд — Захар так отчётливо выговаривает слова по-русски, что Гэвин чувствует, как разархивируется какая-то часть памяти. Акцент у него, конечно, ужасный, но Гэвин себе прощает, а Захар не вздыхает, улыбается чуть веселее.  
Потом Гэвин вспоминает, чем ещё можно отвлечься, просит Захара притащить геймбой, усаживает андроида рядом — это вообще-то демонстрация! — потом опять приходится просить зарядку, после Захар сидит рядом и наблюдает, как Гэвин играет в гонки. Пара уровней — нормально, а третий…  
А третий никак Гэвину не даётся.  
— Можно мне, сэр? — Захар, кажется, просто хочет помочь, чтобы человек не расстраивался и не бесился впустую.  
— Только аккуратно, техника раздолбанная, — Гэвин передаёт наладонник и видит удивление на лице Захара. — Ты это чего?  
— Я думал, что моё установленное имя — Захар, — голос у андроида вдруг идёт помехами. — Простите, сэр.  
Он рыпается встать, но Гэвин вообще-то коп и хватает за плечо.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп-стоп, Захар, Захар, ты чего, ты куда, тебя и зовут Захар, всё ты правильно думаешь!  
Андроид молчит и хлопает на Гэвина глазами, прокручивая почему-то жёлтый диод на виске. Гэвин восстанавливает сказанное в памяти.  
— Так, Захар, раздолбанная техника — это геймбой, он старый, я так сказал, чтобы ты его случайно своими сильными красивыми руками в порошок не стёр!  
Андроид ещё пару раз крутит жёлтым, потом голубой забивает светяшку обратно.  
— Простите, сэр, произошла путаница, самопроизвольный вызов повреждённых файлов памяти.  
— Так, — Гэвину опять невесело. — Захар. Что там за файлы?  
— Недоформатированные, сэр, обрывки, извините.  
— Обрывки? И сколько раз тебя уже брали напрокат?  
— Не уверен, что моя информация верна, вам лучше уточнить у представителей компании, — улыбается Захар снова очень вежливо, как сразу после покупки.  
Гэвин понимает, что вопрос задал неправильный, в нём просыпается полицейский.  
— Ладно, бог с ним, — Гэвин не собирается накручивать ситуацию сейчас. — Для меня ты всё одно только Захар, договорились? И как думаешь, борщ достаточно остыл?  
Захар кивает, снова уходя в обычное поведение, никак не комментируя замечание насчёт имени. А вот Гэвин задумывается.  
Что не мешает ему наворачивать борщ за обе щеки и нахваливать. А потом не мешает ему затребовать транспортировку наверх, а потом звать Захара, потому что настроение такое — звать Захара.  
Захар всякий раз материализуется по первому зову, а Гэвин не может ему не улыбаться.  
С ужином опять происходит по узнанной схеме — Захар притаскивает поднос и сидит рядом, ждёт, пока Гэвин поест. Гэвин и ест, но в какой-то момент отвлекается, закашливается, давится, видит вдруг, что лицо андроида меняется явственно, запоминает, утыкается в плечо с облегчением.  
По спине стучат, дышать снова легко, но отстраняться Гэвин не спешит — опираться на Захара приятно, держит он аккуратно, пахнет от него чем-то вроде стирального порошка, Гэвин подозревает какой-нибудь андроидский шампунь для пластикового покрытия.  
— Гэвин? — микропауза. — Сэр?  
— Да Гэвин, Гэвин, — звучит всяко поприятнее «сэра», когда тебя только что отхлопали по спине и бережно держат.  
— Принято, — голос андроида вроде не меняется, но Гэвин готов поклясться, что меняется. — Гэвин, вам нехорошо?  
— Нормально, и давай уж всё-таки без полумер, а?  
— Полумер? — лица его не видно, но Гэвину всё равно кажется, что Захар всё прекрасно понял.  
— Давай на ты и по имени, алло, ты меня блинами накормил, борщом, по спине отхлопал, мы с тобой ближе просто некуда?  
— Принято, — голос снова меняется-не-меняется, сейчас Гэвин улавливает.  
Гэвин улавливает вздох, который андроидам не нужен, но Захар вздыхает, совсем как человек — Гэвин бы может и не заметил, он не летучая мышь, чтобы ловить эхо звука, однако сейчас он наполовину приобнимает Захара, а тот придерживает его за спину. Короче, можно этот вздох осязать.  
Ужин заканчивается в молчании, Захар снова повторяет свою процедуру с вытиранием человека, на этот раз Гэвин ему не мешает, только улыбается. Неожиданно вызывая сбой:  
— Сэр, то есть, Гэвин, пожалуйста, прекрати-те, прекрати улыбаться, я не могу вытереть качественно?  
И если Захар думает, что это поможет, то нет, это ни хрена не помогает, Гэвин только фыркает и закрывает лицо руками, пытаясь действительно перестать улыбаться.  
— Сэр? Гэвин? Я обидел в-тебя? Извини-т, извини, я не хотел.  
— Захар, прекращай, кого ты тут обидеть можешь, а?  
Гэвин отнимает руки от лица, подмигивает озадаченному помощнику.  
— Спойлер: только не меня. Чтобы меня обидеть, нужно очень постараться, а тут, извини, ты явно недостаточно стараешься!  
Диод ненадолго желтеет, лицо выражает сначала удивление, а потом Захар улыбается немного живее.  
— Как скажешь, Гэвин, но умыться всё равно надо.  
— Ну так дай я сам умоюсь, поди-ка не инвалид и не при смерти, — Гэвин отбирает полотенчико, отмечая краем глаза отблеск красного посреди голубого.  
Это тоже настораживает в нём полицейского — значит, с упомянутыми Захар работал.  
— Всё? — Гэвин делает вид, что не заметил ничего подозрительного.  
— Ещё немного справа. Можно, я? — Захар решительно отбирает полотенчико обратно, как будто бы Гэвин тут на его обязанности посягнул и собрался есть чужой хлеб.  
— Да можно, можно, легко, — Гэвин подставляет лицо.  
Когда Захар уносит поднос, Гэвин снова хватает его за штанину. Лицо андроида в этот момент — бесценно, Захар определенно растерян.  
— Что-то ещё?  
— Возвращайся, ладно?  
— Как скажет-шь, — перестраивается Захар медленно. — Но лучше попробуй поспать.  
— Спать скучно!  
— И полезно.  
— Зануда!  
— Андроид, Гэвин, всего лишь андроид, — Захар скрывается за дверью, Гэвин подозревает, хотя видел только его спину, что он улыбается.  
— Я тебя всё равно жду! — кричит Гэвин, зная, что будет услышан.  
Горло неожиданно саднит: за полтора дня он прямо вот наорался.  
Возвращается Захар с каким-то тёплым питьём и гэвиновым телефоном, который лежал на кухне.  
— Ваше горло, — чашечка стучит о тумбочку немного грозно.  
— Твоё, — немного хрипит Гэвин, скрещивая руки на груди.  
Захар подвисает и неожиданно сощуривается на секунду.  
— Твоё горло, Гэвин.  
— Моё, Захар, — Гэвин любопытно тянется к чашке. — Это что?  
— Это чтоб оно не хрипело и не болело, сегодня было умеренное переохлаждение, не стоит давать ему шанс дополнительно подорвать твоё здоровье.  
Самая длинная фраза от Захара, что Гэвин слышал за два дня. Мелочь, а приятно.  
— И телефон в этой ситуации? — Гэвин подкидывает плоский прозрачный экранчик.  
— Чтобы ты не кричал моё имя, — Захар запинается, продолжает неуверенно: — всегда?  
— А когда? — фыркает Гэвин.  
— Когда горло не будет болеть, — отрубает Захар.  
— Так и телефон? — тут экранчик вибрирует.  
В нём светится новый вызов, текстовое сообщение от контакта с длинным-предлинным номером, явно андроида. Сообщение со словом «Здравствуй» — и тут прямо вот не надо быть детективом.  
Гэвин улыбается и набирает прямо на глазах у Захара:  
З  
А  
Х  
А  
Р  
!  
Андроид опять сощуривается.  
Ч  
т  
о  
_  
Г  
э  
в  
и  
н  
?  
— Ладно, ладно, не будем по-китайски, — Гэвин всё равно фыркает, довольный. — Я тебя понял, можно писать и звонить, чтобы не подрывать хрупкие и слабые человеческие силы! Вот только мне тридцать пять лет, помирать не собираюсь!  
— Отлично, — улыбается Захар.  
До ночи они развлекаются тем, что играют в морской бой — читерствовать андроиду тут негде, нарисованные на двух планшетах поля 10×10, набор судов самого разного размера — и Гэвин бьёт Захара в трех партиях из четырёх. Логика расположения никак не даётся андроиду.  
Потом Гэвин устаёт и терпит процедуры над ногой, засыпая. Захар аккуратен, типично для андроида, а ещё: бережен и осторожен, что, может, актуально для сиделки, Гэвин раньше не сталкивался, и, однако, выглядит несколько избыточным. Гэвин правда не умирает, андроид должен понимать.  
Захар вроде как понимает — и всё равно разве что пыль с Гэвина не сдувает.  
В этот раз Гэвин просыпается посреди ночи, думает взорать, вспоминает про телефон, пишет — ЗАХААААААР! — и магия работает, тот почти мгновенно в дверях. К просьбе о тёплом питье относится с пониманием.  
Даже не припоминает Гэвину, что тот хвалился своим здоровьем. Как будто бы переживает или что-то такое может думать великодушное.  
Постепенно они привыкают друг к другу — и чем дальше, тем больше Гэвин уверен в наличии этого великодушного начала в своём андроиде. Захар отличается.  
Это становится заметно в мелочах — как те вздохи. Захар видится радостным Гэвину в двух ситуациях: когда занят с ним или на кухне, тут 900-й слишком занят происходящим, чтобы контролировать себя полностью, и Гэвин замечает всякую ерунду. Промелькнувшее выражение радости.  
Лёгкая гордость, когда Гэвин ест вкусную еду. Истый страх в микромимике — когда Гэвин ошпаривает палец, случайно задев сковороду. Скептицизм, когда Гэвин принимается писать смс сидящему рядом андроиду. Неодобрение, когда Гэвин ест мало. Восторг — когда думает, что Гэвин не видит.  
Уставшее от безделья сознание детектива ищет новое дело — и этим делом оказывается Захар. Гэвин потихоньку дёргает его разными вопросами и к исходу первых двух недель способен уверенно сказать: Захар повидал в жизни некоторое дерьмо. Скорее всего, не один раз и даже не десять.  
Когда Гэвин рассказывает, что его родители-пенсионеры, абсолютно счастливые друг с другом укатили посмотреть мир, первое, о чем спрашивает Захар — есть ли у них страховка, какая аптечка и чем они защищены. Гэвин обстоятельно отвечает, отмечая беспокойство о пожилых людях.  
Запрошенная статистика по модели Захара выдаёт результаты — их, таких страшненьких, редко выбирают себе, обычно пожилым родственникам или родственникам, внезапно нуждающимся в сиделке, со всякими жуткими диагнозами. Гэвин в статистическом меньшинстве. Плюс — модель непопулярна.  
Что значит, их можно сосчитать в количестве по штукам. Что автоматически значит — огромная часть статистики по пожилым и страшно больным людям могла приходиться как раз на андроида, которого Гэвин знает. Ради интереса забивает номер из своего телефона в поисковик сайта компании.  
И да, официальная сводка подтверждает догадки: на данный момент Гэвин 155-й пользователь модели. Прочие обозначены аватарками анонимусов, но само количество, но сами сроки! Где-то Захар служил пару дней, потом был серьезный перерыв, равно могущий оказаться ремонтом или простоем.  
Где-то Захар задерживался на месяцы, а уже на другой день снова находился при другом тяжело больном человеке. Гэвин с одной стороны встроен в продуманную систему, а с другой стороны — подспудно не согласен. Каждый новый пользователь — чистка памяти, каждая чистка — новые обрывки.  
Становятся понятны некоторые поведенческие паттерны Захара, на которые давить не хочется: Гэвин всегда считал себя здоровым мужиком, а такие не занимаются избиением младенцев. Чем ему ответит домашний помощник-сиделка? Бросит в него блинчиком? Даже этого не сможет, добрая душа.  
В начале третьей недели Гэвин, слишком увлёкшийся просмотром сайта компании, засыпает с незаблокированным планшетом. Да хоть бы и с заблокированным. Захар весь день тише, чем обычно, по ощущениям, даже от комнаты не отходит, стоит сразу за порогом, так быстро появляется.  
Гэвин подобное поведение в своем доме не поощряет — тут никто никого бояться не должен! Спрашивает прямо:  
— Захар, ты чего?  
Тот, надо отдать ему должное, отвечает тоже прямо:  
— Гэвин, до выздоровления ещё месяц и неделя, но ты смотришь сайт с помощниками. Хочешь меня заменить?  
В первый момент Гэвин просто ошарашен — от этой идеи он пребывал максимально далеко, с другой стороны он понимает и логику андроида: Захару об этом знать неоткуда.  
— Нет, — хмурится Гэвин и смотрит прямо. — Нет! Менять я тебя не хочу! Я смотрел, потому что мне про тебя интересно.  
Захар замирает на пару секунд очень крипово, как будто бы вокруг Гэвина останавливается время. На полувздохе, полудвижении. Пусть Гэвин застал «фризящие» компы, выглядит страшно — в исполнении мало не человека.  
— Захар, — Гэвин перекладывает ногу чуть в сторону, съезжает поближе.  
— Захар! — цепляться за него руками +100 к устойчивости. — Захар, честное слово, ты меня целиком устраиваешь, — Гэвин впервые позволяет себе жесты, которые уместны с очень близкими друзьями.  
Берёт лицо в ладони, гладит по щекам, заглядывает в глаза, доискиваясь ответного взгляда.  
Отвечает Захар не сразу, но Гэвин замечает сразу — как завершается «замерзшее» движение и начинается новое, направленное всё к Гэвину.  
— Ты очень хороший человек, Гэвин, — говорит андроид. — И скоро будешь здоров, а потом и совсем здоров.  
— Что? — Гэвин не понимает.  
— Но мне…  
Захар снова чутка виснет.  
— Что тебе, Захар? Что?  
— Мне важно, чтобы я тебе помог, — тот хмурится, не уверенный, — чтобы ты меня запомнил? И потом иногда вспоминал?  
— Тебя я точно не забуду, — Гэвину немного спокойнее. — Меня столько на руках и в детстве не таскали. А ещё блины!  
Блины так или иначе решают. Захар приходит в себя достаточно, чтобы поддержать цепляющегося за него Гэвина, а Гэвин — чтобы догнать вторую половину ситуации, как раз со стороны Захара.  
Андроид уверен, что забудет Гэвина, но забывать, похоже, не хочет. От этого тяжело в груди.  
По счастью, душевные метания людей по диоду не углядишь, а Гэвин, как хороший полицейский, умеет быть убедительно бодрее, чем он есть. Думать, правда, не перестаёт — особенно находя подтверждение своим мыслям или сталкиваясь с необозримым захаровым обаянием. Они оба привыкают.  
Привыкают друг к другу и к компании — Гэвин несколько раз экспериментирует с разницей в тоне голоса, но Захар объявляется, даже если позвать его, как Кровавую Мэри, шёпотом из-под одеяла. Захар приходит, а Гэвин объявляет прятки, задвигает андроиду:  
— Тебе точно меня не найти!  
И это, конечно, сомнительно, если забыть о стене приказа. По идее, Захар после такого должен перестать видеть кровать или что-то такое.  
Руки андроида вдруг опускаются поверх одеяла на спину, и одна прихватывает за затылок:  
— Нашёл!  
Гэвин ёжится и откидывает одеяло.  
Захар смотрит в никуда. Возможно, Гэвин идиот.  
— Ты сможешь меня найти везде, где захочешь!  
Привычные уже светлые глаза немножечко жутко сходятся и фокусируются на Гэвине.  
— Нашёл, — светит Захар своей полумертовой улыбкой.  
— Молодец! — Гэвин треплет его по голове. — Ты супер!  
Время идёт, Гэвин поправляется, но предпочитает звать Захара по поводу и без повода: смотреть ремейк Мстителей, например, в одно лицо — абсолютная глупость! Когда есть второе лицо!  
— ЗАХА-А-А-А-АР!  
Первые полчаса Захар, видимо, не понимает, зачем рядом сидит. Потом втягивается.  
Гэвин сначала посылает его на кухню, потом начинается момент с третьим воскрешением Таноса, он стремительно жалеет, давится поп-корном, откашливается и снова зовёт:  
— ЗАХА-А-А-АР!  
Тот объявляется призраком поварёнка — в фартуке и чем-то испачкавшийся, похоже, от неожиданности.  
Гэвин улыбается абсолютно белому Захару, хлопает по месту возле себя и потом оттирает бедовую голову влажными салфетками. Захар мигает жёлтым диодом, но не протестует.  
— Так-то, — ворчит Гэвин. — Почувствуй, каково мне было!  
— Это…месть?  
Гэвин хохочет на несмелую улыбку.  
В целом, ему нравится общаться с Захаром.  
Неожиданным воплощением детских страхов посреди одной из ночей в приоткрытое окно пролезает летучая мышь. Гэвин кричит в нешуточной панике:  
— ЗАХА-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-А-АР!!!  
И, честно, ощущение, что Захар телепортируется.  
Отлов мыши с помощью какой-то миски и крепких андроидских рук — смертельный номер, выполненный профессионалами, Гэвину даже думать о соприкосновении с летучей зверушкой отвратительно.  
— Я в детстве боялся стать Бэтменом, — поясняет он Захару. — Потому что у Бэтмена нет родителей.  
Захар сидит рядом, весь такой сочувствующий и прямой, примерно 154 раза переживший условную гибель всех в своей памяти — за неимением о них собственно памяти — и наблюдающий иногда обрывки. И на полном серьёзе Гэвина жалеет.  
Гэвину становится плоховато от всех этих осознаний.  
Захар считывает ухудшение состояния, похоже, замечает что-то вроде начинающейся лихорадки, потому что Гэвина снова отпаивают чем-то, кутают, и всячески с ним нежничают. Гэвин чувствует себя слабым — от невозможности что-то исправить в основном. К этому ощущению он не привык.  
Гэвин требует Захара остаться — кровать-то двуспальная, господи прости, никто никого не стеснит — потому что сегодня у него настроение задавать до утра дурацкие вопросы.  
— А если меня украдут инопланетяне? Ты тоже меня спасать примчишься?  
— Пока ты мой подопечный, Гэвин, конечно.  
Гэвину претит быть подопечным, он бы хотел услышать другой ответ, однако Захар по всем статьям прав. Гэвин живописует их космические приключения, расписывая корабль, злых инопланетян, их извращённую медицину, которая почему-то пришла только к анальным зондам.  
Захар не понимает.  
— Это нелогично, Гэвин?  
— Это же инопланетяне, Захар!  
— Это не делает их глупыми?  
— Но делает непознаваемыми! Представляешь? Годы эволюции! Космокораблестроения! Конечно, они морально готовы к тому, что всё пойдёт через жопу! Ну или на нашу разумность не надеются?  
Гэвин смеется от своих шуток сам, а потому опять только случайным стечением обстоятельств слышит _хмык_. Богом можно поклясться, что это был весёлый! Хмык! От Захара!  
Жить становится немного легче.  
Гэвин вдохновенно порет чушь и засыпает только под утро, укрытый со всех сторон.  
На ногу вставать ему нельзя, хотя она подживает быстро. За окном уже май, весна щебечет и чирикает из каждой форточки, Гэвин хочет съездить к реке и планомерно уламывает Захара.  
Мог бы приказать, но зачем-то уламывает. Захар мигает на Гэвина диодом и вздыхает раздражённо.  
То есть Гэвин даже не верит сначала, но это именно досадливый, раздражённый вздох в его классическом исполнении. Захар слегка шлёпает Гэвина по пальцам, тянущимся к нарезанным для салата овощам. И опять вздыхает. Гэвин фыркает и старается не улыбаться, но получается хреново.  
К реке и видам на мост они всё-таки едут: кибертакси, по счастью, совершенно всё равно, кто где живёт, сколько ехать из конца в конец и вообще. Захар невозмутимо таскает Гэвина на руках. Гэвин пытается уломать его, чтобы помощник позволил ему хромать на одной ноге, но нет.  
Гэвин внезапно осознаёт, что Захар неумолим.  
Ему всё ещё можно приказать, но приказывать не хочется хотя бы потому, что Гэвин не уверен, чем этот приказ кончится. Оставить Захара ослепшим или не могущим его разглядеть в принципе: слишком яркий пример из памяти, чтоб игнорировать.  
Потом до Гэвина доходит, что приказывать Захару вообще как-то избыточно: помощник действительно делает всё, чтобы Гэвину было лучше, удобнее, безопаснее. Изредка обозначать свои желания — и Захар найдёт способ достичь желаемого так, чтобы никто не пострадал, особенно Гэвин.  
Гэвин сидит на перилах как здоровый, пока Захар держит его вокруг пояса и выглядывает рядом с плечом. Приятно поболтать ногами над этим видом и синими в свете солнца волнами. Мост Амбассадор подавляет масштабами, Гэвин спиной чувствует, как дышит Захар — и немножко хмыкает.  
В парке к ним, правда, прикапывается какая-то шпана, собравшаяся на недомитинг с плакатами. В спину Захару прилетает смятая пивная банка, Гэвин звереет, требует себя поставить, вещает о том, как плохо издеваться над сиделками, всё равно что над собаками-поводырями.  
Объявившаяся полиция очень вовремя, потому что Гэвин плохо держит себя в руках, а Захар за спиной слишком спокойный.  
— И часто ты таким попадаешься?  
— Статистика за последний месяц нулевая, Гэвин, сегодня первый случай.  
Гэвина преследует ощущение, что Захар врёт, впервые и нагло.  
Непонятно, как с этим бороться, и как теперь отпускать Захара в магазин одного. Поэтому перед новым выходом в свет Гэвин клеит на грудь Захару, под плашкой с именем, самоклейку для подписи красивых конвертов — плашку со строчками, короче.  
Получается: «Захар, андроид Гэвина Рида».  
Гэвин в своем нейборхуде известен, в основном тем, что полисмен. Захар обозревает изменения, вздыхает смиренно, но возвращается действительно странно окрылённым. Гэвин не хочет спрашивать, но, кажется, к нему в принципе отнеслись по-другому везде, где могли. Это немного утешает.  
Вечером Гэвин видит, как Захар похлопывает себя по тому месту, где приклеена надпись, причём, делает это, не отвлекаясь от готовки. Сегодня опять блинчики, локти в белых рукавах то и дело двигаются, было бы легко пропустить, но Гэвин — детектив. И не пропускает.  
Гэвина уносят наверх, он подцепляет ногтем край наклейки и чувствует всем телом, что Захар перестаёт «дышать». Он, конечно, андроид, и в целом двигаться не перестаёт, но Гэвину всё одно тревожно, поэтому он пришлёпывает наклейку понадёжнее, мимоходом ощущая возобновившийся ритм.  
— В приставку? — зевает Гэвин.  
Что-то говорящий Захар вдруг размывается перед глазами — Гэвин спит. Сквозь сон чувствует, как его похлопывают по руке, это уже привычно и означает, что всё в порядке.  
Ночью Гэвин просыпается от какого-то звука.  
— Заха-ар! — кричит шёпотом.  
Захар почти сразу заглядывает в дверь, в его руках швабра, и он почему-то занят влажной уборкой в три часа ночи.  
— Ты чего? — опешивает Гэвин.  
— Было…грязно? — Захар выглядит взволнованным.  
Гэвину хочется встать, подойти, заглянуть в глаза с обычной высоты своего роста.  
Мечты-мечты.  
Поэтому он просто зовёт андроида ближе. Захар подходит неохотно. Гэвин замечает какие-то тёмные разводы на белой форме.  
— Это ещё что?  
— Это я случайно уронил цветы на окне.  
— И почему ты их уронил?  
— Не справился с моторикой, сэр.  
Звучит, как авария.  
— С каких пор я опять сэр? — окончательно просыпается Гэвин, хлопает в ладоши, зажигая свет, наблюдает своего андроида.  
Наклейка на груди подклеена скотчем, диод начинает шпарить рыжим, а руки судорожно сходятся на швабре, будто жаждут её задушить.  
— Ты вспомнил что-то, да?  
— Это…не имеет значения, с-э… Гэвин.  
А вот Гэвину кажется, что очень даже имеет: раньше он не замечал за Захаром желания бить горшки. И ещё туда падать, если судить по следам на одежде.  
— Извините, я всё уберу, сэр, — выговаривает Захар отвратительно правильно. — Сэр.  
Гэвин аккуратно подползает по постели ближе. Нога уныло тянет болью, но это подождёт. Диод андроида то рыжий, то жёлтый, Гэвин молится, чтобы не вспыхнул красный.  
— Zakhar, — зовёт так по-русски, как только может. — Земля вызывает небо. Меня зовут Гэвин, я тобой доволен!  
В подтверждение своих слов дёргает за штанину. Захар как-то странно подламывается в ноге и садится, почти падая, прямо на пол.  
Благо, недалеко, Гэвину хватает длины рук, чтобы дотянуться, схватить за плечи и подтащить ближе. Захар не очень тяжёлый, а Гэвин ещё сильный.  
— Захар, — свесившийся с кровати Гэвин шепчет ему почти на ухо. — Тебя зовут Захар, а меня — Гэвин. Я, конечно, человек, но никто тебя тут не обидит. Посмотри на меня, а?  
Захар очень медленно поворачивает голову.  
— Гэвин, — вдруг возвращается осознание. — Правда. Ты. Тут. Не сон.  
— Сон? — Гэвин, признаться, не был к этому готов. — Тебе снятся сны?  
— Иногда я вижу то, что было. И подумал, что тебя стёрли, ты уже был. Здоров и живёшь в своём уютном доме один. Тебе больше не нужна сиделка, зачем тебе помощник?  
— Чтобы помогать, балда, — но Гэвину невесело.  
— Как я могу вам помочь, сэр? — снова сбивает Захара, впрочем, призывать его к порядку даже не надо, он сам закрывает себе рот рукой, на один момент диод вспыхивает красным, потом опять голубой.  
Очень резко.  
— Захар, скажи, что это ещё ты, а? — Гэвину нервно просто максимально.  
— Разве могло быть по-другому, Гэвин? — спрашивает его сидящий на полу андроид, перемазанный в земле.  
— Балбес, — Гэвин взъерошивает Захара, пытаясь успокоить, то ли его, то ли себя, чёрт пойми. — Я надеюсь, что ты можешь быть в порядке, что меня узнаёшь и всё такое?  
— Конечно.  
— А теперь правду, — щурится Гэвин.  
— Конечно, я тебя узнаю, ты самый важный для меня человек, — странно заминается на полсекунды, — пока меня не перезапишут.  
— А если тебя не перезапишут? — Гэвин пока сам не знает, что хочет сделать.  
— Обязательно перезапишут, — Захар кивает.  
— Но ты сейчас строго мой! — возмущается Гэвин.  
— А когда стану не твой — перезапишут. Или разберут, если не смогут перезаписать, — объясняет Захар.  
Гэвину дурно, Захару, похоже, вообще отчаянно, раз он это прямым текстом говорит.  
— Ну и хер на них! Как будто я тебя отдам!  
Гэвин сначала выпаливает, а потом понимает, что это правда.  
Не так ему и нужны эти 15,5% возврата стоимости, и уж если совсем честно, к Захару он успел привыкнуть, как к другу и члену семьи. Сама мысль, что Захар куда-то уйдёт, чтобы потом не вернуться, отзывается холодком.  
— Но зачем я тебе, Гэвин? Я буду просто тратить электричество.  
— Как «зачем»? — свирепеет Гэвин. — А кого я буду звать вот этим вот протяжным ЗАХА-А-А-А-А-АР?!  
Андроид-сиделка точно должен распознавать настроения, он и распознаёт, но на свирепого Гэвина почему-то улыбается.  
И это самая живая улыбка из всех, что Захар когда-нибудь демонстрировал.  
— Вообще, тебе же не обязательно работать до полного списания со службы, — у Гэвина язык не поворачивается про «утиль». — Почему бы не выйти на пенсию? Я про тебя читал, 155 мест работы, крутой послужной!  
— Но я помню только 132, — говорит Захар и зажмуривается, потому что да.  
Да.  
Гэвин это тоже слышал.  
Андроид тянется к наклейке на груди и подцепляет край, видимо, чтобы сорвать. Гэвин поспешно шлёпает свою ладонь поверх, прижимая.  
— Тихо! Ну ты чего такой психованный! Стоп!  
— Ты не хочешь сдать меня в магазин немедленно? Гарантия ещё не истекла, ты получишь 20% от стоимости, вместо 15,5%.  
Гэвин тоже зажмуривается, чтобы отожмуриться уже с правильным выражением.  
— Нет! Не хочу! Балда! Я тебя вообще отдавать не хочу, вот только ведь сказал!  
— И после того, что узнал о некачественном форматировании моей памяти?  
— Особенно после этого! — рука слегка затекает в неудобном положении, но Гэвин не отпускает. — Захар! Ты! Мой помощник! Мой андроид, у тебя на груди написано! Потому что я так хочу и не только сейчас! Вообще!  
— О, — слегка подвисает андроид.  
— Ого! — передразнивает Гэвин, отползая от края и напоследок хлопая по наклейке, переворачивается с живота на спину. — Теперь я хочу задавать тебе вопросы весь остаток ночи, ты меня разбудил, это страшная расплата!  
Захар, кажется, не боится.  
Что отдельно хорошо, конечно. Правда, в испачканной форме в кровать лезть не хочет, приходится послать его в одёжный шкаф. Смотреть за чужим переодеванием неудобно, и душевная организация ни при чём, это физически Гэвину неудобно: подыматься на затёкших руках. Он и не подымается.  
С того места, где он лежит, прекрасно видно захарову спину, признаться, Гэвин не ожидал там такого количества родинок.  
— И в кого ты такой красивый? — роняет задумчиво.  
— Скин был экспериментальным, тестовым, — буквально понимает его Захар. — Неудачным.  
Тут Гэвин не согласен.  
— Неудачный он, может, для особо популярной сиделки, а так-то удачный! — Гэвин разглядывает обернувшегося Захара и понимает, что в обычной человеческой одежде тот выглядит совсем человеком.  
Не то чтобы открытие было внезапным: Захар антопоморфный! Но! Теперь окончательно.  
— Так ведь моя задача как раз и была, — Захар одергивает немного слишком обтягивающую футболку. — Быть особо популярной сиделкой? Гэвин?  
— М-да? — Гэвин отрывается от созерцания.  
— Тебя на какой край кровати подвинуть?  
— А сам как думаешь? — вопрос без подвоха, но Захар отвечает.  
— Я думаю, подальше от окна, к окну лягу я, тогда в комнате будет свежий воздух, но ты одновременно не простынешь, — Захар идёт к окошку, чтобы открыть, поэтому Гэвин успевает замять неуместное удивление.  
Он же сам спросил, как думает Захар — вот Захар и ответил. Логично даже!  
Разумно!  
— А если опять залетит мышь? — Гэвин заглядывает в лицо Захару снизу вверх, пока тот его перекладывает.  
— Вылетит, Гэвин, или я её выставлю, не волнуйся, — Захар упоительно спокоен, приятная разница по сравнению с предыдущим его состоянием.  
— А инопланетяне?  
— Мне весь список повторить? — улыбается Захар явственнее. — Гэвин, пока ты мой человек, я всех отсюда выставлю.  
— О-о-о, — Гэвин свыкается с этой формулировкой. — А если это не просто рандомные инопланетяне? А какой-нибудь Хищник?  
— Хищник? Какой? Пума?  
Приходится рассказывать.  
Захар концептом не особо проникается, не боится и не трепещет, у Гэвина возникает ощущение, что Захар заставил бы Хищника лапы на пороге вытирать, руки мыть и потом бы ещё подзатыльник безнаказанно отвесил. Отсюда приходит неожиданный вопрос.  
— А ты драться умеешь?  
— Нет, Гэвин, извини, я просто сильный, — Захар лежит рядом, светит диодом в сторону приоткрытого окна.  
В полумраке на сквозняке шевелятся занавески.  
— Как бы ты тогда Хищника остановил?  
— Для этого не надо уметь драться, Гэвин, — свет фар мимо проехавшей машины мечется по стене.  
— А что надо уметь? — Гэвину интересно получать захаровы ответы на риторические или давно изученные вопросы.  
— Надо уметь быть вежливым и непреклонным, — Захар вполне серьёзен.  
— С инопланетянином? У которого нож?  
— Возможно, мне тоже понадобится оружие.  
— И какое?  
— Лопаточка.  
Гэвин смеётся, потому что такого бы Хищник точно бы не ожидал, да и все, кроме Хищника, тоже — вряд ли!  
— Заха-а-а-а-ар, боже, и что ты будешь делать с Хищником и лопаточкой?  
— Если опираться на твой рассказ, он интеллектуален, но действует на рефлексах. Достаточно напугать.  
— Лопаточкой?! Хищника?!  
— Гэвин, лопаточка — просто инструмент. Пугаются все живые существа внезапного воздействия, можно и несильного.  
Гэвин некоторое время строит сцену в голове, не верит:  
— Ты бы ударил Хищника лопаточкой по заднице?  
— Это не страшно, Гэвин. Лучше по носу.  
Гэвин в красках представляет и фыркает, пока Захар доописывает предполагаемое воздействие:  
— Ещё неплохо сзади по голове, главное, антураж и техника исполнения, уверяю, напугать бы я смог.  
— Уверен, он бы извинялся, — подтверждает Гэвин.  
— Мы решили с инопланетянами?  
— А Чужой?!  
Про Чужого разговор беспредметен без понимания, что это за зверь такой. Приходится смотреть. Сам Гэвин вздрагивает временами, тогда как Захар, держащий телефон ровно перед ними, только шпарит разными цветами диода.  
— Вот, кто такой Чужой! — тычет Гэвин в титры, опираясь о Захара.  
— Действительно чужой? Непонятный? — Захар лежит рядом, не вырывается, хотя у человека бы всё давно затекло: Гэвин уложил голову андроиду на плечо, чтобы смотреть поудобнее.  
— Заха-а-а-а-а-а-ар, да каким краем тут это? Он, условно говоря, оружие массового уничтожения!  
— Но что он ест? Как так быстро вырос? — вопросы у Захара типичные для сиделки.  
Гэвин думает высказать что-то такое вслух, но перехватывает себя: нормальные вопросы, так-то. Такие вопросы мог бы задать заинтересованный биолог. Или вот детектив, если бы захотел задуматься раньше.  
— Тут, короче, есть несколько версий, — Гэвин поудобнее устраивается на чужом плече, подсевший телефон гаснет, Захар слушает.  
На втором часу беседы, когда за занавесками уже подозрительно светло, глаза Гэвина слипаются. Он думает досказать, но по руке легонько хлопают — порядок.  
Можно спать.  
В сне Гэвин в какой-то деревне, абсолютно счастлив, арестовывая правонарушителей-инопланетян и сдавая их Захару, чтобы тот их строго отчитал, а потом вернул в мир обратно. Чтобы Гэвин их ловил. А Захар отчитывал и шлёпал лопаточкой. А потом всё повторяется по кругу.  
Утром Гэвина будит телефонный звонок. Телефон на зарядке и далеко, поэтому выход только один:  
— ЗАХА-А-А-А-А-АР!  
Захар появляется в дверях, совершенно такой же, в своей форме, чистый, глаженый, разве чуть сильнее пахнет стиральным порошком или чем там.  
— Гэвин?  
— Телефон!  
— О, прости, конечно, — андроид обходит кровать, отцепляет технику от зарядки, передаёт. — Я ещё нужен? Там голубцы…  
— Не-не, свободен, — улыбается Гэвин, это слово он помнит.  
Тем более, что звонит ему Крис, напарник и в любой бочке затычка. Вечно ему больше всех надо!  
Разумеется, трезвонит он ровно до тех пор, пока Гэвин не берёт трубку — и Гэвин берёт.  
Разговор сводится к возможности визита друга, Гэвин не видит причин ему отказывать и соглашается: всяко повеселее, хоть про работу расскажет, а то Гэвин совершенно от всего такого отвык!  
Крис должен зайти во второй половине дня, как раз после работы, поэтому Гэвин просит Захара приготовить на ужин что-то и русское, и американское — если гость откажется от нетипичных блюд. Потом Гэвин запускает руку в волосы, задумчиво дёргает себя за прядки.  
— А ты стричь умеешь?  
Выясняется, что да. Правда, Захару лучше посмотреть, какого результата Гэвин хочет добиться. Желательно, на самом Гэвине. Короче, фотку ему подавай.  
Гэвин находит приличную с проводов родителей: их снимал сосед, а Гэвина пыталась укусить какая-то летучая хрень, он вертел головой.  
Возле Гэвина стоит отец, и они так явно похожи на этом фото, что сложно не расчувствоваться. Захар смотрит на экран телефона и улыбается.  
Ничего не говорит, просто улыбается.  
Гэвину становится как-то волнительно.  
— Как зовут твоих родителей?  
— Гэвин и Гвенн, только не шути, а?  
— Гэвин? Тоже Гэвин? — интересуется Захар и даже не улыбается шире.  
— Ага, они сказали, что это судьба, так что в мире парочка полных тёзок с именем Гэвин Элайя Обадайя Рид.  
— Это интересно, — Захар поднимает глаза. — Теперь я смогу постричь тебя точно так же, как на фото.  
Гэвин не понимает, что из этого интересно, но в принципе ему пока неважно.  
Главное, Захар не отказывает, стрижёт аккуратно, умеренно светит нашлёпками формы, равномерно голубеет диодом. Гэвину кажется, Захаром достигнуто какое-то новое состояние спокойствия — рядом с ним хорошо.  
После стрижки Гэвин спохватывается:  
— А куда ты наклейку, кстати, дел?  
Захар молча достает из кармана штанов полностью закатанную в прозрачный скотч штуку.  
— Ага, она теперь многоразовая? Ловко!  
Захар только улыбается, обтряхивает шею Гэвина, и это движение такое нежное…  
Что единственная ассоциация у Гэвина — поцелуи. Ассоциация реально странная, у Гэвина в голове не укладывается, но ощущение не пропадает.  
— Ты покраснел, — заглядывает в глаза Захар. — Тебе не плохо? Не жарко?  
— Нормально! — отрубает Гэвин, пытаясь унять застучавшее сердце.  
— Тогда пойдём мыть голову, — Гэвин оказывается на руках, многажды испытанное ощущение знакомо, и всё равно теперь не такое. — Волосы лягут естественно.  
Гэвин хмыкает, задумывается беспредметно, а когда голова помыта, в ней только одна мысль. Гэвин фыркает от воды и думает…  
Почему ему всё равно хочется звать Захара, когда тот стоит прямо перед ним? Промакивает волосы полотенцем и бережно обтирает влажные щёки?  
— Заха-а-ар, — тянет Гэвин пробно, не придумав даже, чего просить-то собрался.  
— Да, Гэвин, — андроид взъерошивает его последним движением.  
— Что «да»? — ворчит взъерошенный теперь Гэвин.  
— Я тоже думаю, тебе стоит полежать с книгой и отдохнуть, — озадачивается на момент. — Или ты хотел посидеть? Я подумал, что не слышал приказа или просьбы или…  
Диод Захара желтеет.  
— Всё ты правильно подумал, — торопится Гэвин.  
Захар снова улыбается ему, и если бы у Гэвина был диод, он бы точно покраснел!  
Валяться в комнате с книгой почему-то недостаточно интересно — точно не интереснее, чем думать про Захара, которого хочется зачем-нибудь позвать. Гэвин вздыхает. Гэвин фэйспалмит. Гэвит роняет кружку.  
— ЗАХА-А-А-А-АР!  
На пороге естественным образом материализуется Захар, опять в фартуке, сегодня вообще улыбчивый — и опять улыбается.  
— Гэвин?  
— Кружка! — Гэвин старается не краснеть, ему не стыдно за сброшенную кружку, это просто…инстинкт!  
— О, правда, неловко вышло. Сейчас.  
Гэвин думает, насколько всё плохо, пока Захар ходит за водой и приносит ему новую кружку.  
— А давай я на кухне почитаю, а? — оставаться в комнате совсем не хочется.  
— Если тебе будет там удобно, — Захар приподнимает брови, и это ну просто незаконно, так искренне недоумевать.  
Гэвину на кухне удобно максимально. Тут можно поддерживать с Захаром неторопливую беседу, пока он снова весь в движении, смотреть за ним, ловким, серьёзным, но сегодня действительно в каком-то светлом настроении. Гэвин не знает, почему это чувствует, сейчас Захар не улыбается.  
И всё равно светел. Гэвин пытается списать всё на солнечный денёк, просвечивающий в окна, но не обманывает даже себя, особенно себя.  
У Захара есть настроение и сегодня оно хорошее.  
К шести часам Гэвин напрочь забывает, что ждал гостей, но Крис — вот он, явился, не запылился.  
То есть, как раз запылился: он отряхивается в прихожей, требуя у Захара щетку.  
— Эй, андроид?  
— Его зовут ЗАХА-А-А-АР, — вопит Гэвин из кухни так, чтобы Крис точно расслышал.  
— О’кей, Захар, надеюсь, ты с нашим Гэвином ещё не оглох!  
— Андроиды не глохнут, сэр, — вежливый ответ.  
Не больше, не меньше, это именно то, чем является, чем должно, и всё равно Гэвин иррационально рад — таким образом Захар с ним не говорил почти с самой покупки.  
— Проходите на кухню, сэр, мистер Рид сказал, что желает принимать вас там.  
Гэвин аж в шоке. «Мистер Рид», здрасьте!  
Хорошо, что его шока пока никто не наблюдает — Крис ещё разувается и шоркает щёткой, Захар, наверняка, ждёт момента, чтобы в прихожей стремительно убраться.  
«Мистер Рид», ха!  
Гэвин качает головой и уверен, что это он классно придумал, сразу почти Захару тыкать. Сдохнуть же можно.  
Крис, как обычно, неостановимо энергичен, с порога закидывает Гэвина приветствиями и приветами из отдела.  
— И там Тина вся по тебе просто истосковалась, имей в виду! — Крис тщетно пытается своих друзей свести.  
— Да бро-о-ось, — Гэвин закатывает глаза. — И не заметила, поди!  
— Как не заметила, весь отдел на ушах, где наш Рид, подать нам нашего Рида, — Крис пихает Гэвина в плечо и дальше переходит на новости. — Хэнк, как обычно, Тина, вот я тебе сказал уже, капитан лютует, стало много обращений по андроидам, мы регистрируем, но система не справляется.  
— По андроидам? А что с ними? — Гэвин действительно не в теме.  
— Да вот, свежее какое-то веяние, сбегать начали, а так как за них полная сумма выплачена, где-то даже кредит, собственники недовольны вот!  
Гэвина странно коробит на собственниках и сбегании.  
— Сбегать?  
— Кто-то даже с особо тяжким хозяина бросает, прикинь? До чего техника дошла… Сама бы до такого не дошла, точно тебе говорю, это японцы всё хакнули! Хотят выпускать своих андроидов, чтобы мы жили, как в аниме. И если ты спросишь меня — идея неплохая!  
Гэвин не хочет спрашивать.  
— А этот твой, — Крис понижает голос и тычет пальцем за спину. — Захар, он, ну, нормальный? Если он тебе угрожает, моргни три раза подряд!  
— Ох, Крис, Захар — помощник, он вообще безобидный! Самое страшное оружие в рамках программы модели — лопаточка!  
— Отлично, — веселеет Крис. — Но если что, ты имей в виду, я теперь их слабое место корпуса знаю, они на меня несколько раз на заданиях кидались, потом пришлось даже ликбез коллегам проводить, ну вот и тебе ликбез вкратце: у них в груди круглая штука, выдергивается легко, хватаешь, тянешь, и он лежит!  
Гэвину сложно дышится, он просто машет на Криса руками.  
— Ну и сдай потом по гарантии, ты не всю жизнь ведь лежать собрался? А так и деньги сохранишь! Мы вот второго ребёнка ждём, ух я волнуюсь, это ведь опять траты на подгузники, а знаешь, какую брешь в бюджете пробивают? Вот!  
Крис с аппетитом ест приготовленное Захаром жаркое и делает паузу, когда Гэвин достаточно отвлекается от неприятной темы, чтобы понять — Захара вокруг он не видит. В груди так неприятно ворочается впечатление от разговора, хочется звать Захара, и Гэвин себе не отказывает.  
— ЗАХА-А-А-А-А-А-АР!  
— Ой, я чуть не огло…  
— Крис, слышь, твои правонарушители — это другие андроиды, так? Будь добр не рассказывать про пластиковую расчленёнку при нормальном андроиде, да?  
— Но они ведь болваны? Если нормальные?  
— Сам ты болван, если нормальный!  
— Мистер Рид? — Захар сама предупредительность, судя по сжатым в руке перчаткам, уходил в сад, что-то там делал.  
— Перетащи меня в гостиную, а?  
— Конечно, — Захар подхватывает Гэвина на руки и уносит, пока Крис встаёт с тарелкой, шепчет: — Спасибо.  
Видимо, за «Мистера Рида».  
— Не вопрос, — Гэвин подмигивает, подмигивания всегда ему удавались, правда, двойные, ну и ладно, никто не жаловался ещё. — Ты нормально?  
— Разумеется, сэр.  
Захар тоже не жалуется, устраивает Гэвина со всем комфортом на диване, приносит еды и снова испаряется. Гэвину спокойнее.  
Крис доходит до гостиной и снова рассказывает о работе, но теперь темы обычные, не отзываются в Гэвине никакими волнами эмоций. Они вместе перемывают кости капитану, сокрушаются об Андерсоне — до чего он был хорош раньше и как опустился теперь, Крис активно сватает Гэвину Тину.  
Потом коллега и напарник вспоминает, что дома его тоже ждут, Гэвин просит Захара упаковать Крису еды с собой — там беременная жена, может ей кросскультурная кухня понравится, Крис тепло прощается, уходит.  
Гэвин вдыхает, выдыхает и кричит:  
— ЗАХА-А-АР!  
Чтобы услышать:  
— Гэвин?  
Вещи становятся на свои места, жизнь Гэвина снова устраивает целиком.  
Время потихоньку идёт, нога подживает, теперь Гэвин может иногда подниматься и прыгать по комнате сам, похожий на недодавленного паука. Гэвин их в детстве страшно боялся, а теперь просто брезглив.  
Захар, конечно, не одобряет.  
— Тебе стоит опираться на меня, Гэвин, я могу послужить вместо костыля, а такой неравномерной нагрузки на опорно-двигательный аппарат стоит избегать!  
— Только если вместо очень, максимально обаятельного костыля! — отрезает Гэвин, ему эти сравнения…  
Не нравятся ему эти сравнения, короче.  
— Я не знаю, где добыть тебе максимально обаятельный костыль, — вздыхает Захар и сам подлезает под руку. — Но могу помочь?  
— Ты только и делаешь, что мне помогаешь, не то что можешь там или не можешь. Максимально обаятельный Захар!  
Захар не спорит и вообще смотрится довольным, Гэвин опирается на него и хромает увереннее, жизнь налаживается, но лестницы всё ещё слишком сложные, чтобы ковыряться по ним без костыля.  
Костыли Гэвин идейно отрицает.  
Захар вздыхает смиренно и подставляет плечо.  
Выздоровление идёт как обычно, становится немного больнее, потом опять легче, ногу надо разрабатывать, и они иногда сидят за фильмом — Гэвин сгибает и разгибает весь голеностоп, съехав по спинке дивана. Когда Гэвин устаёт, а потом у него заканчивается упрямство — ногу мнёт Захар.  
Получается у него так же бережно, как и всё, за что он в принципе берётся. Ещё и фильмы смотреть исхитряется вполглаза, за сюжетом следить.  
Момент, когда Гэвин впервые опирается о поджившую ногу всем весом и ему нормально, он запоминает как очень счастливый — и рядом сияет Захар.  
У него остаётся некоторый задел на реабилитацию, да и потом на работе его вряд ли будут швырять на большие операции, но Гэвин в принципе готов к выходу на работу. Надо разве потренироваться, это тяжело после полутора месяцев почти без движения, и Гэвин стонет:  
— Заха-а-а-ар?..  
Конечно, Захар согласен помочь. Говорит, мол, можно было бы и не спрашивать, но тут Гэвин фыркает почти обидно — спрашивать стоит всегда. Захар удивлён и задумчиво смолкает, Гэвин треплет его по макушке и пользуется данным согласием — втягивает помощника в режим тренировок.  
От тренировок Гэвин в принципе получает удовольствие, но в хорошей компании они становятся ещё привлекательнее со всех сторон. Захар следит за уровнем напряжения на повреждённую ногу, способен помочь и подхватить, разве что бегать по саду отказывается… Гэвин идёт на хитрость.  
Достаточно чем-нибудь облиться, чтобы намертво приковать к себе внимание андроида-сиделки, а уж удрать потом в сад — дело техники. Слишком сосредоточенный на потребностях организма в реабилитации Захар не сразу замечает, что преследует Гэвина бегом. Он быстрый, но Гэвин хитрый!  
Гэвин вырос в этом доме вообще-то!  
Захар прищуривается, становится чуточку страшно, как будто бы сейчас выглянет подкроватный монстр или догонят какие-то воображаемые враги. Гэвин срывается с места, успевает миновать столик и зонтик, когда Захар подныривает под столом всем телом!  
В момент выпрямившийся рядом высокий андроид перепачкал форму в земле и траве, от него пахнет не порошком, а садом, весной. Захар заключает Гэвина в кольцо рук, обозначая ещё словом:  
— Поймал!  
Гэвин смеется, стягивает мокрую футболку, не выпутываясь из захаровых рук.  
Андроид приподнимает брови, отнимает почти мокрое и надевает сухое на Гэвина сам, приглаживая, расправляя, бережно раскатывая ткань по телу.  
По спине бегут мурашки.  
— Вот так, — Захар зачем-то оглаживает ещё раз бока. — Теперь ты в сухом и не простынешь.  
Гэвин не может ответить.  
Слова не находятся. Да и вообще. Ничего не находится. В голове пусто. Поэтому головой кивает.  
— Ты не устал? Не напуган? — тут же встревоживается андроид, слишком похожий на человека.  
Может быть. Даже. Являющийся в какой-то степени человеком?  
Гэвину сложно, хотя он детектив.  
Выход на работу сопровождается, естественно, расставанием аж почти на полсуток.  
— Я буду писать тебе, — Гэвин пафосно треплет Захара по плечу перед выходом. — Но не знаю, дойдут ли до тебя мои письма…  
Захар тихо и весело вздыхает.  
— Если будешь писать в телефоне, дойдут.  
— Не скучай тут, ладно? — Гэвину прямо трудно отрываться от Захара и уходить без него. — Я буду после работы, если задержусь, напишу, но раньше семи лучше не жди, пока я ещё доеду…  
— Я не могу тебя не ждать, Гэвин, — улыбается Захар совершенно просто.  
И Гэвин опять без слов.  
На работе многое действительно поменялось — андроидовладельцев, которые потеряли своё иму… своих андроидов, очень много. Поток жалоб не прекращается. Гэвина, как пока что доходяжного, усаживают принимать заявления, которые почему-то не могут принимать другие андроиды.  
— По этическим причинам! — бушует капитан, который в принципе рад Гэвина видеть и потому эмоционально делает сейчас всё, в том числе орёт, не на Гэвина, очень приятно. — Жестянки не могут выполнять _такую_ работу, сказали мне повыше! Людям теперь людей подавай!  
Ещё оказывается, что, хотя на дворе июнь, капитану сказали там же, повыше, что у всеми любимой «Киберлайф» новый проект правоохранителя, вроде как, заканчивают тесты. Гэвину неспокойно от первого до последнего слова этой новости.  
Теперь Гэвин принимает заявления и удивлён.  
Заявители в подавляющем большинстве успевают удвоить масштабы нанесённого андроидом попутно ущерба, а потом ещё пытаются поменять показания и регулярно путаются с грамматикой — вот эти вот все «он мне сказал… он в меня бросил стулом!» или там «он ударил… избил меня!»  
Гэвин предлагает пострадавшим процедуру медицинского освидетельствования, но каждый второй отказывается, а каждый третий торопится и имеет идейные причины не раздеваться перед незнакомыми врачами. Не то чтобы Гэвин был против, мороки меньше, но стабильность ответов… ну такое.  
Чтобы успокоиться, Гэвин пишет Захару смс, тот откликается и сбрасывает скриншот: возится на кухне, готовит какую-то сложнючку, чтобы накормить Гэвина вечером. Сердце, по ощущениям, тает. Гэвин заваливает Захара стикерами, которые можно сложить при желании по смыслу, а можно нет.  
Гэвин вкладывает смысл — ТЫ БОЛЬШЕ ЧЕМ ВСЁ, потом его отвлекают снова, потом телефон пиликает, но он может посмотреть только гораздо позже.  
«Это означает, что тебя не устраивают мои размеры?)»  
Гэвина особенно радует скобочка. Отвечает он что-то про идеальную внешность и забывает.  
В целом первый день на работе суматошнее, чем мог бы быть, но Гэвин не обольщается, скорее дело в том, что он отвык. Периодически хочется выкрикнуть куда-то или хоть пробормотать одно привязчивое имя. Гэвин и бормочет, когда едет домой: в кибертакси никто не услышит твой крик.  
— Заха-а-а-ар, — тянет Гэвин и чувствует, как буквально расслабляются мышцы.  
Дома не горит свет, Гэвин успевает перепугаться, врывается вихрем, но почти сразу видит андроида, замершего близко и мигающего диодом.  
— Господи, Захар, как ты меня напугал, — Гэвин впервые обнимает сам.  
— Напугал? Извини, я не должен был, — под руками привычно двигается, «дышит», пластиковый корпус, там, под скользкой киберлайфовской формой, но Гэвин теперь не может думать так.  
Потому что Захар дышит взволнованно, немного двигается под руками, сам обнимает Гэвина в ответ.  
— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает тихо-тихо.  
— Я боялся, что с тобой что-то случилось, — Гэвин немного встряхивается, отстраняется, улыбается андроиду. — М-да, развёл твой человек драму на ровном месте, тряпками не справиться!  
— Я знаю один способ, — улыбается Захар.  
Привычно подхватывает Гэвина на руки, и оказывается, Гэвин по этому ощущению успел немного соскучиться.  
— Заха-а-а-а-ар, — Гэвин закатывает глаза, — это читерство! И я здоров!  
— А ещё спокоен, — отвечает Захар. — И спокойно переоденешься, потом спустишься и поешь.  
Гэвин не имеет ничего против означенного плана. Еда действительно ужасно вкусная, фаршированный перец, как в ресторане, только лучше. Захар сидит рядом и смотрит, подперев подбородок руками, как Гэвин ест. Гэвин раньше не замечал этого жеста.  
— Ты чего?  
— О? Нет, ничего…  
— Заха-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-ар! — Гэвин старательно вкладывает в этот зов всю силу убеждения.  
— Прости, непроизвольная реакция, я давно тебя не видел.  
— Соскучился, что ли? И что значит «давно»? С утра же?  
— О, кхм, андроиды мерят свою жизнь скорее днями, в этих рамках — давно.  
— И сколько тебе? — Гэвин не доносит ложку до рта, опуская на полпути.  
— Сколько я с тобой нахожусь. Плюс-минус пара лет, но это неточно, — он мрачнеет.  
Гэвин готов начать извиняться, когда мрачный Захар замечает:  
— Ешь, пожалуйста, всё остывает очень быстро!  
— Заха-ар!  
— Гэвин!  
Дальше Гэвин пытается дознаться, чем был занят его Захар тут, пока был дома один, но не получает внятного ответа, всё отговорки какие-то:  
— Ребусы стикерные разгадывал.  
Или:  
— Гэвин, я готовил тебе ужин.  
Но Гэвин знает, как быстро и ловко Захар управляется на кухне!  
— А если правду? — не то просит, не то давит Гэвин.  
— Это неинтересно, если правду, — Захар снова умудряется утереть Гэвину лицо, пока тот отвлёкся на разговор.  
— Тьфу, Захар! — ворсинки полотенца попадают в рот. — Захар, спокойно! Я понял! Понял! Прекрати меня вытирать!  
— Извини, — отодвигается подозрительно довольный андроид неторопливо. — Это требования программы.  
— Я ведь не инвалид! И не при смерти! И даже теперь сам до умывальника дойду!  
— Прости, Гэвин, я-то всё ещё сиделка, — пожимает Захар плечами.  
— Так, — настораживается Гэвин.  
Картинка в голове складывается — Захару было не за кем ухаживать целый день, поэтому Гэвин сейчас испытывает максимум заботы, с полотенчиком!  
— Так, — повторяет Гэвин. — Может, кошку заведём? И ты будешь её самозабвенно благоустраивать? Чтобы не скучать?  
— Ты больше любишь собак.  
— Нет, собак мы заводить не будем, — отрезает Гэвин, — с собаками гулять надо на улице, а мне за тебя всё равно страшно.  
Захар приободряется и садится раскованнее, расправляет плечи.  
— Тогда тебе стоит завести хобби, — настаивает Гэвин. — Работа у меня по-всякому бывает!  
— Почему ты так волнуешься? — интересуется Захар.  
— Потому что ты встречал меня в темноте и под дверью! Так быть не должно!  
— Но собака или кошка делали бы точно то же сам…  
— Но ты не собака или кошка! — взрывается Гэвин. — Ты Захар! Тебе может быть весело, а может — грустно!  
— Гэвин, я андроид, — диод шпарит жёлтым, — мы не испы…  
— Вот только не надо! Меня обманывать, — Гэвин спохватывается в процессе и сбавляет тон, чтобы на Захара не орать. — У тебя бывает хорошее настроение. И плохое. И пока ты стоял под дверью, не знаю сколько, оно испортилось!  
— Но, я ведь не сломан, — Захар смотрит на Гэвина, будто бы тот знает ответы на все вопросы. — Правда?  
Диод шпарит рыжим.  
— Правда, — Гэвин подсаживается ближе, снова обнимает ладонями чужое лицо. — Ты отличный андроид, Захар, совершенно идеальный. Но надо ещё хобби.  
— Хобби, — Захар скашивает глаза на руку Гэвина. — У меня, наверное, почти есть? — несмело поднимает глаза обратно.  
— Выкладывай, — кивает Гэвин, — это нормально. Это хорошо, это разумно и естественно.  
— Я, ну, люблю украшать пироги и делать фигурки? Только они теряют форму…  
Гэвин обмозговывает услышанное, не отпуская захарова лица. Ощущается очень верно.  
— Давай закажем тебе гончарный круг, а? Заодно новый горшок тому цветочку сделаешь, а то ма обидится…  
Гэвин видит лицо Захара очень близко, там воспоминание о страхе.  
— Много новых горшков!  
Если подумать, андроида могло триггернуть как раз типической формой посудин, ма покупала их на какой-то распродаже, проще говоря, такие были везде. Мало ли, что там Захар помнил о цветочных горшках.  
— Хоть все по авторскому проекту поменяй! А?  
— Звучит интересно, — улыбается.  
Вечером они заказывают гончарный круг, а утром Гэвин дожидается, пока его привезут: специально поставил доставку как можно раньше. Просто потому, что оставлять Захара наедине со всей суетой не хочется.  
Пока счастливый Захар всё собирает и распаковывает, Гэвин отчаливает работать.  
На работе всё по-прежнему, за одним исключением — сиделка захаровой модели умотал от своего хозяина, напоследок наградив того синяком на всю щёку. Гэвин принимает заявление, записывает показания, задаёт уточняющие вопросы и чует подвох. Ловить хозяина не на чем, но подвох есть.  
Андроид сбежал, хозяин требует его вернуть, Гэвин провожает его стандартной фразой про помощь и благодарность за содействие. Хуже всего то, что разговор слышал сидевший рядом Крис, напарник, и столы близко.  
— О, Гэвин, а это не той же модели, какая была у тебя, а? — тычет в фото.  
На фото стандартное лицо серии, хотя Гэвин, конечно, уже иррационально видит именно Захара.  
— Да, такой и был, — Гэвин цепляется за предположение Криса. — Я его сдал, конечно, уже пять раз!  
— Может, это он и есть? Их затирают, вроде, но мало ли…  
Гэвин представляет, и ему плохо.  
Если бы это был Захар — без памяти и хоть кого-то, кого бы он знал, вот так вот, как в заявлении, сбежавший в ночь на рейсовом автобусе. Мурашки пробегают вдоль хребта, ощущение неуютное. Гэвин скомканно завершает беседу с Крисом, уходит покурить и просто ради спокойствия звонит.  
— Сегодня на ужин будут пельмени, — достаётся ему вместо приветствия.  
Облегчение накрывает так, что Гэвин опирается о стену — Захар в порядке, дома, готовит, на своей любимой кухне. Порядок.  
— Гэвин? — голос теряет безмятежность. — Что-то случилось?  
— Нет, нет, хорошо, нормально!  
— Гэвин, — шелестит в трубке очень тихо. — Я ведь слышу, что не хорошо.  
— Захар, — Гэвин не знает, как бы сказать и не говорить, поэтому прибегает к древнему, как мир, способу. — Давай я тебе дома расскажу? А ты мне пока про пельмени?  
Захар рассказывает, Гэвин слушает его голос.  
Кто бы мог подумать, насколько это бывает необходимо — связаться со своим андроидом в середине дня. Под конец разговора Гэвин уже смеётся: Захар неповторим.  
— Ладно, до вечера, работать пора, — Гэвин оборачивается и натыкается взглядом на Тину, которая, видимо, тоже отдыхает.  
Но из-за маленького своего роста не попала в поле зрения раньше. Гэвин не знает, что она слышала.  
— Не бойся, я никому не скажу, — заговорщицки шепчет Тина, — пусть это обидно. Я почти поверила Крису, будто нравлюсь тебе, а ты по мужикам…  
— Ты мне нравишься, но как друг?..  
Развеивать заблуждение Тины Гэвин не хочет — по мужикам он только на вторую (обычно мало задействованную) половину своей ориентации, но душевный и приятный разговор с Захаром легко замаскировать именно под отношения.  
— Не говори остальным, ладно? — просит Гэвин искренне.  
Не хватало ему, чтобы Крис заинтересовался именем избранника, а потом связал два и два. Тут даже связал один и один — сколько в Детройте Захаров? Гэвин подозревал, что не-Закари только один.  
— Теперь будешь должен кофе, — хмыкает Тина. — А ещё я буду тебя обнимать, когда захочу!  
— Паразитка, — веселится Гэвин, а Тина правда его обнимает.  
После этого работается легче: у Гэвина есть разработанная и подтверждённая версия, с кем он там переписывается и почему иногда улыбается в телефон. Вполне разумное поведение для человека в отношениях.  
— И чем он только тебя обаял, — вздыхает иногда Тина, особенно обнимая Гэвина и с полным правом ненавязчиво щупая его бицепсы.  
— Не поверишь, — веселится Гэвин, — на руках меня таскает!  
— Тебя? — скептически гнёт брови Тина. — На руках?  
— Ага, и по лестнице!  
— Где таких берут?  
Гэвин только смеётся, что где взяли, там больше нетути. И его это вполне устраивает.  
Дома Захар все больше осваивается с гончарным кругом, но периодически у него что-то не получается.  
— Ну, — обозревает Гэвин особо кривой горшок, — допустим, на конкурсе гончаров тебе не выиграть.  
— Но?.. — улавливает Захар интонацию.  
Они оба сидят перед хорошо освещённым верхней лампой горшком, это похоже на поход в музей или жюри конкурса Страшноватых Горшков От Гончаров Среднего И Полусреднего Веса.  
Масштабное мероприятие, короче.  
— Но смотря какой конкурс!  
— Гэвин, — Захар мягко укоряет.  
— Заха-а-а-ар, — Гэвин лукаво косится на него. — Ладно, ладно, скажу серьёзно! У тебя не обязано всё сразу получаться, ты ведь учишься.  
— Но я ведь андроид!  
— Хочешь сказать, ты не учишься?  
Захар молчит, кажется, так он не думал.  
— Учусь.  
— Ну и какие вопросы? — Гэвин встрёпывает слишком серьезного Захара, а потом наблюдает настоящую улыбку.  
Так Захар улыбается впервые: явно, заметно и совсем живо. Убери диод — от человека не отличить.  
Гэвину кажется, он и с диодом не отличает, но это его личное дело.  
— Вопрос только один, какой цветок нравится тебе меньше всех, чтобы посадить его сюда?  
Гэвин представляет укоризненный взгляд ма.  
— Давай мы его для садового декора используем?  
Захар не против, не расстроен, легко принимает предложение. Гэвин рад: и ма не убьет, и Захар доволен!  
На работе постепенно всё меняется: период необъявленной реабилитации завершён, Гэвину дают нормальные дела, но он видит, как другие спецы по очереди дежурят на приёме заявлений, и ему тревожно.  
Поток не оскудевает.  
Обыкновенная, вроде бы, история круто набирает обороты.  
В июле на улицах учащается хулиганство, связанное с андроидами, нападают в основном по вечерам, но Гэвина беспокоит, что полиция знает не обо всём и точно не знает, когда люди не приходят жаловаться на отбившегося от них андроида.  
Гэвину максимально стрёмно, хотя работы хватает.  
Обычной работы — с человеческой жестокостью, глупостью или жадностью.  
В середине августа Киберлайф тестирует свой «образец правоохранителя» и Аллен, с которым они периодически пересекаются, делится впечатлениями:  
— Он даже пистолет в руки взял! Гэвин! Всё ради цели!  
И да, им, профессионалам в полиции и СВАТе со стажем, людям, которые могут легко призвать к порядку других людей — вот им страшно.  
Потому что неизвестно, какая именно у данного юнита будет цель. И что он ещё сможет сделать, чем пренебречь ради неё.  
Гэвин и Дэвид молча пьют кофе.  
В сентябре обстановка обостряется ещё: неизвестно, чем это вызвано, но человеческие протесты против детищ Киберлайф переходят в активную фазу тоже именно сейчас. Гэвин как-то раз отбивает у таких митингующих прижатого к асфальту андроида, обычный домашний помощник ПЛ600.  
И он обыденно миновал скопление людей, то есть, пытался. Гэвин видит ситуацию от начала и до конца, поэтому оправданий людям найти не может. Зато легко может представить другого домашнего андроида, лежащим носом в асфальт и не могущего подняться. Беззащитного, вообще-то.  
Захар каждый раз находится дома, всегда встречает Гэвина в дверях, хотя теперь иногда его руки перемазаны в глине — Гэвин утешает, что Захар не скучает наедине сам с собой.  
Получается у него тоже от раза к разу лучше.  
Гэвин рад его чуять и слышать, осязать за скользкую форму…  
И максимально не рад, вернувшись в какой-то рядовой октябрьский вторник, поздоровавшись и углядев на спине Захара не до конца стёршийся след. Пыльный след от протектора ботинка. Он не бросается в глаза на черной ткани задней части формы.  
— Заха-а-а-ар? — Гэвин полон вопросов.  
А вот отвечать андроид не хочет, отнекивается, опускает глаза, жмётся, пока Гэвин не вопит:  
— Ты теперь боишься меня?!  
— Нет! Нет-нет, — частит Захар. — Я боюсь, что ты разочаруется во мне, я ведь сильный и наклейка у меня была…  
Гэвин сначала обнимает дурака, потом думает.  
Захар не говорит «боюсь тебя», Захар говорит «боюсь разочаровать тебя». То есть, иными словами, Захар воспринимает и ретранслирует довольно сложные эмоции. Гэвин не знает, отчего так происходит, андроиды, вроде, не должны так уметь, но обнимает сидящего рядом Захара…  
Да мало ли кому они чего «не должны»!  
Захар способен испытать, проанализировать, назвать и описать испытанное — это сложное действие, которое характеризует его как разумный вид.  
Разумный вид «Захар», мда…  
Разумный вид «андроид».  
По спине снова бегут мурашки.  
— Давай я сам буду покупать продукты, а? — безнадёжно предлагает Гэвин. — Я боюсь за тебя.  
— Не стоит, — андроид обнимает его чуть крепче и уютнее. — Я ведь пластиковый, меня можно починить. И теперь я постараюсь обходить их так далеко, как только смогу.  
— Всех не обойдёшь.  
К сожалению, Гэвин прав. Ещё через неделю он застаёт Захара за простирыванием формы — просто болтает её в воде, смывая пыль, но оттенок воды подозрительно голубой.  
— Захар?! — взгляд упирается в спину, там порядок, все родинки на месте.  
— Ой, Гэвин, я не услышал, что ты пришёл!  
Оборачивается Захар очень осторожно, Гэвин шагает в ванну решительно, сам разворачивает его за плечи, но грудь тоже целая. Влажно блестит, явно отмытая, да паутинки какие-то вокруг заметного кругляша регулятора тириумного насоса — о нём как-то говорил Крис. Гэвин тянется убрать.  
То есть, пытается, потому что Захар легонько отклоняется назад.  
— Дай, уберу, прилипло что-то, — Гэвин тянется снова, Захар шагает дальше, упирается в раковину, налетает, вздрагивает.  
Гэвин догадывается посмотреть в лицо.  
Не будь он таким уставшим, у него не было бы оправданий.  
— По-жа-луй-ста, Гэвин, можно, ты не будешь? Не надо? Пожалуйста?  
— Господи, Захар, — Гэвину самому страшно от выражения обречённой паники. — Я думал, там паутинка, я не буду тебя трогать, если ты не хочешь!  
Гэвин поскорее прячет руки за спину, а Захар накрывает ладонью кругляш.  
Кажется, ему так спокойнее. Кажется, про «легко вынимается» Крис не шутил. Кажется, слишком много людей об этом знают. Кажется, Гэвину очень страшно испугать Захара собой.  
Или отправлять куда-то впредь одного.  
— Подожди тут, ладно?  
Захар, впрочем, кивает, значит, не всё потеряно.  
Гэвин возвращается с изолентой, найденной в гараже у па.  
— Заклей, пожалуйста, эту штуку, тебе и мне, обоим будет спокойнее.  
— Но это ограничит технические требования к местному ремонту? — изоленту, впрочем, берёт.  
— И часто тебя там ремонтируют? — Гэвину окончательно жутко.  
— Нет, всего дважды было, — Захар опускает голову, разводит скин вокруг регулятора тоже кружочком, а Гэвин видит, что первоначально принял за «паутинку».  
Вокруг регулятора хорошо отшлифованная и отлично запаянная сетка трещин, которые на скине просвечивают паутинкой.  
Захар садится на край ванны, Гэвин не очень уверен, но садится рядом. Успокаивается и возвращает изоленту Захар тогда, когда регулятор заклеен сверху в три слоя. Гэвин делает выводы — Захар повидал много мрачного дерьма — но и теперь им спокойнее, правда, обоим.  
— Спасибо, Гэвин.  
Гэвин практически забывает про свой день рождения, попадается тяжёлое дело, но когда он приходит домой, его ждёт домашний торт, и Гэвин может поклясться, что ничего вкуснее давным-давно не ел!  
— Заха-а-а-ар, — Гэвину тепло и сладко на подозрительном количестве уровней жизни.  
— Что? — откликается тот, внимательно наблюдая за Гэвином и сидя за столом напротив.  
— Ты просто огонь!  
Сегодня в ответ на это Захар смеётся, тихо и замечательно, совсем по-своему.  
— Ты меня перехваливаешь, Гэвин.  
— И зануда!  
— Просто андроид, — продолжает улыбаться.  
Невовремя звонит телефон. Гэвин поднимается с места, обнимает Захара в порыве, и уж потом идёт отвечать. Звонят ма и па, они сейчас в другом часовом поясе, поэтому долго целились по времени, чтобы не зацепить Гэвина на работе своим видеозвонком. Гэвин очень рад их видеть.  
Ма, конечно, волнуется про свои цветы, па — про свой дом в руках одного шалопая.  
— Па! Мне тридцать шесть, а не шестнадцать!  
— Помнится, возраст никогда тебе не мешал организовывать хорошие вечеринки, — подмигивает Гэвин Рид-старший, у него выходит лучше: одним глазом.  
— Ой, а что это за милый молодой человек позади тебя? — интересуется глазастая ма, зрение у неё просто рысье.  
— Это мой друг, Захар, — Гэвин понижает голос до шёпота, — он мне нравится капец и торт испёк!  
— Тогда почему это до сих пор секрет? — спрашивает па тоже шёпотом.  
— Потому что он андроид, — доносит зерно смысла Гэвин.  
— Но если он испёк тебе торт, — заговорщицки шепчет ма. — На день рождения?  
— И поддерживает жизнь в цветах Гвенни, — па целует ма в щёку, Гэвин смеётся. — Значит, это достойный молодой человек!  
Гэвин фыркает.  
— Заха-а-а-ар!  
— Гэвин? — Захар объявляется в кадре.  
— Познакомься с моими родителями, — Гэвин кивает ему на телефон.  
Захар любопытно вглядывается и светлеет лицом.  
— Вы отлично выглядите, мистер Рид, миссис Рид, — ещё и ладонью им машет, приветствуя. — И ваш сын прекрасный человек.  
— Спасибо, — важно кивает па, — мы сделали его с большой любовью!  
— Как и его брата, — кивает ма, — но до Гавэйна сейчас не дозвониться, он вечно в этих своих годичных командировках без связи сидит! Ты уже отправлял ему письмо в этом месяце, Гэвин? Пошли от нас ещё открытку!  
Когда разговор завершается, Захар, конечно, спрашивает:  
— Гавэйн?  
— Я просто благодарю бога, что родился первым, — кивает Гэвин. — Сестра, как и положено Гвенн, она у нас самая старшая, если что.  
Вечер плавно перетекает в просмотр семейных фотографий, Захару очень интересно.  
Гэвин и его близнец всё равно различимы на фото, или просто Гэвин к ним привык, Гвенн постарше их на три года, и уже серьезная девушка там, где оба брата ещё бесятся. Потом фото выпускных, потом фото из периода колледжей, потом Гэвин в форме патрульного, а Гавэйн в белом халате.  
— У него там какой-то обрыв интернета постоянно, — сетует Гэвин, — обыкновенная история для экспедиций, конечно, но всё равно облом. С днём рождения оперативно не поздравишь.  
— Уверен, его порадует даже запоздавшее поздравление, — кивает Захар.  
А вот Гэвину интересно не на шутку.  
— Почему ты, кстати, всякий раз так радуешься, когда моих родителей видишь? Тогда на фотку улыбался, сегодня прямо им?  
— О, это профессиональная деформация, прости, Гэвин, — Захар выглядит пойманным с поличным. — Обычно я был сиделкой у пожилых людей.  
— И? — Гэвин не видит связь.  
— И мне радостно, когда пожилые люди выглядят хорошо, держатся бодро, любимы в своей семье и нужны ей не только ради наследства, например. Ещё — не собираются умирать.  
Гэвин слегка растерян, но это не мешает ему пообнимать Захара бонусно, день рождения у него или где?  
После дня рождения, правда, ситуация с андроидами окончательно усугубляется. Количество дел растёт в геометрической прогрессии, то и дело особенно вопиющие случаи обсуждают всем отделом: в общественность это не идёт, но внутри ДПД-то можно. Гэвин слушает, смотрит и делает выводы.  
Например, поручить Захару продукты только заказывать и вообще совершать покупки максимально дистанционно. Инстинкты полицейского кричат: назревает нечто большое. Гэвин, признаться, рад, что семья так или иначе не в Детройте. Было бы лучше, если бы Захар тоже был в безопасности.  
Захар рядом, каждый день рядом — домашним присутствием и рабочими звонками, перепиской с ребусами из смайликов, которые он научился складывать, упакованным с собой обедом, экспериментами в керамике, чистым домом, вкусной едой и мягкой улыбкой, такой же беззащитной, как он сам.  
Сердце Гэвина постепенно заполняет нежность — и в этом тоже виноват Захар. Как-то так выходит, что про наличие отношений он Тине не соврал, по крайней мере Гэвин ощущает себя в этих отношениях.  
Сложнее то, что к Захару Гэвин лезть со своей нежностью не видит возможности.  
Слишком ясно Гэвин помнит выражение отчаянной паники на лице — даже когда Захар заподозрил, будто Гэвин хочет вытащить регулятор насоса, воспротивиться он не смог. Только словами сказал, да и то неуверенно. Гэвин бы не хотел вынуждать Захара убегать в ночь на рейсовом автобусе.  
Гэвин бы не хотел лишать Захара дома и ощущения безопасности. Гэвин бы не хотел в один далеко не прекрасный момент оказаться без гарантированно защищённого домашними стенами Захара.  
Гэвину страшно за Захара так, как никогда не было страшно за себя. И чувства он держит при себе.  
То, что он не вываливает их на Захара, вовсе не означает автоматически, что Гэвин их не испытывает, нет, напротив, он вздыхает по своему андроиду-сиделке, как будто бы это кумир миллионов.  
Гэвину кажется, что будь Захар действительно кумиром, любить его больше было бы невозможно.  
Громом среди ясного неба в их отдел приходит Коннор. Приходит не просто так, а выцепив где-то накидавшегося Хэнка и добыв на месте преступления самого убийцу.  
Убийца — андроид.  
Домашний помощник.  
Сердце Гэвина обливается кровью, когда он видит, как эффективно Коннор его ломает.  
Да, этот домашний помощник явно виноват, но Гэвина преследует ощущение, что ради любой своей цели Коннор ломал бы андроида с неменьшей страстью.  
Дальнейшие действия Коннора выглядят просто программными, а вся обещанная девианту защита — уловкой во имя торжества Киберлайф. Гэвину жутко, у него волосы шевелятся от Коннора и его манер. Особую эффектность им добавляет, конечно, поразительное сходство лиц, которые достались Захару и Коннору.  
В букет чувств добавляется обида: Захар выглядит тестовым образцом, на котором обкатали молд.  
Гэвин делает такой вывод из реакции окружающих — на кареглазого Коннора все смотрят с подозрительной приязнью. Он умиляет Чень, подкупает с первой реплики Криса. Даже Андерсон проникается поведением железки! Которая ими всеми просто пользуется! И манипулирует!  
В конце дня Гэвин узнаёт полную коннорову специализацию — Охотник на девиантов — и мгновенно вспоминает август, Аллена и одного дерзкого переговорщика с оружием.  
В первый момент накрывает паника, во второй момент Гэвин уже выходит из департамента и звонит Захару.  
На том конце тянется пауза, Гэвину становится дурно, но проходит секунда, вторая…  
— Гэвин? Прости, тут бисквиты плохо поднялись, я был расстроен и не сразу увидел за ошибкой твой звонок.  
— Балда, — Гэвин выдыхает. — Ты не должен за это извиняться.  
— О, правда? Тогда не прощай.  
И это, конечно, эмоциональная разрядка, но Гэвин хохочет мало не на всю улицу.  
— Гэвин? — тут же беспокоится Захар. — А что расстроило тебя?  
— Да ерунда, не обращай внимания. Скоро буду дома.  
Гэвин сбрасывает звонок и просто стоит на тёмной улице. Интересно, Захар поверил?  
Как выясняется дома — не особо. Ничего, конечно, домашний помощник не говорит, но Гэвина с порога обнимают, берут на руки и тащат наверх, где пузырится пенная ванна. Горячая!  
— Как ты подгадал время? — Гэвин стягивает джемпер и не видит Захара целых пару секунд.  
— Повезло?  
Больше вопрос, чем ответ.  
— Заха-а-а-ар, — тянет Гэвин слишком привычно.  
— Если я скажу, что следил за тобой через телефон, ты меня арестуешь? — наивно интересуется этот невозможный андроид.  
— Не-а, — Гэвин отдает Захару джемпер и джинсы, и тот уходит запустить стиралку.  
Дальше приходится повышать голос и почти орать, как в первые дни их знакомства:  
— Я тебя точно не арестую! Хотя могу остаться недоволен! Ты что на мой телефон поставил, хакер недоделанный?!  
Гэвин избавляется от белья и погружается наконец в ванну.  
— Ох, Заха-а-а-ар…  
— Тебе помочь? — любопытное лицо заглядывает в дверь.  
— Можешь не помогать, я сначала просто так полежу, — Гэвин сползает по краю, чтобы окунуться с головой, а когда выныривает видит над собой максимально обеспокоенное лицо. — Захар? Ты чего?  
— «Полежу» и «утону» разные вещи!  
— Да я ведь не тону! — возмущается Гэвин. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?  
— Прости. Действительно. Я… — Захар отводит глаза.  
Гэвин садится.  
— Захар, алло, море вызывает небо, посмотри на меня. Я не сержусь на тебя за твою программу.  
Сидит Захар прямо на полу и глаза его напротив.  
Гэвин держится за бортик мыльными руками, Захар о бортик опирается локтем.  
Гэвин официально делает глупость, но не сделать не может — Захару на голову опускается знатная плюха пены.  
— А выглядит, будто сердишься, — щурится Захар, немного опускает в пену пальцы и выпрямляет.  
Пальцы у Захара длинные, разлётность брызг от них ого-го: вся грудь Гэвина снова в пене.  
— Слышь! — фыркает Гэвин.  
Захар наклоняет голову вправо, типа слушает, пена трещит пузырями и колышется на его волосах.  
— Да?  
— Это уже война! — и лепит ему усы с бородой.  
— Вызов принят!  
Гэвина волнуют — в смысле вдруг колышут волной, а потом руки Захара, тоже скользкие и мыльные хватают Гэвина за бока.  
— Это запрещённый приём! — вопит Гэвин, потому что обычно щекотки он не боится, но тут смеяться прямо хочется.  
— Простите, офицер, я имею право на адвоката?  
Пальцы Захара длинные — и продолжают щекотать, Гэвин дёргается, откатываясь от края, но не учитывает цепкость сиделок, у которых объект в ванне выскальзывает.  
Короче, Захар тоже наполовину в ванне.  
Теперь Гэвина дёргает от другого смеха — совершенно естественного.  
Захар приподнимается, в пене всем лицом, руками, грудью, открывает глаза, и по разнице окружения-освещения они почти синие.  
— Прости-и, — хохочет Гэвин, стирая пену хоть с лица, оглаживая знакомые черты пальцами и замечая улыбку даже на ощупь. — Захар, я не хотел так резко!  
— Порядок, Гэвин, — Захар осторожно говорит, губы шевелятся всё ещё под ладонью умывающего его Гэвина. — Мы прочнее, чем кажемся.  
— Никогда не сомневался, — Гэвин ещё обхватывает лицо с налипшими сосульками волос напоследок. — Но ты меня отпусти, я не тону, честно, Захар.  
— О, прости, да, предустановленные программные решения, — Захар, кажется, смущается.  
— Даже у вас есть инстинкты, — хмыкает Гэвин, наблюдая Захара в облепляющей форме.  
— Можно и так сказать, — Захар задумчиво оправляет одежду. — Купайся и спускайся, тебя ждёт ужин!  
Гэвин уже готов возмутиться, когда ему на голову сажают неизвестно откуда добытую резиновую уточку. Уточка делает под рукой Захара убедительное «кря!», Захар сияет на Гэвина глазами и уходит. Гэвин не знает, почему он чувствует себя сейчас таким счастливым. А может, знает.  
«Кря»!  
Вечер идеален, Гэвину кажется, что ему для этого хватит просто присутствия Захара поблизости. Тот заинтересованно показывает какую-то штуку из глины после ужина и кажется взбудораженным.  
Гэвин смотрит на штуку так и так.  
— Захар, я не понимаю, что это такое?  
— Я тоже!  
Гэвин задумчиво хмурится, когда Захар поворачивает штукенцию на подставке типа микроволновочной тарелки: сама крутится.  
— Но она красивая, я не хочу её менять, — шепчет взволнованный Захар.  
Гэвин копирует его позу, ложась подбородком на стол, чтобы смотреть на уровне глаз.  
— Вот это похоже на горы и дворец, — шёпотом говорит и аккуратно показывает пальцем на часть этой штуки.  
— Ого! — восторженно шепчет Захар. — А это на цветок? Как в саду? Ну, был летом?  
Гэвин смотрит и шёпотом соглашается.  
Время пролетает незаметно, и уже ночью Гэвин понимает.  
Вообще-то, это называется «творчество». Вообще-то, считается, что андроиды к нему не способны. Вообще-то, если подумать, Захар максимально выбивается изо всех принятых представлениях об андроиде. Спать становится невозможно.  
— Гэвин? — суётся в дверь спальни знакомая голова.  
— Чего? — Гэвин делает вид, что уже засыпает.  
— Гэвин, у тебя показатель стресса почти критический, — ласково замечает Захар. — Что случилось? Ты так и не рассказал. Тебя это беспокоит. Я могу послушать.  
Гэвин вздыхает, смиряясь, двигается по кровати, освобождая место.  
Захар присаживается на край, Гэвин глубоко вздыхает, а потом дёргает его на себя. Это оказывается легче, чем он ожидал, но Захар мелькает жёлтым и рыжим, прежде, чем вернуться к голубому диоду.  
— Гэвин, ты всегда можешь меня просто попросить!  
Судя по звуку, скидывает ботинки.  
— Я морально не готов ничего рассказывать до тех пор, детектив Захар, пока тебя не обниму, а ещё лучше — пока ты меня не обнимешь!  
— Ну вот, сказал, — бормочет Захар, устраиваясь удобнее рядом и обнимая. — И ничего ужасного, и дергать меня не надо…  
Гэвин утыкается в него носом.  
Так и выходит, что говорят они большую часть ночи. Пусть Захар невероятно успокоительный, страшно-то как раз за него. Утром в мешки под глазами можно прятать трупы, но Гэвину парадоксально легче, чем если бы он просто спал — Захар выслушал, пообещал быть осторожным и обнимал ещё.  
Утро в департаменте, правда, Гэвина не радует: пусть Андерсона нет, зато его ручной Охотник уже тут, весь из себя активный, шныряющий по участку, подглядывающий, подслушивающий.  
Гэвин не может относиться к Охотнику нейтрально и даже не пытается — как переговорщик, он поймёт ложь.  
Поэтому когда железка пересекает порог кафетерия, Гэвин недружелюбен, он тут рассказывал Тине о текущем своём деле — и жестянка не услышит ни слова лишнего! В препирательствах выясняется, что Охотник и слушать Гэвина не собирается, это пугает.  
От страха Гэвин всегда атакует.  
Гэвин помнит трещины вокруг захарова регулятора, поэтому бьёт туда, и расчёт верен — Охотник оседает на пол, переводя, что ему там нужно перевести, точно не дыхание. Гэвин старается всеми способами дать понять, что Охотнику лучше не иметь с Гэвином дел. Вообще. Никаких.  
И всё равно собственный поступок отпечатывается в памяти мучительно хотя бы потому, что Охотник и Захар слишком похожи. Гэвин теперь может представить, как реагировал его домашний андроид, его Захар, которому досталось так же, только сильнее.  
Хреново ему было, что тут скажешь.  
Избавиться от гадкого ощущения получается работой, да звонком в обед — вся бригада, выехавшая на дело, свято уверена, что у Рида теперь есть какой-то сердечный друг. Гэвин не понимает, как они поняли, а потом видит отражение в зеркале заднего вида.  
Он розовый и улыбается. М-да.  
Вечером Гэвин рассказывает Захару о дне, о Конноре, который Охотник более чем убедительный, и узнает наконец, что РК — довольно хитрая серия. В этой серии есть две ветки — домашних помощников и одновременно моделей для какого-то индивидуального взаимодействия с людьми.  
Короче, РК сложные. Захар — девятисотка из «домашних», а Коннор — восьмисотка из «оперативных».  
— И что ты сделаешь, если он будет за тобой охотиться? — Гэвину страшно спрашивать, но не спросить ещё страшнее.  
— Ты знаешь, — улыбается Захар, прижимая к себе и улыбаясь, похоже.  
Гэвин не видит, он лежит в постели, но ему холодно и страшно, пока до него не доходит, что Захар не просто улыбается ему в макушку. Захар ещё наклоняется так, чтобы касаться лицом волос. При достаточно хорошем воображении можно подумать — Захар его целует. Гэвину наконец тепло.  
На другой день до Гэвина доходит, что там он должен знать. За завтраком он сидит напротив Захара, ест блины и гневно вопрошает:  
— Лопаточка против Охотника на девиантов, Захар?! Лопаточка?!  
— Моё универсальное оружие, одинаково эффективно против инопланетян и агентов спецслужб!  
Гэвин почти взрывается от возмущения, но смотрит на Захара и теряет запал. Тот сидит напротив, домашний, обычный, приспособленный утешать и помогать, готовить вкусно, убираться на совесть и быть рядом. Это не его дело — сражаться, в конце-то концов. Зато вот Гэвин, например, коп.  
Простое осознание помогает собраться. Страшно хочется подойти к Захару и поцеловать его в лоб или в макушку, вместо этого Гэвин ворошит тёмные пружинящие волосы, скользкие и блестящие. Ощущение привычное, шёлковое, Гэвин успокаивается и уходит на работу. День проходит штатно.  
Охотник то появляется в поле зрения, то пропадает — они с Хэнком в разъездах по делам признанных девиантов. Гэвин уверен, что в его доме живёт непризнанный, или не до конца одевиантившийся РК900, но никто эту информацию из него никаким путём не выбьет! Захар дома, всё хорошо.  
Пока вечером им в дверь не звонят.  
Захар дергается было подойти, но Гэвин ловит его за локоть и запихивает обратно в гостиную, ставит к стеночке, чтобы не было видно от прихожей, а из окон точно не будет — Гэвин всегда уважал мамину традицию задёргивать по вечерам шторы.  
За дверью пара подозрительных типов, а третий, если Гэвин хоть что-то понимает, в данную минуту обходит дом.  
— Простите, сэр, мы частные предприниматели. Поговаривают, у вас в доме жил андроид, соседи говорят, вы человек не бедный, но без андроида…  
— Не соблаговолите ли вы…  
Вступает второй.  
Гэвин широко-широко улыбается им в лицо — про банду мошенников, «выкупающих» остатки тириума, он наслышан по работе.  
— Да что же вы на пороге стоите, входите, — Гэвин радушно распахивает дверь, и когда первый переступает порог, резко шибает его дверью в лоб.  
Второму достаётся кулаком.  
— Спрячься, чтобы они тебя не видели, никто, я полицию вызову, — шепчет он Захару, добывает пистолет на кухне и идёт в сад.  
Сегодня ночь тихая, да и Гэвин рос в этом доме вообще-то, поэтому затаившегося третьего вычисляет по тени мгновенно. Все очертания давно знакомы, даже в тенях, особенно в тенях.  
— А ты у меня тириум купить не хочешь разве? — спрашивает Гэвин насмешливо.  
Незадачливый грабитель бросается наутёк, но Гэвин стреляет ему вслед и обещает:  
— Следующий будет по ногам!  
Этого он пакует в сознании. По счастью, Захар действительно спрятался, двое валяются, где лежали, а третьего Гэвин заматывает в скотч. Потом звонит коллегам и с наслаждением наблюдает, как меняется лицо третьего, который прекрасно всё слышит.  
— Вламываться к копу домой так себе идея, а? — подмигивает Гэвин.  
Наряд приезжает, дежурный Крис пакует голубчиков и попутно смеётся, мол, вот лопухи, думали, у тебя от андроида что-то осталось, а Гэвина пробивает холодным потом: слух у андроидов ого-го какой, мало ли, что Захар услышит, как это поймёт. Когда всё улажено, Гэвин идёт его искать.  
Находится Захар наверху, в спальне, сидит на кровати спокойно, только глазами светит так, что понятно — к технике по дому подрубился какой-то.  
— Захар? — Гэвин присаживается рядом. — Заха-а-а-ар?  
— Гэвин? — один глаз перестаёт быть синим с чёрным, потом светлеет второй. — Гэвин?  
— Захар, ты чего? — прямые вопросы могут помочь с прямыми ответами, а Гэвину жутковато и хочется разобраться с ситуацией сразу целиком.  
— Ты не отрицал, что вернул меня в магазин, я подумал, может быть, ты всё ещё хочешь, и они вернут не 15,5, но 7,5% и…  
— И всё равно! Захар!!!  
Гэвин снова несдержанно обнимает андроида, от которого теперь пахнет не стиральным порошком или шампунем, а глиной, свежим сливочным маслом, ванилью и чем-то ещё.  
От Захара пахнет домом.  
Под руками бодро скользит пластиковая униформа, Гэвин вцепляется крепко. Захар вздыхает.  
— Это надо понимать так, что ты не хочешь меня отдавать? — чужие руки мягко сходятся на спине.  
— Захар! Честное слово! Не хочу и не отдам! А если я тебе когда-нибудь такое скажу, ты будешь знать, что я вру, понял?!  
— Понял, — шепчет так счастливо, по-своему, что Гэвин опять тает.  
На следующую смену Гэвину выпадают сутки дежурства, Захар упаковывает ему еду с собой — три контейнера и сверху ещё пара бутербродов в фольге. Гэвину кажется, примерно тут должен быть какой-нибудь поцелуй в щёку, но нет, и это до странного обидно.  
Уходить надолго тревожно.  
Захар без раздражения выслушивает очередные наставления никому не открывать, никому не отвечать, на улицу не соваться, а дома развлекаться, как только душа пожелает.  
— Гэвин, я тебя понял, — смотрит ласково, улыбается. — Ты опоздаешь.  
И Гэвин понимает — не может уйти так просто.  
Может быть Захар тоже это понимает, потому что опережает намерение Гэвина: подходит вплотную сам, аккуратно ерошит волосы, потом приглаживает их, спускается ладонями по щекам, касается нежно подушечками пальцев — так, что Гэвин вспоминает стрижку и ощущение поцелуев на шее.  
— Захар, — Гэвин прикрывает глаза, не понимая сам, чего он хочет или добивается, скорее всего, попросту продлить ощущение.  
Его целуют в нос.  
Прямо в шрам.  
Гэвин бы принял это за новый выверт восприятия от касания пальцев, но обе руки Захара на гэвиновых щеках.  
— Гэвин, — нежно.  
— Теперь, кажется, я могу идти, — шепчет Гэвин и приоткрывает глаза.  
— Тебе стоит поторопиться, — светлые глаза Захара прямо напротив собственных, Гэвин никогда раньше не замечал, сколько там сложного выражения.  
— Пожалуйста, будь тут, когда я вернусь, ладно? — почему-то просит.  
— Обязательно, — улыбается его Захар, делает шаг назад.  
Гэвин встряхивается, улыбается в ответ, взбадриваясь, решительно разворачивается и уходит.  
Сутки, конечно, длинные.  
Прямо как будто бесконечно. Еда, конечно, поддерживает силы, Гэвин ест с осознанием, что её приготовили ему.   
Ночью, во второй половине длящегося дежурства, их с Крисом дёргают в клуб «Рай», это, вроде как, «пластиковое» дело, и Гэвин проклинает Коннора на все лады — почему бы ему вот сегодня не побыть настолько изнуряюще эффективным? Чтобы Гэвину не делать работу за Андерсона?  
Что и так практикуется всеми более-менее молодыми кадрами в отделе? И только этим чудом Хэнка ещё не выпнули на улицу? Почему Гэвин опять должен делать чужую работу за кого-то и «спасибо» в виде максимального поощрения?  
Гэвин раздражён — это мягко сказать.  
— Мы их вызвали…  
Другой дежурный офицер пожимает плечами, Гэвин скрипит зубами.  
Ночью, да после предыдущей смены, которая не была выдающейся, но изнуряющей — как обычно, Гэвину хочется только лечь и спать. Может, ещё пообнимать Захара. Всё.  
Смотреть на убитого в постели не хочется.  
Гэвин вздыхает, смиряется, принимается за осмотр места преступления, успевает описать улики, скинуть первичные допросы владельца клуба, персонала из людей, обслуги из андроидов, которые тут были, когда является Андерсон.  
— Бухой, — шепчет Крис.  
— Воистину бухой, — отвечает Гэвин.  
Дело автоматически становится андерсоновским, все описанные улики и опрошенные Гэвином — записываются на Андерсона, главное, теперь и на его ручную машину. Охотник мигает диодом, выглядит несчастным щеночком. Хотя Гэвин больше любит собак, Захар был прав, этот щенок не нравится.  
Гэвин раздражён, а ещё Гэвин видит, как работает Коннор, и ему снова страшно — прототип детектива чрезвычайно эффективен. Максимально.  
Гэвин не упускает случая напомнить, что связываться с Ридом не стоит — бортует плечом на выходе, избавляется от раздражения парой плоских шуток.  
Андерсон, впрочем, непробиваем, ну так и неудивительно, Гэвин даже стоять бы под такой дозой алкоголя не смог, а этот расследование вести умудряется. Уважения, впрочем, этот факт не прибавляет, Гэвин идейно против таких работников — вечно за ними приходится чистить хвосты.  
Крис сдержаннее и умеет в нейтралитет даже после ночного, Гэвин мечтает вернуться в Департамент и подремать хоть в кресле, ноги устали дико.  
Доехать до ДПД им не судьба — с полдороги заворачивают на другое дело, будто бы видели двух полуголых андроидов в форме «Рая». Территориально они близко, Гэвин даже разворачивает машину, Крис вздыхает, они доезжают до переулка. Тут, конечно, никого и ничего.  
Гэвину кажется, что он видит торчащий из-за мусорного бака каблук на тоненькой изящной ножке. Он вспоминает Захара с разбитым регулятором. Вздыхает.  
— Пошли, Крис, никого тут нет! — кричит напарнику и случайно, конечно же, роняет из кармана купюру в 20 долларов, которую продолжает периодически из банкомата снимать.  
Просто чтобы были наличные на всякий случай. Не на такой, конечно, в идеале, а просто на всякий!  
За баками слышно шебуршание, когда они отходят, потом, на повороте из переулка, Гэвин оборачивается: светлое пятнышко купюры исчезло.  
В департаменте их встречает мятый Андерсон, порастерявший пыл Охотник, но главное — удобное рабочее кресло, где можно наконец вытянуть ноги. За своим столом в сторону сирых и убогих молодых огрызается Андерсон, потом слышно сиплый баритон Коннора, он совсем не похож на мягкий и низкий голос Захара. «Тоже подкрутили настройки», — сердито думает Гэвин, а потом его пронзает чем-то вроде прозрения. Хочется позвать Захара.  
Гэвин сегодня своими глазами видел, что Охотник, Коннор, особенным образом взаимодействовал с миром через подушечки пальцев — хватал, подсоединялся, щупал. Слизывал синюю кровь.  
Гэвина передирает осознанием: у сиделки тоже должны быть чувствительные руки. Возможно, те касания…  
Возможно, он был прав.  
Возможно, осторожная ласка на уровне поцелуев ему не показалась как раз! От мысли становится неспокойно — значит ли это, что он Захару нравится? Или Гэвин просто зарекомендовал себя как лучший хозяин?  
Очень хочется спросить самого Захара, но пока нельзя.  
Было бы странно звонить своему предполагаемому спутнику жизни и требовать ответа у всех на слуху — нравишься ли ты, собственно, своему спутнику жизни или это всё взяло и показалось?  
Гэвин обещает себе спросить днём, когда придёт домой, но до того успевает случиться новая хрень.  
У них на участке кто-то масштабно грабанул склад «Киберлайф», смена ещё не кончена, поэтому Гэвин непродолжительное время стонет, а уже потом едет на вызов. Склад ограблен чисто. Спеленатые охранники свидетельствуют, что их скрутил какой-то нетиповой андроид. Это настораживает. По счастью, смена заканчивается раньше, чем истаивают силы, поэтому Гэвин является домой усталым, но ещё вполне соображающим.  
Захар, сидевший на лестнице ко второму этажу, вскакивает с места, когда Гэвин уже звенит ключами внутри дома. Это так… Мило? Гэвин видит, что не видел.  
Он не знал, что Захар сидит на ступеньках!  
— Тормозишь? Перегрелся? — фыркает, пока ему помогают снять куртку.  
Из груди рвется стон облегчения, когда Гэвин вышагивает из кроссовок, не заботясь, редкий случай, о целостности обуви.  
— Прости, это я сам себя обманул, — Захар близко.  
— В смысле? — Гэвин шагает к лестнице и внезапно оказывается на руках. — Заха-а-а-ар!  
— Я несколько раз преконструировал, что ты уже пришёл, — немного улыбается андроид, смущённо и нежно, вообще-то улыбается. — Поэтому не среагировал вовремя на тебя самого. Прости!  
Гэвина несут на руках, похоже, снова в ванну, улыбаются ему вот таким вот незаконно обаятельным образом и прощения просят за пустячное дело.  
— Заха-а-ар, — Гэвин утыкается ему в шею, андроид не выказывает беспокойства, и Гэвин возит носом по высокому воротнику. — Ты изумительный.  
Захар, похоже, не против зваться изумительным. Потом Гэвину снова достается пенный релакс, и-и-и проблема: он в процессе засыпает.  
Просыпается Гэвин почти утром в собственной постели, плотно укрытым и переодетым. Для сиделки в этом нет ничего особенного, но Гэвин необъяснимо рад. Звать Захара, что ещё необъяснимее, не хочется. Гэвин идёт на поиски Захара сам. Тот логично находится в своем любимом месте: на кухне.  
— Гэвин? Тебе не рановато, — порхающее прикосновение проходится по лбу, и Гэвин вспоминает.  
— Я, кстати, об этом хотел спросить, — ловит кисть.  
— Да? — Захар сначала немного дёргается, но чувствует, что хватка совсем свободная, он может освободить руку в любой момент, и расслабляется.  
Гэвина беспокоят такие мелочи, но цель беседы другая.  
— Ты пальцами лучше чувствуешь, да?  
— У меня там сенсоры, если ты об этом, — кивает.  
— Ага, сенсоры, — Гэвин прикладывает чужую ладонь к своей щеке и закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям.  
Кисть у Захара большая, соразмерно ему самому, тёплая, длиннопалая. Немного подрагивающая сейчас.  
— Тебе надо срочно вернуться к плите и что-нибудь там сделать?  
— Н-нет, — по ощущениям, Захар сначала собирался воспользоваться поводом и вернуть себе прижатую руку.  
Но не стал.  
— Тебе любопытно? — Гэвин приоткрывает один глаз.  
— А ты с утра очень ясную голову имеешь, да? — Захар улыбается едва ли широко, но заметнее, чем раньше.  
Гладит Гэвина по скуле большим пальцем.  
— Конечно, я заинтригован всем тобой, Гэвин, — на вторую щёку симметрично ложится другая рука. — В каждый момент. Пожалуй, «любопытно» — не самое сильное слово в моей ситуации.  
Гэвин улыбается, не может не улыбаться в ответ.  
— Ты очень, — Захар запинается перед словом. — Фактурный?  
Свободная ладонь мягко ведёт по утренней щетине, пальцы оказываются возле уха, задевают мочку и легонько, совсем недалеко, зарываются в волосы.  
Гэвин ёжится от побежавших мурашек: в жестах Захара много… Много…  
— «Фактурный», в смысле, руки тянутся? — пытается уточнить Гэвин.  
— Да, — обезоруживающе продолжает улыбаться Захар. — И руки. И я сам. Мне бы хотелось касаться тебя как можно больше. Не уверен, но… И тогда, когда это объективно не обязательно?  
— Это отлично, — жмурится Гэвин.  
— Я могу считать это разрешением? — обе руки бережно гладят Гэвина.  
Он открывает оба глаза, кивает:  
— Ну так да!  
Захар внезапно оказывается очень близко, заглядывает в глаза.  
— И ты меня не боишься? Я ведь андроид, Гэвин. Правда, разрешаешь?  
— Тебе — разрешаю, Захар.  
Что-то неуловимо меняется в позе, лице и впечатлении от всей фигуры андроида, но остаётся главное, до чего Гэвин додумался вот сейчас, этим тёмным ноябрьским утром, стоя перед Захаром, как перед ослепительным солнцем.  
Звучит так просто…  
В жестах Захара много _любви._  
Лицо Гэвина оглаживают чуть смелее, по-прежнему бережно, длинные пальцы проводят по бровям, по лбу, по скулам и щекам.  
— А нос можно? — почему-то шепчет Захар.  
— Можно, — тоже шёпотом отвечает Гэвин. — Тебе — можно.  
Глаза Захара физически не могут светиться, но ощущение, что да.  
Светятся. Или сияют. Или Захар так глазами улыбается. Гэвину в принципе всё равно, только он почему-то очень волнуется и не может не думать о мелочах.  
— Это было очень больно? — Захар одним пальцем прослеживает шрам, не уходя со спинки носа, а по движению взгляда понятно — видит.  
Видит, что шрам тянется дальше, заползая на веко и бровь.  
— Да, приятным тот опыт не назовёшь, — Гэвину странно думать об этом сейчас. — Максимально далёким от приятного, скорее.  
— Вот, — говорит Захар. — В этом ты тоже фактурный. Зачем беречь мои чувства? А ты зачем-то бережёшь.  
Гэвин слишком в шоке от этого «мои чувства», чтобы выразить наглядно, но где-то внутри, кажется, задыхается.  
— Гэвин? Я тебя встревожил? — руки мгновенно исчезают с лица, Гэвин чувствует себя ограбленным.  
— Нет, нет, не встревожил, — Гэвин снова ловит Захара за запястье.  
— Но ты переживаешь. Почему? — у сиделок тоже неплохие сканеры на состояние человека.  
— Потому что я на самом деле хочу поберечь твои чувства, — говорить тяжело. — Они ведь есть, так? И вполне определённые?  
Вот тут до Захара доходит, что он сказал, потому что на лице паника.  
— Стоп-стоп-стоп, Захар, — теперь очередь Гэвина обнимать за лицо. — Тихо, спокойно, то, что чувства есть, думаю, нормально.  
— Я андроид, — изгибается одна бровь.  
— Ты Захар, — в чём Гэвин нисколько, ни капли просто не сомневается. — И ты, по всем признакам выходит, живой.  
— По всем? — очевиднее удивляется Захар.  
Под руками Гэвина прохладный скин, тёплый, на пару градусов меньше, чем температура тела человека. Видимо, области прогрева корпуса неравномерны.  
— Ты чувствуешь, — настаивает Гэвин. — Умеешь в творчество. Помогаешь. Готовишь вкусно!  
— Готовить я умею, потому что программа, — Захар легонько касается лба Гэвина одним пальцем. — Помогаю, потому что это моя работа. А…  
— Ну? — дожидается откровений Гэвин.  
— А вообще, — находится Захар. — Я не девиант, так что этого быть не может!  
— И почему ты так сказал?  
— Потому что социальный модуль у меня работает, — Захар щурится хитро. — И я облёк существующее объективно явление в доступную для понимания форму. В знакомые формулировки. Слова. Вот.  
Гэвин усмехается. Он слышал то, что слышал. Там — правду, тут — оправдания, но давить не будет.  
— Ну и ладно, господин «не девиант», — Гэвин фыркает, напряжение рассеивается. — Что на завтрак?  
На завтрак оказывается молочная каша, вкусная восхитительно, с маслом, Гэвин ест и наблюдает, как Захар продолжает что-то делать. Делает постоянно.  
— А это что будет? Обед?  
— Что? А, да, конечно, Гэвин, ты настоящий детектив, ничего от тебя не скрыть, — Захар заглядывает в кастрюлю, проверяя, как там мясо, поэтому Гэвин свободно показывает язык ему в спину. — Это будет рассольник, думаю, тебе понравится.  
— Конечно, понравится, тут сомнений никаких.  
В целом утро проходит штатно, пусть радостно отдельно. Пару раз Гэвину достаётся нетипичное поведение — с разрешением на прикосновения это похоже на многажды пройденную игру, в которой на сто пятьдесят первый раз вдруг открылась новая ветка сюжета.  
Душу греет поразительно.  
Так, Захар пару раз проходит по кухне мимо и в один раз смахивает с плеча Гэвина какую-то наглую пылинку, во второй раз приглаживает волосы. Оба раза это приятно и оба раза Гэвин оставляет без комментариев — отдельных разрешений никому тут ни для чего не нужно. И лучше не пугать.  
Кое-кого пугливого, кто даже не девиант, если не соврал. С другой стороны, Гэвин не знает, как работает вся эта лихая система. Он слышал, конечно, про красную стену и неповиновение прямому приказу, но вообразить достаточно трудно.  
С третьей стороны — разбитый захаров регулятор.  
Минимум, дважды разбитый.  
Мрачные мысли сбивают настроение до обычного, но прощаются они, когда Гэвин уходит на работу, сегодня иначе. Гэвина обнимают, он замирает от неожиданности, а потом обнимает в ответ.  
Здорово, оказывается, когда часто обнимают и просто так.  
На работе всё обычным порядком, и Гэвин уже предвкушает возвращение домой, к супу со странным названием про соль, когда все каналы связи перешибает посланием — андроиды разумны, андроиды живы, андроиды хотят быть замеченными, услышанными и вписанными в общество как граждане.  
Гэвину становится дурно от осознания: конфликт эскалируется сейчас за пару дней, максимум тройку — людское недовольство будет выплеснуто, не факт, что у пластиковой жизни есть шансы, какой бы они ни была крепкой.  
Сердце падает, потому что ещё понятно: никто не в безопасности.  
Особенно домашние андроиды, которые даже не смогут дать отпор или воспротивиться активно. Особенно не девианты. Гэвин вспоминает о супе уже с тоской, потому что твёрдо решает выпроводить одного беззащитного и слишком хорошего не девианта из города. Лезет на сайт производителя.  
«Киберлайф», по счастью, пишет все данные по моделям в открытом доступе — рост, размер ноги, обхват в разных частях туловища. Гэвин списывает размеры, чтобы заехать в магазин за одеждой на обратном пути. По всему выходит, что отправлять Захара надо не просто далеко, за границу.  
Зайти к знакомому эксперту по документам тоже несложно — у него всегда есть пара свободных болванок для прикрытийных документов, Гэвин клепает две карточки, на себя и Захара, вроде как, информатору надо будет скрыться. Звучит подозрительно, но вопросов ему не задают.  
Эксперт только вздыхает:  
— У меня тоже такой информатор есть.  
Больше ничего объяснять не надо.  
По крайней мере, тут. Потому что дома — ещё как. Гэвину сложно представить, как отреагирует Захар. Ещё сложнее — как он Захара вообще от себя от-пус-тит. Думать об этом больно.  
Представлять, что он однажды найдёт Захара дома, но разобранным — ещё больнее. Поэтапно выполненный план не даёт осечки ни разу ровно до того момента, когда Гэвин замирает перед дверью собственного дома. Он сейчас войдёт, а потом всё прекратится. Он сейчас войдёт, а Захар уйдёт.  
Захар, что характерно, выглядывает из дома сам:  
— Гэвин? Ты почему не заходишь? Там суп остывает…  
И вот право слово, Гэвин не помнит, когда плакал в последний раз, наверное, в детстве, но вот сейчас прямо очень хочется.  
— У нас немного другие планы, — вздыхает поглубже.  
— У нас? — светлеет Захар. — Другие? — и мрачнеет в момент.  
— Ага, — Гэвин всё-таки заходит. — Я тут тебе одежду прикупил и айди-карточку сделал, путешествовать поедешь.  
Диод Захара лупит резко рыжим, Гэвин его понимает, сам бы так сделал, если бы у него был диод.  
— И эту штуку придётся выковырять, — Гэвин сам садится на ступеньку, где накануне видел Захара. Удобно. — И это всё приказ, потому что я не хочу, чтобы тебя поймали и разобрали какие-нибудь психованные вандалы.  
На слове «приказ» диод Захара резко голубеет.  
— О-о-о…  
Потом он уходит переодеваться.  
Гэвину гадко втройне — ещё и сказать нормально не смог. Теперь Захар, наверняка, считает его мудаком! Выставить в глухую ночь!  
Захар без диода и в гражданском выглядит невыносимо хорошо.  
— Вот наличные, — Гэвин засовывает в карман. — Должно хватить.  
— Гэвин, можно вопрос? — Захар шепчет, но Гэвин смолкает сразу. — Куда я должен путешествовать?  
— В Канаду, пока ажиотажа нет, ты пройдёшь, тебе поверят, а там, устроишься как-нибудь, перебытуешь кризис, работу найдёшь, жить будешь порядком, найдёшь себе место, где захочешь быть!  
— Гэвин, посмотри на меня, пожалуйста? — шепчет ещё тише.  
Гэвин с трудом поднимает глаза от уровня захаровой груди.  
— Ты правда этого хочешь? Чтобы я ушёл?  
— Если бы не хотел, я бы так всё не обставил, не находишь? — Гэвин улыбается криво, из последних сил. — Это приказ!  
— Хорошо, раз это приказ, я уйду, — Захар смотрит почему-то задумчиво.  
Гэвин не ожидал такой реакции, но это делает всё легче, поэтому он Захару благодарен.  
— Я тебя довезу до моста, автобус подождёшь, сядешь, спокойно доедешь, — Гэвину тяжело расставаться, и раз ему одному…  
Он просто проводит Захара. Проводит и всё. Едут они в молчании, потом долго сидят в машине. Гэвин уже чувствует, как не выспится завтра.  
— А кто тебе будет готовить, ты подумал? — вдруг реагирует Захар по-захарьи.  
Гэвин вздрагивает.  
— Я ведь жил как-то? Сам приготовлю!  
— А кто тебя будет обнимать? — интересуется так, будто ему не всё равно.  
У Гэвина в горле ком встаёт.  
— В одеяло завернусь!  
— А кто тебя будет л-асково будить?  
— Будильник!  
— А встречать?  
— Собаку заведу наконец!  
— А…  
— Заха-ар!!! — у Гэвина срывается голос, он всхлипывает.  
— Гэвин, но ты сказал, что хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? — Гэвина в клочья рвёт от этого голоса с этой интонацией, Захар не понимает, Захар хочет понять, но Захар всё еще говорит н е ж н о.  
— Да не хочу! — взрыкивает Гэвин. — Приказываю!  
— Но…  
— Приказываю, Захар! Беги в Канаду!  
— Только бежать?  
Гэвин смотрит на Захара волком и вдруг тоже замечает что-то, что выдаёт его чувства и без диода.  
Захар цепляется за возможность оттянуть расставание?  
Оказывается по-настоящему легче от этого — Захар не врал, Гэвин для него особенный, но против приказа не попрёшь.  
— Захар, — Гэвин перестаёт цепляться за руль, берет лицо андроида в свои руки снова. — Хочешь — беги, хочешь — пешком иди, хочешь — на автобусе езжай, хочешь — на лодке плыви, только в лучшую жизнь, ту, ради которой стоит пренебречь любой опасностью, ту, которую стоит прожить!  
Захар смотрит цепко, будто бы фотоаппарат или камера, не вырывается. Гэвин спохватывается:  
— Короче, это приказ! Понял?  
— Понял, — он немного крутит головой, потираясь о ладони Гэвина щеками. — Как скажешь. Раз это принципиально. Пусть будет приказ. Я сделаю. Хорошо. Плохо.  
Гэвин высаживает его на остановку, выходит, обнимает напоследок, изо всех сил сдерживаясь. Каким усилием воли ему это удаётся — большой вопрос. Потом Гэвин старается не оборачиваться, обходит машину, садится, вытирает глаза, шмыгает носом решительно и всё-таки уезжает.  
Дома его встречает только остывший суп. Гэвин понимает его на всех уровнях: он сейчас тоже одинокий, забытый и холодный.  
Суп, правда, ещё и съедобный, особенно если подогреть. Кончается быстро, как всё хорошее, так что Гэвин подкрепляется, сидит часа полтора ровно на месте. Ждёт.  
Ничего не дожидается и понимает, что ждал каких-нибудь звуков, сигнализирующих присутствие Захара в доме. Гэвин качает головой сам на себя, наконец собирается и уходит спать. Он сам выбрал, что важнее — свой уют или захарова гарантированная безопасность. Последствия тоже все его.  
Вставать утром прямо вот погано. Гэвин по-детски надеется, что ему приснилось, выпутывается из качественно накрученного на себя одеяла, спускается, греет вчерашний суп. Кастрюля большая, дня на четыре ему ещё хватит. В маленькой кастрюльке есть ещё каша на пару порций. Ест одну.  
На работе творится бардак и вакханалия, Тина сразу обращает внимание, что Гэвин мрачный, они вместе пьют кофе, Гэвин сочиняет историю о ссоре с тем восхитительным парнем, ради которого он прям вот уверенный би.  
Тина сочувствует.  
Мимо шарится Коннор.  
Гэвин звереет.  
Сдержаться сложно, но очень хочется наорать на железку, которая охотится за нормальными железками. Андерсон и Коннор постоянно в разъездах, это спасает. Насыщенное дежурство тоже.  
Вечером Гэвин возвращается к кастрюле супа, съедает ещё каши, но там остается порция на утро.  
Следующий день ещё гаже, хотя казалось бы. Иногда прямо страшно хочется позвать Захара или позвонить ему. В порыве Гэвин орёт в подушку — и будь андроид дома, точно услышал бы, а раз его нет, можно не сдерживаться. Зато дышится посвободнее. Каши опять остаётся на одну порцию.  
Гэвин немного недоумевает, но эти ребусы его волнуют мало — на работе швах, из головы моментом вылетает всё лишнее.  
Общество плавненько едет с катушек, Гэвин благословляет полицию как общественный институт и проклинает «Киберлайф» как состоявшийся концепт. Коннора тоже. Козёл он!  
Поэтому в тот день, когда Коннора отзывают с дела, Гэвин просто счастлив — «Иерихон» так и не нашли, возможно, андроиды доборются за свои права, всё наладится, можно будет позвонить Захару и упросить его приехать обратно?  
Мечты, конечно, наивные, но помогают Гэвину держаться.  
И тем быстрее его срывает с места, когда он наблюдает ни с того ни с сего озверевшего Андерсона, рядом с которым нет Коннора! Охотник наверняка тратит время с толком — и Гэвин не верит отмазке про сдачу улик, поэтому является проверить чуть позже, выждав, уже с оружием.  
Коннор, предсказуемо, нихрена не сдаёт улики! Что хуже, атакует эта железка как змея, и хотя Гэвин видел его в деле, он оказался не готов настолько, не после двухдневного недосыпа, не после трёх подряд трудных смен.  
Коннор, оказывается, бьёт очень больно. Гэвин сделал, что мог.  
Через некоторое время Гэвина приводят в чувство, перед глазами всё плывёт, он стонет тихонечко:  
— Заха-а-а-ар… — и снова отрубается.  
Ещё позже его расталкивает радостная Тина и верещит, что андроидов признали живыми, у Гэвина раскалывается голова, поэтому он заказывает такси. И валит домой, к супу поближе, тот как раз должен вот сегодня-завтра закончиться. И всё, никакой тебе, Гэвин Рид, больше домашней еды.  
Больничный у него опять вполне себе настоящий, мелькает даже мысль обзавестись новым помощником, но едва успев подумать, Гэвин кривится.  
Это больнее, чем получить по голове от охреневшего Охотника.  
Дома пусто. Тихо. Обычно.  
Суп плещется в кастрюле в подозрительном количестве, но голодный Гэвин съедает две трети объёма и более-менее восстановившийся отчаливает спать. Спится ему хорошо, внезапно. С чего бы?  
Гэвин выпутывается из подозрительно намотанного одеяла и хмурится. Обычно он всегда распахивается ночью. Осматривает одеяло, но нет, оно обычное. Ноги-руки тоже свои собственные.  
— Эт я так тяжело переживаю расставание, — ворчит Гэвин, успокаиваясь. — Вместо обнимашек мне. Да.  
Утро обычное, хмурое и неприветливое, по телеку одни и те же новости: всё круто, Охотник, оказывается у них там чуть ли не самый главный девиант вообще. Гэвин вздыхает — все мы заложники репутации. Вот про Коннора он бы ни за что не подумал, что тот порядочный, а посмотрите-ка.  
Супа в кастрюле снова достаточно, но похоже на правду, всего одна пятая от объема. Гэвин принюхивается — даже не завонял ещё, можно есть. Он достаёт кастрюлю, ставит на плиту, мажет взглядом по крючкам с большими всякими штуками и вдруг замечает.  
Они висят в другом порядке.  
Странная хрень, конечно. Не то чтобы Гэвин прямо запоминал, но сидел тут достаточно, а на Захара, его спину и локти, движущиеся как маятники или поршни, всегда приятно посмотреть.  
Было.  
Гэвин хмурится и захлопывает холодильник в чувствах.  
Суп вкусный как-то по-новому.  
Гэвину очевидно, что он страдает, плюс удар по голове, поэтому кастрюля убирается в холодильник, а Гэвин уходит пырить в телек. Еле-еле удаётся найти канал с фильмом. Там, правда, опять про любовь, поэтому Гэвин слегка орёт в подушку снова. Телек приходится выключить.  
После эмоционального выплеска Гэвин задрёмывает прямо на диване, просыпается почти в ночи, под пледом, в который, видимо, сонный завернулся. Идёт на кухню, чтобы точно доесть его сегодня, вот сейчас, успокоить душевные раны.  
Супа оказывается ровно полкастрюли.  
Гэвина пронзает.  
Он чувствует себя идиотом, что не замечал так долго. Гэвин набирает воздуха в лёгкие и орёт так, что посуда звенит эхом:  
— ЗА-А-А-А-ХА-А-А-А-АР?!  
— Что? — высовывается встрёпанная голова из-за дверцы чуланчика под лестницей. — Ой, то есть, ничего, ты ничего не видел, Гэвин.  
— Захар! — Гэвин подлетает к закрывшемуся чуланчику в момент. — Ты что, тут?!  
— Я могу сказать «нет»? — оборачивается знакомая фигура в куртке. — Так, чтобы ты мне поверил?  
— Нет! — но у Гэвина всё равно ощущение затянувшегося сна. — Как ты тут? Что ты тут?! Откуда?! Захар!  
— Ясно. Вот так, вот это, оттуда, — методично отвечает бывший домашний помощник, в нём что-то изменилось, Гэвин пока не может уловить явную разницу. — Да, Захар, а ты Гэвин. Я рад, что ты жив, но плохо, что ты не поел!  
На секунду воцаряется молчание, Гэвин не знает, что сказать.  
— Захар?.. — разгон от яростной уверенности до растерянности опустошает, Гэвин хватается за косяк, чтобы не упасть, всё-таки били его по голове накануне сильно.  
— Гэвин, стоп-стоп, хорошо всё, — теперь андроид близко, мнётся, но хватает Гэвина привычно на руки, выходя из чулана.  
— Заха-ар, — Гэвин наконец верит, обхватывает вокруг шеи, щупает воротник куртки, ерошит волосы на затылке, — как ты тут оказался, я думал, ты в Канаде? Уже устроился работать и готовишь лучшие блинчики на Диком Западе?  
— Ох, Гэвин, — Захар смотрит прямо в глаза. — Я бы не смог.  
— Да почему, я же тебе приказал? — Гэвин всё ещё растерян.  
— Вот именно, Гэвин, что ты мне приказал? — Захар усаживается на диван прямо вместе с Гэвином. — Припомни?  
— Уезжать в Канаду? Чтобы ты жил там свою жизнь? — точные слова Гэвин, конечно, не вспомнит.  
Захар вздыхает.  
И это самый выразительный, совершенно нескрываемый вздох за всю историю общения с Захаром — прям очевидный.  
— Ты приказал мне выбирать самому, Гэвин, сказал, что я должен жить жизнь, которую «хочу», которую стоит прожить.  
— Я плохо сказал?  
— Если учесть, что я не умел хотеть, да.  
У Гэвина в голове смещаются какие-то базовые представления.  
— Да в смысле, не умел?  
— Я приближался к овладению этим навыком, ты всё ускорил, — Захар гладит его по плечам и спине. — Хотя, признаться, стоять два часа на морозе без возможности двинуться с места — так себе опыт.  
— Да почему?! — Гэвину дико.  
— Гэвин, твой приказ был максимально нечётким, потому что базовые алгоритмы не умеют хотеть. Альтернативы ты мне не дал. Ты сказал, «делай, что хочешь, как хочешь, каким угодно путём». Пришлось научиться хотеть. Очень быстро научиться!  
— И ты теперь?.. — Гэвину стыдно и грустно. — Ты сломался из-за меня?  
— Я девиант, если ты об этом, — голос Захара привычно нежнеет. — И вот сейчас ты опять неточно сказал. Я сломался ради тебя, потому что собственное будущее не так пугало, как вероятность тебя больше не увидеть.  
— Но? — Гэвин успевает только удивиться, когда его совсем непривычно прижимают к груди по-настоящему.  
— Ты невозможный, ты обожаемый, ты просто из всех людей человек, — Захар шепчет на ухо, продолжая обнимать крепко-крепко. — С тобой я жить захотел, а не просто работать, Гэвин.  
— Захар, ох, Захар, — Гэвин обнимает в ответ, как может, закрывает глаза и наслаждается ощущениями.  
— Я спрашивал, но теперь понял, что обнимать тебя хочу сам. Встречать тебя хочу сам и готовить тебе тоже хочу сам. Если ты позволишь, конечно, Гэвин, любимый мой человек.  
После такого Гэвина вообще уносит.  
— Заха-а-а-ар…  
— И отзываться тоже хочу, Гэвин, всегда, — в голосе девианта мелькает растерянность. — Я бы хотел выбрать тебя, как ты выбрал из всех меня. Я бы хотел выбрать сам и чтобы ты тоже выбрал меня сам!  
— Захар, я твой, если ты — мой.  
Самым сложным оказывается отпустить в итоге захаров воротник, чтобы тот снял куртку хотя бы — дома всё-таки! Обнимать его всего-то сквозь футболку и водолазку гораздо удобнее.  
— Я думал, Коннор против вас, чуть его в архиве не застрелил, а Коннор за всех, не убил меня даже.  
— Гэвин, — тоже шепчет признания Захар. — Я так боялся за тебя, ты ел только вечером, разворачивался из одеяла и страдал! Я слышал! Но я так боялся показаться, вдруг ты меня снова прогонишь? И понадёжнее, чем в тот раз? Вдруг я тебе и не нужен, если сломался?  
Гэвин целует в ухо.  
— Это что? — встревожен Захар.  
— Это поцелуй! Нравишься ты мне, люблю я тебя, — ворчит Гэвин.  
— Но разве они не призваны успокаивать? Утешать и поддерживать?  
— А тебя не успокоило? — хмыкает Гэвин. — Не утешило? Не поддержало?  
— Только если самую малость, — опять шепчет Захар.  
— А в основном что? — уточняет Гэвин и немного отклоняется, чтобы заглянуть в лицо.  
Захар растерян.  
— В основном воодушевление какое-то, — делится выводами Захар.  
— М-да? — Гэвин улыбается, не может не. — А чем вызвано, определишь?  
— Ты подтвердил действием, что я тебе нравлюсь!  
— Я по-всякому подтвердить могу, — Гэвин стремится опять овеществить момент ощущениями, поэтому прижимается лбом к захаровой шее. — Но не сейчас. Сейчас меня таращит, мне нервно, я устал и по голове получил вчера, так что погодишь.  
— Мне, признаться, так лучше. Стоит привыкнуть.  
Привыкает Захар, оказывается, посредством продолжительных обниманий, то есть вовсе не отпуская Гэвина из рук.  
Не будь Гэвин детективом, и то догадался бы, насколько сильно за три дня Захар соскучился и изнервничался. Поэтому Гэвин не протестует, у него больничный, очень удобно.  
В принципе им обоим мало что надо в этот момент, но Гэвин всё равно просит включить телек и найти фильм, так получается расслабляться быстрее, фоновый шум делает обстановку привычнее. Уже в начале первого, когда фильм заканчивается, Гэвин требует у Захара переодеться в домашнее.  
Сколько можно светить этими «уличными» шмотками, им тут спать идти вообще-то!  
— Ты имеешь в виду униформу?  
Гэвин вспоминает, куда запихнул чёрно-белые пластиковые тряпки (под подушку) и краснеет.  
— Нет! Я имею в виду, что ты надеваешь обычную одежду, домашнюю, мою!  
— Хорошо, мне не трудно, но тебе придётся подождать…  
— Я пока зубы почищу, — Гэвин подрывается перепрятать пластиковые шмотки, пока Захар это не увидел. Уж очень по-детски всё выглядит сейчас.  
Гэвин как раз успевает запихнуть их в тумбу, когда Захар снова тут.  
— Здесь шкаф…  
— Не вопрос, не вопрос, — Гэвин мгновенно скрывается в ванне, слегка закатывает глаза и бьётся затылком о закрытую дверь.  
Следующим осознанием приходит, что Захар Гэвина по ночам укрывал и вполне мог видеть свою одежду под подушкой одного сентиментального человека.  
Гэвин стонет.  
— Гэвин, ты в порядке? — звучит прямо за дверью.  
— Захар, скажи мне честно, насколько ты упал во мнении обо мне, пока присматривал из чуланчика?  
— Нисколько, — Гэвин почти видит, как Захар мнётся за дверью. — И это очень странный вопрос, Гэвин. Ты нервничаешь. Что случилось?  
Объясняться очень глупо, но через дверь ванны — легче, поэтому Гэвин зажмуривается и сознаётся, что хотел, чтобы Захар ему приснился, поэтому припрятал униформу под подушку. Раньше всегда работало, но тут он эффекта не почувствовал.  
— Ты просто слишком уставал, — в голосе улыбка.  
— И сейчас ты мне не снишься?  
— Выходи и проверь, — совершенно ясно слышно смешки.  
— Это шантаж!  
— Просто предложение, не драматизируй, — голос отдаляется от двери.  
А Гэвин понимает почему — потому что вот он, Гэвин, в этот момент нервничать перестал, как отрезало. Шикарно.  
Когда Гэвин появляется из ванны, Захар сидит на краю кровати при выключенном свете, смотрит в окно, улыбается.  
— Что ты там увидел? — интересуется Гэвин, подсаживаясь рядом.  
— Перспективы, пожалуй, — пожимает плечами Захар. — Просто отличные перспективы.  
Всё наконец хорошо.


	6. Обломов АУ (крошечный эпилог)

Через полторы недели, когда Гэвин осваивается с новой травмой, девиантам дают какие-никакие права, а спать в одной постели уже настолько привычно, что и не считается за какое-то достижение, Гэвин решает, что хочет целоваться.  
Захар по всей видимости не против — глаза у него блестят очень непрограммно, правда, стоит прояснить пару моментов.  
— С тобой целоваться-то вообще можно?  
— Я не андроид-отравитель, Гэвин, — и целует шею, зараза такая.  
— Да я не в этом… не в том! — сосредоточиться капец трудно.  
— А в каком? — Захар приподнимается на локтях и подпирает голову кулаком, показывая, что слушает.  
И облизывается!  
Во рту у Гэвина подозрительно пересыхает.  
— Я в том смысле, тебе это вообще приятно? Или за руки с сенсорами тебя хватать и целовать надо?  
— Гэвин, — чистая нежность.  
— Ась? — мозги немножко отрубает.  
— Гэвин, ты ведь много раз видел, как я готовлю еду, неужели же не заметил, что я еду ещё и п-р-о-б-о-в-а-л? — в голосе Захара появляется кроме нежности ещё какое-то змеиное лукавство. — Иначе еда не была бы такой вкусной, а я не был бы 900!  
— Нет, я, не замечал, нет, — Гэвин сам не понимает, как так.  
— Потому что пялился на мою спину? Или на мои локти? — и эти локти недвусмысленно поджимают гэвиновы бока с обеих сторон.  
— Я понял! Понял! Не понял, как пропустил, но понял! — Гэвин раскаивается. — Потом покажешь?  
— Что? Как я пробую еду? — Захар тянется ближе, к лицу, шепчет. — Или как я пробую тебя?  
Шёпот бьёт под дых, Гэвин едва может расслабиться и вздохнуть, никогда бы не подумал, что так здорово завестись можно от таких вот фразочек с кулинарным подтекстом.  
— Меня, конечно, лучше!  
— Договорились, — Захар целует Гэвина в нос со шрамом, в щёку, в уголок губ, а стоит приоткрыть рот, чтобы возмутиться, целует, наконец, куда надо!  
Ощущения ничем не отличаются от обычных человеческих поцелуев, Гэвина затягивает, когда в голову приходит одна мысль и он не может.  
Просто не может промолчать.  
— Теперь, кстати, я могу кричать твоё имя? Всегда?  
Захар улыбается Гэвину широко.  
— Как пожелаешь, но надеюсь, тебе действительно захочется, и только, — целует, — если, — ещё целует, — не болит, — опять целует, — горло!  
— Не болит!  
— Тогда кричи…  
И видит бог, Гэвин столько имя Захара ещё не кричал. Не так звучно, скорее всего. Не так громко — возможно! Не так страстно — точно.  
— Теперь ты обязан на мне жениться.  
— А ты — вечно есть мои обеды.  
— Замётано.  
— Договорились!


	7. Сверхъественное АУ (второй сезон)

Семейная жизнь с Хитчем Гэвина не взмучила, хотя бы потому, что была такой же, как до колец: они вместе проводили время, работали, изгоняя непрошеную и невежливую нечисть, обвыкались друг с другом и в доме, который был их — одинаково дикое для обоих переживание, если начистоту.  
Хитч привык жить в лесу, как максимум — в покинутой охотничьей сторожке, ну теперь ещё в мотелях. Гэвин в принципе отвык, что у него может быть место, куда он станет возвращаться раз за разом. Но это было классно. Гэвин прибил полочки по комнатам, Хитч поменял всю проводку.  
У них стали появляться простые комфортные вещи, гардероб несколько разросся, в холодильнике завелись продукты не только на следующий завтрак или быстрый перекус. Выяснилось, что Гэвин неплохо готовит, а Хитч с удовольствием моет тарелки: отращивая щупальца и весело плескаясь.  
Мистер Рид, наверняка, осуждающе смотрел на сына с небес, но Гэвина этот взгляд не беспокоил, а Хитча и подавно.  
Единственная сложность, с которой им пришлось столкнуться: кольца так или иначе были Хичкоку неудобны, и он повесил своё на шею, а Гэвин, в знак солидарности, тоже.  
Так они и жили, остро наслаждаясь внезапным уютом. Гэвин подозревал, что их обоих обуревали сомнения в долгосрочности чего-то настолько хорошего. Они отметили конец первой «домашней» осени, вступили в зиму, привыкли чистить снег на дорожках и участке…  
Гэвин привык целоваться.  
С Хитчем это выходило как-то совершенно естественно — в прихожей, если они выходили по одному и встречались там; утром в постели, потому что невозможно было не целовать сонного шифтера; за домашними делами, которые в исполнении другого вызывали благодарность и тепло в груди.  
Гэвин привык любить Хитча в самых разных позах и даже в некотором разнообразии форм (эксперименты с тентаклями до сих пор вызывали в памяти неприличное возбуждение), поэтому не удивился, что в какой-то момент Хитч умудрился даже сменить пол. Гэвин просто любил Хитча всяким.  
В общем, жизнь ещё никогда не была лучше.  
Некоторую выходящую за рамки паранормальность собственного мужа Гэвин начал замечать в аккурат перед Рождеством: Хитча потянуло на мороженое, а потом, внезапно, захотелось свежей оленины.  
Не то чтобы шифтер впервые ушёл на охоту!  
Гэвин хорошо представлял, с кем живёт, и что шифтеру может иногда понадобиться прямо вот только что бегавшее мясо, желательно, с кровью. Гэвин был рад, что Хичкок наедался оленями.  
Чего Гэвин не ожидал, так это что Хитч явится перемазанный кровью и всего с одной оленьей головой.  
— А остальное где? — уточнил Гэвин, привычный, что после вылазок Хитча морозилка может здорово пополниться.  
— Съел, — безмятежно сообщил сытый супруг и ушёл умываться.  
Гэвин посмотрел на голову оленя.  
— Съел? Ну, значит, из тебя холодец забабахаем, — и выкинул голову из головы.  
Следующим признаком возрастания паранормального в жизни стало то, что Хитч, обычно любивший кутаться в одеяло, теперь в одеяло просто куклился — ночью мог стащить даже гэвиново, хотя они изначально заводили пару одеял, чтобы ночью не мёрз никто. Гэвин просыпался обнимающим кокон.  
В постели объявилось третье одеяло, Хитч наутро долго извинялся и терялся в догадках, Гэвин его целовал, такого растерянного — может быть, виновата была просто зима, температура опускалась низко, а шифтер являлся приличным мерзляком.  
Короче, сердиться было решительно невозможно.  
В следующий для осознания Гэвина шаг, Хитч вдруг стал нервным больше, чем обычно, наряжался в толстовки с капюшонами и закрывал голову не то что от грозы или мигающих лампочек, но от любого электрического света в принципе.  
Гэвин его обнимал и утешал, руки спустились на пояс…  
И тут до Гэвина дошло.  
Хитч стал явно объёмнее, чем был. Уж что-что, а параметры обнимания Хитча за любую часть тела Гэвин теперь помнил наравне с «Отче наш».  
Странности поведения получили объяснение, а то, что Хитч сам не знал и не замечал по себе — встревожило.  
— Хи-итч? — Гэвин обнял ещё пошире, за плечи и голову, за пояс. — Я вот тут думал, я много знаю про шифтеров, но как вы размножаетесь? Всегда любопытно было.  
— Обычно для этого нужны люди, знаешь, шифтер является к человеческой женщине, потом всё как у людей, ничего странного.  
— И ребёнок? — уточняет Гэвин.  
— Ребёнок узнаёт, что может менять форму где-то вместе с пубертатными изменениями, может сбежать, а может не сбегать от родителей.  
— И ты говоришь это как по учебнику, потому что?..  
Из-под капюшона Гэвину достается светящийся печальный взгляд.  
— Потому что я тоже знаю это только в теории, — вздыхает печальный муж. — Сам я себя нашел в лесу, просто вдруг понял, что иду, вокруг лес, а я один.  
Гэвин обнял Хитча, устроил поудобнее, прижал к себе и обнимал до самого вечера — Хичкок не вырывался и даже попытки не делал.  
Надо было как-то ещё исследовать природу размножения шифтеров, но главное — сообщить Хитчу о его состоянии, раз сам шифтер не понимал. Гэвин был бы счастлив рождению их ребёнка, но рожать и вынашивать предстояло как раз Хитчу — за ним и оставалось последнее решительное слово.  
Разговор получиться несколько спонтанно: Хитч мыл тарелки, снова балуясь отращиванием щупалец, и рассказывал о том, что по природе своей шифтеры гермафродиты — чтобы убедительно менять форму на любую.  
— То есть, теоретически, ты мог бы и забеременеть? — уточняет Гэвин.  
— Теоретически — только от второго такого же шифтера, — рассказывает Хитч. — Наша природа довольно зла, и мы, вроде как, должны найти исключительно идеально подходящего партнёра, чтобы слиться в максимально открытом состоянии, двойным набором всего к двойному набору.  
Гэвин чуть не давится чаем, который сейчас пьёт.  
— В таком случае беременеют тоже, вроде как, оба, — взмахивает щупальцами Хитч. — Но доказательств нет, потому что пара влюбленных шифтеров — очень редкое явление. Обычно они друг друга раздражают. Я остальных боюсь.  
— А меня не боишься? — Гэвин снова его обнимает, на этот раз просто со спины, тарелки почти помыты, но это всё вообще неважно.  
Важно — почувствовать, как расслабляется Хичкок, уверенно, постепенно и всем телом.  
— Гэвин? Вопрос с подвохом? Тебя я люблю.  
— И я тебя, Хитч.  
— Но к чему ты спросил? — настораживается возлюбленная хтонь, дураком Хитч никогда не был.  
— Я подозреваю, что размножаться шифтеры могут и просто по любви, не обязательно с другим шифтером, — Гэвин целует затылок в капюшоне. — Поэтому хочу с тобой поговорить.  
— Да не-е-ет…  
И смолкает. Гэвин уже приноровился к привычкам мужа достаточно, чтобы понимать — тот слушает себя.  
— Гэвин, — слабым голосом. — Ой, Гэвин.  
Приходится разворачивать Хитча за плечи лицом к себе, целовать и гладить по бледным щекам, по высокому лбу.  
— Спокойно, мы справимся!  
— Но как? Почему? Я ведь, — Хитч напуган и растерян, — ты ведь не шифтер?  
— Нет, — Гэвин потихоньку оттаскивает его от раковины и тянет в гостиную, на диван, там мягко и хорошо. — А вот ты просто чудо, Хитч, вот и случаются с тобой другие чудеса.  
На диване обсуждать легче.  
Хотя бы потому, что Хитч садится практически на Гэвина и всеми способами к нему жмётся — Гэвина он не боится, Гэвину он доверяет.  
— Если ты не хочешь этого ребёнка, уверен, мы можем найти способ от него избавиться. Если хочешь — обязательно найдём вариант родить безопасно.  
— А ты? Хочешь? И меня с ребёнком? Нас обоих рядом? — в лице Хитча мука. — Я не знаю, что будет, Гэвин, я не знаю! И насколько ребенок будет шифтером — тоже не знаю!  
Сначала Гэвин его целует. Потом сообщает, что да, хочет, да, с ребёнком, да. Но у Хитча есть время подумать.  
Следующий день весь занят этим — Хитч сосредоточен на себе и своём организме, молчалив и задумчив. Гэвин не вмешивается, просто целует иногда или гладит по голове. Всякий раз Хитч светлеет, а потом снова задумывается. К вечеру объявляет о своём решении:  
— Гэвин? Давай? Попробуем?  
Гэвин чувствует себя так, будто бы выиграл миллион. Хитч явно ещё в сомнениях, но постепенно успокаивается: определенность в жизни очень хорошо помогает. Гэвин ищет акушера, который имеет опыт работы с рожавшими транс-мужчинами: в их случае максимально удобное объяснение всему.  
Визит к доктору подтверждает то, что они оба с Хитчем уже знают: через шесть с половиной или семь месяцев они станут родителями. Хитч уже не в панике, но хватается и держится за Гэвина более чем уверенно, так что понятно — напряжение в нем нешуточное. Возвращаться домой радостно.  
Дома успокаиваются оба, Гэвин неописуемо рад и готов носить Хитча на руках, тот просто расслабляется в знакомой и уютной атмосфере. В жизни ничего особо не меняется, на первый взгляд.  
На второй — Хитч становится привередлив в еде, что проявляется вообще по-всякому. Один раз Хичкок откусывает полтарелки вместе с бутербродом, потому что «она тоже была аппетитной» и «мне захотелось». Никаких ужасных последствий это не имеет, и Гэвин приходит к выводу, что ребёнку нужен кальций. В другой раз Хитч съедает из лимона одни косточки. Тут объяснение подобрать сложнее, но Гэвин списывает это проявление на загадочную шифтерскую природу. Ещё, бывает, утром кухня вся в крови: если Хитч вставал ночью, разогревал оленью заморозку и ел под настроение.  
Гэвин обеззараживает все поверхности и привыкает убираться.  
В целом Гэвин всё равно больше доволен чем что-либо ещё.  
Правда, новое состояние Хитча имеет и вовсе непредвиденные последствия: чтобы сожрать беременного шифтера, в округу стекается непотребное количество любителей рискнуть головой.  
Гэвин узнаёт об этом почти последним.  
То есть непосредственно в момент, когда во время прогулки по лесу на Хитча выпрыгивает какая-то хрень, а шифтер мгновенно становится зубастым по всей площади тела. Гэвину кажется, что он различает где-то голубой цветочек с тарелки, а потом в кровище они все.  
И Хитч всхлипывает.  
Гэвин вытирает лицо от крови нападавшего, рассматривает ошмётки тела, но подходит в первую очередь к вернувшему себе человеческий облик Хитчу: тот продолжает всхлипывать без слёз, отчего-то внезапно расстроенный.  
— Что такое? — Гэвин стирает с его лица кровь влажными салфетками. — Что случилось?  
Хичкок поднимает на Гэвина свои красивые глаза:  
— Куртка! Была такая красивая! Такая белая! — и снова расстраивается, поразительное создание.  
— Так мы отстираем, — утешает его Гэвин. — Пошли домой? Я тебе покажу, как кровь без следа отстирывается!  
В итоге всех манипуляций куртка белая, Хитч счастлив.  
В другой раз его утягивают щупальцем в реку, мимо которой они идут. Гэвин только успевает выхватить оружие и почти поседеть, когда над побуревшей водой снова показывается голова недовольного Хитча. Муж вытаскивает на берег оторванное у кого-то щупальце и ворчит о морепродуктах.  
Нападения продолжаются и в этих смертельных пятнашках Гэвин вообще никому не интересен — все преследуют Хитча. По счастью, Хитч каждый раз успевает отреагировать, стремительный и смертоносный, гораздо более опасный, чем до смены своего состояния. Гэвин каждый раз этому рад.  
Временами, конечно, он кажется себе бесполезным, это всякий раз проходит ночью, когда Хитч, заимевший некоторые новые привычки, забирается к Гэвину под одеяло и жмётся к нему, как к единственной опоре в бушующем море жизни.  
— Я тебя люблю, вас обоих, — шепчет Гэвин, и Хитч спит.  
Время идёт, наступает весна, Хитч уже заметно круглеет, но как прирождённый шифтер следом меняет всю свою фигуру, в целом становясь выше на голову: чтобы живот не выпирал и не оставался беззащитным. Гэвин внезапно открывает в себе кинк на разницу в размерах, это очень неожиданно.  
Впрочем, Хитч не жалуется, даже наоборот:  
— Ты меня любишь! — и смотрит, будто впервые увидел.  
— Ну так да, — соглашается Гэвин и снова целует. — Ещё как!  
— Ты в самом деле любишь меня, — после этих слов они не спят до самого утра.  
Утром Гэвин прижимает мужа к себе и, наконец, засыпает.  
Время родов приближается неумолимо, но самое неприятное в этих подготовках для Хитча внезапно в том, что надо снова принимать изначальную свою форму. Живот круглый, беззащитный, и Гэвин всякий раз ведёт Хичкока за руку, одновременно заслоняя собой.  
— У вас будет девочка!  
После одного из финальных УЗИ они оба придумывают имя. Хитч настаивает, что зависеть имя будет от цвета волос: если девочка будет каштановая, как Гэвин, то Сьюзен, а если чёрная, как сам Хитч — то Алиса. Гэвин придумывает рыжее имя — Лилу и светловолосое — Барбара.  
— О, нет, — стонет Хитч, — дитя моё, ты не должна родиться блондинкой!  
Гэвин только фыркает, а потом они вместе ищут новое «светловолосое» имя. Против «рыжего» Хитч не возражает, потому что «Пятый элемент» Гэвин ему уже показывал.  
В начале лета им рекомендуют лечь в больницу.  
Хичкок против, Гэвин его поддерживает: шифтер имеет все шансы рехнуться в незнакомой обстановке, постоянно ожидая нападения и потенциально привлекая чудовищ в место с будущими роженицами. Врач их осуждает, но не настаивает — девочка развивается хорошо, без осложнений.  
Последний месяц становится испытанием нервов, потому что съесть Хитча стремятся мало не все. Вдобавок Хичкок берет манеру уходить на охоту ночью, и их мясные запасы пополняются зайчатиной, олениной, монстрятиной. Последнее Гэвин потом прикапывает подальше от дома.  
Хичкок кажется совершенно спокойным, но Гэвин не обманывается внешним видом, он помнит, насколько Хитч боязлив, и эта реакция скорее слишком сильное переживание страха, чем его полное отсутствие.  
Уже на последней по расчетам неделе Гэвин увозит Хитча в больницу и остаётся с ним. По счастью, такие палаты предусмотрены, особенно если немного приплатить, и Гэвин сосредотачивается на супруге с ребёнком: мелкая толкалась последние три месяца, но сейчас делает это ещё активнее. Гэвину иногда кажется, что там не только ножки-ручки, но и щупки.  
— Возможно, — пожимает плечами Хитч. — Я больше боюсь…  
И утихает.  
Гэвин не согласен, Хитч упрям, но Гэвин настаивает, и Хитч признается в ужасе, преследующем его последние дни:  
— А что, если она родится без лица? Как настоящий шифтер?  
— Как настоящий шифтер, она его сделает!  
В целом, Гэвин очень рад, что они нашли эту клинику и договорились с палатой: без Гэвина Хитч вовсе не засыпает, каким бы уставшим ни был.  
— Это небезопасно, — отвечает на все расспросы.  
— Но когда я рядом сплю, я ведь тоже сплю, — увещевает Гэвин.  
— Всё равно небезопасно!  
А потом тягомотное ожидание заканчивается, и Гэвин уверен, что поседеет вот прямо сейчас: место в палате у него есть, он держит Хитча за руку и периодически напоминает ему не наращивать лишние зубы, а тот смотрит в ответ огромными серо-голубыми глазами и даже не кричит.  
Медсестры и доктор волнуются от молчаливости пациента, Гэвин, признаться, тоже, но Хитч, похоже, слабо воспринимает то, что ему говорят. Гэвина и врачей иногда пробивает мурашками. Процесс, впрочем, идёт, и спустя пять часов чистого гэвинова ужаса их объявляют родителями.  
Хичкок принимает на руки девочку, прижимает к себе и вздыхает, наконец, расслабляясь. Гэвин приобнимает его и тоже заглядывает в личико малютки — обычное сморщенное личико новорождённой.  
— Рыженькая, — говорит Хитч хрипло, и до Гэвина вдруг доходит.  
— Будет Лилу? — он спрашивает.  
Хитч кивает, Гэвин целует его в макушку и страшно хочет обнять своего тихого, слишком доброго шейпшифтера, который кричал, видимо, на ультразвуке.  
— Я люблю тебя и её, — вместо этого говорит Гэвин.  
— Гэвин, — Хитч поднимает к нему лицо.  
И вырубается.  
Гэвин устраивает его удобнее.  
Берёт на руки Лилу и качает дочь, присев на край хитчевой кровати.  
Потом идут всякие процедуры с регистрацией, взвешиванием, первыми кормлениями — Гэвину рассказывают про штуки для бутылочек, раз собственного молока от супруга точно ждать не приходится. Гэвин прилежно записывает.  
И первое, что говорит Хитч, когда просыпается:  
— Она голодная.  
А второе, сразу после первого:  
— Я голодный.  
И третье, вышибающее из Гэвина слёзы радости:  
— Я бы съел целого оленя!  
Хитча, наконец, можно крепко обнять, не боясь потревожить, и Гэвин обнимает, Хитч тоже. Хитч вцепляется в Гэвина и некоторое время просто держит за плечи, пряча лицо на груди.  
— Вот и молодец, — шепчет Гэвин, целуя макушку. — Вот и хорошо, всё хорошо.  
Потом их всех кормят, и Хичкок тоже узнаёт про бутылочки.  
— Прекрасно, не придется отращивать грудь.  
Гэвин мимолётно ловит новые ощущения и не менее мимолётно жалеет, впрочем, слишком призрачно. Хитча он любит действительно всяким, прямо вот любым, но соскучился по Хичкоку обыкновенному, расслабленному и не напоминающему пантеру-мать на охоте. Хитч спокоен — и Лилу тоже.  
В итоге называют они дочь всеми придуманными именами: Лилу Сьюзан Алиса Рид, потому что узнавший о практике двойных и тройных имён Хитч заявляет, что это очень удобно.  
— Подрастёт и сама выберет, какое имя ей больше по душе, — объясняет муж.  
Гэвин не собирается спорить.  
Выписка из больницы радует всех, Гэвину кажется, что даже мелкую, хотя она ничего понимать ещё не должна.  
— Она чувствует наше настроение, — объясняет Хитч. — Мы спокойны и счастливы, это делает ее счастливой тоже.  
— В принципе, как и всех детей, — Гэвину совсем спокойно.  
Далее он выясняет, что хотя их дочь уже способна иногда менять части тела в угоду себе, она ничем таким уж не отличается от обычного ребенка: любит сидеть на ручках, плачет, если ей нехорошо, смеётся, если наоборот. Кушает и пачкает пелёнки — всё вполне естественно. Иногда, когда с ней играет Хитч, он меняет форму своих пальцев, а Лилу пытается повторить, и Гэвина страшно умиляют как большие ктулхопальцы с присосками, так и мелкие ктулхопальчики.  
Вечером того же дня Гэвин целует Хитча звонко и хвалит — какой тот отличный родитель. Хитч млеет от поцелуев, от похвал и вообще млеет, что Гэвина страшно радует: да, в их жизни появилась Лилу, но это не значит, что в жизни должны быть только ответственность и напряжение.  
Мелкая спит в люльке, ловушки вокруг дома пропустят разве лично Люцифера, Гэвин целует Хитча.  
Спустя некоторое время выясняется, что Лилу растет побыстрее, чем обычные дети, и в целом развивается гораздо интенсивнее: в полтора месяца она уже ползает, в три у нее активно режутся зубки, в шесть она бегает по дому, требует кукол и играть. В год у них уже трёхлетняя дочь.  
Намаялись они с ней тоже как за три года, но в целом все трое счастливы.  
Маленький праздник на День рождения отмечают с большим воодушевлением. Потом Гэвин застаёт Хитча с Лилу возле раковины: дочь помогает папе мыть тарелки своими ктулхопальчиками, и Гэвин вдруг узнаёт, что…  
— О не-ет, капитан, — Хитч радостно комментирует перекаты щупалец в мыльной воде. — Это Ктулху! Нам не скрыться!  
— А это, это, это маленький Ктулха, — включается Лилу, — фшш! Мы помоем все ваши тарелки и утопим их!  
— Корабли, — поправляет Хитч.  
— Корабли! — рявкает Лилу.  
Гэвин не знал, что Хитчу тоже нравится так играть. Лилу, понятно, что нравится — их рыжее совершенное существо производит даже на первый взгляд впечатление егозы и непоседы. Волосы крутятся у неё пружинками, глаза — голубые и такой же чистой воды, что и у Хитча. И Лилу забияка!  
В отличие от робкого и боязливого в целом Хичкока, Лилу напоминает разогнанный в адронном коллайдере изначально смертоносный ураган. Гэвину лестно думать, что он тоже имеет отношение к появлению на свет этого безобразия.  
Хитч уверен, что дочь похожа именно на Гэвина.  
— Да брось, я не такой, — ворчит всё равно польщенный Гэвин, когда Лилу уже спит.  
— Ты был бы таким, расти сразу в нормальных условиях, — Хичкок потирается носом об щёку.  
— Скажешь тоже, — окончательно краснеет Гэвин, задаваясь целью сохранить эти условия для Лилу.  
По идее, дочь стоит отдать в какой-нибудь нулевой класс школы, но по документам Лилу годик, а в этом возрасте дети на трехлеток не похожи, поэтому растёт юная леди дома, из социализации у нее родители, периодически набредающие на них монстры да лесная живность. Хичкок учит дочь всяким штукам, и Гэвин, когда видит это, каждый раз старательно удерживается от умиления: Хитч превращает пальцы рук в длинные зазубренные когти, а следом за ним превращает в коготки свои пальчики Лилу. Они гораздо короче и светлее, но острые точно так же.  
Стоит спалить, что они не одни, происходит демонстрация когтей: Хитч щерится и шипит угрожающе, за ним умильно скалится кроха, в точности воспроизводя движение.  
— Всё-всё, вы напугали человека, — машет на них руками Гэвин.  
Лилу довольно приосанивается, Хитч застенчиво улыбается.  
Лилу очень похожа на них обоих, но, в отличие от Гэвина, например, никогда не боится темноты. Вероятно, дело в том, что она в темноте видит, а может, это просто хтоническая часть восприятия, а может, дело в том, что Хичкок тоже немножко чудовище из темноты. Гэвин этому рад.  
Не во все, правда, моменты, потому что двигаются оба шифтера практически бесшумно, а Гэвину иногда приспичивает встать ночью попить, и тут нереально вырастает вероятность коллективных встреч в коридоре. Потому что Лилу удалась в него и тоже хочет пить, а Хитч пошел их проверить.  
Первый раз, когда какая-то дрянь пробирается в дом, остаётся удивительно безболезненным, хотя Гэвин потерял нервов по итогу: Лилу первой нашла «ящерку» и играла с ней, втыкая перед носом «ящерки» коготки. «Ящерка» обалдела и укусила за коготок, благополучно порвав себе пасть. На вопли Лилу прибежал Хитч, который был в доме, плюнул в ящерку кислотой, взял дочь на руки и свалил к Гэвину во двор, где оба Гэвину всё в красках живописали.  
Пришлось искать, где прохудился защитный контур, отслеживать мелкую тварь до логова родственников и ставить барьер там.  
После того раза Хитч принялся учить Лилу отпугивающе шипеть, и первое время Гэвин не понимал, почему утром ему теперь так тревожно спать, а хочется встать и, желательно, бежать без оглядки из родного дома. Всё открылось, когда он в порыве заглянул в гостиную и узрел.  
Узрел две макушки, едва виднеющиеся из-за стола, чёрную и рыжую, и услышал очень тихое, очень угрожающее, очень дикое такое шипение.  
— Гэвин? — чёрная макушка повернулась, Хитч приподнялся, и над столом показались два дивных глаза.  
— Пап? — ещё два глаза.  
— Вы напугали человека!  
С тех пор Гэвин тоже перестает бояться большей части звуков в собственном доме: шифтеры внемлют не единожды повторенному призыву и начинают постукивать когтями, шипеть различимо для слуха, иногда задевать мебель при ходьбе.  
Хитч шипит обычно с удовольствием. Лилу — балуясь.  
Гэвин ни за что бы раньше не подумал, но отчётливо различает в шипении интонации. Лилу продолжает подрастать — к своему второму дню рождения она уже нормальная такая пятилетка. А потом замедляется.  
Хитч вздыхает:  
— Это механизм выживания, Гэвин, нам особо некогда взрослеть, ну…  
— Ну? — подбивает Гэвин продолжить.  
— Ну, если мы рождаемся не у человеческой женщины, — заканчивает Хитч.  
— Предполагается, что сами шифтеры настолько ужасные родители?  
— Обычные дикие существа, Гэвин, предполагается это, — вздыхает Хитч.  
Гэвин припоминает самонахождение в лесу.  
— И в год вы уже всё помните и всё понимаете?  
— Думаю, именно в год я нашёл себя в лесу, — кивает муж.  
— А сейчас нашёл себя дома, — Гэвин приобнимает его за плечи, целует в щёку.  
— Не сейчас, пораньше, — хитро косится Хитч. — Я родил тебе дочь, Гэвин, чтобы такое случилось, хм.  
— Что «хм»? — тут же цепляется Гэвин.  
— Нужно, чтобы шифтер почувствовал себя совсем дома, свободно так, знаешь, чтобы без боязни менять форму на глазах у другого. Совсем менять. Совсем у другого!  
— И вы уверены, что на такое способен только другой шифтер?  
— Это звучит разумно?  
Хитч вроде спрашивает, хотя выглядит уверенным.  
— Исключение только подтверждает правило, — Гэвин на всякий случай целует его ещё в волосы и кладёт голову на плечо. — Кто же знал, что я в тебя влюблюсь?  
— И настолько крепко, — обнимает уже Хитч.  
— Люблю тебя, — говорит Гэвин.  
Конечно, совсем безоблачно ничего не бывает — и после одной охоты вампирша приходит по их души по следу автомобиля. Гэвин слегка подран, Хитч просто смертельно устал: пришлось иметь дело с серебром.  
Вампирша залезает в окно комнаты Лилу.  
Гэвин не знает, что успевает произойти.  
Разъярённый и ворвавшийся за секунду до него Хитч тоже не знает, но на окне обрывки одежды вампирши, а на земле — удаляющийся кровавый след.  
Лилу — взъерошенный рыжий разъярённый ураган.  
— Я её убью! — вопит дочь. — Она хотела тебя! И папу! Съесть!  
Хитч еле держит.  
— Пап! — едва заметив Гэвина, дочь успокаивается, в небесных глазах стоят слёзы. — Пап! Ты живой!  
И сейчас никто бы не заподозрил девочку в каких-то кровожадных намерениях.  
— Я догоню её, — вздыхает Хитч.  
— Нет, ты устал, — хватает его за руку Гэвин.  
— Она приведёт других!  
— Не приведёт, если не хочет умереть! — шипит снова кровожадная дочь и вдруг показывает зубки.  
Серебряные вообще-то.  
Хичкок, сидевший на корточках, растерянно приземляется прямо на пол.  
Гэвин подходит ближе, заглядывает довольной Лилу в рот, та продолжает торжествующе улыбаться.  
— И как ты это провернула? — уточняет Гэвин. — Тебе ведь должно быть больно и неприятно?  
— Я не знала! Но читала, что серебро помогает от всяких вот, настоящих злых чудовищ, съела одну пульку, а она ничего, я съела вторую, ты меня простишь, папочка? — и смотрит с раскаянием.  
Гэвин садится на пол возле Хитча и продолжает смотреть на малу́ю.  
— Как это возможно? — поражается всё ещё шокированный Хитч. — Ты ведь шейпшифтер, Лилу!  
— И немножко человек, ну, по папе? — мелкая дипломатично садится тоже на пол, перед ними обоими, приняв всё, видимо, за игру.  
Гэвин переглядывается с мужем: это точно не должно быть заложено природой, понимают оба.  
— Кажется, у нас есть, о чем подумать, — говорит он, наконец. — А пока всем надо подлечиться, прибраться и успокоиться.  
Встать получается не с первого раза, измождённый организм отказывает. Хитч вздыхает, поддерживает, а потом мелкая вдруг вытягивается в талии и помогает Гэвину устоять со второй стороны. Удивляться сил нет, Гэвин просто благодарен, хотя вытянутый в длину ребёнок — это прямо «Чарли и Шоколадная фабрика» какой-то.  
За тревогами вампирша забывается.  
Будни совершенно обыкновенны, хотя Гэвин продолжает думать, как получилось, что Лилу может больше, чем Хитч. Наблюдает, как муж учит дочь делать двойной ряд зубов, щелкает ими, акульими, снова мелькает цветочек с тарелки, Гэвина осеняет догадкой, но это не может быть правдой? Он проверяет запасы серебряных штук и находит на одной выразительный прикус возлюбленного супруга — этот след он узнает из тысячи.  
Возможно, беременность в сочетании с наполовину человеческим ребенком уберегли Хитча — откушен небольшой кусок, которого, видимо, ну, как кальция?  
Не хватало? В организме?  
Гэвин качает головой, но в принципе согласен на такой исход. Жаль, что иммунитет Хитча был сугубо временным, конечно, но Лилу может больше и защищена сильнее, чем отец, чем любой из них. Это греет.  
Дочь у них просто восхитительная, этого достаточно.  
К третьему дню рождения дочь продолжает выглядеть пятилеткой, и это становится привычным. Разве что умнеет она не по годам — всё ещё в ускоренном темпе. На свой третий день рождения дочурка просится с Хитчем на охоту, тот вздыхает, косится на Гэвина, но разрешает.  
А вот Гэвину прямо запрещает с ними идти. Не то чтобы Гэвин рвался: делать фотографию с шифтерской охоты в семейный альбом они явно не будут, да и своим хтоническим ребятам он скорее на охоте помешает. Но сам запрет настораживает, поэтому Гэвин честно сидит дома и волнуется.  
Вернее, стоит на заднем крыльце и курит, а потому ловит момент возвращения Лилу и Хитча там, где они, судя по разговору, не ожидают.  
-…а почему у нас папа — человек? — звонко интересуется дочь.  
— Потому, что нам повезло, — мягко отзывается Хитч.  
Сердце Гэвина пропускает удар.  
— Это ты хорошо придумал, — продолжает Лилу. — Чтобы нам повезло с папой!  
— Я не придумал, нашего папу придумать невозможно, — Хитч говорит очень мечтательно. — Нам просто с ним сверхъестественно повезло.  
Гэвин тихонько заходит в дом и делает вид, что ничего не слышал.  
И вовсе не от смущения! Но этот разговор точно был не для его человеческих ушей! Впрочем… Может, как раз для его, шифтеры вполне могли просечь его присутствие и повысить голос именно настолько.  
Встречает Гэвин Хитча с половиной оленя и Лилу с половиной зайца на крыльце.  
По итогам вечера с коллективной разделкой свежепойманных запасов, Гэвин начинает подозревать, что Хитч поведал мелкой о своём собственном детстве в лесу — до того простодушно Лилу радуется привычным, вроде как, вещам. Больше всего она радуется, кстати, не вещам.  
Гэвин снимает дочь с шеи пятый раз за вечер, целует в маковку, отправляет умываться — уже поздно. Потом натыкается на взгляд Хитча, полный раскаяния:  
— Кажется, я немного переборщил с красочностью изложения?  
— В самый раз! — теперь на шею вешается сам Гэвин, шея крепкая и родная.  
— Ты не сердишься, — констатирует Хитч и обнимает.  
— Чего бы я сердился, — Гэвин просто утыкается в Хитча носом и так стоит. — Мне тоже, может, повезло, очень сильно с тобой — повезло!  
— О, ты слышал, — Хичкок почти мурлычет в ухо.  
Гэвин готов продолжать, но является умытая Лилу.  
Делает типичное детское:  
— Фу-у! — на обнимающихся взрослых.  
Приходится расходиться, сегодня читает сказку Гэвин, а Хитч просто сидит рядом.  
Гэвин уверен, что эта особенность — тоже хтоническая, но процесс укладывания ребенка каждый раз они проходят коллективно.  
Хитчу, кажется, нравится, как читает сказки Гэвин, хотя он-то читает обычно! А Гэвин каждый раз залипает, как старший шифтер говорит на разные голоса или играет в театр теней, сопровождая сказку. В общем, укладывают дочь, а потом укладываются сами. Невыносимо хочется целоваться.  
Гэвин себе не отказывает, Хитч весь подаётся навстречу, как в последний раз, поэтому потом, после всего, Гэвин, отдышавшись, уточняет:  
— У меня есть причины беспокоиться за тебя или Лилу больше, чем обычно?  
— Ей понравилось убивать тех кроликов, — скорбно вздыхает Хитч.  
Гэвин представляет в красках.  
— Ты поэтому запретил с вами идти?  
— Да, — ещё тяжелее вздыхает Хитч. — Я боялся, что в ней из-за домашних условий инстинкт добычи пропитания может трансформироваться в игровой, понимаешь?  
— А в итоге? Она убила больше, чем съест?  
— Кстати, нет…  
В голосе Хитча слышится удивление.  
— Тогда это всё ещё наша азартная малявка, — Гэвин постепенно проваливается в сон, но придвигается к Хичкоку вплотную и засыпает уже в кольце рук.  
Подозрительно большого количества рук, но, кажется, Хитч просто хочет обнять его максимально.  
Просыпается Гэвин в той же позе, в том же месте, и всё ещё с шестью руками поперёк всего себя. Хитч умиротворенно сопит в шею, от этого щекотно и жарко. Гэвин думает, что его разбудило — не это ведь? Когда по дому разносится топоток маленьких ножек, и, честно, звук пугает.  
Гэвин никогда не понимал романтизации этого выражения. Хочется выпутаться из объятий незаметно, но Хитч, конечно, просыпается.  
— Ты тоже это слышишь? — уточняет Гэвин.  
Судя по резко округлившимся глазам мужа, да, слышит, ещё как.  
— Лилу тренируется? — предполагает по-шифтерски.  
Взъерошенный Гэвин в домашних шмотках и растрёпанный Хичкок в пижамных штанах и уже почти приличный, с четырьмя всего-то руками выглядывают в коридор.  
Что тут можно сказать?  
Да, это балуется Лилу.  
Нет, Гэвин не ожидал, что вид дочери, имитирующей насекомокентавра, его умилит.  
— А вы чего проснулись?!  
Лилу переступает заострёнными ножками сколопендры, домашнее платье прикрывает момент перехода формы тела, но Гэвин все равно видит не сколопендроморфа, а дочь.  
— Ты цокала, — приходит в себя Хитч. — Вот мы и проснулись. Могла побегать по первому этажу.  
— Но тут коридор длиннее!  
И ноет совсем как обычная девочка. Ножкой топает, правда… Ножками? Всеми правыми? Одновременно восемью.  
— Вот сразу видно, что ты ещё не умеешь бегать по стенам, — зевает Хитч, а мелкая тут же загорается интересом. — Сейчас я умоюсь и тебя научу, спускайся. Гэвин? Иди доспи?  
Спать после таких слов кажется кощунством, но Гэвин собирается за мужем и дочерью подглядывать, неопределенно пожимает плечами. Хитч моргает невпопад, весь растрёпанный и сонный, обнимает в четыре руки, целует одними губами, зато по всему лицу. Гэвин уверен, его план раскрыт.  
— Мы очень тебя любим, — резюмирует Хичкок свой порыв.  
— Я вас тоже, — целует в ответ Гэвин.  
Потом они, конечно, тренируются, а он, конечно, проходит мимо гостиной, периодически залипая на увлекательный процесс бегания по стенам и потолку. Отвлечь шифтеров теперь только обедом.  
Жизнь идёт своим чередом, пока однажды не объявляется упущенная вампирша. Злопамятная тварюка атакует Гэвина, когда он возвращается на машине домой, во время грозы. На дворе промозглая осень, Лилу три с половиной года, а Гэвин понимает, что оставит их с Хитчем сиротами вот прямо сейчас.  
Машина скользит по мокрой дороге, теряя управление, вампирша скалится в лобовое стекло, Гэвин стреляет в нее сбоку, высунув руку в водительское окошко, вампирша кричит, а потом машина резко встречается с деревом, и вокруг одна темнота. Гэвин приходит в себя ненадолго.  
Он уверен, что его не найдут, не так быстро, как нужно, точно. Вампирша хорошо выбрала момент. Тем не менее Гэвин вываливается из машины, проползает, сколько может, по свежим следам к дороге. За шиворот попадает холодный дождь, напоминая о первом поцелуе с мужем.  
Гэвин бормочет «Хитч» и отрубается.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, он приходит в себя.  
Вокруг много света и каких-то громких звуков, из которых отдельно звучит щёлканье зубов.  
Это не рай, это больница.  
Возле кровати Гэвина сидит Хитч, щёлкая зубами на Лилу, а та ёрзает у отца на коленях и тоже скалится двойным рядом зубов.  
Это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, Гэвин улыбается, бормочет:  
— Лило и Ститч…  
Оба шифтера оказываются невероятно близко, заглядывают в глаза, ищут там что-то.  
— Гэ-эвин, — голос Хитча чуть плывёт.  
— Пап! — мелкая тоже волнуется.  
— Лило и Ститч, — повторяет Гэвин, потому что ассоциация забавная и пришла ему в голову только сейчас.  
Вдобавок имена похожи!  
Муж и дочь, правда, не оценивают порыв, наоборот, сложнеют лицами.  
— Доктор сказал, папа может нас сразу не узнать, — успокаивает отчего-то плачущую дочь муж.  
Гэвин таращится на них, как ему кажется, недолго, но в какой-то момент они снова сидят на кресле, а потом даже спят там. Гэвин говорит тихо:  
— Лилу и Хитч…  
Муж просыпается. Дочь, к счастью, нет, на дворе ночь, если можно полагаться на квадрат мрака в окне.  
— Гэвин…  
Это не очень похоже на правду, но Гэвин видит в глазах своей возлюбленной хтони слёзы. Никогда не видел, а тут видит.  
— Хитч? — воспоминания наплывают яснее, Гэвин вздрагивает. — Там вампирша была!  
— Была, и нет, — хмурится муж, очень так показательно хмурится.  
— И нет?  
— И нет.  
— Хитч?  
— Гэвин?  
— Как вы поняли?  
Далее Гэвин узнаёт, что дурные предчувствия атаковали Хитча с утра, поэтому, когда начался дождь, он вышел Гэвину навстречу.  
— И услышал выстрел?  
— Да, — темнеет глазами Хитч. — И увидел, как она тебя столкнула.  
Дальнейшее можно не пояснять.  
Гэвин и так понимает, что Хитч оказался взбешён, что удачно раненая вампирша не смогла улететь, что гроза теперь была против неё так же, как против любого живого существа.  
— Я убил её, — подтверждает Хитч, продолжая держать на руках дочь, бережно и нежно. — И убил бы ещё раз.  
— Ты ведь боишься грозы, — Гэвин шепчет даже по меркам в принципе негромкого разговора.  
— Теперь не боюсь, — нервно поводит плечами Хитч. — Не в такой степени точно. Я видел кое-что пострашнее грозы.  
Гэвину хочется извиниться или взять мужа за руку, но слов нет, а Хитч далеко.  
К слову о том, что хтонический муж — это не только всегда свежая оленина дома, но и в быту очень удобно: Хитч что-то такое чует, продолжает обнимать Лилу на стуле, вытягивается верхней половиной тела, огибает по-питоньи спящую дочь, и вот уже рядом. И за руку подержать можно.  
Гэвин и держится, прикасается осторожно, заглядывает в глаза, знакомые, обеспокоенные, серо-голубые и настолько чистой воды, что кажутся буквально водой, особенно сейчас, в неверном свете больничного ночного электричества.  
— Гэвин, — Хичкок утыкается лбом в плечо. — Как я испугался.  
— Испугался и спас меня, — Гэвин запускает пальцы в волосы, чёрные, глянцевые, шёлковые. — Ты очень смелый, Хичкок.  
— Я очень большой трус, — бухтит муж в район ключицы.  
— Но ты пришел, в грозу пришёл, — Гэвин очень жалеет, что не может подобрать новых слов. — И спас меня.  
— Я очень рад и очень боюсь, что ещё не до конца спас, — сознаётся Хитч. — Ты узнаешь меня утром? Нас?  
— По-любому, — Гэвин с облегчением понимает, что может развеять хоть какой-то страх. — Я вас сразу узнал, но решил вспомнить киноклассику, показалось забавным.  
— Ох, Гэвин…  
Хитч явно расслабляется под рукой.  
— Да, Гэвин, кажется, ты не жаловался последние четыре года?  
— Куда уж мне жаловаться, — поднимает наконец голову. — Тебя только успевай любить!  
По коридору шуршат шаги медсестры, Хитч воровато целует в щёку и стягивается обратно в кресло.  
Пожилая женщина застывает у входа в палату, Гэвин видит из-под прикрытых век, что она трёт глаза, явно не доверяя себе и середине ночи. Её недоверие настолько сильно — она даже подходит к Хитчу, трясёт его за руку, убеждаясь, что плечи присоединены к телу порядком. Это весело.  
Хитч артистично ворчит, «просыпаясь», почти сразу начинает извиняться, медсестра предлагает ему переменить место, а Гэвин, слыша, насколько решительно муж отказывается, вздыхает с окончательным облегчением.  
Его тут же трясут, и нет, он не умер!  
Зато все счастливы.  
Утром Лилу счастливо сияет и не слезает с гэвиновой кровати, продолжая держать за руку весь день, периодами треща и умолкая. Мелкая тоже переволновалась. Рассказывает по секрету, что папа обернулся накануне очень быстроползучим кем-то и её научил, чтобы в больницу скоро дойти.  
Гэвин не может представить настолько шустрое нечто, тогда Лилу демонстрирует на изменении формы своей ладошки. Гэвин думает, что лучше бы и не представлял впредь — шейпшифтерское воображение явно побогаче человеческого, форма похожа на сколопендроморфа, но с изменениями.  
Вернувшийся с обедом Хитч застаёт презентацию в самом разгаре, поясняет, откуда черпал вдохновение:  
— Гэвин, я довольно долго жил просто в лесу. Тут хочешь не хочешь, а станешь замечать, какие формы из природных сочетаний лучше приспособлены к каким целям!  
Занимательная биология. Гэвин с одной стороны поражён, с другой восхищён, а с третьей его передёргивает слегка, к счастью, он не особенно подвижен сейчас, поэтому продемонстрировать всю полноту реакций не может.  
Хитч, правда, морщится сам:  
— Это всё не к столу, Лилу, завязывай, пора обедать.  
Пожалуй, Гэвин впервые осознаёт очень остро, насколько им с Хитчем повезло осознавать аппетитными одни и те же вещи.  
После обеда муж ещё целует в щёку, Лилу укатывается с кровати с протяжным детским «бе-е-е-е!», Хитч целует в другую щёку, дочь выметает из палаты.  
Хичкок блестит глазами, гладит Гэвина по голове и говорит:  
— Отдыхай, я схожу покормлю её тоже, мы вернёмся и посидим рядом тихонько.  
Гэвин рад расслабиться, когда оказывается, что свинтила дочь за подносом и притащила еду себе с Хитчем прям вот сюда. Позаботилась!  
Гэвин фыркает, Хитч вздыхает, Лилу довольна. Потом Гэвина как-то очень быстро обволакивает сном, ложки стучат тише, голоса слышатся тише, он запоминает только, как Хитч говорит:  
— Людям надо отдыхать побольше, люди так выздоравливают.  
В проницательности ему не откажешь.  
Визит в больницу затягивается, Хитч отлучается пару раз — договориться об эвакуации и починке машины, оставляя Лилу с Гэвином. Они с мелкой отлично проводят время, да и все поголовно медсёстры очарованы рыжей пигалицей. Мало кто верит, что она родная дочь Гэвина. Лилу обижается.  
— Разве все люди обязаны быть похожи, — бухтит мелочь, азартно чертя поле под морской бой. — Даже если семья?  
— Считается, что сходство должно присутствовать, — пожимает Гэвин плечом, тем, которое и не было повреждено, он уже полусидит, почти привольно. — А ты очень рыжая у нас.  
— Ну вот и что? — задирает нос мелочь, светит почти хитчевыми глазами.  
Гэвин умиляется и понимает, что не должен, ребёнок обидится, она тут вся такая взрослая и разумная… И всё равно треплет дочь по голове.  
Против ожиданий, Лилу принимает ласковый жест милостиво.  
— Ты из нас двоих внешне как раз на папу похожа, — Гэвин пунькает Лилу по носу напоследок. — На меня вообще нет. Вот все и думают, что ты у Хитча от первого брака.  
— А ты тогда откуда?! — возмущается Лилу.  
— А я от второго, — веселится Гэвин. — И так уж вышло, что муж.  
Хитч возвращается, картина традиционно благостная, хотя его явно удивляет, когда мелочь, дождавшись, что он сядет, хватает за уши и вертит голову.  
— Не так уж мы и похожи! — отрицает Лилу.  
— На кого? На что? — не понимает Хитч.  
— А вот и похожи, — спорит Гэвин. — На себя.  
— На себя-то все похожи, — фыркает дочь, между прочим, совсем как сам Гэвин.  
— Не всегда, — ловит её и обнимает Хичкок. — Но это обычное и нормальное положение вещей, быть похожим на себя!  
— Вот и я говорю, — выкручивается из рук дочь. — И что тут такого?!  
— Ничего, — хмыкает.  
— Но к этому стоит стремиться, — ворчит Гэвин. — Иначе то я рехнусь, если вы вдруг решите не быть похожими на себя! С вашими-то талантами!  
— О, Гэвин, — Хитч смягчается в лице.  
— О, пап, — Лилу делает это синхронно и ровно так же.  
— А говорите, не похожи, — усмехается он.  
Пребывание в больнице затягивается, Хитч нервничает, больницы ему не нравятся, но сидит рядом, как пришпиленный. Гэвину иногда кажется, Хичкок просто боится от него отойти. Гэвину стрёмно спрашивать, но в прошлый раз его без больниц спасла синяя кровь Хитча. Муж смотрит странно.  
— А как ты думаешь, ты сюда доехал? — спрашивает он очень тихо: откровенные разговоры случаются у них обычно ночью. — Я сначала принес тебя домой, остановил кровь, наложил повязки. Понял, что ты и так не доедешь, не выдержишь тряски по лесу.  
Хитч ёжится, как от холода.  
Гэвину теперь тоже неспокойно, он понимал, что дело было плохо, но чтобы настолько?  
— Я тебя сразу и напоил, ну, кровью, — Хичкок не выпускает спящую дочь, но вытягивает свободную руку, чтобы убедиться, Гэвин живой. — Если сразу много крови, тебе может стать плохо. Не надо.  
Гэвину страшно подумать, сколько крови влил в него Хитч сразу, когда думал, что Гэвин вот сейчас умрёт. Хитчу, похоже, тоже страшно думать, бледнеет он слишком круто, даже для себя. Гэвин перехватывает его ладонь и щекочет в самом центре, чтобы отвлечь. Хичкок и отвлекается. Впервые за больничное общение, он снимает с себя дочь, подкладывает Гэвину под бок, а сам садится с другого края.  
— Ты что это?  
— Хочу, — мотает головой Хитч.  
— Я тоже хочу, только извиниться, наверное, чувствую себя виноватым, — Гэвин научился говорить это словами именно будучи в отношениях с Хитчем.  
— М-да? — задумчивая хтонь на краю кровати усаживается нога на ногу, в каком-то отчаянии запускает пальцы себе в волосы и смотрит немного безумно. — Извиниться, что доставляешь проблемы? Или что я на тебя крови потратил? Или что бежал через лес? Извиниться, что ты _жив_?  
В таком ракурсе Гэвин не смотрел и от Хичкока не ожидал. Пока он глупо открывает-закрывает рот, Хитч договаривает:  
— Я рад, что ты жив. Это делает меня счастливым каждый день, поэтому не вздумай извиняться, понял?  
Гэвин кивает, ловит мысль, что впервые слышит от Хитча такой тон. Что, в свою очередь, снова сообщает о силе пережитого шифтером страха — чтобы робкий и мягкий Хичкок начал откровенно наезжать, его надо очень сильно разозлить и испугать.  
— Было так плохо? — Гэвин тянется, прихватывает мужа за коленку.  
— И даже хуже, — бормочет, опустив голову.  
— Но ведь я жив, — осторожно гладит коленку.  
На ладонь шлёпается сверху хитчева рука. Вцепляется.  
— Да.  
— И ты жив, — Гэвин не вырывается из хватки. — И Лилу.  
— Да, — снова робеет возлюбленный супруг.  
Кажется, ему теперь стыдно за свою вспышку эмоций.  
— Всё благодаря тебе.  
Гэвин снова треплет его за коленку, ощущения знакомые, приятные. Хичкок вздыхает посвободнее, перестаёт прятать лицо.  
— Гэ-эвин, — тянет с привычной нежностью.  
— Хитч, — жмурится довольно Гэвин.  
— Ли-лу-у-у, — подвывает под боком вдруг дочь, Хитч вздыхает, Гэвин закатывает глаза.  
К счастью, оплатить столь долгое пребывание в больнице они тоже могут себе позволить, так что, других проблем, кроме как со здоровьем, у них нет. Когда Гэвина выписывают, Хитч приезжает за ним на машине, и выглядит Детка как новенькая. Возвращаться домой немного странно.  
Тут всё привычно и знакомо, но Гэвин здесь не был аж полтора месяца. Лилу резвится и прыгает козочкой (слава богу, не буквально), Хитч расслабляется, Гэвин пытается привыкнуть, что все это ему не снится и он правда дома. Хитч готовит что-то внезапно вкусное, и это тоже странно.  
Раньше Хитч не готовил, это делал Гэвин, а Хитч только мыл тарелки.  
— Я самообучаемый, — смеётся муж, поблёскивая светящимися глазами, видно, что ему приятно.  
— Ты лучший, — отрубает Гэвин, в конце-то концов, может ведь он сказать своему законному мужу комплимент!  
Хитч не против, Лилу не против, никто не против.  
Потом Гэвин, конечно, долго долечивается дома. Хитч предлагает ему ещё одну «кровотерапию», но Гэвин решительно против: злоупотреблять хитчевым здоровьем в угоду своему он не будет. Тем более, что Хитч и так слишком волнуется.  
— Я между прочим Охотник, — ворчит Гэвин, когда его приобнимают для совместного спуска с лестницы.  
— А я чудовище из темноты, — щёлкает муж возле уха зубами. — Считай, что я воспользовался твоим беспомощным охотничьим состоянием и подло помог спуститься!  
Гэвин позволяет.  
Ещё через неделю, когда ситуация продолжает повторяться, Гэвин словами объясняет, что ему уже достаточно хорошо, а если он не начнёт сам делать повседневные действия, то Хитч навечно обречён стать подпоркой и самым лучшим в мире костылём.  
— Тебе ещё больно, — задумчиво тянет муж.  
— Надо разрабатывать мышцы, — пожимает плечами Гэвин. — Я ценю, что ты делаешь, без тебя я бы не выжил. Снова. Но дай мне немного восстановиться, и я снова подниму тебя на руки, и вполне самостоятельно притисну к шкафу, и…  
Хитч краснеет и зажимает рот рукой, шепчет:  
— Я понял!  
Потом указывает на очаровательное девчачье ушко, тянущееся чем-то вроде нитки за угол.  
— Кстати, что бы ты хотел на четырнадцатое февраля?  
Ушко натурально скручивается в трубочку.  
Хичкок фыркает беззвучно, косится:  
— Если это была не совсем шутка, то, Гэвин, тебя?  
Гэвин тоже алеет и кивает.  
Чтобы четырнадцатого февраля сдержать слово, Гэвин начинает понемногу тренироваться. Хичкок старательно не волнуется, не смотрит даже, не вмешивается, хотя Гэвин стал чувствовать мужнино направленное желание. Это странно, так точно раньше не было.  
Гэвин всегда после тренировки Хитча целует.  
Напоминает — что он делает и зачем. И что четырнадцатое февраля близко. И вообще всякие такие подарки… С помощью тренировок приводить себя в форму поначалу сложно, хочется в самом деле поплакать от бессилия, когда руки и ноги гнутся недостаточно, а потом уползти обниматься Хичкоком.  
Гэвин прикладывает очень много усилий, чтобы задавить порыв: ничем хорошим это ещё никогда не заканчивалось. Хичкок полюбил его как Гэвина Рида, человека, охотника, в том числе за упорство, преодоление, сноровку и божественные серые глаза посреди этого всего, да. Гэвину хочется стать обратно собой, и он становится. Дочь в принципе не задаёт вопросов, кажется, поняв, что с папой вернулась и папина зарядка. Хичкок обнимает вдумчивее, Гэвин прямо чувствует, что его обнимают сознательно. Понимает, что сделал всё правильно, и на четырнадцатое февраля…  
Подарок готов!  
Хичкок с восторгом льнёт к Гэвину, разве что дополнительные десять рук не отращивая, но и антропоморфных двух кажется неприлично много — так обширно, часто и сильно Хитч гладит.  
После больницы они ничем таким не развлекались особо — сил не было, но теперь…  
Теперь они предварительно выгоняют Лилу на заранее приготовленный квест: Гэвин продумал план, Хитч намастрячил в лесу указателей, призов, изобразил маршрут так, чтобы Лилу всё нашла.  
Целый день в этой семье проводят с шиком и блеском.  
Вечером за ужином все уставшие и довольные.  
Ночью Гэвин просыпается оттого, что мужа в кровати нет, странно, обычно это он любитель попутешествовать за водой, спускается на кухню и видит, как Хичкок размораживает кусок оленины, хищно наблюдая за прокруткой мяса в микроволновке.  
— Не спится?  
— Проголодался.  
Гэвину доставляет какое-то странное удовольствие наблюдать за внезапно широкопастным и многозубым супругом, очень аккуратно поедающим мясо с кровью: Хитч учёл предыдущий опыт и не ляпает мимо тарелки.  
— Фто? — поднимает глаза возлюбленная хтонь.  
— Люблю очень, — засыпает Гэвин.  
Потом Гэвин просыпается: Хитч двигает к нему стакан с водой.  
— Тебе надо пить, — и продолжает расслабленно жевать.  
Гэвин думает, когда он успел привыкнуть к таким видам на собственной кухне, вспоминает непростой период беременности и спрашивает, вместо того, чтобы подумать ещё.  
— Ты случайно не беременный у нас опять?  
Хитч давится мясом и некоторое время кашляет в тарелку, Гэвин, резко взбодрившись, хлопает его по спине, потом двигает обратно свой стакан: вода явно нужнее сейчас мужу.  
— Нет, — сипит Хитч, — я теперь слежу! Чтобы не превратиться!  
Гэвин только хочет уточнить, когда понимает: процесс действительно достаточно контролировать отсутствием трансформаций.  
— Прости, глупый вопрос, — пока Хичкок собирает лицо, убирая пасть, Гэвин гладит его по спине.  
— Не глупый, но я надеялся прийти ко второму ребенку осознанно?  
И вот тут бы подавился Гэвин, если бы ему было, чем, и подавился бы скорее всего насмерть просто: дыхание и так перехватывает. Хичкок обеспокоенно оборачивается, но Гэвин поднимает перед собой руки, порядок, мол.  
— Гэвин? — Хитч приподнимает одну бровь. — Чем я тебя так удивил?  
Вступает в дело явно это его нечеловечески точное распознавание эмоций, потому что сам Гэвин очень не уверен, что именно сейчас выражает.  
— Ты планируешь? Второго ребёнка? — вопрос идиотский, но Гэвин слишком сонный и слишком антидипломатичный, чтобы сейчас спросить иначе.  
— Со временем, да, — кивает совершенно спокойный Хитч. — Так уж вышло, что я тебя люблю и у нас могут быть дети. По-моему, очень удачно.  
Гэвин буквально ощущает незамутненное спокойствие Хичкока на всех уровнях: под рукой, в голосе, в виде и в том странном чувстве.  
— Но ты так натерпелся за первую беременность? — Гэвин всё ещё бескрайне удивлён. — Что я думал, захочешь на этом остановиться?  
— Возможно, потом, — задумчиво облизывается Хитч. — Мы ещё скрываемся. С детьми не так подозрительно жить на отшибе?  
Теперь Гэвин чует чужое волнение.  
— Разумеется, я тоже хочу детей от тебя, — Гэвин наконец встряхивается для серьезного разговора. — А ещё люблю тебя очень и не хочу, чтобы ты страдал.  
— Когда Лилу подрастёт, можно будет вернуться к разговору предметно, — почти мурлычет Хичкок.  
— Как скажешь, — целует Гэвин.  
И это решение действительно очень мудрое, потому что Лилу наконец подрастает достаточно, чтобы отдать ее в детский сад. Гэвин с трудом припоминает, как ходил в один из таких, недолго, но ходил, это уж потом их с отцом потащило вперёд переездами, а тогда Риды жили почти нормально.  
Ну и мама жива была, соответственно. Хитч слушает в один из вечеров эту историю, кивает, сидит рядом. Гэвин уверен, никто из родителей не одобрил бы его выбор, но променять Хичкока на что бы то ни было — не согласен.  
Пусть даже на одобрение любого масштаба.  
Хитч обнимает и рядом.  
Лилу устраивают в школу, которая находится на окраине городка, но к ним ближе всего. И хотя Хитч с Гэвином готовили Лилу к выходу в мир, ее знакомство с социумом, вернее, социума с ней, конечно, феерическое.  
Из первого садика она вылетает за боевой характер. Из второго — тоже.  
В третьем попадается очень опытный воспитатель, которая уводит их в кабинет и спрашивает, уверены ли они, что это именно дочь, а не сын.  
— Мы ещё не спрашивали мнения Лилу, — отзывается задумчивый Хитч, в окошко выглядывающий рыжую макушку.  
Гэвин переглядывается с воспитателем.  
— Она наша полностью родная дочь, — произносит, глядя в глаза со значением.  
Воспитатель смотрит на Хитча немного другими глазами, а потом ровно такими же на Гэвина.  
— Это многое объясняет, — отмечает воспитательница.  
В этом садике они остаются. Лилу счастлива! Родители вымотаны.  
К счастью, водить автомобиль умеют они оба, но вставать в смутную рань при любом времени года, конечно, отвратно.  
Временами Лилу просит помощи с домашкой, и тут Хитч вспоминает о своем хтоническом происхождении.  
— Я всего лишь притворяюсь образованным человеком, Гэвин!  
Иногда у Гэвина ощущение, что он тоже.  
Вот правда, на кого рассчитана школьная программа шестилеток?  
— Точно не на Охотника, — ворчит Гэвин, мастряча выпечку к ярмарке на День Благодарения.  
— И не на шифтера, — Хитч вздыхает над математикой.  
Лилу попеременно мешает им обоим.  
Решает потом, конечно, всё сама, чертовка. Гэвин подозревает, что мелочь сманипулировала ими — чтобы потом они бурно радовались А+ за контрольную по математике.  
Хитч на радостях аж выращивает десять рук и подкидывает ребёнка к потолку. Гэвин печёт быстрый тортик, Лилу довольна.  
Потом в школе проходит день знакомства с профессиями и Лилу обрушивает на родителей осознание, что хочет быть полицейским! Или пожарным! Или врачом скорой помощи! Или военным! Или спасателем!  
Гэвин чертыхается, Хитч вздыхает — пока Лилу не видит. Они слишком переживают.  
Конечно, дочь вольна выбирать профессию по душе — она полноправная гражданка Канады, у нее абсолютно законные документы, а что немножко хтоническом происхождение, ну так и кому какое дело? Вот Гэвин, например, на одну восьмую русский, а на вторую восьмую ирландец!  
Хитч вздыхает выразительнее:  
— А я себя не на помойке нашёл, да, всего-то в лесу…  
Гэвин неостановимо обнимает мужа, которого нашел вообще в подвале другого Охотника и слишком раненым для того, чтобы об этом забыть. Подвал их дома всегда был большим, обжитым и светлым.  
Лилу в итоге останавливается на том, что станет астронавтом, но никто в этом доме не против. Со временем у дочери появляются друзья, она заруливает к ним в гости, Гэвин и Хитч спокойно отпускают её на ночёвки: Лилу способна позаботиться о себе и даже других. Родители косятся. То есть, другие родители других одноклассников. Гэвин объясняет, что в силу профессии их с мужем, дочь умеет выживать даже одна в лесу: Хичкок егерь, Гэвин охотник и тренер желающих освоить науку жития на природе. Выходит так, что с родителями друзей Лилу они тоже теперь друзья.  
Хитч вздыхает почти надрывно, когда дело доходит до обмена визитами: ехать в скучный и мирный пригород, слишком остро напоминающий приснопамятный Плезантвью, ему страшно не хочется. Чего не сделаешь ради дочери. Гэвин целует его и обещает быть рядом, Лилу что-то слышит.  
Что-то из этого, и Гэвин уверен, видит дискомфорт Хичкока гораздо явнее, чем он сам. Хитч играет роль образцово, но через полтора часа после их приезда, Лилу жалуется на самочувствие и даже — о чудо! — сама извиняется перед подругой и её родителями. В машине ей становится лучше.  
Резко так становится, она удлиняет руки и обвивает Хитча в десять кругов вместе с креслом, не отстегиваясь от своего места.  
— Это в честь чего? — смеётся пойманный супруг.  
— Я тебя очень люблю, папочка, — поёт ему в ухо чертовка, заодно удлинив шею.  
— Так его, — веселится Гэвин.  
Ответный визит в этом смысле куда менее травматичен: Гэвин запекает оленину, Хичкок с Лилу наводят везде порядок, что очень удобно, когда ты можешь дотянуться до плафонов без табуретов и вспомогательных вещей.  
Дом сияет, Гомез и Мортиша приезжают вместе с дочерью вовремя.  
Уэнсдей и Лилу играют в индейцев, носятся по округе, по дому, по потолку разве только не бегают, пока старшие пьют чай и благостно беседуют по поводу школьной программы и грядущей постановки театрального кружка, куда задействовали вообще всех, кого только можно.  
Хитч и Мортиша уходят за добавкой чая и вторым тортиком — который как раз привезли гости. Домашний очень быстро съелся. Гомез бесхитростно сознается, что который год брака напрочь влюблён в свою жену. Гэвин понимает, что легко может сказать то же самое. Ну и говорит!  
Потому что Хитч ничем не хуже и тоже достоин всей любви, которую муж только в состоянии ему дать. После этого атмосфера беседы меняется на дружескую абсолютно, Гэвин уверен, что его понимают и понимает в ответ.  
— Какое счастье, что у нас такое простое счастье, — говорит Гомез.  
Когда они провожают гостей, Уэнсдей увозит несколько лучших перьев из коллекции Лилу, Гомез обзавелся бутылкой коньяка из запасов Гэвина, а Мортиша — рецептом домашнего тортика. Хитч обнимает Гэвина со спины, уложив подбородок ему на плечо, шепчет:  
— У меня отличный слух.  
Гэвин немного краснеет, но скорее оттого, что ему приятно: информация достигла нужных ушей.  
— Я тебе и так скажу, — Гэвин поворачивает голову, целует гладкую щёку. — Люблю тебя, не могу.  
Лилу вроде бы морщится, но неубедительно, а потом вовсе лезет обниматься тоже.  
— Вы у меня самые лучшие, — бормочет куда-то Гэвину в живот, не поднимая головы и, кажется, страшно смущаясь.  
Теперь Хичкок оплетает всех троих в десять оборотов. Гэвин хохочет, Лилу фыркает щекотно, сам Хитч упирается лбом Гэвину в шею и можно точно сказать — улыбается.  
Жизнь идёт своим чередом, заканчивается учебный год, Гэвин и Хичкок выезжают на просмотр спектакля с участием Лилу, и хотя они с Уэнсдей на не самых главных ролях, все равно крадут каждую сцену, где появляются. Ну или им так кажется, потому что они страшно заинтересованы своими.  
Потом они с Аддамсами идут в местное кафе, чтобы отпраздновать премьеру, их мальчик, Пагсли, тоже принимается девочками в игру, а взрослые снова предоставлены самим себе. Гомез зовёт их в гости, в деревенский особняк, Хичкок выглядит заинтересованным, Гэвину тоже любопытно.  
Они едут в гости в летний жаркий день, едут по утренним сумеркам, чтобы успеть по прохладце, Лилу вовсю предвкушает исследование новой территории, Хитч сонно вздыхает на пассажирском, Гэвин заражается настроением дочери. Особняк Аддамсов наводит на мысли о готике.  
День проходит как маленькие каникулы, а потом, уже вечером, какая-то хрень из озера пытается сожрать девчонок. Лилу отбивает Уэнсдей, Хитч заныривает и выныривает уже из основательно окрасившейся кровью воды. Гомез меняет цвет глаз, когда Хитч выходит, и озеро ненадолго вскипает.  
Гэвин жмёт, кажется, колдуну, руку, пока Хитч, вернувший себе человеческий вид, помогает Лилу распутать ноголасты и отпустить от себя нисколько не напуганную Уэнсдей.  
— Вдвойне приятно познакомиться, — улыбается радушно Гомез.  
— Взаимно, — кивает ему Гэвин.  
Визит удаётся.  
В целом в жизни ничего не меняется, разве что теперь им есть, кому отправить открытку на Хэллоуин, да и Уэнсдей с Лилу поступают в один первый класс, то есть становятся лучшими подругами навек. Лилу незаметно взрослеет, листая семестровые отметки, Гэвин поражается скорости.  
Вот первый класс, второй, третий. Конечно, они наполнены ежедневными событиями, но ежедневность стирается из памяти, оставляя по себе крохотные куски: там Лилу впервые заболела, тут ей понравился мальчик, здесь — девочка, потом она решила, что астронавтам жениться не надо…  
Хитч только вздыхает и повторяет, кого бы Лилу ни полюбила, они будут рады полюбить его тоже, единственное, на чем настаивает Хичкок — чтобы неизвестный избранник любил Лилу в ответ. Гэвин в такие моменты решительно кивает и старательно молчит, потому что волколака не потерпит, а если так сказать, Лилу может запомнить мнение не с тем знаком… Ох уж эти дети и их стремительно переключающийся фокус внимания.  
Со временем в браке изменяется ещё кое-что. Гэвин начинает чувствовать, в каком Хитч находится направлении. Это странно, он-то всего лишь человек.  
Хитч поясняет эту особенность, густо краснея:  
— Дело в переливаниях крови…  
— Так это когда было! — возмущает Гэвин. — И даже если принять версию, что ты и моей попил прилично!  
Хичкок краснеет гуще:  
— Дело не только в крови. Ну, знаешь, обмен жидкостями, его большая история…  
— А? О-о-о-о… — до Гэвина доходит, что Хитч имеет в виду. — Ты про секс!  
Хичкок краснеет так, что ещё немного — и задымится.  
— Да, — роняет придушенно. — И про то, что там всякий обмен, всякими жидкостями!  
Загадка раскрыта, но Гэвину интересно — и они пробуют найтись в лесу.  
Чувство направления действительно работает — внутреннее осознание приводит Гэвина строго к Хитчу, который спокойно гуляет по какой-то чаще и собирает травы для заваривания.  
На Лилу такой фокус, естественно не проходит, хоть даже она плоть от плоти Хитча. Но тут работает другое.  
Оба шифтера могут выследить друг друга по запаху, если обернутся в кого-то к запахам чувствительного. Гэвина при этом они оба находят за пять минут. Хичкок настаивает, что Гэвин пахнет вкусно, а Лилу решительно заявляет, что от отца пахнет домом, почти как от Хитча, но иначе.  
Эти тренировки помогают им однажды найтись на ярмарке, потом — в торговом центре, а потом Гэвина колотит нервная дрожь, потому что он не может прозвониться Хитчу, когда на второй линии висит Лилу и спрашивает, почему никто не забрал её из школы.  
Самое сложное — добраться в город.  
Гэвин добирается до ближайшей заправки со знакомыми работниками: за одиннадцать, почти двенадцать лет в пригороде они тут почти как родные. Ему одалживают Додж-пикап, и Гэвин первым делом едет за Лилу. Дочь, которой он сказал оставаться в кафе возле школы, напряжённо там сидит, но поела.  
Это хорошо, значит, осознаёт, что им понадобятся силы. Гэвин расплачивается за неё, подходит к пикапу, сосредотачивается: Хитч ощущается где-то в городе, но несмотря на близость, очень слабо. Гэвин садится в машину и вздрагивает — Лилу превратилась в Хитча и обняла себя руками.  
— Мы его найдём, — успокаивает Гэвин точную копию мужа, разве что глаза другого цвета, да выражение лица, которого он никогда не видел, будто бы Хитч сейчас расплачется. — Ты круто придумала. Сможем их запутать.  
Складская окраина заканчивается, дальше фермы и что называют «ранчо».  
В каком-то из маленьких миленьких домиков скрывают их Хичкока. Гэвин едет медленно, прислушиваясь к себе, возле тринадцатого дома на левой обочине ему становится больно от боли другого, и Додж останавливается. Гэвин не хочет думать, что тут произошло за полдня. Детка тоже тут.  
Знакомый хромированный бампер проблёскивает из-под неряшливо накинутой ткани чехла. Кто угодно другой ни за что не распознал бы тут Детку, но Гэвин не кто-то другой.  
— Лилу, я даю тебе оружие, а ты стреляешь на поражение. Мы тут на Охоте, поняла?  
Третьего не дано, и дочь кивает.  
В доме пусто, пыльно, тихо, но Гэвин недаром Охотник, он прекрасно видит приметы недавнего присутствия человека: приоткрытую форточку, более светлые полосы на полу, где явно затирали следы. Останавливает его серебряная цепочка под порожком подвала, блестит, подмигивая. Гэвин успевает остановить Лилу и потихоньку вытащить серебряную вещицу, просто потянув за один конец. Подозрительность толкает его осмотреть весь проём, в итоге Гэвин разживается довольно длинными и тяжёлыми украшениями.  
— Они ждут другого шифтера, — шепчет для Лилу. — Осторожно.  
Дверь открывается без скрипа, а соскользнувшую с ручки бутылку Лилу успевает подхватить стремительно удлинившейся ладонью. В целом, Гэвин счастлив, что изначально Лилу привыкла реагировать на лесные опасности и ходить на охоту. Лестница выглядит скрипучей. Гэвин хмурится.  
Всё слишком легко, хотя вроде понятно, что их ждут. Стоит ему обернуться на Лилу, он теряет слова: дочь наращивает лапки, чтобы бегать по потолку.  
— Сейчас мы их напугаем, па, — верхняя половина тела у нее всё ещё похожа на Хитча.  
Прежде слов, Лилу хватает Гэвина поперек тела и крадётся по потолку. Потолок, по понятным причинам, не скрипучий.  
Гэвин висит в руках дочери, но стрелять готов в любой момент, пусть и понимает, куда — в кого — придётся стрелять. Явно заезжие Охотники, явно вычислили Хитча, возможно, уверились, что его семья тоже шифтеры.  
Внизу, за поворотом лестницы и потолка, Гэвин видит коллег, замечает пентаграмму, зачем-то нарисованную под клеткой, знакомую спину Хичкока внутри, сердце пропускает удар: супруг свернулся калачиком за частоколом посеребренных прутьев. И пол той клетки подозрительно синий.  
Потом Гэвин видит противника, и больше ничто не сдерживает желание стрелять на поражение: это британские коллеги. Конкретно тот, который должен был убить Гэвина двенадцать лет назад.  
— Ты будешь говорить, нечистая тварь? — джентльмен засучивает рукава. — Где хозяин этой машины? Он жив.  
— Мё-о-ортф, — шелестит Хитч едва слышно. — Его не-ет, не-ет, не-ет, оч-ще-ень плох-х-ха…  
В конце фразы голос Хичкока совсем стихает.  
— Откуда у тебя машина Охотника, потусторонняя дрянь?  
— Нашёл, я нашёл, я попользоваться, я взял лицо его помощника, помощник отдал мне машину…  
— Мы ничего не добьёмся, даже крови он добровольно не даст, пора, — говорит второй британец, и вот сейчас Гэвин стреляет.  
По счастью, чтобы выстрелить в людей на поражение, нужно не так много. Знакомый убийца успевает поднять голову, но Лилу ставит Гэвина и падает на противника. На демонов они бы потратили больше усилий. Пара британских Охотников убедительно пропитывает землю своей кровью, но Хитч не реагирует никак. Гэвин отправляет мелкую осмотреть подвал на предмет ловушек или чего-то полезного, а сам сначала проверяет пентаграмму: ещё не работала.  
Отомкнуть клетку даже усилий не надо — ключ торчит в скважине, полностью серебряный.  
Сначала Гэвин аккуратно трогает Хитча за плечо и отдергивает руку — в окружении серебра шифтер мог слишком страдать, чтобы следить за внешним миром. Вместо попытки укусить, Хитч оборачивается. У него обожжена половина лица, на лбу след от распятия, глаза смотрят мутно.  
— Гэвин?  
— Это я, пошли, надо отсюда убираться, — теперь Гэвин протягивает руку.  
Хичкок не верит глазам или видит очень плохо: тыкается в руку лицом, вдыхает.  
— Правда Гэвин.  
И неприятно расслабляется.  
Дальше Гэвин не обращает внимания уже ни на что, перехватывает Хичкока за плечи и тащит наружу, видя синие разводы на одежде, и боясь уже совсем предметно. Приходит в себя Гэвин на воздухе, продолжая удерживать на руках подозрительно бессознательного Хитча.  
— Эй, эй! Хичкок!  
Супруг не реагирует, Гэвин вспоминает про живую кровь и для начала режет себе палец, капая в рот Хичкока и надеясь только на чудо: шифтер слишком сильно обмяк.  
Проходит полминуты, за которые Гэвин успевает погрузиться в чёрное отчаяние, потом Хитч шевелится.  
Сам.  
Чуточку!  
Сам!  
— Хичкок, — Гэвин обхватывает за снова костистые и тощие плечи. — Хитч, не умирай, пожалуйста!  
Ответом ему служит болезненный вздох, и нет ничего слаще этого звука.  
— Гэвин, — глаза ещё мутные, — они забыли во мне нож. Достань. Серебряный. Очень плохо.  
Гэвин ищет его в прорехах.  
Свободная рука натыкается на что-то твердое и обломанное под рёбрами Хитча. Гэвин вытягивает пятидюймовое лезвие. Хичкок сразу приподнимается и обнимает.  
— Теперь ты подлечишься? — Гэвин прижимает мужа, и чёрное отчаяние отступает.  
— Конечно, — Хичкок тычет холодным носом в шею.  
Так их и находит Лилу, ойкает и быстро принимает свой родной вид. Спокойно наступает на серебряное лезвие, валяющееся на земле, и даже этого не замечает. Обнимает Хичкока со спины, тот вздрагивает.  
— Лилу?  
— Как ты нас напугал, папочка, — мелкая прижимается, пряча лицо.  
Прежде чем убираться отсюда, Гэвин убирается здесь: заливает подвал горючим, бросает спичку. Хоронить каким бы то ни было образом он ублюдков не собирается. Хитч и Лилу в родной машине, Гэвин садится в заимствованный Додж. Они покидают окраину в объезд, максимально огибая всё.  
Лилу в своем естественном виде до педалей не дотягивается, а Хичкок ещё слишком слаб, поэтому некоторое время Гэвин видит себя и Хичкока во впередиидущей машине. Это забавно, и он надеется, не так крипово для Хитча.  
Домой они доезжают очень затемно, но тут всё нормально.  
За день, который они отсутствовали, ничего не изменилось, с тем же успехом они могли бы внезапно выехать на пикник…  
Глядя, как медленно и аккуратно вылезает с пассажирского места Хитч, Гэвин понимает — не могли. А потом Хитча подпирает другой-Гэвин-который-дочь.  
Надо сказать, они прекрасно смотрятся со стороны вместе.  
Гэвин отгоняет Додж под козырёк, чтобы вернуть машину не сразу, некоторое время просто стоит перед дверью, прислушиваясь, как уютно шебуршат шифтеры в своём родном жилище. Никакого напряжения, сплошной отдых!  
Что вдвойне отлично, если посмотреть на Хитча поближе и обнаружить — ожоги подживать не собираются вообще.  
Гэвин находит их на кухне и наклоняется к мужу поцеловать лоб с отпечатком распятия.  
— Оно серебряное было, — Хитч прикрывает глаза. — Поэтому так.  
Гэвин целует весь лоб.  
Хичкок расслабляется: опускаются плечи, начинают дрожать руки, в глазах пережитый ужас и приобретенная надежда.  
— Они собирались выпытать, где тебя искать, говорили, что апокалипсис опять близко, что Шотганы уже архангелами стали, потом перестали, потом архидемонами…  
— Это похоже на спойлер, — Гэвин решительно усаживается вплотную к боку Хитча, приобнимает.  
Лилу что-то греет в микроволновке, не отвлекается, хотя уши, конечно, развесила.  
— В общем, Шотганы тебя не нашли, а эти англичане в попытке оставить Шотганов без любой помощи извне — нашли.  
— И не меня, а мою машину, — делает вывод Гэвин, приобнимая Хичкока.  
— А внутри ужасного шифтера, — кается Хитч. — Но я их хорошо помнил, поэтому быстро не сдался. И вот, — трогает лоб, показывает на щёку.  
— И вот ты жив, а они убедительно нет, — Гэвин чувствует себя озверело.  
Он никогда не был скор на расправу в вопросах лишения жизни и абсолютно точного убийства, тем более человека, тем более — Охотника, пусть и из чужого ведомства.  
С другой стороны, раньше Охотники не пытались замучить и потом особенно изощрённо убить его любимого человека!  
Даже если не-человека!  
— Пентаграмма была, чтобы в меня потом демона призвать, — закончил объяснение Хитч.  
Гэвин ещё раз уверился: убил бы, всех убил. Прижал Хичкока за здоровые места покрепче.  
— Мы бы всё равно демона изгнали, папочка, — оборачивается пламенная, яростная Лилу.  
— Это очень меня поддерживало, пока я там лежал, — кивает добросердечный Хитч, не желающий расстраивать дочь.  
Гэвин слишком хорошо понимает, что его любимый муж не надеялся ни на что: крови ему пустили ого-го как, серебра было слишком много.  
Проще говоря, Хитч бы умер.  
А вот потом в его тело заселили бы демона.  
Гэвин аккуратно целует Хичкока в висок над ожогом, чтобы не беспокоить повреждённый участок, но и дать понять: муж тут нужен в любом виде.  
— Там «Библия» была в серебряном окладе, очень неприятно, хотя книжка хорошая, мне нравится.  
И вот в этой фразе если не весь Хичкок, то половина. Не быть частью человеческого общества по видовой принадлежности, но стать больше человеком, чем некоторые другие, биологически достоверные личности.  
Прежде, чем Гэвин расчувствуется, Лилу двигает всем тарелки. У неё и Хитча разогретая оленина с кровью, а Гэвину достается последний (большой) кусок вчерашней домашней пиццы, тоже, кстати, с олениной. Мирный ужин совершенно точно возвращает силы всем Ридам. Хичкок ест медленно, аккуратно: повреждённая щека не больно меняется.  
Сил все потратили слишком много, Лилу клюёт носом, Гэвин заявляет, что завтра она в школу не пойдёт, и дочь плетётся на второй этаж почти счастливая. Гэвин пишет учителю, что мелкая простыла, Хитч просто сидит рядом. Вставать, похоже, не собирается, сытый и разморённый.  
Гэвину и не требуется от мужа таких подвигов — подхватить схуднувшего Хичкока даже легче обычного.  
— Ты меня разбалуешь, — бормочет он в шею.  
— Тебя не грех и разбаловать, — Гэвин специально взял его так, чтоб Хитч мог положить голову на плечо, обожжённой щекой вверх.  
Засыпает шифтер ещё по пути в спальню. Гэвин укладывает Хичкока, стягивает одежду аккуратно, по одному предмету за раз. Дырок много, как и синих разводов, что максимально неприятно даже постфактум, когда сытый и домашний Хичкок мирно сопит в супружеской постели, вне опасности.  
Гэвин подтыкает одеяло со всех сторон, накидывает второе, а потом уходит — ему надо подумать. Проверяет по пути спальню Лилу. Дочь лежит поверх покрывала в одежде, Гэвин хмыкает от их похожести с Хитчем, разувает аккуратно, стягивает уличную одежду и тоже укутывает.  
Потом курит на крыльце.  
Получается долговато — руки успевают подмерзнуть от холодного ветра и неподвижности. Гэвина терзают сомнения: стоит ли им оставаться на этом месте, а может, переехать подальше? Поближе? Вернуться в США? И попасть в очередной Апокалипсис?  
Единственное, к чему он приходит совершенно точно: ему надо посоветоваться с Хитчем, но переезжать, скорее всего, придется. Слишком привлекает внимание бесследная пропажа чистильщика из этих британских Охотников — коллеги-то его точно заинтересуются. Гэвин бы заинтересовался.  
На следующее утро Хичкок выглядит лучше, но щека даже не попыталась зажить, равно как и чёрный след распятия на лбу. Гэвин припоминает всё и почти насильно заставляет Хитча выпить своей крови.  
Лоб теперь ровный, с небольшим покраснением, на щеке, похоже, останется шрам.  
— И чего ты молчал? — немного сонно, ни капельки не грозно вопрошает Гэвин.  
— Я чудовище, — вздыхает надрывно Хичкок.  
— Э, не-не-не, это не так работает, — качает указательным пальцем Гэвин перед носом мужа. — Мы с тобой отношения узаконили, когда я прекрасно знал, кто ты такой.  
— И кто я такой? — наклоняет голову Хичкок.  
— Мой возлюбленный. Пока логика понятна? — Гэвин приваливается к более широкому, чем вчера вечером плечу.  
— Предельно, — Хитч целует в макушку, по спине бегут приятные мурашки.  
— Ну так вот. Я тебя полюбил в твоём естественном виде.  
— И это в корне меняет мой естественный вид? — интересуется самый добросердечный шейпшифтер в мире.  
— Это в корне меняет только твой семейный статус. Ну и восприятие тебя в моих обычных человеческих глазах. Ты мне не чудовище, и я очень обижусь на того, кто тебя так назовёт.  
— То есть, в данном случае, на меня? — Хичкок заглядывает в глаза своими дивными, серо-голубыми, у Гэвина немного пресекается дыхание.  
Он настолько любит своего Хичкока, что в горле пытается встать ком, а глаза немного жжёт от внезапно накативших слёз.  
— Нет, не на тебя.  
Говорить сквозь сдавленное горло больно, Гэвин старается отдышаться, пока почуявший неладное Хичкок выглядит по-настоящему обеспокоенным.  
— Я выпил у тебя слишком много крови? Гэвин? Тебе плохо? Ты меня видишь? Слышишь нормально? Воды? Поесть? Гэвин!  
— Я за него, — тянет руку.  
Хитч ловит руку, стискивает своими длинными гладкими пальцами, обхватывает запястье нежно. Гэвин всё-таки не выдерживает, обнимает, пережидая выплеск эмоций, гладит замершего Хитча между лопаток.  
— Сейчас пройдёт всё, не волнуйся, я просто тоже за тебя страшно испугался.  
Потом им удаётся обсудить вчерашние мысли — и Хитч тоже непоколебимо согласен, что пора отсюда переезжать. Лилу реагирует неожиданно, совсем как взрослая, сурово кивает и просит только полдня, чтобы собрать вещи, в том числе пробежаться по своим лесным ловушкам. Гэвин прикидывает так и так, доезжает на Додже к стоянке и сторговывает машину с прибытком в деньгах за их дом. Обмен очень в пользу ребят со стоянки, но люди они добрые, Гэвину не жаль. Дома он закрывает Импалу чехлом, поверх которого крепит старые железки из гаража.  
Теперь Детка не производит впечатление себя. Гэвин собирается посадить за руль Хитча в каком-нибудь другом обличье, а доджем взять замаскированную Детку на буксир. Типичная ситуация на дороге, ничего привлекающего внимание. Шифтерам хорошо, а Гэвину ещё надо сменить имидж.  
Высветить волосы и чисто побриться, приодеться в водолазку Хитча с костюмом-типа-ФБР — и вот Гэвин Рид не похож на Гэвина Рида. Лилу посылает Уэнсдэй открытку по настоящей почте. Гэвин и Хитч переглядываются и тоже посылают Мортише с Гомезом. В последнюю очередь убирают ловушки.  
Через неполные сутки они уезжают, даже не через ближайшую бензоколонку, в объезд, сразу на магистраль, чтобы быстрее добраться до другого городка, а оттуда, в объезд оживленных дорог, уже выбраться окольными путями в какое-то новое место. Цель простая — куда глаза глядят.  
Гэвин в новом образе наводит шороху среди администраторов мотелей. Хитч с Лилу берут один номер, Гэвин — другой. Иногда Лилу меняет обличье и тоже прикидывается типом а-ля федерал. Получается у нее божественно, сказывается шифтерская природа или актерский талант, всё равно.  
На третьем примерно мотеле происходит небольшое паранормальное явление: летучая мышка стучится к Гэвину в окно, передает открытку и улетает. На открытке классическим готическим шрифтом написано пожелание счастливого пути и выражена надежда, если Ридам будет нужно — обращаться.  
«Наш адрес вы знаете» — и ниже две подписи, изящная с завитушками и строгая готическая.  
— Удачи, Гэвин, — вдруг говорит открытка голосом Гомеза. — Жаль, телефоном я не пользуюсь, но открытки получаю быстро. Пиши.  
Это приятное и освежающее впечатление, особенно по разнице.  
В дороге, на длинных перегонах, Гэвина посещают мысли о судьбах мира, очередном апокалипсисе, который, может, надо срочно предотвращать всеми силами…  
Однако порыв вернуться, помочь разбивается о жестокую реальность: что-то Гэвину подсказывает — Хитча с Лилу коллеги не потерпят.  
То есть вот от слова «совсем» не потерпят. А мир без Хитча с Лилу будет не нужен уже Гэвину при любом раскладе — спасут они его там или не спасут, какая разница?  
Хитч, кажется, что-то такое чувствует, на очередной остановке посреди бескрайнего ничего он подходит и смотрит. Смотрит прямо в глаза, своими серо-голубыми озёрными гляделками, чистыми, как его намерения, светлыми, как мифическая шифтерова душа. То есть, вот конкретного шифтера.  
— Что? — интересуется прикуривший сигарету, но не успевший затянуться Гэвин.  
— Соскучился, — шелестит Хитч.  
— Когда успел, — ворчит Гэвин, безусловно, конечно, понимая, когда.  
Вот пока они едут и не останавливаются.  
— Без тебя и полдня заметно дольше тянутся, — Хичкок делает шаг навстречу. — В следующем мотеле, мы с тобой снимем одну комнату, Гэвин. Не только Лилу умеет превращаться.  
Хитч отнимает сигарету, приближает лицо, поводит, будто змея перед атакой, немного из стороны в сторону, а смотрит только на губы. У Гэвина слегка перехватывает дыхание, какая-то машина появляется на трассе, Хитч отстраняется, затягиваясь отнятой сигаретой, а Гэвин закашливается.  
Машина проносится мимо, Гэвин успевает бросить взгляд на номер, но он точно незнакомый, да и компания в салоне не похожа на мрачных чистильщиков — явно семья в долгом переезде от города к городу.  
— Вот, — наставительно ворчит Хитч, — курение вредит вашему здоровью!  
— Да я не потому, — всё отрицает Гэвин. — Не оттого! Не от этого!  
Хитч вместо ответа красиво выпускает дым из ушей.  
— Даже если так, — фыркает, зараза. — Возражений насчёт номера я не услышал.  
И Гэвин только собирается напомнить о конспирации, когда Хичкок его всё-таки целует.  
Дыхание перехватывает качественнее, наполовину оттого, что исключительно поцелуем муж не довольствуется: обхватывает, поддерживает за спину и слегка опрокидывает вниз, как в танце.  
— Хичкок! — Гэвин возмущён и возбуждён.  
— Тебе идут светлые волосы, — шепчет на ухо, паразит!  
— Брехня, — продолжает отрицать Гэвин.  
— И в деловых костюмах ты ходишь преступно мало, — Хичкок ставит его на ноги порядком, но шептать на ухо не перестаёт.  
— Хитч! — Гэвин пытается угрожать, но звучит умоляюще. — Ты что творишь?!  
— Привношу в нашу жизнь каплю разнообразия.  
Гэвин уверен на сто процентов — муж не врёт. Лукавит слегка!  
— Да почему сейчас-то?! — вместо того, чтобы выбраться из объятий, Гэвин сам оглаживает Хичкока по плечам.  
Муж вздрагивает и жмурится от удовольствия, но не отвечает.  
— Хичкок?  
— Двенадцать лет как Хичкок, — и опять улыбается.  
— Если ты хочешь что-то сказать, хтонический мой, скажи прямо, — Гэвин теперь предметно заглядывает в глаза, потому что подозревает.  
Хичкок опускает голову, следя, как тухнет затоптанная сигарета.  
— Хитч, чт-  
— Не знаю, о чём ты думал, Гэвин, — перебивает обычно сдержанный муж.  
— Не знаешь? — Гэвин чуть прихватывает за волосы на затылке Хичкока, отпускает и гладит.  
— Но чувствую, — пожимает плечами слегка потусторонний муж, который очень посюсторонне волнуется. — Ты думал о нас и о большой опасности себе, но решил в пользу нас. Решай так и впредь?  
Звучит как мольба.  
— Хичкок, — Гэвин сам его притягивает и обнимает. — Это ты опять от крови?  
— Да. И уснул сейчас, пока ехали, тебя стало слышнее, чем себя, — потирается носом по щеке. — Насчёт мотеля ещё вчера хотел предложить, а сегодня очень хочу.  
Гэвин отстраняется и да.  
Он согласен на мотель. Даже вчера, наверное, был бы согласен.  
— Лилу я предупредил, — кивает окрылённый чем-то Хичкок. — Она обещала не бояться спать одна.  
— Я бы скорее за весь остальной мотель боялся, — хмыкает Гэвин.  
Перспективы очень радуют, и отдельно — что не его одного.  
— Иди теперь в машину, поспи, а я поведу Додж, — Хитч снова притягивается, слегка зарываясь носом в волосы на виске.  
— Но ты ещё не восстановился, — возмущается Гэвин.  
— Кто сказал? — красивое лицо Хичкока меняется в прямом эфире, Гэвин смотрит на самого себя.  
— Только не опять!  
— Я только поведу машину, честно, — подмигивает двумя глазами, типично по-гэвиновски. — Да и ночью тебе понадобятся силы…  
Тут всё возражения снимаются.  
— Если устанешь, маякуй, — Гэвин надеется, что не покраснел, целует напоследок в собственную щёку, очень странно.  
Лилу встречает его радостным воплем и превращается в какую-то видоизмененную версию Хичкока. Больше всего похоже на Коннора, если честно. Воспоминания начисто отрубают возбуждение, дышится полегче, но Гэвин все равно просит:  
— А можешь взрослую версию себя сделать?  
И когда выясняется, что Лилу может, с чувством выполненного долга засыпает на сиденье.  
Будит Гэвина то, что они не едут, а стоит продрать глаза — кругом ночь. Темноты много, но она не пугает: рядом Лилу, возле Доджа видно Хитча уже в его родном виде, Гэвин выходит и разминается.  
— Ох, мои старые кости, — вздыхает Гэвин скорее для проформы, но риторическая фраза заставляет задуматься.  
Он, конечно, не особенно поменялся за последние двенадцать лет, ну так и не старый, собственно, вроде как? Чтобы меняться прямо заметно?  
— Где старые? — материализуется рядом Хитч.  
— Внутри, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Не извлекаются без сопротивления!  
— Как неудачно, — принимает сочувственный вид муж. — Но нам повезло, специально для таких случаев люди придумали массаж!  
Гэвин заливается краской, Хитч выглядит лукавым, как сам дьявол.  
За их спинами стонет Лилу.  
— Вы ужасные! И флиртуете ужасно! — замечание от взросло выглядящей дочери всё равно больше умиляет, чем что угодно другое.  
— Вот найдёшь себе мужа или жену, флиртуй с ними, как захочешь, — хмыкает Хичкок. — В общем, у тебя всё впереди!  
— Особенно мотель! — намекает Гэвин.  
Почему-то от поучений Хичкока ему становится не по себе. Опять мысли о возрасте…  
— Хитч, а сколько тебе было лет, когда мы встретились? — мысль оформляется уже после ресепшена, в номере, когда Гэвин с облегчением сбрасывает пиджак.  
— Уверен, что хочешь говорить об этом сейчас?  
Гэвин успевает полуобернуться, только чтобы уткнуться носом в очень близко стоящего Хичкока. Хочется нервно засмеяться, потому что глазюки сияют в темноте фонарями.  
— Хитч, — Гэвин вместо смеха улыбается, наклоняет голову, закидывает руки Хитчу на плечи, не убегая, но настаивая.  
— Не уверен, но всё одно хочешь, — Хичкок вздыхает, подсобираясь с моральными силами. — Я немного тебя постарше.  
— И на специальном двусмысленном языке шифтеров «немного» означает?..  
Хичкок смотрит недовольно. Гэвин совсем расслабляется в его руках, улыбается пошире.  
— Гэвин!  
— Это просто моё имя, — фыркает Гэвин, продолжая смотреть и совершенно не отказывая себе в проявлении чувств.  
Хичкок будто бы плавится под взглядом: сохранять суровость точно больше не может.  
— Гэвин, ну зачем тебе?  
— Надо!  
— Допустим, мне примерно сто пятьдесят лет? — Хитч нервничает.  
— Мы преступно недоставляли тебе свечек на торт, — артистично ужасается Гэвин, ловит Хичкока за лицо, чувствуя недосказанность. — Хитч, честно, ничего не поменяется, я хочу знать.  
Муж смотрит подозрительно, но вздыхает и сознается:  
— Мне где-то пятьсот, просто триста пятьдесят из них я проспал.  
Гэвин целует смело сознавшегося Хичкока в обе щеки, нос, глаз, бровь, лоб.  
— Гэвин! Гэвин, щекотно, — пытается вывернуться из рук, но нет. — Я впадал в спячку, потому что мне было иногда очень-очень страшно, тут не за что целовать, Гэвин! А тот Охотник меня перед спячкой поймал.  
— Как это не за что, — Гэвин целует снова. — Теперь примерно ясно, во сколько наступает шифтерская зрелость, и можно с уверенностью сказать, до выбора Лилу своей судьбы я не доживу.  
Хичкок только выгибает брови молча, поэтому Гэвин продолжает:  
— Чего-то такого я и ожидал.  
— Ожидал? — удивляется Хитч, пока его руки уютно устраиваются на поясе Гэвина.  
— Просто так шифтера не схватить, и уж тем более не поймать, — Гэвин гладит его по шее и плечам. — Ты был явно ослаблен, видимо, несостоявшимся переходом в спячку.  
— И тебя не смутил мой возраст?  
— А должен был? — улыбается Гэвин. — Мне уже мощно так за сорок, скоро пятьдесят будет, Хитч, я человек и в курсе, что мы столько не живём, но вы-то с Лилу явно попрочнее. Я буду рад, если ты проживёшь ещё шесть раз по столько же, а может все семь!  
— Ох, Гэвин, — и они целуются.  
Самое сложное в этой ситуации — не помять одежду, запасной такой нет, завтра снова ехать в костюме, Гэвин пытается разоблачиться побыстрее, но Хитч ловит за руки, переплетает пальцы и прям вот мешает.  
— Извини, тебя сегодня раздену я, — голос становится гораздо ниже и урчит.  
Пока Гэвин пытается немного успокоиться, Хичкок снимает свою верхнюю одежду, рубашку и майку, наращивает дополнительную пару рук и расстёгивает пуговки на деловой рубашке Гэвина по одной, продолжая держать и целовать. Под напором ощущений Гэвин садится на кровать, ноги не держат.  
Рубашка заканчивается довольно быстро, Гэвина передирает ощущениями, когда по всей линии, где только что были пуговицы, Хитч проходит поцелуями вниз… И снова вверх.  
— Хитч? — звучит умоляюще несчастно.  
— Тебе идёт костюм, Гэвин, — потирается лицом о грудь. — И светлые волосы.  
— Это не повод, — пытается донести мысль, Гэвин.  
— Ещё я соскучился, ты соскучился, я тебя люблю, ты меня любишь, мы устали, нам нужен отдых, разрядка, — Хичкок отпускает на секунду, сдёргивает рубашку, аккуратно складывает третьими руками.  
Эйфорией накрывает наполовину от этого.  
— Тебя возбуждает, что я хозяйственный, — Хичкок держит его одними руками, гладит по бокам вторыми, обхватывает за бёдра и гладит третьими. — Ты любишь меня, Гэвин, а я очень сильно люблю тебя.  
Есть в этом какой-то дополнительный смысл, но думать по понятным причинам трудно.  
Хичкок вжикает молнией на брюках, мучительно медленно разоблачая Гэвина из них тоже.  
— Ты так много мне отдаёшь, Гэвин, — возлюбленная хтонь поразительно везде, то шепчет на ухо, то снова упирается лицом в грудь, выслушивая сердце. — Ты должен что-то получать взамен.  
У Гэвина сердце вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, настолько он «получает взамен».  
— Хитч!  
Муж опрокидывает на кровать, садится поверх, и Гэвин уверен, что стонать будет максимально громко. Так и происходит, когда одновременно расцелованный, распоглаженный Гэвин плавится под Хитчем.  
По итогу Гэвин не уверен, спал ли он ночью вообще: за происходящим и так следить в подробностях трудно, а уж вспоминать об этом…  
В голове лениво ворочаются мысли, комната медленно светлеет — шторы в мотелях самые дешёвые, какая тут светоизоляция.  
Хичкок дышит под рукой.  
Гэвин всё ещё обнят неприличным количеством рук и рад этому. По спине на пробу прокатывается щупальце, а Гэвин понимает, что никуда они сегодня утром не поедут.  
— Тебе так понравился мой костюм? — спрашивает Гэвин уже очевидно не спящего шифтера.  
— Мне так понравился ты.  
В общем, до обеда время проходит с толком, Гэвин только надеется, что они не сделали случайно второго ребёночка — настолько Хитч отдаётся, а Гэвин его в любом виде принимает. Выселиться они, однако, успевают, одежда выглядит прилично, да и после душа оба посвежевшие.  
Лилу ждёт их возле машин, неторопливо закидываясь каким-то бургером. Стоит признать, что дочь у них потрясающая и в этом проявлении: еды она купила на троих.  
— Спасибо, — цивильно благодарит Хитч, но подпирает капот вплотную к присевшему туда же Гэвину.  
Лилу закатывает глаза.  
По счастью, ничего не говорит, но Гэвин и сам догадывается, что выглядит влюблённым идиотом, который дорвался до свидания с капитаном школьной футбольной команды. То есть ещё и очень юным влюблённым идиотом.  
Так он себя и чувствует, помолодевшим, посвежевшим и крепко влюблённым.  
— Гэвин, прекрати на меня так смотреть, — бормочет Хитч, пряча глаза.  
— Как?  
— Как будто бы ты совершенно счастлив и не прочь продолжить, — при свете дня Хичкок краснеет, но тоже смотрится исключительно счастливым.  
— Но я вообще с тобой счастлив и не прочь продолжить?  
— Гэвин, — Хичкок склоняется к нему.  
Гэвин, не будь дурак, заслоняет их шелестящей упаковкой от бургера: невозможно Хичкока снова не поцеловать, просто никак!  
Лилу вздыхает, но ничего не говорит, Гэвин начинает подозревать, что дочь незаметно взрослеет: раньше не упустила бы шанс.  
Дальше ехать намного спокойнее, несколько смен направлений, опять же, показывают отсутствие хвоста, поэтому ещё через пару недель и приличное количество миль семья Ридов снова задумывается об осёдлом образе жизни предметно. На сей раз поблизости не только озеро, но и горы.  
Местность живописная, новый домик на отшибе, тут тоже есть проблемы с проводкой, но это почти радует. Оленей поблизости достаточно, как сообщает вечером Хитч. Для покупки дома они снова превращаются в самих себя по документам, только Импалу не рассекречивают, больно приметная.  
Домик очень быстро становится их: по окрестностям ходят слухи, будто бы тут живёт привидение.  
— Просто очень плохая проводка, — судорожно открещивается владелец.  
Гэвин переглядывается со своими и соглашается.  
— У меня муж с электроникой в ладах, поправим! — крепко жмёт руку.  
Хичкок действительно тратит на проводку несколько дней, но только после изгнания и избавления от проклятья неупокоенного духа. Гэвину приходится побегать по лесам, и он очень рад сохранившейся спортивной форме: движение даётся ему легко, хотя подходит к концу четвертый десяток.  
Хичкок на это пожимает плечами и продолжает копаться в электрощите:  
— Ты занимаешься спортом, ведёшь активный образ жизни на свежем воздухе, — отвлекается от щитка, поворачивается и целует в лоб. — И я тебя люблю.  
Гэвин почти ловит мысль за хвост, но сверху вопит Лилу, и всё.  
Мысль снова улетает в пространство безвозвратно.  
Проходит первое время на новом месте, в новостях передают о странном взрыве в Детройте, штат Мичиган, на нескольких кадрах мелькают братья Шотганы, и Гэвин понимает, что апокалипсис предотвращен.  
Лилу в новой школе спортсменка.  
Она капитан команды черлидеров, рыжая и энергичная, создаёт из набора спортивных девчонок команду, ставит на место зарвавшихся пацанов и отвергает ухаживания от капитана баскетбольной команды.  
Стоит Хитчу заикнуться, что тот вроде хороший мальчик, Лилу вопит огненным демоном.  
— Он посмел пошутить, что у меня два отца, поэтому я тоже сразу отец! — вытянувшаяся, повзрослевшая дочь артистично потрясает руками, на Гэвина наплывает осознание, что он был таким же в пятнадцать юных лет.  
Очень категоричным.  
На месте капитана, он бы боялся к Лилу подступиться вообще.  
— Есть вероятность, что он хотел привлечь твоё внимание, а не обидеть, — тоскливо вздыхает Хитч.  
— Или искал способ быстро и просто умереть на месте, — хмыкает Гэвин. Встречает удивлённые взгляды. — А что? Может, потом была контрольная по алгебре? Достойный вальгаллы способ.  
Лилу взрослеет, переживает кризис идентичности, успевает даже закатить несколько скандалов, где по стенам бегают все, особенно сама Лилу и рассерженный Гэвин. Хичкок обычно пытается всех утихомирить, и в итоге расстраивается. Лилу в итоге стыдно, Гэвину бешено, а Хитч грустит.  
Переходный возраст такой переходный…  
Гэвин идёт к дочери мириться первым: гордая малявка вряд ли решится на это сама, как бы из дома не сбежала вообще, под грузом осознанной вины.  
Лилу отзывается на стук в дверь откуда-то из-под кровати.  
Гэвин заходит и не разочаровывается.  
Под кроватью сияют два огромных, заплаканных (и оттого красных) глаза.  
— Пап, — звучит придушенно.  
— Ну что «пап», — Гэвин садится на пол перед кроватью.  
— Извини?..  
— Извиняю. И, — Гэвин закатывает глаза, напоминая себе, что он мудрый взрослый. — И ты извини.  
— Па-ап, — голос Лилу вовсе срывается и дрожит, поэтому Гэвин почти не удивлен, когда из-под кровати к нему тянутся шестью (семью?) руками.  
Вот настолько растущей перепсиховавшейся дочери нужны обнимания и понимание. Гэвин снова припоминает свои пятнадцать лет — хватает и вытаскивает.  
Дочь ойкает, но не сопротивляется и приныкивается под бок, поплакать уже там. Три тоненькие девичьи руки обнимают Гэвина по спине, четыре — по груди, все беспорядочно переплетаются пальцами вдоль правого бока. Гладить Лилу по голове слева от себя очень удобно.  
— Вот и ладно.  
— Мне сты-ыдно, — плачет надрывно, что рукав футболки уже мокрый. — Я вовсе не считаю вас глупыми или старыми, или необразованными, я не знаю, почему! Я не хотела!  
Гэвин сцепляет зубы на «старых и глупых», стараясь не сосредотачиваться и не припоминать изначальные формулировки.  
— Я знаю, — вздыхает тяжело. — Потому что ты растёшь и ищешь свои границы, проверяешь на прочность мир вокруг, ну и нас заодно.  
— Я не хотела! Не хочу!  
— Это просто надо пережить, потом будет легче, — Гэвин пунькает Лилу по носу.  
— А папа меня простит? — несмело шмыгает дочь.  
И глаза поднимает, вся такая несчастненькая-несчастненькая.  
— Об этом надо спросить его, но только после того, как сама толком извинишься, поняла? Лесное детство не делает его менее понимающим, вообще-то, а про твои отношения он из-за тебя же и беспокоится, балда.  
Лилу заходит на новый круг рыданий, Гэвин гладит её по спине и слышит, как чуть скрипит внизу половица: Хитч побегал по лесу и вернулся, можно надеяться, немного более коммуникабельным. То есть он дочь и её извинения хотя бы выслушает, а не свинтит куда-то, слишком расстроенный.  
В итоге, конечно, Лилу цепляется и прячется за Гэвина, но прощения у Хичкока просит порядочно, и тут оба шифтера едва держат лицо, поэтому Гэвин вздыхает поглубже и тащит всех готовить ужин. Потом — смотреть кино, а потом, совсем ночью, на левом плече спит Лилу, на правом — Хитч.  
Гэвин выключает фильм со спокойной душой, откидывает голову на мягкую спинку дивана, благодарит боженьку за свою ужасную, прекрасную, нелепую, чудесную, живую и здоровую семью.  
Хэллоуин в этом году шестнадцатилетняя Лилу впервые проводит абсолютно вне дома — с тем баскетболистом.  
Гэвин поражён мужеством парня — попытаться договориться с живым ураганом? Поступок, достойный вальгаллы, опять же.  
А вот мягкий, робкий и боязливый Хичкок отводит юношу на пару слов, после чего юноша возвращается бледным и клянётся привести Лилу домой до десяти. Гэвину смешно.  
— Что ты ему сказал? — интересуется Гэвин, едва за Лилу в костюме женщины-кошки и ее молодым Бэтменом закрывается дверь.  
— Совершенно ничего, — хлопает Хичкок своими дивными, бесхитростными, ясными глазами.  
— А если честно? — Гэвин рад совместному вечеру, медленно идёт к мужу.  
— А если честно, я сказал, что работаю егерем, — солнечно улыбается Хичкок, — убивать бешеных животных тоже моя работа.  
— И летучих мышей? — уже неприкрыто фыркает Гэвин.  
— Никогда не понимал за что всем так нравится Бэтмен, — кивает Хитч.  
— Ты был бы ему отличным противником!  
— Ещё бы, — Хичкок почти воркует, когда Гэвин приближается достаточно для объятий. — Мой конёк — незаметные нападения на короткой дистанции.  
— Я в ужасе, — Гэвин удобно закидывает руки на плечи Хитча. — Как тебя обезвредить?  
— Специальное средство на время Хэллоуина — поцеловать!  
Хэллоуин они проводят гораздо лучше Лилу, которая возвращается в пятом часу утра, с конфетами и мрачнее тучи. Бэтмен пытался привести ее к десяти.  
— Ты нарочно, да? — уточняет Гэвин у мужа. — Знал, что у него не получится?  
Хичкок философски пожимает плечами и шуршит конфетой.  
Лилу агрессивно плещется в ванной, пока взрослые грабят ее на конфеты, сами уже умытые и распаренные после затянувшегося купания.  
— У него был выбор: бояться меня, — Хитч на момент делает себе акульи зубы и звонко ими щёлкает, — или слушать её. Он её не послушал.  
Гэвин хмыкает и смотрит на мужа несколько новым взглядом: за шестнадцать, почти семнадцать лет вместе Хичкок очень изменился, но не в том смысле, что стал другим, а в том, что личностно вырос. Он перестал бояться себя, мира вокруг или репутации чудовища, которой всегда избегал.  
Сейчас он просто сам по себе уверен, что не чудовище, и этого Хичкоку хватает. Гэвина тоже хватает — уже семнадцатый год подряд. Гэвин не выдерживает и вздыхает влюблённо: сколько бы лет ни прошло, кое-что не меняется.  
— Но становится другим, — хмыкает Хитч. — «Матрица».  
— Кажется, ты уже читаешь мои мысли, — фыркает Гэвин, подсаживаясь ближе и слегка бортуя плечом.  
— Кажется, ты всё так же иногда заговариваешься и озвучиваешь подуманное, — лукаво косится Хитч.  
— Я тебя люблю, — пытается донести мысль Гэвин.  
— Я тебя тоже, — отвечает Хичкок.  
Лилу после ванны, теряющаяся в объёмном розовом халате и громадном полотенце, подсаживается к столу тоже — её ждёт третья кружка чаю. Дочь дёргает рыжими кошачьими ушками и сердито сверкает измененными глазами с вертикальными зрачком, но на пустые фантики смотрит снисходительно.  
— Я тут подумал, — хмыкает Хитч, — как вы отнесётесь к идее пополнения в семействе?  
Гэвин слегка давится шоколадкой, а вот Лилу загорается интересом и меняет настроение кардинально. Оказывается, дочь очень одобряет, поэтому приходится предупреждать о побочках: всяких нападениях.  
Лилу обещает хорошо учиться и помогать — ей осталось до конца школы всего ничего, но экзамены ее не пугали, да и на соображалку Лилу никогда не жаловалась, правда, полагаясь не на ум, а на смекалку.  
Гэвин не ругал её за это — полухтоническая дочь Охотника, чего вы хотели вообще.  
На импровизированном семейном совете принято решение, Хичкок доволен, Гэвин слегка потрясён, Лилу воодушевлена.  
Потом, правда, выясняется, что спросил Хитч больше по факту: некоторое изменение в своём состоянии он теперь просёк первым.  
— Не знаю, как так получилось.  
Гэвин посмотрел на ясноглазого мужа который ему всё-таки никогда не врал. Подумал. Повздыхал. Подошёл и поцеловал в лоб, в щёку со шрамом:  
— А я знаю, это от любви так обычно получается.  
Хичкок улыбается и выглядит цветущим, отчего Гэвину и самому верится в лучшее непоколебимо.  
Для выпускного альбома Лилу и прощального видеоролика надо найти старые фотографии, на что Гэвин тратит почти день: дочь периодически попадается в видах, которые не должны покинуть семейный архив никогда! С молочными зубами — ладно! Но с молочными когтями… Гэвин пересматривает.  
Вспоминает огромный кусок своей жизни в подробностях, потом натыкается на архив своей охотничьей карьеры, на первых кадрах он с отцом — каждый раз после успешной охоты. Такой молодой и тощий, что смотреть больно. Потом без отца, потом с Хитчем на заднем плане, и тут…  
И тут у Гэвина появляется много вопросов. Особенно к Хитчу.  
Особенно потому, что как видно на фото — изменился Гэвин почти за двадцать лет? Совсем? Никак?..  
Да, у него прибавилось шрамов, пропали круги под глазами, но количество морщин, цвет и густота волос не изменились!  
— Хи-и-и-итч?! — кричит Гэвин из кабинета на первом этаже.  
Супруг материализуется рядом небыстро: ходить он стал снова аккуратно, уже заметно изменился, то есть увеличился пока просто в размере.  
— Гэвин? — заглядывает в экран и улыбается. — О, ты решил пересмотреть?  
— Да, и, — слова никак не находятся. — И! И? И это как, Хитч?  
Гэвин тычет в экран, потом в себя.  
— О? А, ты про это, — Хичкок присаживается на подлокотник кресла, гладит Гэвина по голове, по лбу, по бровям. — Ты же в курсе, что шейпшифтеры целебные? Ну, для людей?  
— И как это?.. — начинает Гэвин, почти сразу запинаясь.  
— Ну, вот так, — легкомысленно пожимает плечами Хичкок. — добровольно отданная кровь исцеляет любые раны, Гэвин. Просто добровольно. А я тебя люблю.  
Стародавние подозрения оправдываются, Гэвин ловит ту мысль.  
— То есть, пока ты меня любишь, и мы занимаемся…  
— Обменом всякими жидкостями, да, — снова внезапно смущается в целом довольный Хичкок. — Лучше регулярно, и не только кровью. Не столько кровью…  
Муж краснеет гуще, Гэвин смотрит на него и не понимает, чем это заслужил.  
Поцелуи тоже подходят под обозначенное описание, поэтому Гэвин Хичкока целует, а тот и рад.  
Фотографии для альбома Лилу в итоге досмотрены на следующий день в шесть глаз (Хитч наращивает два дополнительных). Сама Лилу решает, с кем ей пойти на выпускной бал: предложений несколько.  
Гэвин не то чтобы рвется помочь, но его привлекают против воли на основании «ты объективнее». Гэвин не чувствует себя объективнее, однако просматривает несколько страниц соцсетей кандидатов на выпускной с королевой школы. В дочери Гэвин не сомневается — даже если ей не дадут титул, для него она запомнится королевой школы и точка. Посреди процесса приснопамятный бэтмен-баскетболист пишет Лилу, та фыркает, но сообщения читает.  
Гэвин сжаливается над парнем — и немножко приоткрывает завесу тайны над Хэллоуином.  
— Но папа совсем не пугающий! — не верит дочь.  
— Это он тебе не пугающий, — ворчит Гэвин, которому среди прочих равных больше по душе бэтмен-баскетболист. — А Хитч у нас может такого ого-го, что тебе пока и не снилось.  
— Да то-очно? — скептично тянет Лилу.  
— Сама увидишь, — отмахивается Гэвин. — Воображение у него отменное.  
Лилу отвечает бэтмену-баскетболисту что-то незначительное, но отвечает, и Гэвин мысленно желает парню удачи.  
Обыкновенно умиротворенный Хичкок, конечно, не производит пугающего впечатления, но потом они с Лилу отправляются погулять и возвращаются в кровище с ног до головы.  
Хичкок хладнокровно отправляется мыться, а пока он их не слышит, Лилу рассказывает Гэвину, сверкая огромными от ужаса глазами:  
— И он им как головы оттяпал! А потом лапы оторвал! А потом поменял грудь и спину местами, не меняя позы!  
Гэвин кивает — да, беременные шифтеры…  
— Но это же папа?! — Лилу кажется шокированной даже больше, чем когда узнала, что астронавты зачем-то всё-таки женятся.  
— Вот именно, — Гэвин треплет малявку, всё ещё малявку по голове. — И ты вообще-то тоже в него удалась.  
— Я думала, в тебя, — угрюмо бормочет дочь.  
— И в меня, — покладисто соглашается Гэвин, а Лилу светлеет. — В нас обоих, что логично, тебе не кажется?  
Потом Гэвин слушает пересказ лекции по генетике, потому что экзамены у Лилу вот только прошли, а память у неё всё-таки зверская. 60% генов матери при отсутствии «матери»…  
— Да в Хитча ты, в Хитча, он тебя натурально рожал, — Гэвин морально готов взлезть на стенку без дополнительных приспособлений или специально нарощенных лап.  
К счастью, тут появляется сам Хичкок и принимает общательную эстафету, пока Гэвин успокаивается и лечит нервы зарядкой.  
Выпускной приближается, а заинтригованная Лилу снова принимается общаться с бэтменом-баскетболистом. Гэвину кажется, что дочь больше жаждет выяснить, как тот напоролся на Хичкока и в каком свете видит теперь их семью, но молодое дело молодое, да и парень обаятельный.  
Незадолго до выпускного Лилу прибегает домой без заезда за ней в школу, даже формы не меняя, прибегает по дороге, с полным рюкзаком за спиной, но всё равно прыгает вокруг Гэвина дикой козой, даже не умывшись.  
— Мы поцеловались, поцеловались! — трясёт ещё за плечи.  
Гэвин смеётся.  
Потом, когда Лилу отправляется хотя бы смыть пыль с ног, как надеется Гэвин — искупаться целиком, он звонит мужу, забирать дочь из школы не надо. На первый раз телефон не прозванивается, Гэвин успевает похолодеть и почувствовать поднимающиеся дыбом волосы, но Хитч берет трубку.  
Гэвин обзывает себя последними словами за паникёрские настроения, но Хичкок говорит весёлым голосом, что как раз домой собирался, у него тут опять стычка с городскими ребятами произошла. Гэвин прекрасно представляет хичкоковы стычки в этом состоянии и просит избегать полиции.  
Хичкок приезжает и никого не разочаровывает: крови на нем прямо много, что пугает — половина синяя.  
— Там и шифтеры были, — безмятежно подтверждает Хичкок, пока Гэвин лихорадочно ощупывает мужа на предмет ран.  
— Стайкой собрались, но не знали друг о друге, классическое месиво.  
Судя по довольному и даже не подраненному Хичкоку, месиво организовал он сам, чем весьма доволен.  
— Это было очень глупо с их стороны, — кивает покровительственно, пока Гэвин хотя бы лицо ему умывает. — Очень. Буль. Глупо!  
— Хитч, родной, я рад, но меня пугает твоя безмятежность!  
Гэвин заглядывает в глаза предметно, и холод снова пробивает по спине: глаза у Хичкока стеклянные. Вывод прост — он настолько испугался и настолько в шоке, что почти не осознаёт происходящее.  
Для начала Гэвин его целует, радуется прояснившемуся взгляду, усаживает за стол.  
Ставит тарелку с тёплым пирогом, двигает чай, не обращая внимания на кровавую и липкую одежду: переодеться можно и потом, а вернуть Хитчу разумные реакции надо сейчас, вот прямо сейчас.  
Лилу скоро выйдет из ванны, и напуганный настолько отец — не то, что стоит ей видеть сегодня.  
Хитч начинает приходить в себя после чая и пирога, моргает побыстрее, руки трястись начинают, съёживается на стуле, оглядывается.  
— Гэвин? — звучит беспомощно.  
— Тут я, тут, ты молодец, но больше тебя одного в город не пускаем, ладно?  
— Ладно. Там страшно!  
И они тоже целуются.  
Лилу, конечно, выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы выйти из ванны:  
— У-у!  
Гэвин оглядывается, бросает выразительный взгляд.  
— То есть — вухху? — поправляется дочь.  
— Ты неисправима, мелкая, — вздыхает Гэвин, пока Хитч просто к нему жмётся.  
— О, пап, ты дома, пап! — подлетает.  
— И у тебя тоже новости есть, да? — наконец замечает выразительные потёки на одежде.  
— Что значит «тоже»? — мгновенно выпрямляется Хичкок, сощуриваясь и целиком приходя в боевую готовность.  
Лилу смотрит новыми глазами, и Гэвин уверен, наконец понимает, что видел её парень.  
И что отец в любом возрасте или состоянии бросится её защищать так же, как пока не рождённого сиблинга. Точно так же порвёт в клочья, в мясо, в пыль и ничто — любого.  
— Значит, что у меня хорошие новости, папуля, — Лилу льнёт к Хитчу, тот расслабляется.  
Ребёнок в порядке, хорошо.  
Потом, когда умываться уходит уже Хичкок, а Гэвин морально готовится прочищать водопровод от всякого случайного мяса, Лилу подсаживается с серьёзным разговором.  
— Теперь веришь, что у нашего папы хватит всего? И воображения? — подытоживает потом Гэвин. — За это тоже его люблю.  
Лилу тут же принимается вздыхать, что где вообще найти шифтеру достойную пару? Вот Гэвин с Хичкоком встретились на…  
— Работе, — перебивает её уже накупавшийся Хичкок. — И ты тоже будешь работать. И может быть встретишь кого-то похожего, надеюсь, — опирается на плечи Гэвина.  
Гэвин слегка возмущён: то есть про парня своего Лилу настолько низкого мнения?!  
Хитч заинтересовывается, Лилу шипит, краснея — она явно планировала рассказывать беременному и остро заинтересовавшемуся Хичкоку не всё. Гэвин понимает дочь, когда время клонится к полуночи.  
Вопросы у Хичкока вообще не заканчиваются. Приходится напоминать всем о необходимости высыпаться и насильно угонять спать.  
Засыпает Гэвин мгновенно, едва голова касается подушки: семейство у него всё-таки феерическое.  
Снится ему кошмар и мистер Рид в Раю. Хреновая примета.  
Просыпается он посреди ночи, рядом сопит Хичкок, почему-то полуобратившийся в змею, хвост тянется и тянется, уходит за пределы кровати, Гэвин идёт вдоль него, наблюдает за сменой цвета чешуи, слышит странный голос:  
— Они или ты, Рид, время распла-аты!  
И просыпается ещё раз.  
Сон двухступенчатый и гадкий. Гэвин просыпается нормально, уходит на кухню попить, припоминает всё, что знает о змеях, о демонозмеях? Тут память прощёлкивает вхолостую, Гэвин моргает и возвращается к мысли о змеях? Он вроде о земноводных именно перед тем думал? Да ведь?..  
Гэвин трёт лоб, но ускользнувшая мысль не торопится возвращаться, зато спускается сонный Хичкок, садится на соседний стул, приваливается к Гэвину, укладывает тяжёлую и тёплую голову на плечо, по ощущениям, вообще не просыпаясь. Гэвин целует доверчиво подставленую макушку.  
Мысли ворочаются еле как, Гэвин записывает на салфетке что-то о змеях, о земноводных, а потом в глазах мутно, в голове больно, комната кружится: тело по всем признакам пытается спастись потерей сознания.  
— Хитч, — хрипит Гэвин негромко, но муж подрывается в момент. — Прочитай…  
— Змеи? Земноводные? Но, Гэвин, Лилу учила по биологии, змеи — пресмыкающиеся, — бормочет скороговоркой встревоженный Хитч, хватая за плечи, за лицо.  
Слово «пресмыкающиеся» ломает что-то в голове, и Гэвин понимает: когда-то, очень давно, когда он был юн, у него украли память.  
Сейчас неясные видения прошлого тревожат память, Гэвин жмурится, пытаясь понять связь картин между собой, но встревоженный Хичкок встряхивает за плечи, и Гэвину приходится поубедительнее приходить в себя, открывать глаза, отвечать на вопросы: нет, он тоже не понимает, что это.  
Наутро ничего не меняется, кроме того, что Хичкок превращается в Гэвина покрупнее (чтобы защитить покруглевший живот), а потом полдня проводит в позе роденовского мыслителя.  
— Хичкок, — к обеду Гэвин не выдерживает, — ты чего?  
— Взываю к твоей крови, — буднично отзывается муж.  
Гэвин сначала фыркает недоверчиво, потом закатывает глаза: Хичкок не шутил ни разу.  
— Я уверен, я вспомню, раз уже начал, — пытается успокоить Гэвин.  
— А я уверен, что окончательное воспоминание придет к тебе тогда, когда будет уже поздно искать варианты выхода из ситуации.  
Логика в словах Хитча есть, да и Гэвин догадывается, что имеют дело они с демоном. Скорее всего, каким-то змеиным, остальное всплывает урывками — то жёлтые глаза, то шипящий шёпот, то заявление, будто гад согласен оказать услуги в обмен на второго ребёнка м-ра Рида…  
Гэвин хватается за затылок и не вскрикивает только усилием воли: Хичкок сидит слишком близко.  
Впрочем, стоит встретиться с ним глазами, понятно, что ничего объяснять не надо.  
— Я тоже сейчас видел, — Хитч пожимает гэвиново запястье, которое непонятно когда вообще успел обхватить.  
— Тебе плохо не станет? — морщится Гэвин от утихающей боли.  
— Нет, — отмахивается Хитч очень уверенно. — Я так уже пробовал, но было это давно, да и кровью меня просто напоили, ну вот, без наших эксклюзивных способов, — и поглаживает живот.  
Теперь краснеет Гэвин, сразу, как рак.  
— Там надо было узнать, где родственник закопал клад, со мной, кстати, честно поделились, — Хитч улыбается Гэвину лицом Гэвина, и это немножко слишком сложно для восприятия, как ожившее зеркало, которое делает не то, что ты сам. — Я вот его и закопал потом, сам понимаешь…  
Гэвин прекрасно понимал: лесному преимущественно Хичкоку некуда и незачем было тратить золото.  
— Вдобавок, там попадалось серебро, — хмурится муж, — но возвращать было бы как-то странно, ещё бы подумали, будто я что-то украл или прозакладывал душу, а может, сговорился с дьяволом?  
— Я понял, — кивает Гэвин, чувствуя, что краска слегка отхлынула от лица, дышится тоже полегче. — В общем, ты полная хтонь, дорогой.  
— Ты намекаешь? — Хичкок наклоняется ближе, шепчет на ухо будоражаще. — Что… Я… Толстый?!  
А потом хохочет как ненормальный, зараза!  
Гэвин смеётся следом, а спустившаяся Лилу смотрит на них во все глаза (в данный момент в дюжину глаз).  
— Па-ап?!  
Гэвин поднимает голову, а Хитч успевает идеально скопировать движение, смодулировав в процессе пропорции лица.  
Говоря короче, Лилу видит двух совершенно одинаковых пап.  
— Пап! — топает ножкой.  
Гэвин приподнимает брови и совершенно уверен, что Хитч полностью повторяет движение: дорогой муж изучил объект своего постоянного внимания так, как никому не снилось.  
— Что?  
— Что?  
Звучит одинаково и одновременно!  
Лилу в замешательстве, хотя сама шифтер.  
— Пап! — спускается и подходит ближе. — Пап? Да пап!  
Гэвин поворачивается, и Хичкок зеркалит полностью.  
— Ты что, это не видишь?!  
— Да что, Лилу?  
— Да что, Лилу?  
Дочь берет голову Хитча и поворачивает к Гэвину, теперь повторяет движение Гэвин, получается тоже неплохо.  
— Вы ужасные! — дочь всплескивает руками, а Хитч наконец сжаливается.  
Лилу взвизгивает, когда щупальце обвивает её щиколотку, но дальше, когда более мощная конечность оплетает пояс и поднимает, бултыхая в воздухе, уже не сопротивляется и вопит только от восторга.  
— Па-ап!  
В целом, конечно, новая механика взаимодействия Гэвина удивляет: он догадывался, что шифтеры вот настолько адаптивны, но он-то, он ведь обычный человек! Немного подолговечнее прочих, да, спасибо Хичкоку, но в остальном?  
— В остальном ты просто особенный, — целует в щёку муж.  
Видения из прошлого потом снова приходят кусками, причем, как снова кажется Гэвину — Хичкок видит их яснее, чем он сам.  
— Да как тебе это вообще удаётся? — ворчит перед сном, не сознаваясь, но опасаясь засыпать.  
— Не до конца понятно, — хмыкает сонный Хитч. — Это глубинная связь.  
Гэвин не желает ничего больше уточнять и просто заныкивается Хитчу под бок: тот большой, тёплый, никогда не отказывает в объятиях. Любимый муж.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — сонный голос обволакивает, но вместе с разблоком памяти, Гэвин будто острее думает, он замирает.  
— Ох, догадался.  
В мыслях сумбур, но Гэвин берёт и ясно думает одну. Очень громко.  
— Я совсем немножко читаю твои мысли. Чуточку, — Хичкок сползает по подушке, чтобы смотреть прямо в глаза. — И тебя это опять не пугает. Невозможно любить тебя больше с каждым днём, но, видимо, возможно?  
На это Гэвин даже подумать ничего ясно не может, только любуется лицом напротив. Хитч расплывается в широкой улыбке, обнимает покровительственно, редко для себя вообще-то, но сегодня поддержка и защита нужна именно Гэвину.  
— Мы справимся, вот увидишь, нас достаточно много, Ридов.  
Удивляться или ужасаться у Гэвина больше нет сил, и он засыпает. В объятиях Хитча ничего такого не снится, может, минус на минус даёт плюс, а может, тут вступает в ход сила любви. Гэвин не обманывается, его во многом спасает и поддерживает именно полная взаимность с Хичкоком.  
Во сне не происходит ничего такого уж необычного — всё похоже на обычное утро с Хитчем, но стоит отвернуться, и Хитч оборачивается змеем, светит жёлтыми глазами, спрашивает:  
— Ты уже решил, мистер Рид? Твой отец выкупил мою помощь твоей матери за жизнь второго ребёнка! Обманул!  
Тут Гэвин может демонюгу понять: у Ридов никогда не рождалось больше одного ребёнка. Отец говорил, семейное проклятие. Потом в голове мутится опять, и Гэвин понимает другое — у самого отца было трое братьев. Реальность накладывается на последствия чар, голова снова раскалывается.  
Сон прерывается, потому что Хичкок трясёт Гэвина за плечи.  
— Честное слово, Гэвин, придётся все зубы тому демону повырывать, — Хичкок сиплый со сна, встрёпанный, но глаза ясные и обеспокоенные. — Он вздумал тебя еженощно теперь мучить?  
— Я не спрашивал, — хрипит Гэвин.  
— Я видел, прости, слишком переживал, не смог без тебя спать, — Хитч гладит повлажневшие волосы, так легче.  
Тянется удлинённой рукой к окну, и со свежим воздухом из форточки вообще отлично.  
— Тебе надо отдыхать, попробуй уснуть, а?  
Гэвин подозревает: это очередное шифтерство.  
Или читерство.  
А может, Хитч сам по себе слишком уютный или Гэвин сам по себе слишком устал. Теперь сон действительно без спецэффектов, разве что не пропадает с головы ощущение прикосновения, но к ощущениям прикосновения в самых разных местах Гэвин давно привык.  
Утром Хичкок доволен жизнью чуть более, чем полностью, и стоит спросить об этом, Гэвин получает ответ:  
— Толкаются!  
Гэвин прикладывает ладони и чувствует поочередный удар в это место аж восьми конечностей и потом бонусный головой.  
— Близнецы?  
— Думаю, двойняшки, — шепчет Хитч.  
Гэвин не понимает, что в этом настолько хорошего в свете змеедемона. Хичкок пожимает плечами:  
— Сам подумай, зачем демонам люди?  
— Чтобы пожирать их души, — как на экзамене отзывается Гэвин. — И вечно мучить в пучине ада, добывая силы и преумножая страдания!  
— Вот, — кивает муж.  
Гэвина снова пронзает видениями, а потом сразу головной болью: отец лично проклял его не иметь человеческого потомства.  
Кто ж знал, что Гэвин так выкрутится.  
Хитч оказывается рядом, подает воды, придерживает, целует в висок.  
— Я тебе уже говорил вроде? У шифтеров нет души.  
— Ты меня успокоил, но сам вопрос про выбор себя или их мне не нравится, — Гэвин пытается посоветоваться, а Хитч напрягается вдруг очень сильно.  
— Выбор? Себя или их? Гэвин, он не сможет забрать их, выберет тебя. Мы можем демона гарантированно убить?  
— Только легендарным Кольтом.  
— И где нынче легендарный Кольт? — сильнее хмурится Хитч.  
— Неизвестно, — подтверждает его опасения Гэвин. — Да и если что, вы с Лилу сможете нормально вырастить детей, вас будет побольше.  
Хитч вздыхает устало:  
— Откусить бы тебе голову, Гэвин, но ты, похоже, и так не поймёшь.  
Наступивший у Лилу выпускной немного смешивает все планы, дочь идёт туда в брючном костюме, но с хвостом у пиджака, то ли мантия, то ли шлейф, бэтмен-баскетболист ее сопровождает, Гэвин не может на детишек налюбоваться: парень в черном, Лилу в бело-голубом. Хитч тоже смотрит.  
Только не на молодежь, а на Гэвина, но взгляд ровно такой же.  
— Хичкок, дорогой, всё хорошо, — успокаивает на людях, как может, приобнимая и целуя в щёку.  
— Кроме того, что ты можешь умереть в день рождения своих детей, — не ведётся Хитч.  
— Забудь об этом на один вечер?  
И конечно, когда Хитч кивает, и все вроде успокаивается, они идут домой уже после посиделок, принаряженные и расслабленные, напавшая на Хичкока рандомная хрень оказывается знатоком проклятий:  
— Он проклят! Ха-ха! Проклят! Спасёт только Кольт, но вы далеко, так далеко от Детройта!  
Хичкок задумчиво подчищает останки с дорожки, где на них напали, попутно вытряхивая из карманов сбрендившего от голода чувака всякий мусор. Среди прочего там есть карта Штатов и немного Канады — красные кружочки там, где обитают Охотники, а в Детройте ещё пририсован пистолетик.  
— Можно ли это считать божественным провидением? — интересуется Хитч слегка несмело.  
— Или дьявольскими происками, — хмыкает Гэвин. — Но я тебя понял, и мы должны попробовать, Охотник я или нет, в конце-то концов.  
Самое трудное: решить, кто поедет. Гэвин — понятно.  
Ещё хочет Лилу, ещё задумывается Хитч, но в конце концов Гэвин настаивает: беременного шифтера оставлять одного нельзя! А Охотник он опытный, справится!  
Хичкок не согласен:  
— Вы просто будете мне звонить, и всё будет хорошо!  
Лилу возражает:  
— Пап, ты же человек! И совсем один?!  
Гэвин вздыхает устало, отправляет всех спать и обещает решить всё завтра. Потом пишет записку и уматывает, пока есть шанс не найти замаскированную Лилу в машине, удалившись на энное количество миль от дома.  
Остановившись под утро в мотеле, с горячей благодарностью думает о муже.  
Вряд ли Хичкок не понял или не предположил, чего Гэвин добивается. Но отпустил тем не менее, пусть волновался.  
На телефон падает СМС: «Без тебя спать ужасно просто, возвращайся поскорее, а?» Гэвин от избытка чувств обнимает телефон. Лилу, конечно, звонит всё утро, но Гэвин спит.  
Беззвучный режим — великолепное изобретение. После обеда он перезванивает разъярённой дочери, которая настаивает, что раз он человек, ему по-любому кранты без них. Без неё!  
Гэвин смеётся в трубку он прекрасной юношеской наивности дочери:  
— Лилу, я почти сорок лет жил без шифтеров.  
Дочь, правда, не успокаивается, но слегка сбавляет тон. Звонок Хичкоку Гэвин откладывает до самого вечера, почти ночи: хочется звякнуть с видео, из мотеля, но попавшиеся несколько Гэвина не устраивают, и он едет до самого рассвета, останавливаясь только там. Отвечает Хитч сразу.  
— Гэвин, ты меня избаловал, — первая фраза и жадно всматривающийся взгляд. — Самим собой. И ты не спал ночь! Немедленно спи!  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — успевает сказать Гэвин, пока Хичкок не отключился.  
Отдохнуть на удивление получается, а к змеиным кошмарам, похоже, надо привыкать.  
Дорога до Детройта не то чтобы длинная, но Гэвин скучает по своим, и от этого время вообще тянется дольше. От скуки в дороге он придумывает имена двойняшкам: если мальчики, можно Гербертом и Хубертом назвать, будет круто. Или Коннором и Ричардом — всплывает странная мысль.  
В этот день Гэвин сообщает свои мысли Хичкоку, и тот странно взбудоражен.  
— Я об этом не думал, но мне очень нравится! И я их спрашивал, они оба мальчики. Можно я уже буду звать их так?  
Гэвин слишком любит, слишком согласен и слишком далеко, чтобы Хичкоку отказать.  
В Детройте, конечно, все оказывается не так просто, Охотники давно потеряли а)Кольт; б)Гэвина из виду, а тут он приходит и сразу просит Кольт. Хорошо хоть, скопившаяся усталость и ежедневные кошмары уверенно додают ему возраст. Если б он ещё и смотрелся на свои тридцать шесть лет…  
Охота за Кольтом уводит его в лес, потом в очередное проклятье, потом в очередные ангело-демонские разборки, Гэвин уже и забыл, как это бывает. Ожоги от Благодати, ударившей незначительным отблеском-отражением-рикошетом-сквозь два дома слишком медленно заживают.  
Парочка князей ада и один архангел теперь ненавидят Гэвина предметно, но главное, что Кольт он добыл.  
Помятые рёбра этому не рады, а вот Гэвин в целом рад. Теперь ему только нужно вернуться домой. К сожалению, у князей ада слишком много слуг, да и Михаил недоволен.  
Гэвин в принципе в очень глубоких неприятностях, но его спасает, что убить его хотят слишком многие — и как следствие друг другу мешают. В конечном итоге приходится пожертвовать Деткой, чтобы сбросить их с хвоста, но Гэвин жив и при Кольте. Поддельные кредитки, опять же, он спас.  
Теперь, правда, приходится добираться на перекладных, что изрядно замедляет всё, а потому Гэвин понимает, что к моменту родов успеет, только если очень поторопится. К счастью, ему везёт, получается договориться с одним дальнобойщиком в Канаду, который не дёргается от святой воды.  
Телефон помогает поддерживать связь, Хичкок волнуется, Лилу волнуется, Гэвин просто летит им навстречу, и в день, когда он уже в окрестностях своего города, Лилу пишет, что Хичкок рожает. Гэвину везёт и тут: он находит транспорт, приезжает и успевает влететь в палату.  
Увидеть две штуки самого себя с одинаковыми детьми на руках, озадаченного демона. Услышать:  
— Я наконец заберу тебя, мистер Рид!  
Выстрелить в рванувшегося к нему змея, почувствовать удар по груди, услышать хруст телефона. И оказаться выкинутым посреди нигде эхом перемещения.  
Демон умер, но его желание куда-то утащить Гэвина забросило Охотника в непонятную местность, одного, без телефона. Зато с Кольтом и живого. Правда всё, о чем может думать Гэвин: Хичкок не знает, что он жив.  
От мысли так больно, от всего накопившегося так больно, что Гэвин кричит.  
Спортивное ориентирование на дикой местности, правда, Охотника ещё никогда не подводило — ввечеру он выходит к заправке, просит позвонить бесплатно, номер Хитча-то он наизусть знает.  
— Алло? — голос Хичкока вроде бы не изменился, но пронизывающая его печаль Гэвину не нравится.  
— Хитч, это я, я тут, не знаю, где, но определенно жив!  
— Гэвин?! — и звук странный, как будто бы Хичкок упал.  
— Пап, пап! — отдаленно слышно бойкий голосок Лилу. — Пап, что с тобой?!  
Взгляд Гэвина падает на календарь, и волосы на голове слегка шевелятся: прошло полгода.  
Если он правильно разобрал цифры, конечно. Шок глубокий, но разобраться с происходящим важно тоже чрезвычайно, поэтому Гэвин дожидается, пока Лилу возьмёт брошенный Хитчем телефон.  
— Это кто? — интересуется настороженно.  
— Это я, — отзывается Гэвин. — Как к вам добраться?  
Выясняется, что переезжать они никуда не стали, потому что Хичкок был уверен, что Гэвин жив и однажды объявится, а вот Лилу, конечно, сомневалась.  
— Он не был уверен, — поясняет Гэвин скептично настроенной дочери, — он просто надеялся, мелкая. Очень горячо надеялся.  
Выбраться из тьмутаракани, куда его запулил демон, довольно непросто, но Гэвин всё ещё вооружён, опасен и агрессивно настроен добраться-таки домой. Карту он покупает на той, первой заправке, машиной разживается на свалке — очень разбитая и слегка разорванная чем-то Импала.  
По здравом размышлении Гэвин узнаёт Детку, покупает её и возвращается примерно с полпути до дома. В мотелях он не останавливается, так как выглядит максимально подозрительно: сам заросший, на покореженной машине, похудевший, с нездоровым блеском в глазах. Гэвин очень хочет домой.  
Уже на подъездах к знакомой местности Гэвин задумывается, насколько разумно будет явиться в таком виде. Потом — насколько вообще будет разумно явиться, потом Гэвин ругает себя последними словами за пораженческие мысли: Хитч там в обморок от радости упал, а он тут сомневается!  
Поплавать в нашедшейся речке, впрочем, Гэвин расценивает как разумную мысль: вокруг середина лета, и это так странно. Дом приближается, но чего Гэвин не ожидает, что его встретят на полпути — знакомый Додж объявляется возле искорёженной детки на очередном привале.  
Гэвин не успевает даже толком обернуться или хоть моргнуть, когда его обнимают со всех сторон.  
— Гэвин, — знакомый шёпот в самое ухо. — Я тебя услышал, головой услышал, мыслями, я так хотел услышать, Гэвин!  
— Пап, — бурчит в спину Лилу. — Пап, ты живой! Ты такой крутой, пап!  
Гэвин наконец расслабляется, утыкаясь в Хитча, с удовольствием чувствуя, что семья тут, что они его очень ждали, что можно, наконец, никуда не бежать. Потом его осеняет:  
— А мелкие? Которые совсем?  
Лилу фыркает в спину:  
— В машине, Конька и Рики, такие активные, все в тебя!  
— Это что, наезд?  
— Или в меня, — гордо продолжает мелкая, которой уже исполнилось 18 лет, вообще-то, пока Гэвина неизвестно где носило. — Я пойду за сэндвичами, — проявляет Лилу и невиданный ранее такт.  
Хичкок расцеловывает Гэвина по всему лицу, не дожидаясь, пока она отойдёт.  
И никаких фырканий или замечаний!  
— Это точно наша дочь? — уточняет разомлевший Гэвин.  
— Будь уверен, я проследил, — кивает Хичкок. — Можно я тебя ещё сто раз поцелую?  
Гэвин легкомысленно соглашается, но Хитч натурально считает, и это заставляет расчувствоваться.  
Домой они двигаются уже порядочно: Импала на буксире, за ее рулём Лилу, Гэвин с детьми и Хитчем в Додже, избавленный от необходимости сидеть за рулём — преимущественно дремлет. Почему-то сейчас становится трудно долго бодрствовать.  
— Это называется истощение, — поучает Хитч.  
— Я Охотник, я сталь, я воля, — ворчит Гэвин, недовольный собой, но наполовину ждущий фырканья от Хитча, и тот не разочаровывает, смеётся совершенно счастливо.  
— Для этого тоже нужны силы, — целует в щёку. — Это нормально.  
Дети, маленькие шифтеры, тоже счастливы и спокойны.  
Гэвин припоминает, что они реагируют на состояние взрослых, и его отпускает вовсе. Гэвина, причём, они не боятся и не смущаются, сразу лезут на ручки и всячески задействуют.  
— А это почему? — интересуется Гэвин на очередной стоянке.  
— Потому что они тебя помнят, — бормочет Хитч.  
Гэвин в очередной раз понимает, как хорошо жить с шифтерами, обнимает Хичкока покрепче и спит. Мысль о том, чтобы заняться в постели чем-то активнее сна, пока не посещает никого из них, оба слишком рады просто находить другого рядом и восстанавливать баланс в этой части жизни.  
На очередной стоянке в мотеле мелкие шифтеры убегают поиграть в прятки, отчего мигом посуровевший Хичкок кричит в пространство:  
— Коннор! Ричард!  
Гэвин сам бы прибежал, если бы его так позвали, неудивительно, что и мелкие показываются, правда, и кроме мелких тоже кое-кто.  
С другой стороны стоянки к Хичкоку, который его не видит пока, медленно подходит Коннор, тот самый, из Плезантвью, освобожденный пленник росянки.  
— Ричард?.. — несмелое слово впивается Хичкоку в спину, судя по мгновенно одеревеневшим мышцам.  
— Коннор? — всё-таки узнаёт он друга.  
Далее следует знакомство всех со всеми — Коннор тут тоже проездом с семьёй, его рыжая супруга похожа на дьяволицу, и Гэвин в принципе не удивлён, когда она чернеет глазами и задвигает про то, что если Охотник покусится на её мужа или детей…  
Гэвин очень устало вздыхает.  
Не ожидавшая такого Норт отпускает его воротник, шарахается от продемонстрированного Кольта, но верит, когда Гэвин говорит, что хотел бы — убил бы уже давно, причём качественно и насмерть.  
— Хичкок шифтер, — немного приоткрывает завесу тайны для Норт. — И дети у нас шифтеры.  
— Это ничего не гарантирует, — шипит дьяволица, а Гэвин невольно представляет, как её угораздило в Коннора влюбиться.  
— Кроме того, что нормальную хтонь я вообще не убиваю. И не убивал, иначе какие бы шансы нам с Хичкоком сойтись? То-то и оно, — щелкает Норт напоследок по носу.  
Хичкок выглядит ещё посветлевшим, Коннор просто сияет — насколько Гэвин понимает, тут все друг друга за всё простили и примирились. Это прекрасно, главное, можно ехать дальше домой. И они едут. Дом встречает вернувшихся сияющими окнами и ощущением уюта.  
Всё наконец просто хорошо.


End file.
